Escape to a Lighter Life
by mrsalh32611
Summary: Picks up after 3x23. AU. Oliver and Felicity leave on their trip about are called back to Starling to handle issues that have arised. Will they ever find their happy ending? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: OK so I have never written for Arrow but I am a huge Olicity supporter. I got this idea to write about their summer away since Stephen Amell stated in a recent Q &A video on Facebook that new season will pick up like 5 or 6 months in future. Hope y'all enjoy it. Reviews are truly welcome but please be nice.**

7 days. That's how long they had been able to escape to a more peaceful and passion filled life. Then reality pulled the back. If he was being honest with himself, Oliver knew that they wouldn't be able to fully escape their lives in Starling City. What drew them back was a single phone call.

They were right outside Morro Bay, where they had stopped to rest and check out more of the west coast. Since leaving Starling, the two lovers had ventured north along the coastline; stopping in towns and cities along the way to enjoy the sites and each other. On their first night only found them about 30 minutes outside of Staring because neither of them cared to travel roads if they had the chance to explore each other's bodies again like they had done in Nanda Parbat.

It was early on Tuesday morning when the call came in on Felicity cell. Oliver had just returned from his morning run and was getting a glass of water when her phone started to ring. Felicity was still asleep so Oliver grabbed the phone before it would wake her and moved to the patio of their hotel room to answer it. "Hello?" He answered, not recognizing the number displayed.

"Oh. Um. Good morning. I was trying to reach a Miss Felicity Smoak. Is she available?"

"Depends on who is calling." Oliver responded.

"Yes this is Mr. Carter. I represent the Board of Palmer Technologies. We have some matters to discuss with Miss Smoak." The gentleman replied in a very direct and professional tone.

"Palmer Tech? Is this about her resignation? Ray Palmer already knew about that."

"No this is a different matter, one which I can only discuss with her. Is she available?"

"One moment. It is quite early so she is not awake yet. Let me get her." Oliver began to move back into the room. "Or could she call you back later."

"Unfortunately this is time-sensitive so I really need to discuss these matters with her now if possible." Mr. Carter explained.

"One moment." Oliver placed the phone on the nightstand next to her, placing it on mute so the caller could not hear them, then leaned down and started to gently wake Felicity.

She moaned when he began to kiss and nibble softly down her neck. She pushed closer into his body like she had done the last few mornings. This was their routine. He would go for a run then come back, shower, and wake her like this. Then they would have breakfast together before venturing out to continue their travel plans. She hummed when he whispered her name into her ear, his breath tickling the shell of her ear. She turned her head and slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the morning light. Finally when her eyes were opened, and a smile danced across her lips as she realized that he really was there with her. She sat up and the sheets slid down her naked chest causing Oliver's eyes to sink down and his own smile to grow at the sight. "Morning." Felicity whispered with her voice still dripping with sleep.

"Good morning beautiful. Hate to do this but you have a call."

"My mother again?" Felicity asked surprised that she did not hear her phone ring.

Oliver shook his head and laughed. Felicity's mom had called once the news of the virus got out. She wanted to ensure that everyone was safe. When Felicity told her that indeed they were, that she quit Palmer Tech and that she would be traveling with Oliver away from Starling City for a while; her mother was only shocked about her resigning. Donna knew her daughter well enough to know that she would follow her heart. She just hoped that Oliver would not break it again. "No, not your mom. It is a Mr. Carter with Palmer Tech and before you ask it is not about your resignation. I already asked him that." Oliver passed her the phone then pointed to the kitchen and mouthed "coffee" to let her know he would be making coffee for them while she took her call.

30 minutes later, Felicity finally emerged from the bedroom to see that Oliver had not only ordered their coffee but breakfast too. As she gazed at him, a hesitant smile graced her lips as she wasn't sure how to break the news to him. She sat down across from him, something that was not normal. As of late, the lovers were sitting either right next to each other or Felicity sat in his lap; in order to be near at all times. Oliver picked up on the mood change and asked, "Felicity, what's wrong?"

"I have to go back."


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note: I have received some great feedback from my betas warehouseluver13 and Always Evil Bitchy with WiFi on this story... so great working with them. Already have 2 chapters done and posted plus 3rd being beta-ed and starting on 4 now... on a roll... love it... please review and let me know what you think... be nice please first time olicity writer**

 **Disclosure: I owned nothing dealing with arrow except a couple of sinceriously shirts (love them) and a great story about meeting Manu Bennett at a comic con once**

"What do you mean?" Oliver replied, now very concerned. She looked worried and pulled her lower lip in like she was holding something back. "Felicity, what is going on?"

"Mr. Carter is a lawyer for Palmer Tech. He called to inform me that I need to report back to the company."

"I knew Palmer wouldn't let you leave that easily." Oliver growled, wanting to punch Ray already.

"No this has nothing to do with Ray. Well actually it does but not that way. I mean he was involved but now he is not." She babbled on and watched as Oliver's face pulled in confusion. "Man my brain is not working well today. Let me start again. Before we went to Nanda Parbat that last time, Ray had me sign some papers. He said they were just corporate stuff. Turns out they were terms for the transfer of ownership of Palmer Tech in Starling City. I am the new owner." She explained, ending with a small chuckle and an uneasy smile.

"Wow! Felicity that is great. So is that why you have to go back? Can't you ask Ray to stay on a run it for a couple more weeks or so. I thought you wanted to get away with me."

"I do. More than anything. If I could have Ray step in I would but that is the other reason I need to go back. Ray was in the lab yesterday, working on his suit, when it blew up." Oliver jumped up upon hearing this, worried that someone new was after them. Or maybe someone left over from the League. "There is no sign of arson or a bomb." Felicity noted as if reading Oliver's mind. "They think something went wrong with his work but they can't find him. No body or anything. So they want me to go back to run the company. My company. Is it weird to say I own an entire company? I think it is. I mean I am just me. Who would give me a company?"

Seeing that she was about to go on one of her lengthy babbles, Oliver tugged Felicity out of her seat and into his lap then dropped his lips onto hers. Over the past week, he had found that the easiest and most satisfying way to stop her was kissing her. As he parted her lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss, he heard her whimper then felt her melt into him more; easing her nerves with each passing second. After what felt like hours, Oliver pulled away only to be greeted with a sorrowful sigh and delicious smile that made him want to take her back to the bedroom to spend hours forgetting that anything else existed except them. "Better?" He questioned when she was a bit more composed.

"Yes thanks. Oliver I'm so sorry. I wish I could just stay here forever with you but this is important. It is your company. Your dad's company. I can't just leave it and let it fall." She stated as she fought back the tears that were making their way to the surface.

"And that is just another reason I love you. You always think of others before yourself." Oliver whispered into her ear as he pulled her into his chest and wrapped up around her. Showing her support and love no matter what because she had always done that for him. "I guess we better get packed then."

"We?"

"Yeah. You really think I am going to make you go back alone. Felicity, I told you I want to be with you. I don't care where or how. I just need you in my life and now that I have you, I am not letting you go anytime soon." Oliver explained as he pushed her off his lap and moved to the bedroom to start packing up.

"Oliver Queen, I love you." Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, moved by his words. When they broke apart she giggled and said "I think they have an opening of a EA for the CEO. I think I could put in a good word for you."

"Oh really? Is that so!" Oliver started to grab at her waist and tickle her. Felicity bolted out of his arms and back to the bedroom, giggles filling the air as he chased behind her.

"I still can't believe they sent the company jet for us." Felicity was in awe over the extravagance of the private plane. She had been on it just a few weeks prior while flying to Nanda Parbat to help Oliver save Thea's life. It still wasn't something she would easily get used to.

"They really wanted you back as soon as possible. I just hope when we leave to head back they will let us use it again."

Oliver looked up at the jet awaiting them on the private strip. He knew she was wavering on going back to Starling. And so was he. They had just begun their journey together, just started finding themselves and figuring out what their relationship would be like. Now they would be returning to the place that had darkened their lives for so long. Glancing at her, Oliver watched as fear shadowed her face and seeped into her eyes. He reached out for her hand as he placed their duffel bags over his shoulder. Feeling her fingers tangle in his, he smiled at her and began to pull her towards the plane. "Everything will work out, Felicity."

"How do you know? I mean what's to say we don't get trapped back there once we return because a new issue has come up at Palmer Tech or a new big baddy is in town? We already walked away once and that still took us 3 days to do. How long will it take for us to leave again? Will we even get that option?"

They had reached the stairs to the plane and started going inside. Once inside, Oliver handed over their bags for the attendant to store away for the flight. He watched as she nervously fidgeted in her seat and began to get buckled in. He decided that he wanted to be as close as possible to her, so to gathered her bag out of the seat next to her and placed it in the one across from her. Then he followed her lead and sat down and strapped in. Once settled, he grabbed her hand in his and brought it to his lips and placed a soft genre kiss on the back of it. Gazing down into her eyes, he stated, "Why don't we make a deal. Right now, no matter what happens, we will only stay as long as there is a dire emergency that only we can handle. If the team or the Board at Palmer Tech can handle any situation that comes up, we leave immediately on the plane and fly back here so that we can pick up where we left off." Felicity smiled as she was struck with how dedicated Oliver was to them truly having this time together. "And if something comes up that we have to handle, then we get it done as soon as possible or at least to a point where the others can take over the we fly away. Sound like a plan?"

"And you would be okay with leaving situations unresolved like that?" Felicity asked, wondering if he could truly walk away when more was needed from him.

"If it means getting to spend more time with just you, then yes I am. Felicity, you are all I want now. I need to figure out what makes me happy and how I can make you happy. I have hurt you so much this last year and I am done doing that. I have put everything before us, I won't do that again. Us." Oliver kissed her hand again as his gaze deepened. "We are more important because I am ready to live. I want to know what it means to live and love with a purpose and that is what this is for me. You give me purpose. You are what I wake up for each day, what I push for in everything I do, who I want to see happy and healthy and proud to be with me. I know you believe in me and you have stuck by me when so many would have walked away. Now I need to prove to you that I will do the same and that all your pain and worry was worth it."

"And that, Oliver Jonas Queen, is why I love you so much." Felicity's smile stretched across her entire face as she laid her head on his shoulder and whimpered. Her heart felt like it would explode on her chest. His words had hit her and moved her so much she was fighting back tears. She never thought she would ever be this happy after that awful night at the hospital almost a year ago. As the pilot announced their departure, she knew deep down that although they were heading back to Starling, they were going as partners in every sense of the word.


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note: Wow I have amazing betas... because of them and being inspired so much I already have 3 chapters posted, 4 more outlined and ideas for at least 6 more after that... super excited for y'all to read them so should be posting daily if not more... depending on my muse and betas... anyway some very sweet olicity stuff this chapter... Enjoy and Review please! ;)**

 **Disclosure: I wish I owned arrow... would be so cool!**

Touching down a short 3 hours later, Oliver could see that Felicity was more anxious than when they left. He knew that she felt awful for cutting their trip short already. They had planned on spending a few days in Morro Bay, taking in the sites before moving on. He final destination was a small island in Washington state. He had always wanted to travel there and see what it was like. As a kid, he would map out routes and ports up and down the west coast, places someone could sail into and visit. This was one such place but he had never made it there. With his recent past on boats, he figured Felicity would object to sailing there. But driving like in his dream, that he could do.

Felicity had been staring and her tablet, reading over documents the lawyer had sent her, since they took off. She was trying to prepare for her numerous meetings ahead. She had read up on all the news about the explosion, hacked into SCPD recode to see what information they had from the scene, and read over the documents Ray had her sign about the transfer of ownership.

She understood that now she owned the Starling City branch of Palmer Technologies and all its holdings. Any technology that came out of the company during his time there, Ray had already purchased and kept for Palmer Technologies Main Headquarters so everything left was all hers. The company was no longer tied to Palmer Technologies except in name. The documents did not name a CEO so she knew that was one of the things that would be discussed with the Board during their meeting. She wasn't sure if she would be able to nominate someone or if they would request Oliver's return. If she could nominate someone, who would she choose? She didn't want to pick Oliver since he would have to stay then. Thea was busy with the club and Team Arrow business. Laurel was at the DA's office plus she would not want the company. Diggle was busy as it was currently with Baby Sara, Lyla and Team Arrow; if he was helping out with that. And of course Ray was missing. Who could she choose and trust with the company?

All of these questions plus many others had filled her head so much that she didn't even notice that they had arrived until Oliver stood up to retrieve their luggage. Looking up at him, he reached out for her hand to help her up and out the plane. As they stepped off the plane, Felicity saw the car to take them to their hotel and she remembered they had not booked a room anywhere. "Oliver, where are we staying?"

"I can call Thea and see if she would mind."

"I really don't want to impose on your sister. Plus she is so busy with the club and other stuff. What about a hotel room? At least until we know how long we are here." Felicity suggested.

"Why don't I have the car drop you off at Palmer Tech so that you can get started there and I will get us a room somewhere then tell the driver where we are staying so when he comes to get you tonight, he will know where to drop you?" Oliver wanted to ease some of the stress and burden off of her.

"That would be great. I'm not sure how long the meeting will be. Seems like there is a lot to discuss and figure out. I will try to get back as soon as possible." Felicity assured him as they moved to get into the car. Oliver watched as she ducked into the back seat then told the driver where to go first before stepping in himself.

"It's fine, Felicity. I know you have a lot to do. I can check in with Thea and visit with her a bit while waiting for you. It's no problem at all. Just focus on Palmer Tech and getting it situated so we can head back to Morro Bay." Oliver smiles and wrapped his arms around her as best he could while buckled in.

They fell silent as they traveled towards the business district of Staring. Felicity continued to gnaw on her lower lip. It was a nervous habit that she had formed over the years. Oliver knew that she had nothing to be nervous about but could feel the anxiety flowing off her. He grabbed her hands again and wrapped them up in his, rubbing the back with his thumbs to relax her. "Breathe Felicity. It will be fine."

"What if they expect me to stay on? What if they want me to run the company? I can't do that. I don't know anything about running a Fortune 500 company. What if they want me to sell the company? Or what if they are trying a corporate take over? I don't have anyone to back me. No investors. No billionaire executive friends to merger with. I could lose or ruin any chance of getting your company back for you again." Felicity started to hyperventilate. She was shaking. She hadn't been this nervous in years.

"Shhh. Breathe Felicity. It will be fine. You will do great. You know about the company. You know it's inner workings. You basically ran QC when I was CEO so you will do fine. If they want you to stay on, then we will figure that out. If they want to buy it or take it over, then we will discuss it and come up with a plan for our next move."

"Our?"

"Yes Felicity, our. I may not be in that Board room with you today but I am supporting you and willing to help in anyway I can. Ultimately the decision is yours but we will discuss all your options once we know what is going on and what options you have. I just want you to be happy and I will support any decision you make on the subject."

As they pulled up to Palmer Tech, Felicity grinned and blushed a bit. How could she ever imagine walking away from this man. He stole her heart all over again every time he said he believed in her and trusted her. She could see he really meant what he had said and would stand by her no matter what. This just made her want to forget about everything going on and runaway with him to a place where no one could find them even more. The driver came around and opened the door. She paused before stepping out, glanced at Oliver on last time then leaned in and kissed him passionately. "Saying things like that could really make a girl fall for you." She joked as their kiss was broken but she refused to pull away from him, placing her forehead against his.

"That is my plan. Now go to work so that I can have you all to myself sooner." Oliver groaned as he pressed one more soft kiss against her lips and she stepped out the car. Before the door closed, Oliver called out to her, "If you need anything, call me. I love you, Felicity."

The door closed and he heard his phone beep, indicating he had a message. He looked down to see it was from Felicity and a smile grew on his face that would be hard to wipe away. 'I love you too, Oliver.' He had seen her phone in her hand but could never imagine she would be able to type out a text that fast. Of course he always did underestimate her abilities and he knew he needed to stop that. He told the driver which hotel to bring him to then sat back as they pulled into traffic.

Glancing at the words on his screen again, Oliver pulled up a photo of Felicity that he had taken one morning he woke up before her. She was asleep draped in a soft white silk sheet that covered most of her body but he knew that she had been naked under it. Her hair was cascading downing her back with a few strands in her face. Her cheeks were flushed and a soft smile graced her lips. She looked as if she was fully at peace and Oliver could not resist taking the picture at the time. Looking at it now, he felt as if his heart would burst or break at the same time. He already knew this was what he wanted to wake up to everyday for the rest of his life. Now he was missing her even more but she had work to do and it would be easier and faster without him there. Plus he knew how stressed she already was and had a few ideas for surprising her when she would finally make it to their hotel room.

Oliver put his phone away in his jacket pocket and gazed out the window at the city he used to protect. He truly loved it but how had he always chosen it and the many people in it that he did not know over the woman who gave him love, showed him support, and made him feel as if he had never known love at all until her. She really was his light and happiness and he would never walk away from that again, no matter what was going on or how much he wanted to protect her. Felicity was now his life and he knew he would never change that again.


	4. Chapter 4

**author's note: so last night was very productive... so much so that I have two very long updates for you right now! Man I feel like Oprah Winfrey or something saying that... you get an update, you get and update YOU ALL GET AN UPDATE! ;) sorry couldn't help myself there... loving the reviews from here and ao3 (username danddy_64 on there)**

 **on with the chapter... this one bounces between Oliver and Felicity to show a little of what they are doing while seperated... I promise it won't stay that way for long... well enjoy off to post ch 5 and start up on ch 6... thanks again to my incredible beta warehouseluver13 who read through both updates super fast so I could get them to y'all**

 **disclosure: still don't own arrow... just dreams about it**

"Hi! I'm Felicity Smoak. I should have a meeting with the board." Felicity smiled at the receptionist and waited as she scanned over the visitors list.

"Yes Miss Smoak, we have been expecting you. I have a security badge for you." She handed over the badge and Felicity clipped it to her blouse. "The Board is waiting up in the conference room on the 35th floor. Have a nice day!" She finished with a smile.

With that Felicity moved to the elevator that she had grown accustom to taking everyday and went up to the 35th floor. Walking off the elevator, she was greeted by her old executive assistant Jerry. "Miss Smoak, good to see you back again."

"You too, Jerry. See you again, I mean. Not back because you never left. Well you leave every night but you haven't left the company like I did. And I'm going to stop talking now." Felicity babbled and blushed. She was nervous to find out what exactly the Board expected from her or of her and what would happen to the company.

Jerry pleasantly smiled at her. "I knew you would be nervous so I put a coffee in there special for you and as always there are bagels but no one is eating them."

"Does any ever eat them?" Felicity pondered. "Maybe we need to change to pastries or doughnuts."

"Who knows. We could always try. Well we better get in there. They have been waiting for the last 30 minutes." Jerry opened the door for her and she wiped her sweaty hands over the skirt of her dress one final time before entering the room.

"There we are Mr. Queen. I mean Smoak. You room is all set. Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

"No thank you, Nora. Just please try to keep me staying here quiet. I would rather not be disturbed by paparazzi while trying to relax." Oliver grinned and flashed his old playboy smile at the young concierge.

"Of course Mr. Smoak. We pride ourselves on our discretion here at the Royal. Enjoy your stay." She smiled as she handed over the folder with his room keys, itinerary, and hotel information.

"Thank you again, Nora." Oliver followed the porter up the elevator and to the large suite he had booked for him and Felicity. As the porter opened the door, Oliver glanced around the room and knew that Felicity would love it. It had a large living space, where she could stretch out and work if needed, a beautiful bedroom showcasing a large California King bed draped in white silk linens, a balcony off the bedroom that was private and overlooked the view of the city, plus a bathroom with a large walk-in shower and a bathtub that both of them could fit into together. He paid the porter for bringing up their bags then had them set in the bedroom. He wasn't sure how long they would be in town so he decided to put off unpacking until their travel plans were a bit more solid.

Oliver stood there and looked over Starling City and wondered what it would be like to raise a family here now. He let his thoughts drift to a scene of coming home after a long day at the office, with Felicity just behind him, as they follow their children into their home. The kids run off to play or do homework. Felicity calls out after them that they need to clean up their book bags and do their chores as she moves to the kitchen to start dinner. He imagines walking up behind her and wrapping her in his arms and kissing her softly on her neck as he whispers how much he loves her into ear. Then glances behind him as he hears a soft girly giggle and a young boy gagging and making gross out sounds at the scene their parents are making.

Oliver had never dared to dream of a happy future. Before the island everything was planned out for him by either his parents or Laurel so he never wanted to dream of it because he didn't see the use. After the island he couldn't bring himself to dream a future like that with anyone, nonetheless Felicity, because he didn't know if he would survive his crusade. Now for the first time in his life, Oliver was in command of his future and finally allowed himself to dream of what his life would be like with Felicity by his side.

"Now that all the introductions have been made, why don't we move on to the business at hand." Mr. Carter motioned for Felicity to sit down at the head of the table. Sitting there made her feel as if she was in front of a judge's panel, all the Board members staring down to table at her. "As you know about two weeks ago, Ray Palmer signed over ownership of Palmer Technologies of Starling City and all its leftover assets to you Miss Smoak. I understand that a few days later you resigned?"

"That is true. I wanted to take some time off to find myself and figure out what I wanted out of life."

"So this has nothing to do with your new relationship with Mr. Queen?" Mr. Reynolds, an older man who had been on the Board for near 15 years, asked.

"No it did not. I have been working hard for this company or its predecessor Queen Consolidated since I graduated college at 19. That was nearly 5 years ago. At my age, people are still at entry level jobs not vice presidents of entire divisions. It is not that I could not handle the job because I did a great job if I do say so myself. Ask any of the many employees in the Applied Sciences division how they feel about my work. I wanted time off so that I could ensure that Palmer Technologies was where I wanted to continue to reside for the rest of my career."

"So you do not deny you relationship with Mr. Queen?"

"No I don't. Oliver and I are in the beginning of our relationship and are still working on where it will be going but I don't see how that has any bearings on my involvement with Palmer Technologies. " Felicity was beginning to become annoyed with these men judging her and prying into her personal life.

"It just seems odd that a year ago you were tied to Mr. Queen romantically then this year it was Mr. Palmer and now it is Mr. Queen again." Mr. Reynolds snarled as he bared down on her with his eyes, studying her for any lies he could find in her story.

"First of all, I was never tied to Oliver last year. That was gossip and no true facts to it. Secondly, my personal life has never once interfered with my professional so it is highly inappropriate for us to be discussing it today. I was brought back here to find out what will become of Palmer Tech, not have my life choices ridiculed by a group of men who have no idea what has happened in the last 3 years of my life." Felicity had finally had enough of these questions and wanted to move on to business matters, what she was brought here for, so that she could get back to Oliver. "Now if you are done, Mr. Reynolds, with that line of inquiries I would like to discuss the future of this company." Felicity snapped at the man personally because she felt that he had insulted her and she was not going to stand for that.

"Of course, Miss Smoak." Mr. Reynolds gracefully bowed out of the argument, knowing he would not win it.

"Hey Speedy! How are you doing?" Oliver had decided to reach out to his sister while he was here, so he could check on her. She had been patrolling with Laurel for almost two weeks now.

"Ollie! I'm glad to hear from you. I'm great. How are things on the road?"

"Well that is a funny story. We are back in Starling."

"What?! Did she already get tired of you are did you do something stupid and piss her off?"

"Neither but thanks for the vote of confidence in your brother!" Oliver joked. "Do you have time to meet up for coffee? I can explain then it all then."

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"The café two blocks from the Royal?"

"Sure. Wait you're staying at the Royal? Why not at the loft. I still have your room set up and Felicity is more than welcome to stay."

"I know but we want our space. Away from everything so we know what is really important right now." Oliver explained. He didn't want to tell her that Felicity felt odd staying at his baby sister's loft.

"OK Ollie. See you in 15 minutes?"

"Sounds great Thea!" Oliver hung up and was excited to send some time withhis little sister, catching up and telling her more about his life. This was something that Oliver had not had a real chance to do since she found out he was the Arrow.

"Now all this is presuming you would like to stay on at Palmer Technologies. If not we need to name a CEO in the next 48 hours. You can nominate someone or we as a Board can choose someone. We would need a decision made quickly so that we do not seem weak to competing companies. We would also need to look into their attributes to ensure a good fit here at Palmer Tech. Plus there are a lot of current projects that would need tending to until the new CEO can take office. That is where you would be needed until control is transferred. If you decide to sell, there are several interested parties that would be willing to merge with this company." Mr. Marks explained.

After her outburst, Mr. Carter and Mr. Marks had taken over control of the meeting. Mr. Marks had been with Mr. Queen and Mr. Steele since almost the beginning of the company. The older gentleman who reminded Felicity of a sweet old grandfather, had begun to fully explain her options knowing that she was not interested in the office gossip or politics. He had known of Felicity when she was hired on and worked in the IT department. He had interacted with on a couple occasions as Oliver's EA and when she was VP of Applied Sciences as well. He knew she was a sweet tempered person until she was crossed then she could be determined and ruthless in pursuit of what she needed.

"So I need to start off with if I want to keep the company. Once that is decided, I need to decide who will run it. Is that what you are saying?" Felicity summarized, feeling overwhelmed with the options.

"Precisely dear. Mr. Carter is willing to do any and all legal paperwork needed to get the ball rolling which ever way you decide."

"But time is a factor so we need answers immediately." Mr. Reynolds chimed in.

Glaring at the other man, Mr. Marks revised, "What my colleague means is that there is a time frame these things must be done in due to federal guidelines,but I understand it is a lot to take in not to mention many different options to think over. Take tonight. Discuss it with whoever you feel you need to. Make sure you know what you want because once the ball is rolling, it will be hard to stop it. We can meet again tomorrow with Mr. Carter for your decision." He stood and moved closer to her. "I know it feels like a lot but just think it over and make the decision based on what you want to do. It is your company and future, Miss Smoak."

"Thank you, Mr. Marks. I will." Felicity stood up and shook hands with each Board member before eyes left. She was left with a empty room full of voices and a mountain of paperwork in front of her. What was she going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

**author's note: so just found out really hard to do line breaks on these sites (ffn and ao3) sorry if the last chapter confused anyone... will play around and figure something out... anyway here is ch 5... lots of Thea and Oliver cuteness because I realized with everything that happened so fast they really didn't have a lot of time to sit and talk after she found out about him being the arrow... wanted this to happen... anyway enjoy and review**

 **Disclosure: I own only what comes out my head and not the awesomeness that is Arrow**

Oliver glanced up as Thea called out to him. Since the hotel was close by, Oliver had left about 5 minutes after hanging up with her. He wanted to arrive early to get a table and a bit to eat. He had not eaten since before he and Felicity flew to Starling this morning. He had worried that she would forget to eat and had called Jerry to ensure she did eat. Jerry informed him that them had just placed an order for sandwiches. When he asked how the meeting was going, Jerry stated that he wasn't sure but there had not been any yelling so that must be a good sign. Right?

As she approached the table, Thea opened her arms to greet her brother with a hug. Oliver stood up and accepted his sister's hug. A smile broke across his face knowing that he would have a chance to really get to know his sister now.

"Wow. A smile Ollie? What has Felicity done to you? I don't think I have ever seen you smile so much in years." Thea teased.

"Well that is what love can do to you. I guess I am finally listening to you."

"How's that?"

"Showing the woman I love how I feel about her can really change your outlook on life."

"Man, she really has zapped your brain." Thea laughed as she shook her head, amazed that this was the same brother who was always broody just a few short months ago.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way." Oliver chuckled as his smile grew bigger thinking of Felicity.

"So what brings you back from your self imposed honeymoon early? The way you were talking last week I figured I would not see you for the rest of the summer."

"Felicity is the new owner of Palmer Tech."

"What?!"

"Yes turns out that Ray had her sign a transfer of ownership contract before they came to Nanda Parbat the last time. Now they have had an explosion in the lab and Ray is missing so they called her back to figure out what will happen to the company."

"I heard about the explosion. Laurel and I have actively been searching for Ray. It has been a weird 2 days since it happened. So what is going to happen to the company?"

"That is where Felicity is now. She was called to a board meeting to discuss the options. As soon as she knows what options we have then we will figure out where to go from here."

"Huh. It is still weird to hear you talk like that. All supportive and devoted to a relationship." Oliver glared the her to show he didn't appreciate her rude comment. "Admit it Ollie, in the past you never really supported any of the girls you dated like you do Felicity. So tell me about her."

"Like what?"

"Well how did you meet? Was it love at first sight? Who made the first move? What makes her special?"

"Felicity helped me with one of my first targets when I got back. I was tracking an assassin who was taking out one percenters. He actually attacked the Unidac auction remember?" Thea nodded remembering how terrified she had been and how he had disappeared just after the firing started. "Well a couple days prior I caught up with him but he got away. While trying to take him down, his laptop was shot up and he left it behind. I needed to get the information on it so I asked Walter for the best and discrete IT person he knew. He pointed me to Felicity. I wouldn't say it was love at first sight. For me it was more adoration at first sight. She made me laugh and saw straight through my lies."

"Lies?" Thea took a sip of her coffee that had finally arrived.

"Well I had to come up with cover stories for everything I did. But she always saw right through them. With the laptop I told her I had spilt my latte on it. She looked and the bullet holes and asked about them so I told her that my coffee shop was in a bad neighborhood. She just cocked her head to the side and give me her 'Do you really think I'm that dumb' face. She made me smile for what felt like the first time in a long time."

"Bro, that is a terrible lie." Thea laughed.

Oliver chuckled again as a soft smile laced across his lips. "If you ask her she will say that they only got worse over time. Her favorite was when I was trying to take down Vertigo. I had to meet with him as myself so I could flush him out. Well SCPD had decided to rid the buy and when I chased him down, he injected me in my chest with some in liquid form."

"Ollie!" Thea whispered as her voice dripped with concern.

"I'm fine, trust me. Anyways, once I was over the drugs in my system mostly, I went to Felicity to have her analyze the drugs so I could figure out where they were being produced."

"That sounds scary. Why is that her favorite?"

"For my cover story. I told her that I had a buddy starting a sports drink company and I needed to know what was in it since I was careful with what I put in my body. I handed her what was left in the same syringe that Vertigo had used to inject me with. She looked that it and asked it is was a sports drink way was it in a syringe. I told her because I ran out of bottles." Oliver laughed and shook his head as he remembered her face and reaction to it.

"Okay I agree. You cover stories are horrible. Please tell me hers are better."

Oliver started to remember several of Felicity's cover stories and laughed deeper as he remarked, "Not really. One time she needed to stop me and Isabel Rochev from fighting over something in my office so that I could go handle some Arrow business. She screamed out at me, made some kind of cats fighting sound and held her hands up like they were claws then said that I was going to be late for my plans with Mr. Harper that I had that night. I remember telling her that we needed to work on her cover stories as we left my office."

"And let me guess she rolled her eyes at you. Man, you lies are bad. I am so glad you have Felicity and Diggle to look out for you. I knew you were never that bad of driver on that bike of yours. So I am guessing those weren't motorcycle accidents that caused those injuries."

"Nope those were fights that the Arrow was hurt in. Usually they patched me up at the Foundry but a couple times I was really injured so a hospital trip was needed."

Oliver glanced the his phone, wondering how Felicity's day was going. He was really missing her. He hoped that everything went okay at the meeting. He debated calling her when Thea pulled him back to the present in front of him. As if she knew he was thinking of her, a text popped up from Felicity. He opened it in a hurry.

 _F: Save me please. This meeting will never end! Please tell me there is an Arrow emergency that I need to leave for._

Oliver openly chuckled to her message, causing Thea to stare at him oddly.

 _O: Sorry just me and Thea having coffee and catching up._

 _F: Wish I was there. :(_

 _O: Me too. I miss you. I love you. Now go back to work. The faster you are done there, the faster we get to see each other._

 _F: Now that is what I call an incentive! ;p I love and miss you too Oliver. Soon I promise. Dinner?_

 _O: I would love that._

"So if you love Felicity so much, why was she not with you this past year?"

"We actually had a date but before we could even order our food, the new Vertigo blew up the restaurant."

"Felicity told me about that but how does that lead you to not being together?"

Oliver was hesitant to tell his sister about his poor decision but he knew they all needed to be open and honest in order to move past it all. This year had had enough secrets that caused enough pain. "Well after she got hurt in the explosion, I told her that I was trying to be me and the Arrow but I couldn't because I was distracted and almost lost her because it. I needed her safe."

"Wow you really are an idiot."

"Hey!" Oliver was surprised by her response to his story.

"Well let me ask you this. When she was taken hostage by the first Vertigo were you together? What about when the Dodger placed a bomb around her neck, or when she was used as bait for the Dollmaker, or when she was attacked by the Huntress?" Oliver simply shook his head to indicate they weren't. "And when she agreed to be bait for Slade?" Again Oliver shook his head. "So she is danger whether you are together or not. Seems to me that the better way to protect her, because we both know asking her to quit the team was out the question, would have been to keep her close. Keep an eye on her by standing next to her."

"I know that now. Trust me, I won't make that mistake again." Oliver promised with a sincerity that shook his sister to the core. She knew he really meant it.

"We'll good because I like her and I don't want her hurt again. She has been hurt and through enough this year. We talked a bit while you were away this last few weeks. She told me a bit about what was going on recently. Mostly she told me about you. What you were like both as Oliver Queen and as the Arrow. She told me about you taking Roy in and training him. I don't know if he ever told you but he looks up to you. Not just because you saved his life that time on the train but because by believing in him everyday and pushing him, you gave him purpose. I went and saw him while you were gone. He told me that he would always be grateful to both of us for believing in him and seeing more in him. He wants to do better and help out in the world now." Thea sniffed as she fought back tears that were trying to escape her eyes. She shook her head as Oliver reached across the table for her hand to show his support.

"I really did hurt a lot of people this year." Oliver mumbled just barely loud enough that Thea barely heard him.

"Hey! Look at me." She waited for Oliver to glance up at her. "You are only responsible for your actions, not anyone else's. What Malcolm did to me made me wake up and figure out some things." She saw Oliver start to say something but put her hand up to stop him. "Before you start, I know Sara wasn't my fault. You can thank Roy for that. He told me about that he cop he killed while he was under Mirakuru and how he could not control himself, like he was a weapon for someone else to use. That's what I was when it comes to Sara's death. Malcolm turned me into a weapon, but now I use it for good and to make sure that no one else will ever be put through what I went through. So as long as you didn't cause the pain directly with your choices, then let it go."

Oliver eyes landed on his coffee cup that was now empty and he fidgeted with his fingers in an effort to not look at his sister. Thea caught his change in manner and knew there was more she needed to know. "Oh Ollie, what did you do?"

"I just realized how much pain I truly put Felicity through this last year and a half. I can't believe she is still here with me." Oliver sounded on the verge of tears.

Thea waited for the coffee shop waitress to leave after filling up their cups before she asked, "How did you hurt her?"

"It started when we had to go to Russia to save Lyla. Isabel found out that we were using company property to go and came along. While we were there she and I." Oliver stopped, ashamed to continue.

"Oliver you didn't!"

"I was confused because I was beginning to really feel for Felicity so I figured it would be safer if she chose to stay away from me so I fell back into the pre-island Ollie and slept with Isabel. Felicity came to let me know it was time for the mission and she glad to watch Isabel leave my room. When we got back, I gave her an excuse. Telling her that with what we do, I could be with someone I truly cared for. I will never forget the look of disappointment on her face that day. Then there was Mom's campaign launch. That was the day Felicity told me about Malcolm and you."

"She was the one that found out?" The was shocked by the news.

"Yeah. She always says if it's on the Internet, she can find it. And trust me, she can. When she is angry with you and access to a tablet with fast WiFi is scary scene." He shuddered a bit at the idea. "Mom had told her that I would hate her if she told me but she felt I deserved to know so she told me. She was scared so would lose me and I told her she never would. Then I pushed her away and even made her think I was dead for weeks this year." Oliver buried his head in his hands, shaken to his core and starting to feel his heartbreak for the woman he had put through hell but who still stood next to him because she loved him. "I messed up so much this year. I can't mess up again. I can't lose her." He whispered as soft tears dropped from his eyes and the pain and agony of those ideas coming true hit him.

Thea reached for him, rubbing across his arm in a soothing way to help calm him. "You won't. You know now what you did wrong. Learn from it. Show her everyday how much you love her; why you are grateful she stayed."

"How could she still be willing to stand by me? Why did she stay?" Oliver was finally opening up and he was confused and scared because he just couldn't understand why Felicity was willing to put up with everything he has put her through over the last few years: the women, the fights, the lies, the secrets, just to be with him.

"It's simple Ollie, she loves you. We are willing to do anything for those we love. Look at what you were doing. Dad asked you to right his wrongs and you put yourself in harm's way over and over just to fulfill his dying wish." Oliver looked at her with surprise across his face. "Felicity told me a bit about your crusade while you gone. I wanted to know more about you. Why you did what you did. She explained it to me. I have to say, when I told you to open up to someone when you first got back I never imagined that person would be Felicity. She has a way of sneaking up on you and next thing you know you can't help but care for her." The both laughed as the mood eased a bit towards the end of Thea's speech.

"She told me that for the longest time you believed that you didn't deserve to be happy. I agree with her though, Ollie. With everything you have been through these last 8 years, you above anyone else deserves a bit of happiness. I mean you watched Dad, Tommy and Mom die. You saw me kidnapped. You have stopped three major disasters in the city, as well as any 'baddies' as Felicity calls them, that you have had to take on. I know you feel guilty for the lives you have taken, especially those while on the island. I can see the darkness of that guilt in your eyes. I see it everyday in the mirror."

She stopped to take a breath and compose herself. "Those deaths were to survive. I am grateful for them daily because that meant you got to come home to me. I got my brother back. I never realized how much I needed you with me until your were gone. I was messed up when you came home and I know you were trying to fix me; to stop me from going down the same path you did. I'm so sorry I was such a pain but you changed me. Before I was sure I would never make it to 25. Now I am looking at being 21, owning my own club which is very successful and building, I am going back to school to better myself, and at night I get to protect this city and stop others from making my mistakes. I have a life, I have purpose and that is all because you refused to give up on me Ollie. You change so many lives, make the better everyday. Now it is your turn. Forget your past, move on from it and know that without it you would never made it home. Never made it back for one last year with Tommy, a year and half with Mom, all this time and the years to come with me. You would never have met Felicity and found a love that we dream of finding." She reached reached out for her brother's hand which he gave willingly and rub his thumb across her knuckles.

Oliver stood up and pulled her up into his arms to give her a hug. Pulling her tightly into him, he breed his chin on her head and smiled as he was so proud of the incredible young woman that she had grown into. "When did you grow up?" He asked sweetly, "And how did I get lucky enough to have you as my little sister."

"Well someone has to help you fix all your fuck ups." With that they both started laughing again and separated. "I mean you have made some big ones in your past, but recently was REALLY bad. So promise me, no more dumb self sacrificing decisions without talking the, out with me and Felicity. We have to sign off on them before you get to do them. Deal?"

"Deal, Speedy. Although I have a feeling that my dumb decision days are over."

"I don't know. Something tells me you will still make them even without that hood over your head." Oliver glared at her which made her laugh more.

Oliver glanced down the his phone. 7 pm. He was hoping that Felicity would be done by now so that he could take her out to dinner. Thea catches the gloom that passed over his face and the clouds that have started to roll into his eyes. "Call her."

"What?" Oliver gazed at his sister leaned back in her chair a bit.

"You heard me. I know you are dying to. Go ahead and check on her. She what the plans are for dinner. If you guys are hanging around for a few days, I would love to get to know her better and see you both gain before I lose both of you to your honeymoon again."

"It's not a honeymoon." Oliver rolled his eyes at her smirk then pulled her into one last hug as the moved to leave. "Thanks for today Thea. I needed it."

"Hey I am always around to give you a kiss in the ass or an arrow." She giggled into his neck then pulled back away from him. "Now go spoil that future sister-in-law of mine. I know she was stressed today. I would be. Treat her well or you will have to deal with me and Laurel, plus all her friends in Central City. I would love to see you and Diggle really fight."

"Not going to happen, Thea. Love you, Speedy."

"Love you too, Ollie. Now go find your happiness." A with that, Thea walked out the coffee shop living her brother behind smiling and shaking his head at his crazy lovable sister that he would not true for anyone in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver finished placing the final touches on his surprise. As he glanced around one last time, he rubbed his hands down his side as nerves set in and a smile brushed across his lips. _I hope she really likes this. I hope it's not too cheesy._ Oliver thought to himself.

After a lengthy discussion with Thea, Oliver walked back to the hotel and thought over the last 3 years of his life. Since returning from the island, he had shut out everyone and always stated it was to protect them but all it ended up doing was hurting them further. All his lies had only created a rift amongst his family and friends, one that he could not escape. The more he thought over the relationships he has watch fall apart during that time, both friendships and love affairs, he came to one conclusion. He was now determined to make this work with Felicity, more than ever before. She was all he needed in this world. The last few days had shown him that having her with him made his life worth living. She was right. He needed to fight to live. Now he needed to continue to fight to live with her and not give into the darkness of his past.

Rejuvenated with determination, Oliver move quickly. As soon as he made it back to the hotel after walking a the few blocks plus a bit more to think, he requested the concierge Nora for her assistance in setting up a romantic evening for him and Felicity in their suite. He had all her favorite foods prepared by the kitchen and sent up. Then he ran out to a local florist and ordered special arrangements of roses as well as other beautiful flowers to fill the hotel suite.

Once it was all ordered and set to be delivered, Oliver returned to suite and cleaned himself up for the evening. He knew that Felicity would be tired upon returning so he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't lift a finger the entire night. He would do everything for her and treat her as she always should have been. Before jumping in the shower, Oliver called Jerry to see how much long they would be. Jerry informed him that they were planning on concluding in the next 30 minutes. He knew that meant he had 45 minutes to set up the room.

He jumped into a quick shower then was dressed in a dark blue suit with a crisp white button shirt and a pinstriped grey tie, a favorite of Felicity's he had learned during their week away when he had worn it to dinner one night. He came out of the bedroom, pulled down the duvet a bit in preparation of tonight. He heard a knock on the hotel suite door. As he opened it he was greeted by Nora with the floral delivery. They were placed all over the suite including in the bedroom. He took two roses, tore off the petals and sprinkled them over the floor in both the bedroom and the bathroom. Nora had collected several flameless candles and set them up in the bathroom around the tub, which would be filled with a lavender bubble bath that she brought as well.

Once all the was done, Nora informed him that their food would be here with candles in the next 10 minutes or so. He thanked her for all her help. "Are you kidding? I wish I had a boyfriend willing to do this for me. This should definitely sweep your girl off her feet." She smiled at him.

"Can I ask two more things of you?"

"Anything." She could not believe there was more he wanted to do. To her a candlelit dinner of her favorite foods followed by a sensual bubble bath before a night full of love making was the most romantic thing she had ever heard of. It was like something out of a movie and Oliver looked like a leading man, dressed to kill in that suit.

"Will you handle her this room key and then as soon as she is in the elevator, call me to let me know she is on her way up?" He had an anxious smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Of course, Mr. Smoak," Nora winked at him as she took the spare hotel room key from him. "Enjoy your evening and please don't hesitate to call if anything else is needed." With that she left.

Oliver set up Felicity's tablet so that it was playing a mix of soft music that she loved. The music began and drifted throughout the suite. He moved to set up the water in the bathroom, making sure to add the plenty of the bubbles but to not fill it quite as much as he intended two people being in there. He pulled out her lotion and placed it next to the bed, in preparation of the massage he would give her to take away any left over stress after the dinner and bath. He wanted her completely relaxed, elated, and loved before sleep pulled them under for the night.

Just as he was finishing in the bedroom and bathroom, a knock at the door caught his attention. He knew it was not her because Nora would have called him. He peaked through the peephole and saw that it was a porter with their dinner. He opened the door and showed where to set up the meal. A small table was set near the large windows that glanced over the city. The view was perfect. Oliver knew that once they started their dinner, the sun would be setting lacing the sky with incredible colors and then soon after that a blanket of darkness and stars would be out. He knew it would help make tonight memorable. The porter also set up the champagne bucket in the bedroom and the bottle of wine ,a bottle of Lafite Rothschild's 1982, with two glasses on a side table near the front door.

Oliver opened it to allow it to breathe. He wanted her to be surprised from the first step into the room and with how the suite looked he was sure she would. He thanked the porter and tipped him then excused him. As the door closed behind him, his phone chimed indicating he had a message.

 _F: Man am I tired. Please tell me we can stay in tonight. I have had a VERY long day and just want to be wrapped up in you without any distractions._

 _F: I meant your arms although being wrapped in you isn't bad either._

 _F: And by distractions I meant other people not anything else. Wow! I can actually ramble in text message. I am going to shut up now._

Oliver could not stop the laugh that sprang out of him. He really did love her babbles and her. He had missed her all day and could not wait for her to get back.

 _O: Planned on staying in. I want to be selfish and not share you at all. And yes I will be wrapping you up in me, in every way possible. Plus I like the idea of no distractions in every sense of the words._

Oliver could only imagine the blush that would color her face after she read that. With one last chuckle, he places his phone in his pocket to do one final over check. A ding bring a smile to his lips for a second. Then he sees that the message is from Thea.

 _T: You better be heeding my mad relationship advice, bro. She deserves to be wined and dined and swept off her feet with everything that has happened._

 _O: How does this look?_

Oliver snapped a few pictures throughout the suite: one to show the bathroom filled with candles, rose petals and warm bubbling water; one that showed the soft bed with a trail of a few petals itself and delicate lighting; and the last one showing the dinner setting perfectly set off by the lights of the skyline draped just past the windows. He sent that message to his sister and shook his head knowing she would never believe he had done all this for a girl. He was never a sappy romantic like this ever in his life. This was just another sign of the positive change Felicity's influence has had on him over the years. He wanted to be sappy and sweet and overly romantic every minute of every day so that she would never question his love for her ever again.

He quickly her a chime and realized Thea had responded. A hearty laugh bounced out of him as he read over her message.

 _T: Damn Ollie! I said sweep her off her feet not knock her over with the romantic stuff. Shit that looks like a dream all women have but most never see. Nicely done bro! Just don't over do it. Gotta save something for when you propose to the girl. That is a big thing. When ready, let me know so I can help because you are so lost and will probably mess it up._

 _O: Again Speedy, thanks for the vote of confidence. I know how to propose to a girl so I will be fine. And no I am not proposing tonight so knock that idea out your head now._

 _T: Why not? You have known each other for years and basically were together even if you didn't know it._

 _O: Behave! Now I need to finish up before she gets here so I am saying goodnight and we will talk later. DON'T CALL OR TEXT US AT ALL!_

 _T: Deal bro. Tell her hi for me and enjoy your night._

Oliver shook his head at his sister's antics. No matter her age, she will always the same Thea that chased him and Tommy around and begged them to play with her.

Lost in his memories, he didn't realize five minutes had gone by until the room's phone started to ring. Walking over, Oliver took a deep breath as he lifted the headset. "Yes?"

"Mr. Smoak, it is Nora at the reception desk. Ms. Smoak just came in and headed up the elevator. She should be there in about four minutes."

"Thank you for everything, Nora." Oliver could feel his heart beat pick up and his pulse race.

"You're welcome sir. It was fun to help out and is a sweet reason too. Again, enjoy your night." Oliver hung up thinking that she definitely earned a big tip after today. He moved towards the door and before it opened he poured a glass of wine and waited for the love of his life to walk through the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The only thing Felicity wanted to do once in the room was take off her shoes and wrap up in Oliver's arms. She had never missed someone so much and they had only been apart a few hours. If she took over the company, how would they make it through an entire work day? She had stopped at the reception desk to see if there were any messages and to get her key and room number. The girl behind the counter, Nora, smiled brightly and stated no messages as she handed her the key and explained that Mr. Smoak was already checked into their room then winked at her. So Oliver was using her name to hide out from the press. Good idea. She giggled a bit at it the took the room key and moved towards the elevator.

It was the slowest elevator ride she had ever been in. She watched as each floor number ticked away until finally she was in her floor. As the doors opened, she jumped out and walked so fast down the hall to the suite that it almost looked as if she was running. She placed the card in the door and heard the click as the door unlocked. She pushed it open and gasped.

She couldn't believe the sight before. Oliver standing at the door, glass of wine in hand, soft music playing and what looked like a romantic candlelit dinner for two placed near the windows overlooking the city. A small tear fought it's way to the surface of her eye as she took in the entire scene.

"Welcome home." Oliver smiled and handed her the wine glass as he reached up with his other hand to take the files and her bag from her arms. After setting them aside, he helped her step out of her coat and shoes, leaving both by the door. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in.

She was still shocked so she hadn't even tasted the wine. "Oliver, what is all this?"

"I know you have had a very stressful day so I figured we could stay in and relax, have a nice dinner, a bath, then I could give you a massage to make sure all your tension and stress is gone."

"Really? Oliver, that is perfect. All this is too much."

"No its not enough. You deserve so much more. So much better. So I am going to make sure you get it." Oliver placed his forehead against hers, gaining the physical connection he has missed all day.

"I love you so much more right now. You want to take care of me. What more could I ask for?" She asked as her hand hold her wine wrapped around his neck and the other reached up for his cheek. She smiled softly as all he did finally hits her head and her emotions pulled at her heartstrings.

They stood there a few moments, stuck in each others close presence. Finally Oliver leaned down and placed a gentle short kiss on her lips then moved them both further into the room, stopping only to grab his wine glass.

Felicity noticed the soft jazz tunes and the smell of lavender dancing in the air, solidifying every feeling running through her heart in that moment. Oliver stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as they looked out over the city and to the sunset. It's wonderful colors filling the room along with a couple lamps and candles lit there. She could just see that the door to the bedroom was open but he pulled her attention away from that. "Feel like eating something or do you want to bath first?"

"Why don't we eat first so the food stays warm then go bathe?" Felicity blushed because it sounded as if they would be bathing together and not in separate baths like what would really happen.

"Well I was hoping for a bath together but if you want them separate, I am okay with that." Oliver whispered into her ear causing her to realize that she had said that last bit out loud.

A rosy blush sprang up her cheeks and she knew that would not be the last time she did that tonight. "I like your plan better." She whispered in a soft sensual tone that had never come out of her before. He was causing her to not act like herself but rather a new and more risqué version of herself. This change had occurred quickly but she was beginning to enjoy it because it spurred him on and the results could never get old.

Oliver's lip fell to the point where her neck and shoulder met. He laid languished kisses there that had her melting back into him. Her head fell back to his shoulder, showcasing more of the column for him to tease. As his lips raised up her neck, he started to nibble only to sooth gently with the same spot moments later with his tongue. A quiet moan escaped her lips as she breathed in, enjoying the tantalizing way his lips moved over her delicate skin. The entire time, Oliver's hand stayed on her hips, massaging and pressing deeply into them. Finally he had reach her ear when she heard what felt like the first words in hours, "That's my girl." Oliver then sucked and nibbled on earlobe, a smug grin displayed on his face. A small laughed came next as the image of Felicity fumbling over her words so long ago entered her mind. "I missed you today." Oliver stated a little louder than before but still low because he is so close to her.

"Me too. Is that weird? I mean yes, we just started doing this; whatever it is. And we were always apart for part of the day if not all of it when I was working and with Ray, which is a really bad time to bring that up and I am going to stop talking before I ruin this."

Oliver chuckled then turned her in his arms so that she was facing him. As soon as his broad chest was in view, Felicity used it to hide and cower away from his gaze. Wanting to see her eyes, Oliver pulled her face up, hooking a finger under her chin and pushed it up until all he could see were her bright sapphire orbs. A smile grew larger and he was able to see the rosy cheeks she adorned after her latest word vomit fit. "Felicity, you babbles could never ruin a moment we have. I love them and have missed them not only today but all this past few months. There was tension between us and without them, my world was too quiet. I love your voice. I listen and fake interest in your tech talk because you get so excited and almost squeak as you describe what you are doing or what the thing does. Your babbles are just one more way I get to hear you and know that you are here with me. Please never stop that." His hand cupped her cheek and he wiped away a single tear that has escaped her eye. She tilted her head deeper into his touch as her small smile grew and the ends curled upward sweetly. "As far discussions about Ray, just like my past, it happened and we are here now so never worry about talking about it in front of me. I mean I was the one that pushed you away so I can't fault you for finding someone to care about that showed you how the felt; something I should have been doing for a while now. I promise you haven't ruined anything. I want to know and be with you completely. That includes your past, all of it." He grinned at her deeply that had her knees going weak. He really was sweeping her of her feet. "I know what your were meaning about miss the other one. Like I said, I spent the last year missing you and your voice in my life. It was too quiet and lonesome once I pushed you away but I figured that was just how it had to be. Everywhere I looked reminded me of you. I could smell your pursue in the lair as I laid to sleep each night and it was torture. I would get up most nights and sit in your chair, wondering where you were and what you were doing. When it was really late I would wonder if you were dreaming about me, thinking of me. I had to stop myself so many times from going by your place, all hooded up, just to check on you. Watching you leave every night was the worst part of my day because I didn't know if I would see you the next day. Days that we didn't have someone to chase or you would work late with Ray, I would work out so hard that I broke so many pieces of equipment John threatened to start telling you if I didn't ease up."

"What? How did I not know?" Felicity was taken back by the new information he supplied her.

"John and I would clean it up before you came back and then we would replace the broken rods and sticks before you noticed." Oliver admits, ashamed of his behavior.

"Oliver, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so much."

Oliver soothed her cheek again as he dropped his lips to her forehead, leaving behind a tender peck. "Hey this was not your fault. I pushed you away. I told you that I couldn't be with you then, maybe never. I couldn't expect you to wait around for me to be ready. You deserve love and you couldn't get it from me so you were trying to find it somewhere you could. I will never blame you for this last year. If it is anyone's fault, it's mine. If I had not been so scared and told you how I truly felt and figured out that I could protect you better with you by my side, none of this year with us would have happened. But in a way I am glad it did."

"Why!"

"Because it has made me realize two things." He smiled as the memories of their phrase entered his mind. "One: that together, we can survive anything. I mean we have survived 3 major catastrophes not to mention numerous direct attacks and are still standing here together. We have defeated Malcolm, Slade, Ra's, the Clock King, the Triad and two Vertigo plus so many others. And we are still here, together and stronger than ever before."

Felicity rocked up on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips, gentle and adoring, as she thread her arms around his neck. Moments later, when oxygen was required, she leaned back down to the balls of her feet. Smiling up to him she asked, "And number two?"

"Two: I am more in love with in this moment than I ever have been. I fall more and more in love with you everyday. Also that I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. So if missing you just because you are in the other room or across town in an office means comes with it, I will take it as long as you come back to me every time." He smiled down to her and watched as her eyes glazed over in tears and the last of her resistance puddle on the floor.

Next thing he knew, Felicity had leapt up into his arms. Hanging from his shoulders, she dove into his mouth and passionately kissed he. Tilting her head to deepen the kiss, Oliver tightened his arms around her. He was holding her a good foot off the floor as he leaned back a bit to support her completely. Her lips slipped open as his tongue teased her lower lip and he twisted his tongue around hers. One of his hands slowly raised higher on her back, in order to allow him to lace his fingers in the delicate hair at the base of her neck. He was in awe that she could taste so delicious. He could taste the wine on her lips and in her mouth but there was also something that was uniquely her. A groan moved up his throat as the kiss grew even deeper, causing his body to react. He felt her fingers drag through his hair and across his scalp, sending a tingling sensation down to the base of his spine.

He knew he needed to stop the kiss or they would never enjoy all the activities he planned for the evening. He knew he had time for this, all night in fact, but he never could stop this. This was what he had been desiring since the moment she walked into his mother's office and talked to a picture of him. She had attached to his heart and had been there ever since. Finally when air was desperately needed again, Felicity detached her lips with a small whimper and what sounded like a purr as she placed her forehead against his. A contented sigh came out both of them moments later. His voice pierced the tender happy bubble the lovers found themselves in. "Felicity, we should really sit and eat. There is plenty time for this. We have all night." He wanted to say the rest of their lives but he knew it was too soon for that. _One day._ He promised himself as he lowered her to the floor, an image of her in a white gown flooded his mind for just a flash and filled him with excitement and peace.


	8. Chapter 8

**author's note: well this story has overrun my life... two chapter published late last night the looks like I should have this one and 3 more done by eod... if not more... just loving it... I promise that it will start to pick up after this chapter... I know it has been a bit slowing story wise up til now... enjoy and review**

 **Disclosure: I don't own any of Arrow and am only writing this for fun**

"So yeah. Thea and I just sat and talked for about 2 hours. I told her about things we did in the past. Past targets and missions. How everyone joined the team. How we got started. Everything that I have been holding back over the years. I forgot how much she can drill a person. I felt like I was on an interrogation for bit there today."

Felicity laughed as she wiped away the last of her meal off her lips. Oliver had ordered a incredible plate of seafood pasta, a fresh salad, and succulent piece of chocolate cake with strawberries on the side. All her favorites. As they ate, they discussed how their day went. She had listened as he recounted coffee with Thea and the stories he had described to her. She laughed as he told her how Thea had repeatedly called him an idiot as he told her about what their relationship had gone through over the past 3 years. She cringed as he told her about Thea reacting to the news of him being involved with Isabel and her dad cheating on her mom with her as well. She knew that all that he had told Thea had been heavy on him lately and that it was good for him to open up to his sister. He had regretted keeping so much hidden from her so to see him excited that he had shared all this with her, made Felicity's heart soar.

"Okay. Enough about my day and my crazy sister. What happened at the meeting?" His eyes showed how eager he was to see what had developed today for her.

"Well I own the company. I have to decide what I want to do with it in the next two days. Something about federal guidelines and time constraints. They said that if I want to keep it, I need to appoint a CEO or fill the position myself immediately. If I want to sell it or merge with another company, they are willing to find an interested party quickly."

"So what do you want to do?" Oliver's tone was laced with concern. He wasn't sure if she still wanted to runaway with him to fulfill his dream.

"Well I know I don't want to sell. Oliver, this was your dad's company. Your company. Almost a year you were fighting so hard to save it and get it back. Now that I have it is can't give it to someone else. Unless you don't want it anymore."

"Felicity, I will always want it but this is your company now. You should do what you want. I will support your decision either way."

"Really?" She was scared to see his reaction to her decision would be.

Oliver stands up as a soft slow song begins to fill the room. He held his hand out for her. She looked up confused for a moment then took his lead and placed her hand in his. He pulled her up to her feet and into his arms. Oliver moved them to a small open space near the table and began dancing with her, one hand on her hip and the other holding her close to his heart on his chest. He dropped his head so that their foreheads were pressed together gently. He had kicked his shoes off earlier so they now swayed barefooted in their suite to a love song as each note etched into their hearts.

Finally, just as she felt like he was rocking her to sleep, Oliver answered her. "Yes, Felicity, I mean it. So what do you truly want to do?"

"I want to keep it. I love working there. I love the people there and the fact that I am helping to create some amazing technology that is on the cutting edge."

"Then you keep it. Done. So now we need to find out who is going to run it."

"Well Oliver that is the problem. I have been thinking about that all day. Ray is missing, I don't trust anyone at Palmer well enough to give them that power. We seriously don't need a repeat of Isabel. That leave Thea, who is busy with the club and school so she is out. Diggle is not CEO material and would hate it. So who is left?"

"What about us?"

"What? What about our getaway? Do you not want to do that now?"

Oliver stopped them from moving as he stepped back so that she could see his face clearly. "Felicity, there is nothing more that I want than that but we need to protect the company as well. Like you said, we don't want a repeat of last year."

"I just wish we had someone who could take it for a couple months then we come back and run it." Felicity wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek into his chest, willing herself not to cry over the dream that they were having to put off again.

"We?"

"Yes. Oliver I want you there with me. This is as much your company as mine. I mean it is your family's company, not like we are sharing everything like married couple do. Not that I would have a problem marrying you, actually that would be a dream come true. Not that I have really dreamt of it. Okay maybe once or twice... a month... since we met. But we don't have to if you don't want to. Share the company or get married I mean. Both options are up to you. And again my brain has made up the worst way to say something."

Oliver chuckled as he wrapped his arms tighter around her to comfort her. He tilted his head so that his cheek was pressed into the top of her head, allowing him to take in the delicate scent of her hair. To feel it's softness against his strong jaw. "I would love to be there everyday with you too. I just didn't expect you to want me there or share the company with me. I would like all that a lot." She pulled her head back to glance up at him and a brilliant smile stretched across her lips that anchored deep into his soul. "And as for marrying you, you are not the only one that has dreamt about it. And one day, we will but let's figure out the company and us first. What do you say?"

"I say I love you, Oliver Jonas Queen. So we are going to do this? Run the company together I mean."

"Yes. Co-CEO's." Oliver smiled at her again, afraid that smiling so much would cause damage to his cheeks since they weren't used to it.

"Oh man, do I really have to be a CEO? That always looked like a lot of work."

"What would you do at the company than?"

"Well the Head of Applied Sciences just quit to go to Wayne Enterprises in Gotham. I could always fill his job. I was basically doing it for the last year because he was really bad at it."

"So I would be CEO and you would be the Head of Applied Sciences plus we would own the company?" Felicity worried her lower lip as she studied Oliver's face. He reached up and cupped her cheek, sliding his thumb over her lip to release it for the torture she was placing on it. "That sounds perfect. Think we can convince the board?"

"I think so. I mean, it will be a hard sell but if we show them a united front maybe they will buy it. At least most of them. Mr. Reynolds is never going to agree to it."

"Why do say that?"

"He basically made it clear that he felt I was very undeserving of the company."

"What?!" Oliver's tone got dark and broody in an instant.

"Oliver, calm down. He was just stating that it was odd that in the last two years I was romantically tied to you and Ray not to mention both of you were the CEO when it occurred. I straighten him out. I let him know that we were not involved more than friends at that time and proved that I would be a great CEO due to my work record and not who I was romantic with at any time. I think that impressed the board a bit." She chuckled as she finished recapping the worst part of the meeting.

"That is because you are remarkable. They will all learn that you are, trust me."

"Hopefully without an arrow in them. " she smirked as she caught a look in his eyes.

"Come on." Oliver pulled her hand and made her follow him. He ushered her through the bedroom into the bathroom. Once there he handed her a clip to pull her hair up and her stood behind her and unzipped her dress. He watched as she dropped her arms so the dress dropped to the floor then reached above her head to place the clip. He fought to keep a growl contained within him. This woman could turn him on in a matter of moments.

Gazing at the expand of glowing porcelain skin before him, Oliver didn't trust his hands to behave. This was suppose to be a relaxing sensual bath not he having his way with her as she stood next to the tub. He raised his hands slowly as he reached to unclasp her bra. That too dropped to the floor.

Felicity bent over to test the water's temperature, finding it was a bit cold. She reached down to drain a bit of water out. Oliver watched with beaded eyes, studying the curves of her form and setting them into his memory. He reached up to remove his jacket and shirt faster than he ever had prior. He was about to unclip his belt when Felicity turned to face him. She had blocked the tub off again and start the water refilling it while he was lost in his mind.

Her nimble fingers slid over his buckle and loosens it. She released the button and fly on his pants then bent down as she dragged his pants down his body along with his boxer briefs. He swallowed heavily as he looked down to the woman he loved between his knees and images flood his head all over again. He clutched his fisted tightly together, fighting down the urge to pull her her onto the nearest flat surface and take her deeply.

One moment he had his eyes closed, trying to gather his control, and the next he felt his hand being tugged on. When he opened his eyes again, his vision was filled with a extremely beautiful sight. Felicity was bare naked, standing in the tub, and inviting him to join her. He stepped into the water, noticing the slight warm temperature, lowered him down into the water, then held his hands up to help brace Felicity for her descent. She dropped into the water slowly, sliding back against him and positioned herself between his legs. She sighed softly as she sunk deeper in the water and based her back against Oliver's chest. Her head fell to his shoulder and he pulled his arms to wrap around. They sat quiet in the warmth of the water and let that warmth and their solid forms sink into each other. Their eyes closed as they descended deeper into the moment.

After a few minutes, Oliver had an idea to solve their problem. "Hey. What if we asked Walter to step in as a temporary CEO for a few months. We could go on our vacation then come back and work with him to make sure that the transition from him to us goes easy. What do you think?"

"You think he would do it?"

"Couldn't hurt to ask. Walter will understand us wanting to take a break and get away to strengthen our relationship before tackling running a company. We can explain it to him and see. I mean if he doesn't then we just hold off a bit on the vacation but we still take time away from the team so we have evenings together. That's something right?"

"It's perfect, Oliver. We'll call him in the morning and see what he sounds. I knew working this out together, we could come up with a perfect plan. I think I want to offer him 10% ownership of the company. After he says yes or no of course. I don't want him to think we are trying to buy him. He has just done so much for the company. He deserves something from it."

"Sounds nice." Oliver dropped his lips to her neck again, unable to stop himself. Her skin was teasing him, taunting him to taste her.

"Thea too. It is her family company as much as yours. She deserves part of it. 10% is enough that they have so say but not a lot of responsibility so they could lead their life how they wanted and still be involved with company."

"Sounds perfect."

"Okay so 10% to Walter, 10% to Thea, 20% for me and the rest to you." Felicity smiled as she relaxed back into his large build.

"What? Felicity are you serious? You want me to have 40% ownership. That would make me majority stockholder. This is your company. You should get that. I could take the 20%."

"No Oliver." She turned slightly so that she was looking into his eyes. "You worked so hard last summer to try to gain the company back. Unfortunately the vote did not go the way we wanted. You had to watch all year as another man ran your family's company; changing so much including its name. If I could have given you the company then I would. I know what it means to you. I saw how hard you fault and the look on your face after you were told the board went with Ray broke my heart. You were devastated. So now I have the chance to restore your family's company to you. I want to do this. I need to do this. To see you happy again."

"Felicity, I don't deserve you. You are incredibly giving. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She sat back, content at how everything was finding it's place. It amazed her that just that morning it seemed like life would never be peaceful again but together they made it that way.

Soon they finished their bath, scrubbing each other off and rising in the shower. As she stepped out, Oliver wrapped her in a warm fluffy white towel and help her dry off. He then dried off himself as she combed her hair.

Once they were satisfied with their after bath routine, Oliver escorted her into the bedroom. He popped the champagne and poured them each a glass. Raising it towards her, he toasted, "To our future success, love and happiness." Felicity smiled and clinked her glass against his before sipping the fizzy liquid down her throat.

After a sip, Oliver gathered both glasses from their hands and placed them down on the nightstand. He the removed her towel and swiped his hand through the air, a silent request for her to lay down on the bed. She laid on her stomach, biting her lip as she knew what was coming next. She was anticipating Oliver's warm hands moving all over her. She would never get used to how the man was skilled so well at making her feel so adored and loved, and she hoped she never would.


	9. Chapter 9

**author's note: THIS CHAPTER IS ALL SMUT. There is no character development or plot advancement so if smut is not your thing then you can jump to ch 10... I like smut when it is well written... this is my first time in over 6 years so be nice with the reviews but let me know what you think**

 **Disclosure: I don't own Arrow or they would have been together this last year**

Oliver took in every dip and rise of the milky skin before him. She was bare too and he had a complete, unimpeded view of what he felt was the most beautiful creature ever made. He thanked everything in the universe that ever allowed him to be in this moment in his head as he warmed some massage oil in his hands.

Slowly he placed his hands on her bare hips and slid up her back to her shoulders, thumbs bouncing over every vertebrae of her spine. A soft moan came from her and Oliver was realizing it was going to take a lot of control to give her a massage without taking her with way his body was wanting to so badly in that moment. He kept moving his hands over her skin, feeling for tense or tight spots. "Ummm Oliver, that feels incredible." She mewled as his hands sank to her hips again. He rubbed her back a bit more, focusing on her lower back knowing that she tensed there a lot while sitting all day. "Oh. Yes. Right there." She groaned as he found a tough spot. Working it out, she sighed when the muscle there relaxed under his hands.

With her lower back set, he moved back up to her shoulders. He pushed a bit harder now, knowing that all the stress from today and the last few months was held here. He worked her hard and she moaned more and more. She enjoyed the heat that his hands were rubbing into her tired muscles. _Damn, this man is amazing with his hands. Is there anything he can't do?_ A giggle escaped as she realized what had just gone through her head. "What?" Oliver asked quietly above her.

"Nothing!" Felicity blushed knowing she had been caught but thankfully those thoughts were still in her heard only.

Once Oliver had finished with her shoulders and arms, he dropped a kiss between her shoulder blades, grabbed the oil bottle and squeezed out a bit more, warmed in his hands, then moved down to her legs and feet. He knew that her shoes always pained her feet and ankles. He rubbed down her thighs and calves, rubbing deep enough to work the muscles loose.

When he got to her feet, he gently pushed his knuckles over the soft flesh there. He grabbed the bottle to get a bit more oil again. Once he had enough oil on his hands, he started to rub at the heel and worked towards the toes. He made sure he touched every inches of the tender skin, pulling all knots towards the toes the worked them out there. He repeated the process on her other leg and foot.

During this entire time, Felicity had been mewling and moaning. She could feel the space between her legs moisten. His hands were pulling all her desire out of her, making her wet and needing for more. She panted and squeezed her eyes shut as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was starting to squirm. She wanted his hands all over her while he was buried deep in her. He had her whimpering.

A giggle escaped her when he hit a ticklish spot. Oliver chuckled at how cute she was. "Are you ticklish there?"

"A little. I never get massages so I don't get tickled a lot. I'm usually the one rubbing my feet and you can't tickle yourself. And I am babbling again so I am going to stop." Felicity blushed deeper as a hearty bellowing laugh came from Oliver. She opened her eyes to see him, smiling brilliantly, with her foot in his hands and a white cotton towel hung low on his hips. The sight made her mouth water. She wanted him so much.

"I will keep that in mind." Oliver promised and went back to work. When he was done he lowered the foot to the bed and then leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Turn over." Felicity did without looking at him.

Nerves hit her. She was laying naked, spread out on a bed, in front of Oliver Queen, a man she loved who had just romanced her with a candle dinner, a sensual bath and now a full body massage. The thought made her more wet as she heard a low moan escape him. He had the perfect view to inspect every inch of her. She drew her lower lip in between her teeth to try to combat the nerves.

Oliver's eyes scanned over her again. From head to foot. She was perfect. Milky skin that shined in the soft lighting in the room, plump breasts that he itched to have in his hands and pebbly nipples that he could almost taste. He liked his lips as his eyes fell lower, following her curves to her hips. The strong bones there made a delicious line that drew your eyes straight to her apex. His mouth watered as he remembered how she tasted for the first time. They had not had time to truly enjoy themselves in Nanda Parbat so he never had the pleasure of tasting her until the night after they defeated Ra's. He had treasured her that night and took his time pleasing and memorizing every inch of her. Since he found that he can never have enough of her. His eyes dropped lower and he tightened his hands into fists as he gazed over her toned legs that seemed to go on for miles. He remembered feeling having them wrapped tightly around him as he drove deep into her and she moaned. He was losing his control so he closed his eyes for a minute.

Felicity felt like she had been lying there, untouched, for hours. She became worried and opened her eyes. What she saw sealed the fact that she had to have then. He was biting his own lip, jaw clenched tightly, fists balled hanging at his side, chest hitched as he held his breath, every muscle in his body strained in an effort to control himself. Lastly his hard cock was tenting the towel that was miraculously still hanging low on his hips, showing the effect she had on him.

She licked her lips and felt how much her mouth was watering for this man beside her. She would never have enough him and she knew it. As she slid up onto her knees in front of her, his eyes finally opened. She ran her hands down his arms stopping to release his hands. He watched her, studying her every move intently. She wrapped one hand around the back of his neck, tangling in the short hairs there; as the other reached for his towel and pulled it loose, dropping it down his body to the floor.

Once his was bare, all his control was gone. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her as close as he could into his hard body. Their lips met and what started as a tender kiss deepened into a passionate and desperate one quickly. Oliver laced one hand in her hair, positioning her head to take the kiss even further. Air became a forgotten thing until they both drew back, gasping into large breathes. Oliver attached to her neck instantly and she purred and he teased her column with nips from his teeth follow closely by his tongue soothing away the sting. He found the spot just behind her ear that affected her delightfully, attacking it vigorously. He whispered her name, the single word dripping in so much need and desire that it pulled a sensual moan out of her. His lips lowered to her collarbone and she sighed as he treated it just like her neck before leading back up the other side of her neck to return to her lips. One of his arms slipped down her body as he leaned them both back. He reached out for the bed as he slid one knee to her side and helped her lay back, pulling her legs out from under her.

He laid her back across the bed, placing all his weight on his knee and one arm as the other hand glided up her legs and side until he could lace it behind her neck. She slid her legs apart slightly, just enough so he could slide his other knee between them as he climb atop her on the bed. Their lips never separated during this entire time but air was becoming a requirement again. As their lips parted, Oliver sighed and whimpered, "You are so beautiful, Felicity. How could I ever walk away from all this. You're perfect."

She cupped both his cheeks and moved his face so he was staring into her eyes. "It doesn't matter now, Oliver, because we are here now."

"And I am never leaving you again."

"I will hold you to that." were the last words spoken. Oliver attacked her lips violently, desperate to show her he meant his promise. He glided down from her lips to her neck and collarbone again, only this time he didn't stop until he was just above left breast. He bit down a bit harder than before, intending to mark her as his just above her heart. "Oliver!" Felicity gasped and moaned as she realized what he was doing. All it did was spur on him and cause a devilish grin to spread across his lips.

He kept moving until he had a nipple in his mouth. Teasing it a bit with his tongue first, he sunk down on it when her back bowed up towards him and she moaned again. He lowered himself to his elbows and used his left hand to massage her right breast, pinching the nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Felicity was mewling and moaning more below him as more pressure built up between her legs. She tried to roll her hips higher relieve it but he was too far way from there to help. Oliver released her nipple with a pop, flicking the nipple with the tip of his tongue one final time. "Patience. We have all night."

Felicity huffed at him and gazed at him as he meet her gaze under hooded eyes, his eyes filled with a fury of desire. "I have wanted you all day."

"Is that right?" Oliver moved his hand from her breast and traced down her ribs, waist and hips until he teased and stopped just above her apex. She moaned louder as a new wave of tingling followed his soft fingertips. She rolled her hips high in the air again, trying to get him to drop his hand further down. She bit deeper into her lip, almost drawing blood, as she purred and moaned; nodding in response to his question because she had lost her voice. Oliver slid his hand down to cup her, two fingers threading into her lower lips. This drew a gasp from her, pleasure and desire growing more in her chest making her heart race. Oliver leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Mmm. You are so wet, Felicity. You did want this all day."

"God, Oliver." Felicity panted as he began flicking and sliding his fingers over her. She bucked her hips again but Oliver only moved over her body to reposition himself between her legs. He slid his thumb just over her clit, teasing it a bit. This caused her to bow up again. Oliver was losing the battle within him. He wanted to be buried in her now, taking his pleasure he painfully wanted. But tonight was about her. He knew all this teasing was drawing her close. He continue to run his fingers over her lower lips, circling and pinching her clit just enough to give it the right amount of pressure. Her breaths were getting shallower and quicker. He knew she was on the edge. She moaned again and just as she did, he sank two fingers into her entrance, causing her to fall over the edge screaming his name as she did.

He loved watching her come undone. She brows would curl together and her lips would curl into a sensual smile, parted slightly as a sigh escaped as well. It was his favorite smile of hers because she was so happy and satisfied in that moment that her light shined brighter than ever before.

He helped her come down. When she finally opened her eyes partly to look up to him, he knew it was time. He had be hanging on since dinner. He traced from her hips, down her thighs, stopping behind her knees. He drew them up and positioned himself so his cock was at her entrance. She raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he sank to his elbow, each one on either side of her head. Oliver laced his fingers in her hair as he dropped his lips to her, feeling her fingers tangle and claw at his head and back. He lowered his hips and sank into her, joining them at a torturing slow pace. Moans grew from both of them, meeting at their joined lips so the other could swallow it.

Once he was fully buried in her, Oliver froze a moment; overwhelmed with the wave of emotion that overcame him. Feeling her walls tightened around him, he gave her a moment to adjust to him filling her so much. She rolled her lips when she was ready for him to move. He pulled out and slid home slowly at first, pulling moans and whimpers from her. He could feel that he was close to the edge and wouldn't last long. "Fuck Felicity." He groaned when she moved her hips against his movement to draw him deeper into her.

She was close again but she wanted to make sure he got his pleasurable end this time. He had catered to all her needs tonight and now she was seeing to his needs. Felicity rolled her hips one last time then pushed slightly on his shoulders. "On your back." She directed and he was surprised that when he rolled them together, she never released him and rolled on top of him. She started to ride him, rolling her hips perfectly to pull him deeply into her.

"Yes Felicity. That feel so good. Oh god!" Oliver moaned as his eyes rolled back in his head and his back bowed upward. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts, moving hers over them to entice him to play with her nipples. She sped up her pace as she leaned ford a bit, using his chest to support herself. She felt Oliver buck underneath her, driving further into her with each meeting. Sounds of moaning, gasping and skin slapping filled the suite; joining the soft music still playing in the living space.

Oliver moved his hands to her hips, using his new grip to pull her harder down onto him. He was on the edge but he fought to hold it until Felicity could join him there. He slipped one hand between them, finding her clit with his thumb and began pressing and circling it in order to drive her to the edge faster. "Yes! Oh god, Oliver. Right there. Just like that, baby!" Felicity babbled as his movements caused her desire to build, drawing the heat further to her core.

Oliver felt her walls tightening around him and knew she was there. Gripping her hips again, he drove harder into her. She quickened the pace again. Each thrust was frantic and scattered. They were driving over the edge together. "Come for me. Come Felicity." Oliver screamed as he drove deeper again.

"Oliver!" Felicity shouted as she rolled her back backwards and her release washed over her. Oliver followed her over the edge with just two more thrusts. Spent, Felicity fell forwards to his chest. Both heaving as they tried to gather their breaths.

Once they had recovered, Oliver rolled her so that she was cradled in his arms. He positioned them so his head was on the pillows and hers was just in the crook between his neck and shoulder, her ear just above his heart. She had found that to be her favorite place to sleep. As they drifted asleep, Felicity whispered, "Thank you Oliver."

"For what."

"For tonight. For loving me."

Oliver placed a sweet kiss into her hair as she fell asleep. "Always Felicity. I will always." With that he followed her into the deepest and most peaceful sleep he had had since before the island.


	10. Chapter 10

**author's note: well I am back with more... was so inspired by the story yesterday I couldn't put UT down... trust me I tried... so I am posting 4 chapters right now and maybe more before eod... enjoy and review please**

 **Disclosure: I wish I owned arrow but sadly I don't**

The sun peaked through the sheer curtains and coated his body in a brilliant glow. She was still taken back by being able to wake up next to him. After another round of amazing love making that morning, Felicity had jumped in the shower while Oliver ordered their breakfast. He took a short shower while she combed through her hair and put on her makeup for the day. After breakfast and a quick touch up on the make up because Oliver couldn't stop kissing her bubble gum pink lips, she entered the closet to dress. She left the room and was greeted with the sight of Oliver leaning against the headboard, reading over something on his phone. "Well the news that we are in town is out. You made the front page of the Starling Post and the news about Palmer Tech is top story in the business section."

She noticed the newspaper open near him so she was still wondering what he was looking at. "What are you looking at?"

"Gossip sites. Wondering how much work it would be for you to crash all the servers." Oliver growled as she came around the bed to sit beside him. She took the phone and read over some of the headlines she saw there. None were nice and a couple even suggested that she had gotten rid of Ray, taken his company and seduced Oliver into her bed of lies. She shuddered at the images of the board reading this and using it against her again. Oliver saw her reaction and took the phone back. "We will fix this. I promise."

"How? They think I'm some kind of conniving gold digger that only wanted Ray for his company and even got rid of him to get it." She was on the verge of tears.

Oliver wrapped her up in his arms, try to comfort her. "Hey. We know that truth and soon they will. You have to announce the change to the company right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well once all the paperwork is drawn up and signed we will use that time to come clean about it all. Set the record straight. I am sure that Rebecca in PR knows a good reporter in this town that is known for truth and not gossip. We will sit down with them and give them an exclusive. About the company, our plans with it and about us. That way they will know that you did seduce me but only to win my heart and you were completely victorious in that matter. We can explain about Ray and how we had nothing to do with his disappearance but will to work to find him. This way we control what is said about you."

"Sounds perfect. Can it really be done?"

"Oh yes. PR is used to dealing with the media. Rebecca is almost as good at that as you are with computers so trust her. She has helped my family a lot on the past. We can meet with her today if you want."

"Well I need to met with the police to get a full idea of what the lab looks like and visit the site to see the damage. Then I need to call Walter and discuss our plan with him see if he is okay with it. See if he will do it. Then I need to talk to Thea about the ownership thing. Maybe after lunch? I am meeting Mr. Marks and Mr. Carter at 3 so maybe we can get lunch and the meet with her before that."

"Do you need me to do anything?" Oliver felt bad that she was taking so much on to put their plans in order.

"Go talk to Thea again. I know Laurel is probably at court but we need to know what they have found on Ray."

"Done. I will also call Jerry to make sure that you have a bodyguard and driver today."

"Oliver, that isn't necessary."

"Yes it is. I don't want anything to happen to you. Also I don't want you to have to deal with the media today."

"Okay. If it makes you feel better but I already have a driver. The board is letting me use their car service until we get this all sorted."

"I would like a bodyguard on top of that. That way you are well protected. You mean too much to me to tempt fate. Now that I finally have you, I am not going to let anything happen to you." Oliver dropped his lips against hers sweetly, gently enough just to reassure her of his love but not stir anything up. When they broke apart seconds later a smile graced both their faces.

"I love you too."

"Those are four words I will never get tired of hearing from you." Oliver pulled her close one last time then released her so she could finish getting ready. He leaned back and watched as she placed on her jewelry and sprayed on a little perfume. Once done the last thing she needed were shoes. She stepped into them and ran her hands down her sides, smoothing out any wrinkles in her dress. He shook his head at the fact that he was enjoying the domestically pleasant scene he had found himself in. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." A light blush sprouted on her cheeks and the smile that accompanied it made his heart feel like it was going to burst.

He had been with loads of women. Some he remembered so he didn't. But he had never cared to watch them to dress. It seemed too intimate for him to care to do it before. He barely was one to stay the night, nonetheless wake with a woman in his arms then have breakfast with her and watch her prepare for the day. He knew that he had never known what love truly was until a delightful blushing IT genius entered his world. From that moment on, deep down he knew that this was always where he waited to be.

"Okay. Well, I am out of here." she commented as she gazed down at her phone to confirm that the car was waiting on her. She leaned down to place one last kiss on his lips.

"Be careful today and call if you need me for anything." Oliver stated then smiled. "Unless you are trying to get out of a board meeting. Then you need to stay and work."

"Hey not fair. I used to get you out yours."

"Yes and then you would complain that we never got all the work we needed to get done done. So I won't enable you so that you can get your work done and we can get on with our vacation."

"Fine." she huffed not happy that he was actually make sense.

"I love you Felicity Meghan Smoak. More today than ever before. Now go have a good day and so them all how truly remarkable you are." Oliver stood and wrapped her in one final hug and placed a kiss on her forehead, lingering a bit longer than needed.

"I love you too Oliver. Be careful today please. No fighting unless it is training with your sister and in the lair only."

"Of course. Oh I meant to ask. Did you call me 'baby' last night?"

"I was hoping you missed that. It sort of slipped out. I wasn't sure where we stood on the pet names thing but at that moment it just happened. Is that okay? I mean we don't have to use any if you don't want to. Or I could use a different one even though you don't come off as a dear or sweetheart kind of guy and babe is just dumb in my opinion."

Oliver stopped her babbling lips with another kiss. "It's fine and I like baby if I get to use sweetheart for you."

"I would like that." She purred.

"Then have a good day and I will see you at lunch, sweetheart." Oliver kissed her cheek and grinned as he enforced the last word more than the other.

With that she left and Oliver dressed for the day quickly, finding it hard to stop smiling as he looked around at the room. He was gathering his wallet and phone when his phone started ringing. The caller ID showed Thea's name so picked up. "Hey was going to call you to see if we could meet up."

"Ollie, I need you at the club. There was a break in."

"Stay put. I will be there in a few minutes." Oliver snatched up his room key and wallet, pushed the in his back pocket as he ran out the door. He stopped only to check that the door was closed and the maid service tag was set up. Then he ran out the hotel and jumped in the first cab he could get. He gave the driver address for Verdant then sat back as he waited to arrive at the club and see who was coming after his family now.


	11. Chapter 11

**author's note: chapter 2 of 4 of major upload... enjoy... I am trying to figure out polovore and may be creating a feed on there for this story... first time using it so not sure yet**

 **Disclosure: I wish I could have owned arrow this year but I don't**

"Thea?!" Oliver barged through the main door of Verdant. He glanced around the the open space. Finding it empty and not hearing a response, Oliver started to scan every dark corner and passageway. He was looking for signs that she was in distress. That's when he heard laughter coming from the back hallway of the club. Suddenly he saw as Thea walked in, walking backwards as she talked to someone else.

"Ollie! There you are finally. What took you so long?"

"I had to get a cab." Oliver relaxed as he saw who she was talking to. Barry Allen stood just behind her, still on his Flash suit but with the hood down around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

Barry laughed and stuck his hand out for Oliver to shake. "Well I heard the news about Palmer Tech and Ray. Then I heard that Felicity was back and I thought you would be here trying to figure out what happened to Ray. So I figured I would come help. Guess I should have called first. Seems like I missed out on something."

"A lot actually." Thea chuckled and Oliver just glared at her. "What? You guys forgot to mention that you were on first name, no mask standings with the Flash. He was lucky I didn't have my bow when I caught him downstairs. Are there any other super heroes I need to know about?"

"No Thea. No others. Barry and I have worked together a few times and he sometimes comes to Starling to train."

"Yeah he told me. He is crazy fast. He showed me what he can do on your salmon ladder thing. I don't get why Felicity likes to watch you on it so much. It was all a blur."

"That's because he does it without the super speed. Or a shirt." Barry laughed then tried to dodge the glare that Oliver sent him, one that would be in equal standings for some the Arrow had given in the past. "So Thea was filling me in on the happenings of Starling in the last few months. Oliver I didn't know how bad it was. Why did you not call? I would have come help."

"You had you own things going on. I did call when there was no way I could complete the mission without your help and you were there. I never got to thank you for that so thanks."

"Okay who are you and what have you done with the broody, moody Oliver Queen I know so well."

"Creepy huh? He has been like this for days. Since he finished Ra's, told Felicity he wanted her FINALLY, hung up his hood for a while and took a vacation that has no boat in it." Thea joked as they moved to the bar and she went to fix them something to drink. She grabbed 3 water bottles and sat 2 in front of the guys before opening hers.

"What? Really?" Barry's jaw was wide open as he stared at Oliver waiting for confirmation.

Oliver nodded his agreement to Thea's statement. "Yes Barry. Ra's is dead, I am taking a short break to figure out what the next step in my life is and Felicity and I are together. Although I don't know what Thea means by 'finally'."

"She means it is about time. We all knew you two loved each other and was supposed to be together. I was surprised when she said she didn't have a boyfriend when she came to Central City alone last fall. Then a few months later you guys show up and you tell me 'guys like us don't get the girl' and I guessed that you were staying away from her. Then she showed up with Ray and called him her boyfriend. I was confused and even asked her about it."

"What?"

"Yeah. I may have tried to ask her about it but said he was too tall for her. She thought I was jealous." Barry chuckled and shook his head at the memory.

"Were you?" Thea asked, curious of this new friend of both Oliver's and Felicity's. He had knowing about her brother's interest in the spunky IT specialist longer than she had?

"No way. I had other stuff going on. A lot. Plus I had a thing for another girl. Felicity and I knew that we weren't right for each other. The one kiss we had proved that."

"Kiss?!" Oliver shot straight up at the uttering of the short word.

Barry threw his hands up in defense and stated, "Before you get mad, it was one very short very innocent kiss when she came last fall. Iris had tried to set us up and when she was leaving, I ran onto her train and we were talking. She could tell that I was interested in someone and when I asked how she knew she told me because how I acted around them. That's when I asked her about you two. She laughed and said we were perfect for each other except that we were pining for people we couldn't have. I said I would help her no matter what and said goodbye then we kissed. Nothing more to it. We both knew the second it was over it was never in the cards. She was always yours."

"How long was this before you guys began to date, Ollie?"

"It was a couple weeks after it." Oliver stared deeply into the bartop.

"Date? You guys went on a date. Dude I didn't know. She just always said that things with you it was complicated when ever I asked. I had even asked her about when I was here before and saved your life. She always seemed to worry a lot about you. Everyone saw it, I'm surprised you didn't."

"I am learning my brother is very dense and oblivious to things when it comes to Felicity."

"Speedy!"

"What you told him you couldn't get the girl when you know all you had to do was be honest with her and yourself and you could have been this happy months ago!"

"Fine! You're right but I am getting better."

"Yes because she stopped letting you push her away and be broody. I still think she kicked your butt in Nanda Parbat. It's the only way to get your head out your butt most of the time." They all started to laugh as Oliver shook his head at the image in his head.

"Well I am glad you guys are happy. Are you back to put the hood on and help find Ray?"

"No not exactly. Felicity got a call from a lawyer at Palmer Tech yesterday asking her to come here to discuss the company."

"I thought she quit?"

"She did but turns out Ray signed over ownership of Palmer Tech to her days before so now that he is gone, she has to clean up the mess. She has a lot on her plate right now so I told her I would check in with the team to see what they had on Ray and the missing suit. She made me promise the only fighting I do is sparing for training."

"And you did?" Thea was shocked that he brother was really willing to walk away for her like he had. Oliver nodded and smile. "Wow. So last night went well?"

"It was great. It was exactly what she needed. What we needed. We talked over dinner and just was there for each other. We talked over what is going to happen with the company and the vacation and after."

"So what is the plan for Palmer Tech?" Barry asked, curious to see what it's future was.

"She had a couple things to nail down before we can tell anyone. How's about we all meet at Big Belly tonight for dinner and we can tell everyone together? Thea will you get in touch with Laurel and Nyssa to invite them?"

"Sure bro but feels kind of weird. I mean I am calling your ex and your wife to invite them to a dinner with you and your girlfriend."

"Wife?!"

"It was a ceremony in Nanda Parbat to play Ra's and make him believe I had become Al Sa-him. It has already been taken care of." Oliver growled to his sister.

"So you got an annulment almost as fast as Britney Spears did. Wow. The billionaire playboy strikes again. If only the gossip rags knew, maybe they would ease up on poor Felicity."

"We have a plan to hand that as well. Speaking of which." Oliver looked down at his phone and saw that it was already almost noon. "I have to go. Thea will you get the news to the team and also text what we have on Ray?"

"What's the hurry?"

"Having lunch with Felicity so got to go."

"Okay bro. Love ya. See you tonight. Let me know what time for dinner." Thea rounded the bar and hugged Oliver goodbye.

"Let's say around 6. We should be done by then."

"Sounds good."

"Will do." He turned to Barry and held out his hand again. "Thanks again for the help."

"Hey it's what friends and partners do. Tell Felicity hi for me as well. I've got to get back to Central City."

"Okay. Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure anything." Oliver pulled him away from the bar and watched his sister start the prep for tonight's club goers.

Once they were far enough away that she wouldn't overhear them, Oliver asked, "Could you keep an eye on Starling for the next few months? I know you have a lot going on in Central City but if they get bad off here and need help could you come if able."

"Of course, Oliver. I know she is your sister and you're going to be worried. It won't be a problem. Plus Cisco has some ideas for new arrowheads so I can get him in touch with her. I know he will love it. He loved helping out on your hood before. He could step up that Thea's now."

"Thanks Barry. For everything."

"No problem man now get out of here. Don't want to keep your girl waiting to long." With that, Barry waved goodbye the bolted out of the front door.

"Do you ever get used to that?" Thea asked as she walked up next to Oliver.

"No. Never. I just wonder if I will ever have a normal life again." Oliver laughed then leaned down and pecked Thea's cheek and left himself, smiling as he knew he was heading to see the person who get him as close to a normal life as he possible could get.


	12. Chapter 12

**author's note: I personally loved Tommy and miss him but I am going to stay in the currently timeless line and not bring him back... except in memory like this chapter does... enjoy**

 **Disclosure: still no luck on the Arrow ownership front... would be willing to sign paperwork like Felicity did , ko questions asked style, to own that show**

"I'm serious! We laughed so hard and Tommy just looked at it like it was going to jump off the plate and attack him." Oliver and Felicity snickered as he finished telling about the last time he had been to the Jade Dragon restaurant.

Felicity wiped a few tears that the laughter had pulled to her eyes. "I'm trying to remember that mission. I wish I could. Maybe we should start a journal or something, a way to catalog everything that has happened over the last 3 years. Although it would be bad if it wound up in the wrong hands."

"I think you could create a program to do that and encrypt it to secure it for just us to view it. I know Thea would love it." Oliver grin as he looked over his glass at the brilliant computer genius across the table from him. Felicity rolled her eyes at the sly compliment and placed another piece of Szechwan in her mouth. "That was the mission where the Triad had hired Deadshot to take out Tommy's dad. We came here the day after for his birthday dinner. It had not been a great night the night before so I used a recon mission to also give him a great day out. We talked about his dad and mine actually." Oliver paused, lost in his memory a bit.

Felicity knew that it was best for him to set the pace when Oliver talked about the past, whether it was before, after, or on the island. Soon he continued, "Malcolm had come to the dinner and made Tommy feel like a fool in front of Laurel, McKenna and me. I was trying to tell him that he dad was trying to be a dad, in a weird way. Now I was not defending him and this was before we knew that Malcolm was the Dark Archer and behind the Undertaking."

"Yes because you defending Malcolm is a stretch." Felicity let slip from her lips. When she looked up, Oliver had a guilty look cloud over his features but she knew that she had said that out loud. "But that is all in the past now." she added as she reached out for his hand and smiled at him.

Oliver nodded and smiled back, knowing that he still had a lot to do to gain back her trust over all the mess with the League this past year. "He told me that when his mom died, Malcolm left for two years then came back cold. He saw to his needs but really never connected to Tommy again. He said that he spent so much time at my house because my dad was like a dad to him. My dad took us to our first hockey game, taught us how to fish and even took us to movies that our moms would never let us go to. I told him that I was still angry with my dad because at the time I was very much. Then I said even with that anger, I would do anything to have him back because no matter what your dad is your dad." Oliver took a drink from his glass and finished. "I guess we don't get to choose our parents but we can't imagine living without all at the same time."

"I can definitely agree with that." Felicity huffed, thinking about her own mother and father. Her dad had left her behind at such a young life but she spent most of her life wishing he had been there. When a major event occurred she would catch herself thinking what he would do, how he would react to it. Her mother was always very vibrant and far too outgoing in Felicity's opinion. But she was always there for her daughter when Felicity really needed her and came up with perfect advice when it was needed. Felicity thought back to the last time she had seen her mom. It was at the hospital in Central City when she had helped her figure out what had been holding back with Ray. "I felt the same for my mom when she told me what really happened with my dad."

"What do you mean? I thought you knew."

"I knew he had left but I was five when he did so my mom made up a story about him leaving to help keep us safe so that I would see him as a hero. I was fifteen when I found out the truth. I was so mad with her. I blamed her for him leaving but as I got older I realized it wasn't anything she did and apologized to her. All she did was tell me she knew I never meant it then wrapped me in one of her huge hugs and cried like crazy. My teenage years were difficult and me leaving for college at sixteen didn't help. But I think we are better now or at least we are getting there. She called me earlier today."

"She did?"

"Yeah she wanted to check on us. A girl at work saw the gossip stories and asked my mom about them. She told the girl that they were all lies and I would never do something like that. I told her a bit of what was going on. She said that she wanted us to either come visit her or set up a time she can come here. I think she wants to get to know you more than the ten seconds she did before."

"I would like that but I will leave the decision of us going to her or her to us up to you."

"Thanks. I know she is a lot to take in at large doses so I told her would were just playing things by ear right now."

Oliver smiled at her, knowing that there would plenty of times where both families would meet. For the first time, he was looking forward to a bright future filled with new memories. He called for the check and said, "Well I think it is time to get back to the office. Do we have anything we need to do before the meeting?"

"Not really. I have been reading over the contract all morning so I know what to expect. I also talked to Walter. He will be here tomorrow around three."

"It is a good thing he was willing to help."

"It think he missed it a bit. He also wants to catch up with you and Thea. I know you didn't spend a lot of time with him but Thea sees him as a second dad because he was one for her."

"Yeah I saw that. I would like to get to know him a bit better. Maybe in a weird way we will can stay close and include in our abnormal family."

"Abnormal?" Felicity asked. Oliver was pulling out her chair for her and helping her out. He buttoned his jacket then held out his elbow for her. She slid her arm through it, only to have him link their hands together then bring the junction to his lips to drop a small peck to the back of her hand.

"Yes abnormal. I mean who else can say their family consists of an ex-stepfather, a teenage club owner, an ex-billionaire castaway, an IT hacker genius, an ex-military bodyguard and his ex-military ex-super spy wife, a district attorney, a Vegas cocktail waitress, and a police captain. Not to mention that 6 of those people are vigilantes in secret. And that is not including Barry and all."

Shocked that he instantly included her mom in his family, Felicity swooned slightly. "Oliver, you never stop surprising me."

As he held the door open for her to step out in the street and start towards the car. He asked, "What did I do now?"

"Showed me your idea of family." she said quietly as she placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. A smile stretched across his lips, curling the ends up. The driver and the bodyguard Oliver had Jerry hired that morning helped them get to the car. Luckily, they had not been followed from Palmer Tech so no one knew where to find them at that moment.

Once all four were in the car, Oliver instructed the driver to return to Palmer Tech but to park in the secure parking garage. He wanted to make sure that she was not subjected to the vultures of the media if he could prevent it. They had a meeting with Rebecca as soon as they got back to the company then would have the meeting with Mr. Marks and Mr. Carter. They had a plan and it seemed that it was going to work out. Maybe all the falls this past year meant they were due for a good luck streak right now. They knew it was going to be a hard sell to the Board but they were sure they could get it approved as long as them did it like they did everything else that was successful; together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: so this will answer the dying questions on exactly how our favorite ship will be handling things with the company... oh and there is a final surprise for everyone towards the end of the chapter... enjoy**

 **Disclosure: my 30th birthday is in a few days... I would love arrow show ownership for it... or a shout out from Stephen Amell on social media... ah dreams**

"So to summarize, you want to confirm all the changes here, which you can not disclose until tomorrow or after because some parties involved don't know of those plans yet. You also want to confirm your relationship and the truth about it in the past, including Ray Palmer's involvement."

"Precisely. Is that not what we should do?" Felicity was worried that they may be giving too much to the media. She knew that being too open could lead to a lot more problems but she wanted them to know who she really was.

"Actually it is perfect. You can be seen as open and honest from the beginning so that they stop looking for a sensational angle. It is a tell all that opens eyes to the real romance of Starling's golden boy and his spunky IT girl, as they put it today. I know just who to use and we could do the whole interview here so that we can show you two on top and in control of the company. It will set the records straight. Would you have a problem if it was a filmed interview?"

"Only if I get nervous." Felicity huffed.

Oliver grinned and explained. "She has a tendency to run at the mouth a bit when she is nervous. We could ease it by knowing what questions will be asked and let the interviewer know what areas are no-go places. We are okay being open but we don't want the spotlight turned on our friends and family. We signed on to this but they haven't so we don't want to disturb their lives."

"Of course. We can develop a list of questions that you are okay with and let the interviewer know they are to only ask those. I can even have legal pull together a contract that says if they veer from the list or do anything unapproved during the interview, they lose the exclusive completely."

"That sounds a bit strict. Do we really have to resort to that?" Felicity worried that they would do damage by coming off as bullies if they did that.

"Felicity we have to control them a bit or they will treat this as a free for all." Oliver said.

"Correct Miss Smoak but given to the right source, they won't mind. Any idea who you would like?"

"We were hoping you had an idea on that. We want someone who will talk the story serious and be respectful of us, the material given and our requests. Any ideas?" Oliver hoped that Rebecca had a few connections in the media world that could be trusted to get the story right.

"Oh yes. I know the best person that will present you as the sweethearts of Starling, like you are, who are going to use their standings with the company as a united force to help it and the city overcome its past. By the end of this, either of you could run for office and win in a landslide with the image that will come from it." Rebecca smiled as she clicked through her contacts list on her computer. Finding the information she needed, she picked up the phone and called out to them.

"Starling Post, Max Craig speaking."

"Hey Max. It's Rebecca at Palmer Tech."

"Hey Rebecca. How's it going? Bet you a bit busy there right now."

"Yeah you boys know how to keep a girl on her toes." she laughed.

"You calling to make a statement? I can get the business desk on for you."

"No not yet. I actually am calling with a favor. You busy on a piece right now?"

"Not really. Nothing I can't move around to make room for you. Why?"

"Well I have a couple people in my office who would like to discuss a story idea with you. Are you somewhere we can all talk and not be overheard? It's an exclusive that we don't want it out until you finish it."

"Give me a sec." They heard him rustling around then a door slam shut. Rebecca smiled, reassuring the couple that he was going to be good for them. "Okay fire away."

"I will turn it over to them. Okay it is all yours." She held her hand out showing the couple that this was their call now. Felicity let Oliver take the lead, knowing he had more experience in matters like this.

"Mr. Craig? This is Oliver Queen. How are you doing today?"

"Great now. How are you Mr. Queen?"

"Good thank you for asking. I have Miss Felicity Smoak here beside me. We wanted to discuss an exclusive tell all story with you."

"Fire away."

"Well first I make sure that everything we discuss today on and off the record you won't release anything until we tell you. Timing is everything right now."

"Of course Mr. Queen. Today is off the record and when we sit down we will discuss the release timeframe."

"Great to hear that. I know you have already heard about some of the changes with Palmer Tech in the last couple days. What are we offering is an exclusive interview with both Miss Smoak and myself, either written or filmed, explaining all changes once they are completed plus the truth behind our relationship. We want to set the record straight on several topics in both matters. Now there would be a few rules and certain topics that would be allowed. Still game?"

"An exclusive tell all for Starling's golden couple. Hell ya!" His enthusiasm made everyone release a breathe of relief and laugh. "So when do we do this?"

"Well we have a meeting after this that we give us a better idea of that. Should be in the next day or so. We also have to create the list of questions that we are going to allow you to use. You will be able to choose from them only. You don't have to use all of them if you don't want to and we promise there will be plenty of material for the interview. We just want to make sure those close to us are not thrown under the spotlight by doing this."

"I understand Mr. Queen. I have done interviews like this before. It's not my first rodeo so don't worry. It will be done very respectfully and professionally. We have an online option here at the paper so if it is ok with you and Miss Smoak, I would like to use a filmed version of the interview to post online and the write a piece for the paper itself."

"That's sound fun. I mean our idea for the company is to embrace our past while excelling in our future. What better way to show it than using the old and new ways to get news in our first interview." Felicity answered, in awe of the idea.

"Glad you like it Miss Smoak." Max chuckled as he heard her own enthusiasm matching his earlier.

"Felicity please."

"Then call me Max and may I say congratulations on the new ownership of your company. I am looking forward to see what you do with it. I have been reporting on the ongoing of the major families of Starling for about twenty years now, it will be great to see some fresh insights in this world."

"Well I don't know about that. Galas still worry me. I tend to be a bit of a babbled when I get nervous. You never know what will come out of my mouth. Like now. I'm sure I shouldn't have told you that. Any chance you can forget that?"

"Trust me Felicity, you secret is safe with me. I will make this easy so you have nothing to worry about."

"That's why we called you, Max." Rebecca reassured him.

"Okay so we have a deal and as far as any press releases about the company changes. We will make the board knows about this deal and everything on this front will be silent until you story is released so that you get a true exclusive. Then Rebecca's office will send out press statements to all other sources and field any follow up stories and questions for us. Sound good to everyone?" Oliver finalized.

"Great on my end." Max called out.

"I'm good with that plan." Rebecca responded.

"Perfect for me too. I will call have my assistant call you Max to schedule the interview once we know when we can do it. We were thinking to do it here in my office. Sound good?" Felicity finished up the last detail.

"Perfect. Talk to you soon. It has been a pleasure, Felicity. Mr. Queen."

"Oliver please."

"Oliver. Rebecca we will talk again and once they are done I will send you all copies to sign off on before anything is released. Talk to you all soon and thanks again. This is a story everyone would kill for."

"Yes but only you would do it right, Max. I know this was perfect for you. Talk later." With that Rebecca hung up. "Wow this definitely is something new."

"What's that?" Felicity asked curiously.

"A CEO or company owner willing to be cooperative with the media. You sure are shaking things up here already, Miss Smoak."

"Felicity please. I have a feeling I will be doing a lot of that. Just not sure everyone will be a fan." Felicity stood as Oliver stood up and buttoned his jacket.

"Then that's their problem. You two are going to be good for the company. I can tell." Rebecca put her hand out to shake with Felicity and Oliver, saying goodbye.

"Thank you, Rebecca."

"Of course. It's my job and I am really good at it. Let me know if you need anything else."

"We will. Have a good day." Oliver turned and followed Felicity out of the office.

"I don't think that could have gone better. This is actually going to work." Felicity commented as they waited for the elevator.

Just as the doors opened, Oliver placed his hand on her lower back and ushered into the car. He pressed the button for the executive floor and turned towards her. "Of course it is. We are going to make this work; together. Everything will be fine, Felicity. You'll see."

"When did you become an optimist?"

"When you gave me something to live for." Oliver leaned down to place a kiss when the doors opened again. An employee blushed and coughed to clear their throat as the exited to car. Oliver had forgotten that they were not alone in the car. He chuckled softly as a quiet blush shadowed his cheeks and he shook his head.

They exited the elevator to find Jerry standing there. He was holding two cups of coffee. "There you are. I was getting worried. Mr. Marks and Mr. Carter are here. They also have Mr. Foster in there. Oh and I put doughnuts in there this time. Nice to see you again, Mr. Queen." Jerry passed each of them their coffees then escorted them to the office.

Walking in, Felicity stripped out of her jacket and dropped her bag since they had gone straight from lunch to Rebecca's office. She gathered her tablet and handed Jerry her phone. "Doughnuts?" Oliver wondered.

"Oh yeah that was a joke between Jerry and I. Every time we place bagels in the conference room, no one ever eats them so we are trying out other items."

"Yeah, next time I am thinking danishes."

"Oh good idea! I love the raspberry ones at the bakery downtown. They drizzle dark chocolate on. It is so good."

"I will keep that in mind." Jerry smiled as they moved into the conference room.

"So will I." Oliver whispered as he passed behind her to shake hands with the three men waiting on them.

"So sorry we're late. We were meeting with Rebecca about press releases and all." Felicity explained.

"No problem, Miss Smoak. So I take it by that information that you are planning on keeping the company?" Mr. Marks questioned.

"I have done so thinking as well as talked it over with Oliver. I have loved this company for years. It's my home so yes I will be keeping the company. There will be a few changes that will need to be made though."

"We imagined so." Mr. Foster spoke up but smiled at her. She was standing at the head of the table, Oliver was sat on her right with Jerry to the right of him. To her left she found Mr. Marks, Mr. Foster and then Mr. Carter, who had paperwork and pads spread out in front of him.

Mr. Foster was was a middle-aged man who had dark brown hair the was starting to recede. He was dressed well in a dark olive colored suit with a crisp white button down underneath the jacket and a Sandy green tie to match.

Mr. Marks was a bit older. He was completely bald but it looked like part of his head could have hair so the hairstyle was by choice. He again was dressed sharply, appearing to fill a dark blue suit and light blue shirt with a pinstriped black and two tone blue tie. He had reminded Felicity of the kind of man that a very young toddler could have a grandfather.

Mr. Carter was the youngest for the three. Looking just a couple years younger than Oliver. He had joined the company after Ray became CEO last year. He was good and fast with the paperwork so she never had a question about his professionalism, even if he seemed a lot younger than the rest of the board. His dark grey suit and cream shirt were set off by a deep red tie that had a simple design of two white lines on it. He had a light dusting of stubble on his chin that matched the medium brown color of his hair on his head that was cut short but was still spiky.

"So our plan is to keep Palmer Tech but I have a few pieces of paperwork I am going need you to create Mr. Carter."

"Anything you need." He grabbed a pad and pen and prepared to note her requests.

"Great! First, I need you to draw up paperwork dividing ownership among multiple parties. I understand that all together the Board members owns 10%. I am giving 40% of the company to Oliver Queen. I am also giving 10% each to Miss Thea Queen and Mr. Walter Steele. That should leave 30% for myself." She looked at each of the men around her. The only person not shocked by this news was Oliver.

"Are you sure you want to do this Miss Smoak? This is after all your company and by doing this you would be making Mr. Queen the majority stockholder. Maybe you meant to give him the 30%."

"No, I know what I said. I want Oliver to be majority stockholder. It will work better with the rest of our plans. Next I need you to draw up paperwork naming Walter Steele temporary CEO for the next 6 months starting Monday. He is flying in tomorrow and I want to give him the weekend to prepare. After that time the permanent CEO will be Oliver Queen so any contract that needs to drawn to make that so will also need to be done. Oliver and I will be taking a short vacation for the next 4 months. Upon returning, he will shadow Walter for 2 months to make the transition a smooth one."

"Does this mean you won't be at the company anymore?" Jerry wondered.

"I would never leave this company behind. I will be taking up the post of Head of Applied Sciences, if the board will approve. I know the department well and with Mr. Wilson leaving it has left a major gap in the company. I will also find a replacement for my VP position and they will run the department in my absence but keep me appraised of any major issues so they can be addressed properly. I will need my contract drawn up as well, Mr. Carter."

"I can't speak for the entire board yet but I know they will be happy to know that you staying with the company. Selling them on Mr. Queen as CEO is going to be a bit more difficult. We all remember what type of CEO he was and how he had signed the company away without really thinking the decision through fully." Mr. Marks commented.

"I know that is what the board sees but at the time Oliver was dealing with very emotional and traumatic events that night, which turned out that Ms. Rochev had a hand in created and staged everything in the time to steal the company from him. Now he will be surrounded by people he trusts so it will not happen. Oliver and I will be presenting a united front to lead this company forward. This company has had 5 different CEOs in the 8 years since Robert Queen was here. Yes, Oliver was one of those but it seems to be that without a strong front and good example of leadership, this company will look weak again and open up for another takeover. Something none of us want."

"And you believe that you two can do this? Didn't you say yesterday that this relationship was in the beginning stage? What happens if you don't work out?" Mr. Foster inquired.

Oliver was about to answer when Felicity held up hand hand to indicate she had this cover. Her confidence in this moment impressed him like never before. Gone was the mouse assistant and here stood a strong, determined executive going to bat for what she wanted. "Yes, Oliver and I have just started our romantic relationship but we were friends long before that. We have always supported each other and we believe in this company. We want to see it grow and become successful; become a beacon of hope for the city. We know that we are stronger together and can accomplish anything we put our minds to as long as we are together doing it." Felicity gazed at Oliver lovingly as she finished up the end of her speech, ensuring he knew she wasn't talking just about the company with her last statement. Then she turned to look back at the gentlemen across the table from him. "Plus I read through the terms of my ownership contract today. It states as owner I can name whomever I wish as CEO and the board has no say in the matter. The only thing the board has to concern themselves with in terms of the CEO is work with he or she. So I really don't care how the board feels about Oliver as CEO. As owner now and second majority stockholder once this is all said and done, this decision is final. The only part of this plan that the board has say over is my position as Head of the Applied Sciences division. If that is denied it would be a bad move since I basically did all the paperwork and ran the division for the last year and know those employees better than anyone else."

"We will get the board to sign off on the position change, Miss Smoak. It will not be a problem."

"Good. Now the last thing I need of you Mr. Carter is whatever documentation needed to change the name of the company from Palmer Tech to Queen Incorporated." She purposely looked at Oliver as she finished this item. She had not discussed this with even him. She wanted to supreme him.

"Felicity, what do you mean Queen Incorporated?"

"Just what I said. The board gave the company over to Ray who changed the name, only to later take all the technology and medical projects he had wanted the company for and drop it on me. It is time that this company accepted its past but also looked towards its future. With that name is shows where the company came from but also gives us a fresh beginning to show a willingness to grow and strengthen its brand."

Oliver reached out for her hand without standing out of his chair, twining his fingers in hers. "You don't have to do this just because I am the CEO. The name of the company doesn't matter."

Felicity smiled at the genuine way Oliver was willing to accept having Ray's name on the building. He just wanted her happy but renaming the company would do that. "Oliver, I am not doing this because your CEO, I am doing it because this company started out as a Queen company and it should have stayed one. Ray really didn't do anything for the company that we couldn't do ourselves in the last year. Ray is not connected to this company anymore. He gave it away. So why should we continue to have his name plastered everywhere?"

Seeing that the room of men have agreed with her final request, Felicity smiled. "I should be able to have all the necessary paperwork drawn up by tomorrow evening. You said that is when Mr. Steele would be able to join us? What about Miss Queen?" Mr. Carter inquired.

"We can find out and get back to you. I mean Walter should be here early tomorrow afternoon so if we meet up about five o'clock we should be able to get everything signed." Felicity answered.

"That's fine. Then we will have the board meeting at nine o'clock tomorrow morning to inform them on the changes. I only ask that when you sign the required paperwork, hold off on your employment contract Miss Smoak. Just until we put it to a vote."

"Sounds perfect. Is there any other matters we need to discuss?"

"That is all I have." Mr. Carter announced as he began to gather his belongings and replace them in his messenger bag.

"I'm satisfied as well and look forward to seeing both of you back as soon as your vacation in over, just don't rush through it. Enjoy the time." Mr. Foster noted as he stood and shook hands with everyone.

"I was requested to tell you that we have agreed to a sit down interview once everything is signed and settled so please keep everything discussed confidential. It is an exclusive and will allow us to control what the media gets and says about this whole process." Oliver inform the small party. Each man nodded their agreement.

Mr. Carter and Mr. Foster shook hands with Oliver and Felicity then made their exit. Felicity shook hands with Mr. Marks and thanked him for his support before moving over to talk to Jerry. This left Oliver and Mr. Marks far enough away to give the privacy. "Oliver, I must say I was a bit worried when I heard that Miss Smoak was our new owner. All I knew off her was she worked in our IT department for 3 years before promoted to be your assistant then VP under Mr. Palmer. I wasn't sure she would be able to handle running this company in any aspect. Watching her today and yesterday, I am glad to say I was very mistaken. She sneaks up on you. Most will see her as soft and tender. They will underestimate her. That will be their own downfall. She is a lot stronger and tougher than most people will give her credit for."

"Don't I know it. I have made the mistake of underestimating her once and she proved me wrong so easily that I never made that mistake again. Anytime she says she is going to do something, I sit back and watch as she accomplishes her intended goal better than anyone could imagine."

"Well I am looking forward to seeing what both of you will do with the company. Robert and I were friends for years. We all were worried when he told us he intended on you taking over the company one day but I really feel that if he were here today he would be proud of the man you have become. You have turned into the man he saw in you."

"Thank you. I hope he is proud of me and the life I lead."

"He also would have loved her." Mr. Marks pointed over Oliver's shoulder at Felicity. She laughed a bit at something Jerry was saying as she tore a bit of doughnut off and placed in her mouth. A smile blossomed on Oliver's face watching her at ease within their company. "I mean a strong, smart, computer loving genius who calls out board members without batting an eye and looks like she does. Your dad would have tried to get marry her as soon as he met her and saw you around her."

Oliver blushed as he realized he had been a bit smitten and doting during the meeting. "Sorry if I..."

"No need to apologize, my boy. You're in love. We have all been there. Just be careful that it doesn't get too out of hand. After all this is a work place. With you two working so closely, we would need to make sure a level of professionalism is always kept up."

"No question about it. We are very professional and know how to act accordingly. Plus Felicity will keep me in line."

"Good. I do want to apologize to you both for the remarks Mr. Reynolds made to her yesterday. It was highly inappropriate and unprofessional. There have been a lot of problems with him of recent. Not sure why. I have my assumptions but no proof so it would just be rumors really."

"Well I can have Felicity look into him discretely to see if there is anything untoward going on. We have had enough problems with corruption within this company so we need to make sure if any is found that it is removed. We want this new image to be untarnished."

"Sounds like this company has a very bright future with you two at the helm. Have a good day Oliver. I will see you both in a couple days." Mr. Marks shook his hand and left.

Jerry walked him out and went to finish setting up for tomorrow before calling it a night. Oliver walked up to Felicity, reaching for her hands instantly. "You were remarkable today. Even Mr. Marks was improve with how you handled yourself. You are going to be great."

"We are going to be great. Oliver, you can do just as much as me, in terms of the company, all you have to do is believe in and apply yourself. I always have."

"And because of that belief, I am beginning to believe myself. Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Not in the last couple hours." Felicity joked.

"Well then I am failing at my job. I love you so much Felicity." He wrapped his arms around her waist, still hold tightly onto her hands. He leaned down so that his lips were just next to her ear then said, "And watching you command the room and run the meeting was very sexy. I like this new bad ass Felicity."

"That was all your doing, Oliver. You made me stand up and fight for us, even against you. Now I am willing to fight for whatever I want until I get it."

"Well you won't have to fight me. Too much." Oliver leaned in and gave her a tender kiss, feeling his heart wanting to burst again. How could just one small person bring so much happiness and light into his life? Oliver wasn't sure what the answer to that mystery was but he looked forward to many years trying to figure it out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: So since I didn't update yesterday... tonight I am updating 5 chapters... enjoy and review**

 **Disclosure: I owe none of Arrow but am proud of our captain for hitting a homer!**

"Who could that be?" A quiet knock drew the woman off her couch, where she been constantly watch her young child play. She crossed through the small apartment to answer the door. She peeked through the peephole then pulled the door open in a hurry. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Lyla! Is Dig home?" Thea asked.

"Of course sweetie coming on in." Lyla opened the door further so the small woman could cross over the threshold. As soon as the door closed, she called out, "Johnny, you have a visitor!" Then she leaned and hugged the visitor before crossing the room to pick up her baby girl. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I think so. I hope so. I just need to clear up some stuff with Dig." The woman moved towards the small child, who was a few months shy of being a year old, and brushed her cheek while smiling down at her. "Wow she gets bigger every time I see her. She seems to grown so much from just two weeks ago. It's crazy. Plus she gets cuter."

"That is all her mother." Diggle answered as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"I will let you two talk." Lyla commented then moved to his side. "Be nice."

Diggle leaned down and placed a kiss on his wife's lips and his daughter's cheek then the two moved to the back of the apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk. Clear the air if you will let me." Thea replied.

"Shouldn't it be Oliver doing that?"

"Be fair. Would you even answer the door or phone if he tried?"

He shrugged in agreement then moved to living room to sit down. The woman followed him and sat down on the other end of the couch, leaving a small space between their bodies. "So he sent you? Yes, I know he is back. I saw the news."

"You really think he would do that? If he knew I was here he would kill me. No I came to fix this because he has no idea where to start. But he wants to fix it. It's killing him that you guys are fighting, Dig. I haven't seen him like this since Tommy."

"Yeah well he should have thought of that while he was planning kidnapping my wife and leaving my daughter all alone here."

"Dig, he knows he messed up. He told me that. He hated doing it."

"So what do you expect me to do, forget it all happened?" Diggle shouted and stood as his temper began to increase.

"Of course not, Dig." Thea folded her hands in her lap and stared deeply at them "When he came back, he was so shut off and scary that I thought that he would never be the same again. He wasn't my brother. He was just this shell of a person. All he seemed to care about was staying away from all of us. Now I know that he was hooding up all those times. He told me about some of them yesterday. I took him to our his and father's gravestone one day. I told him what it was like for me while he was gone. I finally think he realized that he was not the only one to suffer his loss at that point. I told him he needed to let someone in. You were that person." Thea took a breathe, as she fought back the tears that were trying to break free of her eyes. "You were the first to join his crusade. I know it started out because he needed to save you but something changed in him when you two started to work together. He started to care about other things than the mission." Thea finally looked up as she wiped a few tears away that broke free. "Dig, he needs you. He needs his friend. He told me that he thought of you as a brother, please don't abandon him when he needs you most. Ollie is about to start a whole new chapter of his life. He will need someone to call him out on his bull and smack him around when he is being an idiot. If you don't do it for him, then do it for the rest of us. Laurel and I are new to this vigilante business and we have no clue what we're doing. I mean my psycho dad trained me; taught me all he knew from the League, but no one should trust him because a year before he tried to blow up half the city and ended up killing his own son, my half brother. In the last 8 years I have lost my dad, my mom, my half-brother that I didn't know about until after he was dead. I thought I lost another brother, only to find out he came back from the dead but lost part of himself on that stupid island. I also lost my boyfriend because he faked his life to protect my stupid brother. I can't lose anymore. I won't be able handle it." Thea broke down in tears at this finally, allowing herself to give into all the emotions she had been hiding for months now.

Diggle crossed and sat back down next to her, closer than before. He engulfed her in his arms, pressing her into his chest. He rocked her as he heard her sob the tears she had been holding at bay for so long. He let her seek comfort in him, waiting as she dropped her walls and their weight for a few precious moments. Finally when her breathing evened out and the sobs stopped, he glanced down at her. "I'm sorry Thea. I know you have been through a lot these last few years. I know how much it hurt to see what happened because I watched as your brother tried to protect you."

"Yes he tried but all it did was cause more problems because he was never honest with me. Not once until a few months when he finally explained everything. By then so much happened to me due to his decisions and lies that we weren't sure how we would be able to come back from it. It took a lot of work from both of us and it is going to still take more but we are getting better. I know he took your wife from you, but you got her back, Dig. I lost my entire family because of his planning and decisions and they aren't coming back. If anyone should be pissed at him it should be me but I am beginning to forgive him."

"Yes but he is your brother so of course you trust him."

"It didn't say shit about trust!" she shouted a bit louder than she had intended. They both glanced towards the back of the apartment and awaited to see if there was any noise of someone joining them. When no change occurred she continued, "he still has to work to earn that back. That is what takes time. Even the forgiveness took some time. I talked to him for about two hours yesterday, getting to know this new man that my brother is. He opened up about his deals with you and Felicity. Then this morning we talked more and I see a new man. One who wants to live finally. The Ollie I grew up with never came back from that island. Oliver came back was darker and had no desire to live. All he wanted to do was his mission and fulfill my dad's dying wish. With all he went through this last year, it changed him. He wants to really live and fight for what he wants in his life now. He wants to be happy finally. I got my brother back. Not that stupid playboy Ollie, not the creepy soulless Oliver, but the brother I knew when I was younger who would sit with me and watch movies all day when I was sick, would braid my hair and cared with his whole heart."

Diggle had been studying her the entire time she spoke. Her eyes shined with such a genuine love and devotion to her brother that Diggle was almost willing to forgive him already. It surprised him that he could be knocked down by such a tiny person. "So what do you expect me to do, Thea? Why did you come here? If you know it's going to take time, what are you doing here?"

"I want you to give him the chance. Be pissed with him. Beat the hell out of him. Rip him down and tear him apart. That's fine if that's how you two deal with this stuff. But just do it. Don't push him away. Don't block him out. That will kill him. I think if Ollie was to ever really lose either you, me, or Felicity, it would break him completely. He puts up a strong front but he needs you there just as much as he needs me or Felicity. Felicity is the love of his life. I'm his sister and you are the closest thing to a brother he has ever had besides Tommy. As much loss as I have been through these last couple years, Ollie has had it worse. I mean can you imagine watching your best friend and mother die in front of you and knowing you save the city on a weekly basis, but you couldn't save those two people. I know he blames himself for their deaths, but I don't."

"You don't?" Diggle looked both confused and shocked at the same time, something that was not easy to do to him.

"Yeah I mean Tommy died saving Laurel, the woman he loved, from a building that was knocked down our psycho evil father. As for my mom, she gave up her life to protect her kids from a crazy dude hell bent on hurting my brother because the woman he loved was killed by some other dude. He blamed Ollie because he choose to protect Sara. He had done the same thing my mom did but that scientist jerk didn't like that idea and killed the other chick. If anyone is at fault for that death it was the jerk, but Slade was crazy and needed someone to hate so he locked on my brother."

Diggle sat further back and stretched his left arm across the top of the couch. He propped his head up on his other arm, using that hand to scratch his temple. "Wow. Are you sure Oliver is your brother?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because he is never this level headed and wise. I would say it came from your father's blood, but we both know that's not true." Diggle chuckled.

Thea fell back, laughing openly. "God no! Tommy was an idiot just like him. Maybe it is just a female thing."

"Definitely!" They heard a quiet voice behind them. They turned to see Lyla in the hallway coming into the living room to join them. "She is down for her nap."

"Well I should be going too. I have a lot to do. We are having a team dinner of sorts tonight at Big Belly Burger around six if you guys wanna come. I know it would mean the world to Ollie and Felicity. I'm not sure how long they're in town. They are trying to figure things with the company and all. Ollie said they would tell us their plans tonight. Just think about it." Thea leaned in and hugged Lyla. Diggle stood and followed her to the door.

Before leaving, Thea turned once more to him and said, "Think about everything please. I would really love to get to know those that have been such an amazing influence on Ollie. If you guys can change him and Roy like you did, you're both incredible people and I think I would like having you in my family as well." She then wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and hugged him finishing it with a small peck on his cheek before exiting. A smile graced her lips as she moved out the building knowing that she had just taken the first step in helping to mend a dear friendship that would be important in Oliver's future.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: here is ch 2 of 5... enjoy and review**

 **Disclosure: still dreaming of owning arrow but hasn't happened yet**

"I just need to get a couple things." Felicity noted as she pulled her keys out of her door. She had wanted to stop at her apartment to get a few dresses for the next few days while they finish dealing with the board and the company before continuing their vacation.

"It's fine, sweetheart. I know you felt odd going yesterday in your jeans and today wasn't better in the dress. Not that you didn't look good. Just that's stuff you normally don't wear to work. But I think you look great in everything you wear, especially when you're not wearing anything at all."

"Oliver!" Felicity blushed and laughed as she shook her head. He had been extra flirtatious since he stood in front of most of their friends and family and told her that he wanted be with her.

"Need help?"

"No I figured I would just grab a couple and if I need something else I can always come back. I mean it's not like this place is going anywhere." She called out as she sorted through her closet for a couple of dresses and shoes to match.

Oliver walked around her small apartment and studied everything that was there. Shelves filled with DVDs of movies and TV shows, books, computer manuals, colorful nicknacks. The whole place screamed Felicity. He felt instantly welcomed and comfortable here. Like he was walking around in her heart and soul.

Suddenly it hit him that he had never been here with her at the same time. He had come during his first few months of knowing her to look into her and see if he could trust her. Somehow standing there looking over photos from her past, knowing that he was with her and would be back here again but always in a different capacity than his first visit warmed his heart.

He heard her shuffling through her jewelry box and walked back to her room. Once there he saw her large bed draped in a purple duvet and the colorful touches all over. But his eyes were drawn to two photos on her night stand. "When did you take this?" He knew the story behind one. It had been during last summer. They had a slow night and Roy had stopped for burgers on his way in that night. So as he and Diggle returned from patrols, they found Roy suited up. The four of them sat down and ate. At sometime during the meal, they were trying to teach Oliver about current social terms. When "selfie" came up, Felicity had them all get close to take one. Oliver and Roy were still in there suits but had the hoods and masks down. Diggle was in his usual black Henley and black leather jacket. They were in the background, Oliver and Diggle scowling while Roy made a silly face. Felicity was in the front of the photo, mashing her bright pink lips together and making a silly look with her eyes. After it was taken, they all laughed at it while Felicity shared it with all in a secure encrypted email.

"That's the selfie we took, remember?"

"No I mean this other one." The other one was of Oliver only. He was back in his office at QC. It was one of the many times he looked out the wall of glass to glance over to the city. He was dressed in a grey suit, light blue shirt with a tie that was striped in differing tones of grey. The tie had been loosened and his top button released so he knew it was late in the day. He had one arm propped up on the glass, holding him upright, while the other held open his jacket and was tucked into his pocket. The look on his face was what stunned him. He looked as if he was at ease and content with everything in his world for that one split second. _How did she capture this photo of me when I haven't felt relaxed or peaceful since the Gambit went down. Not until here recently._

Felicity crossed the room and looked at the photo in question. She took it from his hands and sat down on her bed cradling it. Oliver joined her, awaiting the story. "This was just about a month or two after you made me your EA. You had had a trying day, Isabel had yelled at you about all kinds of stuff, and Arrow stuff was getting to you as well. Then Thea called you and you two talked for just a short period but you had a smile on the entire time. I watched as you stood and walked over to the windows and looked out. I waited for your cloud to come back but it didn't. You stood there and looked out, so happy and at such peace that I grabbed my phone and took the photo. I was going to show it to you whenever you had another really bad day and let you know that no matter what was going on, you could make it through. The next time that all happened was after Russia and you were with Sara so I didn't think it was my place to do something like that."

"Why do you have it here? By your bed?"

Felicity blushed as she knew he was going to ask this and it was going to be hard to explain. "After everything with Slade, I printed it off and placed it there so when my dreams were bad and I woke up; you were there next to me in a way. I would look at this and hug it and I would feel better, then I could go back to sleep."

"Your were having nightmares? Why didn't you tell me?" Oliver felt guilty for putting her in a situation that scared her so much it flooded over into her dreams.

"You had enough going on and then the rest of this year happened. I couldn't tell you after what you said at the hospital and I walked away." Felicity's voice had softened so it was just barely over a whisper. She fought down a lump in her throat and tears out her eyes. She wared with herself for a few moments before continuing, "When you went off the fight Ra's, when I thought you were dead, and when I got back from leaving you in Nanda Parbat, I would come in here and hold the photo close to my heart and cry for hours. It helped because it was like you were here with me. I could almost feel your hand holding mine or on my shoulder. I would imagine what it would feel like to lay my head into your chest while I wept, you arms twined tightly around me and my head tucked right under your chin. I would hear you whispering gentle soothing words to me as you rocked us to calm us. That's what I would fall asleep to each night." Felicity's control had finally broken and she sniffed back a few tears that had escaped her eyes.

Oliver pulled her into his side, cupping one hand around her face and running his thumb across her cheekbone. She folded into him wanting only to soften the sting of the memories. "Sweetheart, I am so sorry I hurt you so much. I never meant to. I thought I was doing the right thing. I was stupid."

"I know. I know that Oliver. It's going to better from here on out. Right?"

"Of course. I promise that I will never walk away from you again. This, here with you, is exactly where I want to be for as long as you will have me."

"I love you so much. Now I think I have everything I need for a few days. You ready to go?" Felicity smiled as she wiped the last trails of tears away and placed to photo back in its place, so she would have the perfect view of it while laying on the bed.

"Yeah we better go. We are meeting Thea and Laurel at Big Belly for dinner at six. Oliver felt a bit of resistance from within as a single question bounced around in his head. Finally he decided to ask as she was locking up her door again. "Felicity, why are we not staying here? I mean the hotel is great and I understand why the loft is out, especially after last night, but why not at your place?"

"I didn't think about it really. I suggested the hotel because that way it still felt as if we were on our vacation still. I wasn't ready to leave that mindset yet."

"We will have to eventually. I mean we'll be back in four months. Are you afraid of what getting out of our vacation minds will do to us?" Oliver asked as they crossed to the car service's black audi. He handed her small bag and the dresses she had pulled to the driver, who took them around and placed them in the trunk.

Felicity slid in the car followed shortly by Oliver. The bodyguard he had hired, Darren, was in the passenger seat next to the driver. "I guess I'm scared that this new relationship of ours is so fragile that too much too fast will break it."

Oliver turned so that she had a direct view of his entire face. He cupped both sides of her face and drew it up so that she had to look into his eyes. She tried to hide behind her eyelids. "Hey sweetheart look at me please." She popped her eyes open and was met with the richest sapphire hues she had ever seen. They reminded her of an wide open ocean, one she could get lost in and never regret it. "I want to be by your side, whether we are on a vacation or just make breakfast in the morning. The place doesn't matter to me. What matters is that you are with me. You are all I need. I don't need Queen Inc., Verdant, or even our old nightly job. I can't survive without you. You're my light. You're the reason I can breathe, I can think, I can move each day. Waking up with you in my arms these last two weeks has been heaven, only made better by falling asleep with you in that same spot." With that said, Oliver leaned in and acquired her lips as her drew her into a passionate kiss that gathered soft moans and gasps from her. He continued his assault on her mouth as she opened her lips enough that his tongue could slip in. He tilted her head back into the seat, this new angle allowing for a deeper union.

Once both broke apart, gulping for lung fulls of air into their lungs as fast as possible. A quiet whimper left Felicity from deep down in her throat as he pulled further away. His hands stayed on her, he just lowered them to her neck and traced her jawline with each thumb. During the kiss, she had linked her hands on him; one on the hip close to her looping a finger through the belt loop she could find there, the other could be found fisting his blue and white flannel shirt just above his Bratva tattoo and heart. He lowered his head to link their foreheads, a position that he was finding to be one of his favorites because he found so much solace in just being close to her. He heard his breath be released in a deeply contented sigh. He felt has if she was reaching straight through his chest to his heart and clinging on it directly.

She broke the silence, "Oliver, you are the only thing I have only wanted. These last two weeks have been perfect and I look forward to many more. I know that you said that you want to be with me. I want to be with you. It just scares me to open myself up again." She pulled back so that she could look into his ocean like eyes. When he looked in hers they were as open as the sky but he saw a few storm clouds starting to darken them. "I was open to you fully when we went on our one and only date and that date will always be tainted now. Not because how it ended but because what happened at the hospital. I have been hurt by you so much this last year that it is hard to be open to you. I want to be. So much. But it is just hard." Her eyes rolled and dropped away from him and he saw the shame and pain she had that were intertwined with her words.

For the first time, she broke his heart. He swiped his thumb across her jaw again. "It's okay, Felicity." At his words she looked up at him and saw the honesty written all over his face that he truly felt this words in his heart and soul. "I know I hurt you and I promise to never do that again. I know you are more guarded now than ever. Anyone who has gone through what you have, what I made you endure this past year, would be crazy not to be. It's fine. I am willing to work to gain that trust back. I knew I would have to. All I can ask of you is a chance to do just that. Allow me to show you that when I say I want you, to be with you, that I truly mean every word. That's all I want right now. We have time to figure out the rest."

A tender smile joined and quick laugh that she hiccuped as she looked at him. "That sounds perfect, Oliver. We can just take this one day at a time and worry about being back here when that gets closer. Who knows where will be in a few months. We may be so used to be around each other so much that living without each other even for just a few minutes would be worse than any torture you went through on the island."

"I hope so. I want a life with you and I am willing to fight for it now. You are the most important thing in this world to me. Nothing will ever be put above you again. Not my family, not the city, not the mission. If you are not here with me then I have no reason to continue because you make all this fighting worth it." Oliver planted another soul awakening kiss on her lips that stole every ounce of air out of her lungs and made her head spin. They sat back and enjoyed the last few minutes of the ride to the hotel, only dropping their hands from each to find them twined together in between their bodies. A soft smile growing on each of their faces as the words and their recent meaningful moments replayed in their minds.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: 3 of 5... enjoy and plenty more to come... I love reviews**

 **Disclosure: I own none of Arrow and do this for fun**

"So why are we having this dinner again?" Laurel asked as she climbed out her car and shut the door.

"Ollie wanted to get the team, well, what's left at least, together and see everyone since they are back for right now. He also said that he would let us know what their plans for the company." Thea informed them as the three women moved towards the restaurant.

"I am sure that Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are elated to have the company back. I must say I am particularly curious to see what it means for the future for us all." Nyssa replied as as followed the two vigilantes.

"Please you are just wanting a chocolate shake and fries. Again." Thea laughed. Since taking over the mantle of the red archer, Thea and Laurel had included Nyssa in their endeavors. She had left for a few days to check on the League and ensure there was no backlash from Oliver's victory. When she had returned, she did not share the news of the new leader with them but intended on discussing it with Oliver just to find he had already left town. She decided to keep a watchful eye on the vigilantes and their city while still getting updates on the ongoings in Nanda Parbat from a reliable source still within the walls.

They were all giggling as they crossed into the restaurant. Then they were reeled with a sight that shocked them all. In the back corner of the small diner, they found Oliver and Felicity sitting so close to one another looking the picture of a couple deep in love. A blush was softly painted across Felicity's cheeks as Oliver stared daggers into her after what looked like her stealing one of his fries. She then lifted another, dipped in ketchup only to dot it on his chin before pulling it to her lips. A glance of amazement shifted in Oliver's features only to melt into a mischievous glint when she started to tickle her in the booth. A bubbly giggle came out of the small blonde as she swatted and wiggled to get away from the attack. The assassin and two vigilantes shook themselves from dumbfounded shock and moved towards the booth. "Hey guys!"

"Oh hey Thea, Laurel, Nyssa! There you are. We were going to wait for you guys but..." Felicity blushed knowing what the three women had walked in on moments before.

"Someone got hungry. Apparently hungrier than she thought too. She keeps stealing my fries."

Thea fell down into the seat across from Oliver only to slid further around the table and come to his other side. "You're just going have to learn to share Ollie! I mean looks to me like this one is going to be sticking around for a while."

"Definitely." Oliver smiled down at Felicity as he blush deepened. He missed Thea's hand reaching out to steal a fry as well. "Hey! Come on! Get your own!"

"But your's are right here." Thea protested and pouted. Oliver glared back at his little sister as he wrapped his arm tighter around Felicity's shoulders. "Fine! I will give you some of mine when they get here." She huffed in response.

"Good to see you again Ollie. So how is everything?"

"Good. Different." Oliver had felt a bit awkward with the state of the team. Not only was there a lot of residual feelings from the ongoings of the League and the past year, but there were still personal issues to deal with. He wasn't sure how Laurel felt about seeing him happy with another. From what Felicity had told him, he knew the two women had gotten close over the last few months. He was unsure of his standing with everyone. That was why this dinner was important. It was the first step towards resolving and repairing all the damage he had caused not only in the last few months but the last few years.

Sending his discomfort, Laurel reached out for the one hand he had on the table and answered, "It's fine, Ollie. I glad to see you happy finally. Just don't hurt her again."

"I won't." He let a sigh of relief go knowing that with a simple sentence one of the many issues was resolved already. His smile brightened a bit more at that moment as he felt Felicity melt further into him and nestled her nose into his neck.

"Should we place our order?" Nyssa added.

"You'll have to forgive her. She has recently discovered how good fries and shakes can taste together." Laurel laughed.

"Oh then you're in for a treat. That have the best chocolate shakes here. I always would get one on the way to the club for patrols." Felicity popped up excited that someone else was going to join her in the sweet treat.

"Not another sweet tooth!" Oliver groaned.

"Hey just because you have a thing against sugar doesn't mean the rest of us have to! Not all of us can get 3 hours of sleep, look like you and have your energy."

"You would look like me if you ate better and worked out with me."

"Doubtful. Even Roy and Dig have a hard time keeping up with you and no one looks that good. I am still trying to figure out which Greek god came to earth and back from the island in your place." Felicity commented which made Oliver's jaw drop open. "I said that last part out loud didn't I?"

"Yep! Man she is going to be fun to be around. Only girl I have ever seen to get under my brother's skin and make him blush." Thea laughed.

"SPEEDY!"

"It's true Oliver. I could never make you blush like that." Laurel pointed at his cheeks and the blush grew deeper. Then the group burst into laughter again.

The waitress came over and they placed their orders then fell into an easy conversation while waiting for it to show up. A few moments after the waitress came back with the new member's orders, Thea asked, "So what are you plans now? You guys sticking around?"

Oliver looked at Felicity and silently asked if she was ready to tell them. She nodded her her easily as she finished her second order of fries. "Well Speedy, as you know Felicity did sign papers to transfer ownership of Palmer Tech to her before everything happened with Ra's. Now that he is missing the Board is needing someone to run the company. We talked it over and decided on a plan."

"We decided first off to keep the company. We both love it there and we know that we can make the company great, just like your mom and dad would have wanted." Felicity explained and smiled as she reached for Thea's hand and was answered with a smile in return. "So we needed to figure out who would be running things. We decided we still need this time to figure out a lot. We need to see how we work together as a couple and Oliver needs to figure out what kind of man he wants to be. So we called Walter to see if he would be willing to step in as temporary CEO for the next six months. We will return in four months time and start to work back into the company in our positions, to ease the transition from him to us. After that time, Oliver will become CEO of the newly restored Queen Incorporated because we are also changing the name."

"Wow! That's great guys. Ollie you okay with being CEO again and the name thing?"

"Yeah. Felicity and I know that I actually liked being CEO, even if I complained about it most days. I want to build the company into the one that mom and dad wanted it to be and make them proud. As for the name, it was a surprise at first but after Felicity explained that she wanted to show respect to our past with paving our own path for the future, I knew it was perfect. It's not quite Queen Consolidated but it will still have the heart and compassion that the company once had." He smiled with pride that she was willing to do all this for him. For them.

"So does that mean you are going back to his EA?" Thea asked as she munched on more fries.

"Oh no! Never again!" Felicity immediately responded, pulling laughs from everyone but Oliver.

"Was it really that bad to work for me?"

"Most days? Yes! I felt like a mother more than an assistant most days, always having to keep an eye on you to keep you out of trouble. It was exhausting."

"Don't I know it. And that was my main job." A voice spoke up from near the table. Everyone looked up to see the large figure that the words came from, who had his arm wrapped around the shoulders of his wife who held tight to their daughter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: 4 or 5... once I get done I will be updating my polyvore for this story... check it out here... m/set?.embedder=14652094 &.svc=copypaste-and&id=165953640**

 **Disclosure: it would be an epic birthday gift to own arrow... even just for the day**

"John! I didn't know you guys were coming." Felicity jumped up and hugged him then moved on to Lyla and Baby Sara.

"To be honest neither did we until about an hour ago." Lyla answered knowing Diggle was staring at Oliver, who had stood and moved to welcome her as well. She sat down at the table as Felicity ask a near by waiter for two more chairs. "Why don't you boys take a walk and talk. We girls will sit here and visit a bit. You need it." She waved her hand through the air, in an effort to shoo the two men along.

Oliver saw agreement in all the woman's eyes as he scanned to table then looked at Diggle. He only rolled his eyes then began to move towards the door. "I will be back." He wrapped his arm around Felicity's waist while pecking a kiss on her cheek. She smiled back at him and mouthed 'be nice' at him and glared slightly. It only made him smile broader towards her and think how truly adorable she was.

When he exited the diner, he was greeted with the broad shoulders and back of his once and friend. "I know you didn't want to come. I figure Thea went to see you, only because Felicity has been with me all day."

"Damn right. If you want to talk to me, don't send the girls. Have the balls to come yourself." Diggle turned on his heels, glaring daggers at him.

"I didn't know she did that. I was not planning on seeing you."

"So just going to blast through town and never sat a word to your partner and the family you tore apart?" Oliver could see the anger rolling off him.

Oliver groaned because that wasn't what he had meant at all. He knew this was going to be a tough conversation but he never expected it to be this hard. "No. I meant I was going to give you a little more time before I reached out to try to fix this. I want to fix it. I know I did wrong by you Dig and for that I am deeply sorry. I know that just apologizing will fix this but I figured you still needed time to work it out before we talked. I never sent Thea to talk to you. I never would use her as a middleman. I have too much respect for both of you to put you guys in that situation."

"Okay. Thea did say you didn't know she was there. I just assumed she was lying to prevent me from getting mad about another thing."

"No. She did that on her own. I would have stopped her if I would've known."

"You really think you could have?" Diggle questioned, surprised by the confidence Oliver had in his control over his sister.

"You're right. She is just as stubborn as me. I think only Felicity is more stubborn but only by a bit. I'm beginning to realize that those two women are going to do whatever they want, whether I like it or not."

"Welcome to my world." Diggle chuckled.

A quiet feel over them, both unsure where to start. Finally Oliver took a deep breath and started, "Listen man, I know I screwed up. I made a lot of mistakes this last year. Hell over the last three years. I know I still have a lot that I need to work on and fix but I want you to know that I never wanted to hurt Lyla or Sara."

"Then why take them? Why do what you did?"

"I needed Ra's to believe that I had forgotten Oliver Queen. I needed him to know that I didn't care for the people Oliver did. It's was the only way to earn his trust and learn his full plans for me. When you guys started protecting Nyssa I had to move so that he wouldn't. It could have been a lot worse if I had not done what I did and gotten Nyssa when I did."

"Worse than leaving a six month old only without someone to watch her after you kidnapped her mom right in front of her?"

"I never wanted to do that John. You must know that."

"I thought so. I mean you watch as I welcomed my daughter into our world. You stood by my side as a promised to protect her and her mom from any danger in this world. You were Sara's godfather, my best man, my brother, and you were the threat against my family. How am I ever suppose to trust you again?"

"Johnny!" Lyla snapped tone startled both men and drew their eyes to where she had just come outside. She had been watching the interaction from inside, only to see the tension in Diggle grow instead of ease the more the two men talked. "Oliver did what he did to make the mission a success. I know if you had been there you would have seen it."

"Lyla, it's fine."

"Shut up Oliver." She snapped at him like a aggravated mother who is dealing with fighting children. "Johnny, Oliver was undercover and was making sure his cover wasn't blown. We have both been in situations over the years were we had to make a decision we hated in order to keep our secrets. I understand what it takes to do what he did. I have been in his shoes a few times over my years with A.R.G.U.S. When I realized what Oliver's plan was and he meant me and Sara no harm, I gave in and helped him sell it. Do you really think I would have let him take me so easily if I felt that Sara or me were in real danger?"

"No. I don't." Diggle conceded to his wife.

"Good. Now I am no where close to trusting him completely but I forgive him for what he had to do. I got rid of a psycho and saved our city and our friends. He is willing to work on the trust thing. Right?" Oliver only nodded scared to speak up again. "So I say we forgive him and meet him halfway on the trust thing. I mean you have kept things from him as well. I mean they didn't even know I existed until you had to save me but he was willing to fly to Russia and use his Bratva connections to get me out. He has shown himself to be our friend and I know he tried to keep you out of the field when he figured it was too dangerous for you because of the baby. I know in a weird way he cares about us Johnny. He just has to work on how he shows it. So far he has done it in the most idiotic ways. Maybe having you and Felicity there to knock some sense into him along with them team will help him on that. I know I am willing to smack him around a bit if he messes up again, especially with Felicity."

"Fine. I'm willing to try." He smiled down at his wife then glared at Oliver, "It won't be easy and I am no longer holding back. If you are being an ass, I am going to call you on it. Whether it is with my voice or fists."

"Wouldn't ask you to do it any other way." Oliver chuckled nervously then glanced at Lyla. "It owe you an apology as well. I promised John to protect you and Sara if he ever needed me to and I broke that promise. I am truly sorry and I know I will have to work to earn your trust back too but I am willing to put in the work. I want to fix all that I messed up over the years."

"Well you can start by stop blaming yourself for everything bad that happens in this town. Not every bad thing that happens on the world is your fault. You only control your own actions. As far as the Undertaking, Slade, even Ra's most of that was their doing not yours so let it go. Everyone makes their own choices and that drives them. You can't blame yourself if Johnny or Felicity get hurt helping you. They choose to stand next to you, knowing the dangers that comes along with it. Trust that we know what we can handle and are willing to do to be apart of this team. Even Thea knows what it means and is willing to stand and fight because it is the right thing to do."

Oliver smiled at the woman who was slowly becoming like a second sister to him. "I am working on that too. Felicity and Thea have already pointed that out to me."

"Then will you two dumb lugs start listening to us women. We are smarter than you. It's a proven fact."

"Hey! Don't rope me in with that idiot. I know to listen to you. I married you again didn't I?" Diggle boasted sound a bit dejected at Lyla's last statement.

"Yes after I gave birth you you daughter and almost died."

"Okay so I was a bit slow, but at least I knew I wanted to be with you and made it happen. He danced around his feelings for his girl for three years until finally pulling his head out of his ass. And it still took two catastrophes for him to see that."

"Hey!" Oliver huffed, offended as the couple laughed at him. The three re-entered the restaurant only to find the rest of the team laughing as Nyssa attempted to coddle the small infant whose namesake she still loved dearly. He crossed the room in seconds, feeling drawn to the bubbly blonde in the booth. As he took back his place, his arm wrapped around her shoulder again, he pulled her close and placed a soft kiss on her temple then smiled at her. They shared a silent conversation where their expressed what they mouths wouldn't. He reassured her that he was ok and with one look she knew that he and Diggle were on they way to renewing their partnership. She melted further into him content at the fact that they once again had their family back, happy for the moment.

Diggle went to the counter and ordered meals for him and Lyla before he returned to the table to be filed in on the couple's plans for the company. "So if you aren't his EA, does that mean your stay at the VP level? Or are you leaving the company still?"

"I only resigned to take time off with Oliver. I actually will be taking a post at QI as Head of Applied Sciences, I hope."

"Hope? What is Ollie objecting to it? Seriously she is the smartest person to ever come out of that. company. Never figured Ollie was that dumb."

"No Speedy, I look forward to working with Felicity again but the board has to approve."

"Oh ok. Well then you are a shoo-in. They will love you."

"Not so sure about that. Mr. Reynolds seemed like the idea of me running the company was just yet another step in my gold digger plans, at least that's what he thinks."

"Then he has no clue who he is messing with. Do they need a unanimous vote to approve it?" Laurel inquired.

"Nope just a majority. Mr. Marks and Mr. Foster seem to be in my corner. Now I just need three more votes. They feel that they can get most of the board to agree with all our plans. That brings me to the last thing. We are changing the terms of ownership." Felicity explained. When a questionable look crossed the face staring at her except Oliver's who was smiling proudly at her, she continued. "We will be breaking down. The 90% owner I now have to include others. Oliver will receive 40%, so that he is majority stockholder and will be able to vote on items without trouble. I will retain 30%. The other 20% is to be split in half; one half for Walter, for all he is doing for us and the company not to mention what he has done in the past. The other half we intend on giving to you, Thea."

"What?! Why?"

"Because Speedy whether Dad was your father or not, he was your Dad and you will always be a Queen. We want to share our family company with you. It is your inheritance just as much as it's mine. Mom and Dad would have wanted it this way."

"You're sure? Felicity you don't have to do this. I mean what do I need the company for? I have the club. That's all I need."

"I know that Thea but I want to. Like Oliver said the company is just as much yours as it is ours. Plus the 10% just mean that you have to come to the annual stockholder meeting and a few major votes from time to time. Nothing on the day to day so you can continue to run your life as is."

Thea launched across the booth to hug Oliver then leaned over his lap to pull Felicity in and hug her too. "Thank you. This is perfect. Now when Oliver proposes all you'll have to do is change your name, you'll already be the power couple of Starling. I can't wait to see the papers when they find out about you guys. They are going to eat this all up."

"Whoa, Thea. You mean IF Oliver proses don't you?" Felicity sputtered.

"No she means when." Oliver whispered into her ear but was loud enough that the table heard it and laughed as Felicity choked down a lung full of air and coughed it out.

"So just so we are all on the same page here; you are first keeping the company, changing its name to Queen Incorporated, Ollie will be CEO and you will be Head of Applied Sciences but that will only be official after six months, four of which you two will be gone on vacation. After your vacation, you are going to go to work at the company under its temporary CEO Walter Steele. You are also sharing ownership but breaking it into piece for each of you, Walter and Thea. Anything I leave out?" Diggle summed up.

"Oh that we are going to go public on the next few days with all this plus our relationship." Felicity slid in, hoping not to stir up too much turmoil from the same party around her.

"You're going public? Okay I know I said to show you were in this but damn bro! Crazy way to step up."

"I know. My head hasn't stopped spinning in days. Takes a lot to get used this new Oliver." Felicity laughed

Oliver stared at her, stunned by her words. "Am I really that different?"

The whole table erupted in a burst of laughter followed by snickered apologies. "I wouldn't say different. Just more open. It is a little unnerving really." Felicity explained.

"So you're complaining about that now. If I recall, it was you who was always telling me to be open about my emotions. Now you don't want me to be open. Will you please make up you mind? Because I am finding the flip flop maddening." Oliver teased her.

Astonished in his joking manner, Felicity jabbed his side slightly and noted, "Not complaining. Just noticing the change. I figured it would take a bit of a fight with you to get you to open up to me. Instead I got the flash flood from the dam opening instantly. It's just taking a bit to adjust to it."

"Oh ok. I will ease up a bit then. Make it easier to handle." Oliver nestled his nose into her ear again, wanting to show her his intent of not fully giving up on being open with her.

"Thank you." Felicity replied sweetly and her smile curled deeper in her cheeks and she melted further into his embrace.

"Okay seriously, I think I am going to be sick. You two are too much. Have they always been this way together?" Thea whined.

"No. Well they were bad last summer but never this bad." Diggle snickered as he dodged the laser vision glare Felicity shot his way. "What you two were a bit sappy last year. Remember the fern?"

Felicity laughed quietly under her breath as a blush coated her cheeks.

"That's where that come from. I was cleaning up down there and wondered how a plant got there. Never figured my brother or Diggle for a homemaker type and I knew Roy wasn't. Did you get the bed as well?"

"Yeah well he was sleep on those damn mats. I was worried that he was doing more damage to his back sleeping like that over fighting the criminals." They all laughed at that bit of information and an ease leveled over the table and was welcomed by each member of the team.


	18. Chapter 18

**author's note: 5 of 5 guys... may have some more up either tomorrow of day after... in love with this story and the comments I have gotten so far... you guys are the best... enjoy and review**

 **Disclosure: so wish I owned arrow so we could see this during the upcoming season**

After a few silent moments, Laurel finally asked "With taking over ownership of Palmer Tech and by fault all of Queen Consolidated's assets, at least all that wasn't liquidated, does that mean you get everything back?"

Oliver had not even thought about that. "I looked over the terms of the contract I signed with Ray. I does state that all properties and assets left in ownership of Palmer Tech Starling City are now mine. Ours I mean." Felicity smiled at Oliver and Thea then continued, "I would need to go over exactly what those assets are but I do know that Walter was able to get back ownership of about 70% of the trust. The board informed me of that during our first meeting so that I would know exactly what assets and properties I now owned."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I wanted to know what you wanted to do with the company. The trust never mattered to me. I may have not grown up as well of as you or Thea but my mom and I never went without what we needed. I didn't want you to think you had to use that trust money to win me over. You already did."

Oliver was mesmerized by the woman to his lift. Most his life, all women wanted from him was the status and money that came along with him. He had never once imagined that such a beautiful brilliant woman would want him for him alone. Overcome with emotion, Oliver leaned towards her and said, "I love you so much more than ever before."

Before she could reply, she found her lips attached to his as a deeper meaning came with his words. They stay lost in each others touch until a throat cleared beside them. Oliver and Felicity both blushed and giggled as he looked over her shoulder to see Diggle glaring at him. "Are we going to need to make new rules for the Foundry and Team meetings or will you two behave?"

"We'll behave." Felicity groaned as she turned in her seat a bit, moving to be further away from Oliver's intoxicating lips. She scowled at Diggle then pushed her tongue between her lips, sticking it out in a childish manner. This brought a snicker out of the large man and he shook his head at the sight.

"I pretty sure I can get a pitcher of ice water if it comes down to it." Diggle threatened which only set the table off in an eruption of laughter again.

In an attempt to rein them in again, Laurel continued her line of questioning. "So anyway. Does that mean that you guys will get everything back?"

"Not everything. The board did inform me that some assets had been liquidated by Isabel and others by the Board themselves to keep the company afloat. But most of the trust is back, along with some personal properties." Felicity wasn't sure how the Queen siblings were going to take her next piece of news but she hoped it brought them some piece. "Walter had requested that the board not approve any liquidation of the jewelry and personal effects in the Queen family vault as well as the house. He and Mr. Marks and Mr. Foster worked close together to protect those assets so that when Oliver and Thea got the company back, those would come along with it."

"What?" A hush encased the table as each person studied her as if she had just divulged trade secrets.

"Yeah. Then when the board gave the company to Ray. Mr. Marks and Mr. Foster explained the request to him personally and he agreed to continue with the standing agreement."

"So we own the mansion again?" Thea's voice cracked at the end, hope filling every word.

Felicity smiled and nodded. "I was not sure what you guys would want to do with but see as it was your childhood home, I hoped you would want to keep it. Not to mention your mom and dad are sort of there. I mean we all know that your dad isn't because he is on Lian Yu but your mom was buried there and your dad does have a gravestone on the property so it is sort like they are both there."

"Of course we will keep it, Felicity." She smiled up at Oliver, as happiness and sorrow danced in his tone. She knew that losing the house and other personal stuff had hurt him the most. Now she was able to help him regain his family home, something she never really had because her and her mom moved around so much when she was young. She knew, from the expressions on their faces, that she had brought peace and a bit of closure to the Queen kids in this simple action

"I figured Walter could stay there while he is here for the next six months. If he wants to. And Thea you could move back in if you wanted to too."

"I know Walter would like staying there better than any hotel but I have the loft. I like having my own place. Even if Malcolm helped me get it. But that doesn't mean I won't pass on my room there. Could always use a place to stay when visiting you guys when you get back. I mean I am going to need to sleep after the massive sister bonding shopping trip are we having when you two get back."

"Thea I have no problem with you staying when ever you want but I am not shopping with you again. My feet are still hurting after the last trip and that was over two years ago." Oliver joked as he pulled her into his side.

Thea slugged him playfully in the side. "First off it wasn't that bad you big baby. And secondly I was talking to Felicity. When else am I supposed to tell her all the embarrassing stories of you a kid?"

"You wouldn't!"

"You really don't know me then. Need to make sure she knows who she is settling down with."

"Speedy." His tone warned her but she just smiled widely up at him. He shook his head and succumbed to her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Wait until you meet my mom. She will have weeks worth of stories to tell you and trust me they are far more embarrassing than anything your sister can tell me. Plus she has photos."

"Oh Thea does too. Books full of them." Laurel laughed.

"So when do you expect Mr. Steele?" Nyssa asked. She had been sitting back, witnessing the easy banter of the group.

"He is flying in tomorrow. He should be here around 3 pm. We have a meeting with the Mr. Carter to sign everything tomorrow at 5 pm. Thea we will need you to be there. Mr. Marks is calling a board the following morning to discuss the changes. They are meeting tomorrow to vote on my position so I should know if they agreed by the time Walter lands."

"Oh Ollie, the house!"

"What do you mean?"

"How is Walter going stay there? Everything has been packed up for over a year and the staff was all let go. We have to get to work getting it all set up."

"Well there nothing we can do tonight about it. It will have to wait until the morning at least." Oliver shrugged.

"Well we could at least call Raisa. See if she would come back."

"You stayed in touch with your housekeeper?" Diggle was a bit taken back by that fact.

"She was more than that Dig. She was like a second mom to Thea and I growing up. I will call her when we leave here Speedy."

"Okay. I will call the service company in the morning to get them to send over some cleaners and we can use them until we interview and hire a real staff. I can also get the movers handled so that they can move the stuff out of storage for us and get it back in the house. And a landscaping company to take care of the grounds. Man mom would be pissed with how it looks I think."

"You've been there recently?"

"Yeah. I had to go see her Ollie. It's been a year."

Thea started to tear up and he realized that he had missed the anniversary of their mother's death because it fell during the three weeks he was in Nanda Parbat. "Oh Speedy I am so sorry. I promise once we are moved in you and I will go see her."

"I would like that." Thea sniffled away the few tears that had made it to the surface.

"If you don't have any objections, I would like to help with the security team. Hiring and all." Diggle requested.

"If couldn't think of a better person. I want to make sure that there are plenty of security while we are here and then while Walter is staying with us. He is family after all. Diggle I would understand if you personally don't return."

"Like anyone else would be able to keep up with you. Remember what happened to Rob?"

"Poor guy never saw that coming." They both laughed. "Well you would be welcomed back and even if you only want to protect Felicity and I while we are here then just check in on the rest of the security detail during our vacation I could agree to that. You need a vacation as much as we do. I just ask that you keep an eye out for the girls as well so if they need help while we are gone..."

"No need to ask man. I've got their backs."

"Thanks man."

"Well we better getting this little one home. Guys it was great to see you. We need to do this again before you two leave again."

Felicity stood and kissed Sara's head before hugging Lyla. "Of course. We'll have you guys to the mansion. Thanks for coming."

Oliver slid out from behind Felicity and shook hands with Diggle. "Thank you for everything."

"Just be good to her."

"Always." Oliver moved to hug and kiss Lyla and Sara on their cheeks.

"If you need anything even just for me to knock some sense in him, I'm just a call away." Diggle informed Felicity as he wrapped her in a hug.

"I know John and thank you for everything." He smiled back at her then helped his wife gather their last few things and left.

"Well we are out too. We need to get ready for patrols and I need to check on the club anyway." Thea hugged Oliver first.

"Be safe Speedy."

"Always." She then leaned in close to him so she could whisper in his ear and not be overheard, "Take care of her Ollie. I love her already and can't wait til she marries your dumb butt." Oliver just laughed as she released him and moved to Felicity. He moved to hug Laurel goodbye.

"Felicity, now I see why my brother always says you are remarkable. You are so good for him. You make him happy." She leaned in and squeezed her tightly. "Thank you for giving my brother back. You finally brought him home."

"You're welcome Thea. He makes me happy too." She smiled at the small brunette as she stepped back to wait on the rest of the team. Nyssa only nodded to Oliver and Felicity in goodbye.

Laurel stepped up to her next as Oliver left to pay the tab for the table. "You know you really are perfect for him. He was never like this with me. He truly loves you but just don't make it too easy for him. Make him work to deserve you and your love. Okay?"

"No problem Laurel." She smiled and hugged her then watch as they left. She then fell back into the booth, taking in everything that had happened. She looked down at her phone and saw it was just after 8 pm. It had only been about two hours but it felt more like days or weeks since they started this dinner. So much had occurred that her head was still spinning, taking in all in.

"Thank you." Oliver whispered as he walked up to her and held out his hand for her. She took his hand and stood, ready to leave and venture back to their hotel for a quiet night together.

"For what?"

They stepped out of the restaurant and onto the night air. A shiver filtered down her arms as the crisp wind breezed past her. Oliver shook off his jacket and wrapped it around her small frame. His hands moved up her arms and shoulders until they were underneath her hair. He freed the golden strains, watching as they danced around her face softly. He push a few loose strands behind her ears and he studied every inch of her face. "For being remarkable, brilliant, caring, compassionate and for choosing me to love."

"Well someone once told me something that I know fits here too "

"Yeah what's that?"

"There was no choice to make. I am always going to be your girl Oliver, in every sense of the word." She reach up on her toes and kissed him deeply. She could swear that the whole world would have been able to hear her heart beating at that moment.

"Felicity, let get going because if we stand here much longer, we may be arrested for what comes next." Oliver mumbled against her lips then pulled her quickly towards their car, ready to be back in the privacy of their hotel room and alone with her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: this chapter is anot he SMUT chapter... again no character development or plot advancement so if you are not interested in reading smut you can move on to chapter 20... ALSO VERY NSFW... enjoy**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and if translations are wrong blame Google translater**

They crashed through the door of their suite, tangled around one another. They had spent all day together; holding, touching, kissing one another. The actions at the time seemed innocent enough but as the day dragged on each fought back a desire that was now overflowing.

They had made it to the elevator before attack each other. It had started off quietly as well. Oliver had been listening to Felicity list off all she needed to do before Walter touched down the next day. Her voice was always enticing to him. He still had his arm wrapped low on her waist, his hand playing with the curve of his hip. She had worn her hair down and in cascade of golden waves. He watched as she moved while talking, causing some of her hair to fall forward. She reached her long arm up and moved the strands so that they would fall down her back again, freeing her neck from its cover. He was when he smelled the soft scent of flowers and knew he was smelling her perfume. It tickled the inside of his nose and teased his brain. Images of her below him, sighing and moaning, as that scent attached to his flooded mind. That was what broke his control. He leaned into her neck and latched down on it; kissing, nibbling and liking all he could. She sighed tenderly and crane her head away from him, opening more of her neck to him.

She snaked her arms around him; one at his waist pulling her body into his hard chest, the other over his shoulder so she could lace her fingers into his short buzz cut hair. She cupped the back of his head pulling it deeper into her neck. Her pulse raced below his lips and she felt his hands all over her at once. They had started with one on her cheek and the other on her hip. Slowly and tortuously, he moved them so one twined into her hair as his arm crossed her back and caged her against him. The other hand slid under her dress skirt and down from hip and leg then pulled her knee up to meet his hip; his fingers dug harshly into skin on the back of her thigh and into the meat of her butt. The heat of his hands set her skin aflame, awakening every nerve to the sensation as her desire built up in her core.

Just as she heard the bell of the elevator indicating they had arrived at floor, Oliver pulled her up to him and supported her as she twisted her long legs around him. He lips moved to hers as he moved them out of the elevator and down the hall to their suite. Once at their door, he dropped his hand out her hair to this back pocket. He fished out the key card and attempted to open the door. He had tried a couple times but with success, too distracted by the woman in his arms and the sounds he was drawing from her. Felicity finally pulled back, a soft whimper leaving both their lips at the loss of connection, then quickly retrieved the key card from Oliver, inserted it in the door and opened it slightly. Once finished she smiled down at him just to be greeted by a passion filled kiss again.

He carried them into the room, kicking the door shut. Then he turned and slammed her into the closest flat surface, the wall next to the door. Panting and moaning filled the quiet room as they lost themselves in the other again. Felicity dropped the small jean jacket and her bag, not caring where they landed. Oliver was pushing his leather jacket down her arms, kissing every inch of skin it released. He could smell his scent mixed with her on her skin. This struck up a level of pride and possessiveness in him he had never felt before. He wanted her to always smell like this from now on, so everyone would know she was his.

"Oliver." Felicity panted, trying to catch her breath as he lips, teeth and tongue danced down her arms. She tapped on his shoulder and he looked at her and read in her eyes that she wanted to be lowered. He dropped her slowly to her feet, making sure she could stand before releasing her fully. She took his hand in her and walked them through the suite, leading him to the bedroom.

As she crossed into the room, she turned and took both of his biceps in her hands. She directed him to the bed and pushed him down, so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. She stepped in between his knees as she dropped her lips to his again. He moved his hands to her hips again. She kissed him tenderly but laced the entire kiss in all her love that words could never describe. Finally she pulled back from his lips, cupped his face and looked deeply into his eyes. "Tonight is about you."

"Felicity?" Oliver was confused by what she meant.

"You took care of me and helped me relax after a tough day I had yesterday. I know that the talks you had today weren't easy on you at all, especially with Dig. So tonight is all about you."

"Sweetheart, you don't have to..."

Felicity cut him off with another desire filled kiss that him aching to bury himself in her and never leave again. "I know I don't have to. I want to, Oliver. I love you. Let me take care of you."

"Вы слишком хорошо для меня." (You are too good for me.)" Oliver responded in Russian.

"I am going to take that as a yes." Felicity joked the started kissing him again as she began loosening the buttons on his shirt. She leaned back, raised his wrist and released the one on his cuff then dropped her lips and placed a tender peck on the inside of his wrist. She lowered his arm and repeated the action on his other arm. She pushed on his shoulders and he lowered back to the mattress slowly. She leaned over him and unlocking the button on the front of his shirt, her lips following her fingers down his chest as the shirt fell open and new skin exposed itself. With every new inch, her lips and tongue attacked it, leaving a trail of moisture down the center of his chest.

Once the shirt's buttons were free, she tossed the side open and lowered to her elbows and either side of him. She traced over every dip and raise of his muscles, making sure to pay attention to each scar and tattoo on him.

He squirmed and moaned, each press of her lips stroking the fire that had been growing in him all day. He was finding that he could never get enough of her and he didn't care. He would always want more with her. She stood up and pulled him before she pulled his shirt off. After removing his shirt and dropping it to the floor beside her, she stepped back and started to remove her jewelry. Oliver made a move like he was going to stand up and help but she just held her hand out and looked at him, silently telling him to stay still. He watched as she stripped off her bracelets and necklace, dropping them on a near by nightstand. Then she reached up to unzip her dress. "Let me, Felicity." Oliver's fingers were itching to touch her skin again. Felicity simply shook her head and unzipped the dress. She lowered the soft cotton white dress, that had a colorful bird print on it, down her arms. Once free of her shoulders and arms, the dress dropped to the floor and puddled around her feet. He took in every inch of her body from head to toes, loose golden blonde waves cascading over her shoulders and leading to a soft blue and yellow lacy panties and bra set that had his mouth watering, and finished off in bright red sandal heels that showcased her sexy red nails perfectly. He licked his lips as he scanned up and down her body. Her lower pick lip was pulled between her teeth and her glasses were falling slightly down her nose. "You're beautiful, Felicity." Oliver pulled her glasses off as he looked up at her. The honesty in his tone made her swell. He placed her glasses on the nightstand as well then she took both his hands in hers. She pulled him and he stood up.

Once he was upright again, she turned him around so that his back was to her. He glanced over his shoulder, confused on what she was about to do. She began to place kisses to the damaged and scarred skin she found in front of her, soaking each inch in her tender love filled pecks to try to take away the pain of the memories each carried. As she moved up his back she reached the dragon tattoo on his left shoulder. She traced it as she kissed around it. Oliver felt her lips on his dragon tattoo softly and he closed his eyes, letting go of the pain of that memory in that moment.

She moved across his spine, trailing more lingering touches until she reached his arrow burn. Her lips danced across it's tender scar. Then she pulled gently on his shoulder and he turned again. He cupped her cheek, looked down into her eyes and saw pools of love and devotion like he had never seen before and his heart swelled up to his throat. He ran his thumb across her cheekbone as a small graceful smile grew across his lips. "Мое сердце, моя душа, и моя все всегда будет твоим. Я так тебя люблю. (My heart, my soul, and my everything will always be yours. I love you so much.)"

Felicity smiled knowing what Oliver's meant without fully understanding them. Her hands moved down his abs, trailing down to his waist line, while her lips nipped along his jaw. He shut his eyes, taking in her presence as she unfastened his jeans. Her fingers slid between the rough material and his warm skin, skimming along his hips. He felt a rush of cool air attach to his legs as his pants hit the floor at his ankles. She slid her hands into the waistline of his boxer briefs and pushed them down his thighs until they dropped and landed on top of his pants.

Felicity took a small step back, allowing him to kick off his shoes then step out this pants. As he stepped out of them, forgetting about them completely, he reached for her again. She moved him by his hips into a sitting position on the bed again before cupping his face and kissing him again. Then she lowered herself to her knees, staying between his legs the entire time. Oliver leaned back, placing his hands behind him on the mattress and resting his weight on them. He felt her lips press on the inside of his thighs as her fingers dragged up and down them as well his abs. He groaned when she nibbled on his inner thigh, feeling his want for her stiffen and make him even harder. He watched as she kissed up his cock, loving seeing the pink of her lips along the strong shaft. She kissed and licked along the sides and twirled her tongue around the head, teasing him and tasting the bit of precum that she found there.

Suddenly her bright pink lips were wrapped around him and she was swallowing, taking every inch in her warm mouth and deep down her throat. She hummed at his tasted and he tightened as it vibrated down him. She sucked tightly around him and pistoned up and down him, drawing more moans and groans from deep within him. He twined one hand in her hair as she slid his cock down her throat again. "Felicity! Черт , что чувствует себя так хорошо! (Damn that feels so good!)" Felicity peered up at him through hooded eyes as she continued to suck him down her throat. Oliver was coming undone underneath her. "Oh yes! Like that! Shit!" He was getting close to the edge with every thrust of her head down him and she could feel it. She slowed her motions and kissed down him, leading her back to his inner thighs, before she stood up. Looking directly at his eyes, focused on his expression, Felicity reached around her back and stripped off her bra then flung it over her shoulder.

When she gripped her panties to remove them, Oliver threaded his fingers into them and teased her slit and clit through the thin fabric. She moaned and felt her knees shake as he toyed with her and planted kisses along her hips and belly. He trailed his lips and tongue along the soft silky skin he found there, enjoying how she reached for him by twisting her hips or tangled her hands in his hair. He lowered her panties down her lean legs and continued to trail kisses following the fabric's path. Once she stepped out of them, she started to bend to remove her heels but Oliver gripped her wrist. "Leave them." His eyes were as bright blue as the Mediterranean Sea. They were smoldering and dripping every ounce of desire and want he had for her. She parted her legs as she straddled him, rolling her neck to line up her lips with his. She devoured them as she began to roll her hips into his. She moaned loudly and rolled her head back, opening her neck so that he could attack it with his lips.

Panting and moaning sounds were the other sounds that filled their bubble. They had both forgotten completely of the outside world and were lost in each other fully. Oliver engulfed her in his arms then lifted them both and spun so that she landed on the mattress cages in him. He supported himself on his elbows and forearms that bracketed around her with his chest pressed into hers. "Oliver!" She moaned in a tone that was bordering pleading.

"I need you Felicity. I want you, now!"

"Take me. I'm all yours baby." She teased her lip between her teeth again and that drove him to lose the last bit of control he had. He reached down and lifted her knees into the air then positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her one last time before pushing into her, burying himself her warm, wet pussy. "Yes! Oh god Oliver! You feel so good. Please don't stop!"

Oliver leaned down and nipped at her ear, running his tongue over her industrial piercing. "Hold on to me tight, Felicity." They both chuckled a bit as the first time he uttered those words replayed in the minds.

"This is what I was thinking of every time you said those words. I just said that so you would know."

"Oh I knew." Oliver pushed deep into her once making her back bow into him as she tried to take more of him in her wetness. "I don't think I have it in me to be gentle tonight, sweetheart."

Felicity dragged her nails through the scruff on his chin and cheeks, knowing that he enjoyed that a lot. "That's fine. Take me how you what to Oliver. Tonight is all about you." That was all Oliver needed to hear. He started to drive deep into hard and fast, chasing his release. She started to roll her hips into him, matching his pace. He placed one hand lower on her back, helping to curve her and create a new position. The new angle allowed him to reach deeper into her and made her scream his name. He could feel her walls tightened around him as he drove into her over and over again. Her hands clawed into his hips and left marks that he knew he would see in the morning. Her panting and moans were getting louder and her breathing shallower as he continued his relentless pace. "Oliver! Oh god! I... I'm going... going to..."

"Come for me. Come and scream my name Felicity!"

Hearing her name fall from his lips and drip in want like it did sent her over the edge. He continued to pound into her as she came apart underneath him, shaking and bowing to feel as much of him as she could. "Oh god Oliver! I love you so much baby!"

"Я люблю тебя больше, чем что-либо еще в этом мире, Felicity. (I love you more than anything else in this world, Felicity.)" Oliver slipped deep in her hot wetness, feeling the walls tighten around her as the last waves of her orgasm washed over her. Feeling her walls fluttering around him as he ground into her sent him after his own release. He slipped deep in her, softly gasping her name like a prayer into her ear. He felt her running her hands over his back and head as he came undone above her.

Sated and exhausted, he dropped all his weight to his arms and laid on Felicity as well, burying her in his warmth. Oliver's face fell into the crook of her neck and he continued to nip and kiss it. He could still feel her hands trailing up and down his back and head. He also felt a tickle from the golden strands that were laced around his fingers. He smiled as the thought of ending everyday in this fashion, with this woman, for the rest of his life filled his mind and a peace filled his heart for the first time ever.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: So here is a cute short chapter of fluff... enjoy and review**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow**

Oliver was still on top of her when he started to move. Felicity fought him a bit, enjoying the closeness and sated glow they found themselves in. He rolled to his side and she turned so they were facing one another. Each tucked an arm under their heads. Oliver reached up and pulled a pillow down for them to share as well. A pleasant contented sigh came out of Felicity as he ran his fingers up and down her body, from her hips and up to her cheeks then back. Felicity was learning that after making love, Oliver still touched and cuddled. Something could never imagine he doing. The idea of the badass vigilante, Arrow, being a cuddler made her chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the image of the big scary Arrow being a cuddler. What would the bad guys of Starling think if they knew that."

"I never really was before. I just can't stop myself with you. I want to always touch you. To make sure you don't disappear on me."

A seriousness washed over her face along with a bit of hurt. "Oliver why would you think I would ever leave?"

"Not leave. I had this dream over and over while in Nanda Parbat but the bad ones ended with either me dying or you disappearing right in front of me."

Felicity sat up and stared straight at him. "Oliver I want you to listen to me. I will never leave you. I have stood by you through near death experiences, earthquake machines destroying half the town, juiced up super soldiers with a madman as their leader, killer ninjas and the psycho leader, not to mention all the hell you put me through at QC and the others we have dated since meeting each other. This is where I always wanted to be. Here, in love and next to you as your partner. I love you Oliver and nothing will ever change that. Nothing from your past. Nothing from the present. And nothing in the future because you are my future. You're it."

Oliver smiled at her and leaned up to kiss her then pulled her down to the mattress again. He ran his fingers down her cheek and traced them through her hair for a few minutes as they each got lost in their thoughts. Finally Oliver spoke up, "Felicity?"

"Yeah?" She sounded a bit groggy as sleep was beginning to pull her under.

"My scar. The arrow. Does it bother you?" He thought back to the first time she saw it. It was their first morning together. They had spent the night in a hotel just outside Starling, wanting to be with each other more than on the road. He wake up to her wrapped around him. She had been sleeping on his shoulder as he rested on his stomach. When she came to, she saw the raw flesh; healed slightly but still pink and red in spots. She broke down in tears over seeing what they had done to him and demanded to know everything. He had never gotten her thoughts on it though.

Her eyes popped open and looked on him. She could see the vulnerability dancing in his as he was worried how she would look at him due to his latest scar. "Oliver, I was worried about what they did to you. I wanted to know so that I could make sure that you worked through it. I don't want you hiding things from me for shallowing things and not dealing with them. It's not healthy and ends up causing problems later on down the road. Never once was I mad at you about the scar. Yes I hate they you have it because how you got it but in a weird way it fits you. In my eyes you will always be the Arrow. He was part of you. You were always trying to be one of two men but what you never saw was that both men were part of you, Oliver. Oliver Queen and Arrow were both shaped and brought to life by you. Simply you, Oliver. The man who wanted to honor his father and best friend, build his company into a success, and protect his friends, family and city from all evil even if it meant giving up his own happiness or life. That is the man I love and the man I see every time I look at you. I just hope one day you will get to see him because he is incredible."

Oliver was in awe for her. She had not only being willing to stand by him with all she knew about him but was accepting him fully. She saw every one of his scars, both physical and emotional types, accepted them and wanted to help him deal with them so he could heal. She loved him with his baggage and didn't see him as broken or damaged beyond repair. She believed in him and never stopped. "You truly are remarkable Felicity Meghan Smoak and way too good for me but I will keep working until I deserve you. Even if it takes the rest of my life."

"You deserve to be loved and to be happy. Even with your past. I am just glad you chose me."

"No choice to be made." He smiled at her and then kissed her. Oliver felt Felicity start to shiver. "Come on. Let's get some rest, sweetheart. We have a very full day tomorrow so need all we can get."

"Are you nervous about seeing Walter again?"

"Nope. He is going to love being back. He always did care for me and Thea. I know he will only want us happy."

They started to wrap up under the blankets, Oliver propped up on the pillows and Felicity draped over his left side. She traced over his Bratva tattoo. She was curious of one thing. "Oliver?"

"Yes sweetheart?" He answered sweetly, getting a small thrill over her pet name and having the chance to call her by it.

A smile a soft giggle broke out from somewhere inside her at his excited tone. "I was curious. Do you like speaking russian?"

"Kind of. I learned it while I was away. I like some of the tones and phrases I learned. They sound interesting. Why?"

"I just noticed over the last few days that when you are very um... emotional, you sort of fall on it. I mean I think it's sexy. Your voice has to do this low growl thing when you use it so not complaining just curious really. I mean I just wondered if maybe you could teach me so that I could know what you are saying. I mean I get the jist but I would really like to know for sure. You could be reading a grocery list to me and I wouldn't know it."

A boasting laugh came out Oliver as his face broke in half with his smile. "First off, yes I fall to the Russian when I am emotional but I don't normally use it as much as I have. When I used it about a week ago, you responded in the best way so I figured you liked it so I keep using it. I am glad you find my growl sexy."

"Always have." she interrupted.

"Secondly I would love to teach you. We could work on it while we are away if you want. And lastly I would never read a grocery list to you when we are doing what we normally are when I speak on Russian. My mind is only on one thing at that time and it will never be groceries." That both started to laugh as a blush graced her cheeks softly.

Soon she was fighting the hide a yawn from him. His arms enveloping into a warm cocoon and his scent and heartbeat rocking her to sleep like a lullaby. She fought her drooping eyelids as long as she could before hearing Oliver whispering, "Sleep sweetheart. I love you." into her hair then following it with a tender kiss. She succumbed to sleep and drifted off, dreaming of a future filled with Oliver and happiness.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: I have been working on a polyvore for this story... check it out... link in my bio**

 **Disclosure: Man I wish I owned Arrow but sound to report I don't**

Felicity felt the warmth of of the sunlight on her face. She turned into it so that it could welcome her back to reality. A peace and contentment that she had not felt in years filled her as she moved and felt sore in the best ways. She knew she had been fully sated the night before but seeing what effects her idea had on Oliver was ten times better. He let himself go and be in the moment fully with her. She was still getting used to the idea of him giving up so much to be with her.

She sat up and reached out for her glasses and phone. Pulling on her glasses, Felicity turned over and propped herself up against the headboard. She saw that it was about 9 am. She thought that Oliver was probably out for a run and would be back soon. She debated showering or checking her emails. After the debacle with the gossip rags the morning before, the couple agreed to stay away from the new outlets until after the interview. She still had her company email account to check through plus her personal account.

As she unlocked her phone, a smile picture of her and Oliver greeted her. They had taken it at a bar while on the road and she loved it. They were going out to dinner and she wanted to surprise Oliver with what she was wearing that night so she asked to meet him in the hotel's bar. When she got there, he couldn't take his eyes or hands off her. The photo was a selfie she was taking. At the last second, Oliver turned and planted his lips high on her cheek. Her surprised expression made them both break out into a fit of laughter when they looked at it.

She smiled down at the photo and sighed. She was happy and for the first time in her life it was real. She decided to wait for Oliver for the shower, something else she had discovered that she liked, and started sorting through her emails. She had a few old ones from before everything changed. A couple emails about security updates, something she would need Diggle to check into. A couple summing up her talks with Mr. Carter and Mr. Marks, then one outlining the deal with Max Craig from Rebecca. She had included a few questions for them to consider plus add to if they wanted to. Reading over the questions, Felicity could already see that most were simple enough but they could cover all of what they wanted to cover and nothing extra with them. There was one email that worried her. It was an invitation to a charity gala. Seemed that Ray had RSVPed to it before signing the company over to her so they still needed a representative from Queen Inc. there. This would be her first outing as partial owner and future Head of Applied Sciences, not to mention Oliver's first appearance as the future CEO. The gala was set for that Saturday night so they could be in town to attend. Felicity decided to ask Oliver about it later.

She was reading over the emails from Mr. Marks and Mr. Carter when the bedroom door opened slightly. She watched as Oliver's form backed into the room, head pinching a phone between his ear and shoulder, while he carried something in front of him. He was on a call with someone and was whispering in an attempt to not disturb her. She giggled when he turned around and he saw he had been caught. "OK Speedy, that sounds great. Listen I gotta go. Felicity is awake and I have her breakfast." He listened to the other side of the call for a moment then replied, "Yes Speedy as soon as we are done with breakfast we will get ready and head over there. Love you." He smiled and listened again then crossed to the bed and placed the tray he was carrying down. He took the phone from his shoulder and pushed it into his pocket then he leaned in a kissed Felicity. "Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"Morning. Great. How about you." She smiled up at him then she looked back at the tray.

"Perfect since I was next you. Thea says hi. She is at the house already. She got a small army there cleaning and moving everything back in already. She said that once we are done here to get there. She wants to make sure everything is to our liking."

"Really? Why?" Felicity had started to eat her breakfast. Oliver had ordered them toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and fresh fruit with coffee. She took a sip of her coffee and purred as the warm liquid moved down her throat.

Oliver was finishing a bit of bacon and then explained, "Well she has this idea that when we get back, that is where we are going to live. I told her we weren't sure yet. I mean I know I am okay with it. All those years gone, all I could think of was getting home again. But I know you have your place and if you want to stay there I would understand."

"Oliver, just because I have my own place right now doesn't mean I wouldn't want to live with you in the future. I mean unless you don't want that."

"Felicity I don't care where we live, whether it be the mansion, your apartment, or under a bridge. As long as I get to spend my days with you, wake up to you and fall asleep after making love to you every night; that is all I ever want. That's what I want my future to be."

"So why don't we set up the house for now and if we want to change things later we can?"

Oliver leaned over and kissed her, tasting coffee and fruit on her lips. "Sounds like the perfect plan and that is why you are my brilliant beautiful sexy genius girlfriend." He kisses her after every descriptive word, using each kiss to further prove his point.

"Girlfriend?"

"Well yeah that's what you are after all. I mean we are together and sort of dating. I mean we did have a date of sorts night before last plus the road trip. So girlfriend. What don't like it?"

"God no! I love it. And yeah we are doing that even if our relationship is a little abnormal. I mean we had our first date and got blown up, we broke up but stay close to one another all year. Then you went off to fight for your sister's life and told me that you loved me before almost dying. You came back weeks later and we broke up again. Then I started dating my boss, who is no longer my boss and who I am no longer with and then you fought a psycho bent a killing you and wiping out the city again. Man I am just noticing that May is not a lucky month for Starling at all. And I am babbling again so I am going to stop and eat my breakfast."

Oliver laughed and wrapped his arm low around her. "Never stop. I love your babbles Felicity. I always have. They let me know how you feeling, what you thinking, and what it is like in your head. It still amazes me how fast your brain thinks, even after three years together. Your babbles will always be a welcomed sound to me."

She blushed and sipped her coffee. "Well that's good because I have yet to learn how to stop them, especially around you. You seem to draw them out of me. And always at the worst time and in the worst ways." The two fell back into a silence as they ate the rest of the meals. Afterwards they showered and dressed for the day. Once ready, they walked out the room and jumped in the awaiting car.

The ride out to the mansion was filled with Oliver explaining all that Thea had already accomplished in great detail. She had been able to get in touch with Raisa. Her current family had released her for the summer since they were leaving for their vacation home and would not return until the fall. She was excited to return to the mansion and her old position. Thea had also filled her in on Oliver's current love life so she was anticipating meet the young blonde that had won him over. She had agreed about the staff and had already started calling out to folks she knew as well services to enlist their helping through the hiring process.

Thea had also contacted a moving company and hired three trucks and crews to match. She wanted all the furniture back in the home as fast as possible. She was organizing as it entered the home then would go from room to room to instruct the movers where to set it. Once the truck was empty and another load was being gathered, she would meet the cleaning crew to make sure each piece was thoroughly cleaned and set up. She also had contacted a landscaping company to clean up the grounds. The entire crew knew how the grounds were to look and that extra care was to be taken around the gravestones. She had the whole house buzzing with activity.

Diggle had called and stated that he would be to the home shortly. He wanted to stop at QI and check on the security and systems there first. He had also reached out to a few private security companies he trusted and requested a few members to come for an interview for security at the home.

All in all, it seemed that most of the jobs of getting the house in order were already well under way. Oliver wasn't surprised though. Thea being as excited as she was about it was all he needed to get her started. After that all he had to do was sit back and watch as she ran the show. In that way she was a lot like their mother. As they drove up the driveway, Oliver could already see all the work in the gardens that had been done. His smile grew as he saw the moving truck full of the family belongings and the crew unloading it under the careful eye of his pint size terror of a sister. A laughed as she seemed to yell up at a man almost three times her size. "Wow! Does anything scare that girl?" Felicity pondered.

"Nope. She was never scared of anything. Not even the dark when she was kid. I was always chasing g her down to keep her out of trouble."

"Hence Speedy?"

"Yep. She has just gotten worse over the years it seems." They both laughed as they moved to climb out the car. Oliver grabbed hold of her wrist to stop her for a moment. When she looked back at him, he planted a big loving kiss on her. "Before I lose my chance to say this, thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving Thea and I our home back. It may not have always been a happy place but good or bad memories, it's still home."

"You're welcome Oliver. Growing up, I never had a home like this. We moved around a lot so I know what it means to get a chance to keep it." The couple climbed out the car, Oliver first the he helped Felicity out as well. They waved at a very elated Thea. "Maybe at some point we should see if there is a way to buy this place from the Board or separate it from QI. So that if anything ever happens again, not that I am saying it will, the house is safe in the Queen family still."

"I think that would be great but let's worry about that later. Walter will keep the place safe while we are gone and then it will be ours." He smiled down at her and it brightened when he said the word ours, like that one word was dripping in sweet goodness. He kissed her tenderly again but ended it a bit too quick for her liking and she whimpered. "We better get inside before Thea goes crazy. We can see if Raisa has some coffee made." The couple weaved their way through workers and inside the large home.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: one last chapter ready for uploading... thanks to my incredible beta warehouseluver13... you truly are remarkable... her is a bit of family fun and fluff... more to come guys so enjoy and review**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and do this only for fun also any translation errors blame Google translater**

"So wait he almost burnt down the house?"

"Okay so they may be a bit extreme but Dad had to replace the stove and it took several hours to air out the kitchen. Mom was so mad. I thought her head was going to explode." The three women sitting around the kitchen island laughed hard.

"How old was he?"

"Mr. Oliver was about twelve at that time. Mr. Tommy was around so his attention was away from his cookies. I was taking care of other things in the home and he didn't want to wait for me to finish and make the cookies for him. Mr. Tommy and Mr. Oliver thought they could do it. They just forgot to set a timer and forgot about them until they were really well done."

"Yeah Tommy wanted to use them as hockey pucks after that. They were about right." Thea giggled.

"Well I know about that patience thing. Oliver still hates to wait for things. Not sure about the cooking thing though." Felicity confessed. The three women had spent the last hour in the kitchen chatting while Oliver and Diggle discussed the security of the mansion and the cleaning and landscaping crews finished up around the house. Thea and Raisa had been telling stories from Oliver's childhood and reminiscing on the good days.

"What?"

"Well yeah right now we are eating out a lot. Since we are at hotels all the time."

"But what about before? Ollie never cooked for you?"

"We were so busy with our jobs that we never really had time to socialize, nonetheless have dinner. Most of the time it was taken out or fast food. I think the first time we had a decent meal was our first date, or almost date. We never actually got to eat."

"Yeah Ollie said that the restaurant had some kind of gas leak and evacuated the place before you guys could enjoy your date." Thea help come up with a cover story for Raisa. Amazingly hers sounds completely plausible. _Maybe we need to take lessons on cover stories from Thea. She is better at this than we ever were._ Felicity shook her head and smiled quickly at Thea as a thanks for the assist.

"So what are you ladies discussing? Should I be worried about what we just walked in in?" Diggle questioned as he and Oliver walked into the kitchen to join them.

"Just filling Lis here, in on some of Ollie's more colorful stories from his past." Thea laughed.

"Speedy! You didn't!"

"I promise no baby pictures came out. Actually no pictures at all. We are going to do that another day." Thea slid off the stool and moved to his side. She patted him on the shoulder and continued, "Trust me bro. You have nothing to worry about. She already knew you were an idiot and did stupid things in your younger years. She has seen all the stories and police reports." Felicity, Diggle and Raisa tried to stifle their laughs as Thea jumped out of the way of Oliver's arm as he swung playful for his sister. They could hear her snickering all the back into the home from the kitchen.

"I have been meaning to ask about the taxi car." Felicity giggled

"I will tell you another time. If you behave."

"Always Mr. Queen." Felicity flirted back at him and but her lower lip seductively. Oliver glared at her then kissed her temple and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Diggle took up the stool that Thea had vacated just moments before. "So how does the house's security system look?"

"It could use a bit of your IT genius but other than that it will be great. I have a couple guys coming by later to interview them. I already know two of them personally but if you guys want to meet them..."

"Dig, we trust your judgment. You have always kept us safe in the past. Well expect when he did something stupid." Felicity threw her thumb over her shoulder at Oliver then laughed. "If you feel like they will do the job well then go ahead to hire them. I want this place to be safe for Walter and Thea while we are gone. It is one last thing we have to worry about."

"Okay Felicity."

"Plus we have to be at QI this afternoon."

"Carter was able to get the papers done?" Oliver inquired.

"Yeah. He called about ten minutes ago. He was finishing my employment contract. The board voted on it and it passed with all but one in favor. One guess who the one is."

"Reynolds."

"And we have a winner! I am looking forward to looking into that guy and see why he has it out for me so much."

"You think he has something going on?" Diggle questioned as he sipped at his coffee.

"Maybe. Felicity is still going to run one of her background checks on everyone on the board as well as all high ranking officers at the company. We want to make sure that anyone corrupted are removed. We intend to run a clean company so we need to start of that way."

"Sounds like a great idea. I always knew if you listened to her, a lot of the mess we have gone through would never have happened."

"Yes Digg you're partly right."

"Partly?!" Diggle and Felicity both spit the word out at the same time.

"Yes I should have listened to both of you. Not just Felicity. You have both always wanted what was best for the company, for me, for my family and all those we protect. I am sorry I hardly listened before. I will try to do better in the future. I can't promise I will listen all times but I will try."

"That's all we want baby." Felicity smiled up at him then hugged into his chest tighter.

Diggle snickered and shook his head, "still having to get used to that. Going to take some time."

"Well we have nothing but time. I plan on having her by my side for a while."

"Oh! That reminds me. We have a gala to go to on Saturday."

"What? Already?"

"Ray have responded to it months before turning over the company to me. We need to represent QI there. We don't want our first impression is a snub to a charity gala do we?"

"No but can't Walter go. He is going CEO for the next six months." Oliver whined.

"No he doesn't take over until Monday. Until then we own the company. We are the only ones that can go."

"Fine. Do we have to stay the entire time?"

"Let's play it by ear. The Charity is a program that helps victims of major traumas, whether it be the Undertaking or the Siege or just a veteran dealing with PTSD, so that they can lead as close a normal life as they can. They do different types of therapies and help them find homes and jobs."

"Sounds impressive. I know first hand what a war zone can do to a person. Why was Ray into this charity?" Diggle asked.

Felicity racked her brain to trying to figure out if she had ever told her about it. He hadn't so she had no clue. "No idea. Ray never said why. I didn't even know about it uh nail I checked my email this morning and there was a reminder about it."

"Okay I think I still have my tux somewhere here. Thea had all my stuff moved from the loft to the mansion this morning. I had to stop her before she moved your stuff too."

"How did she even know where I lived? And how did she intend on getting in?"

"I know your address because I saw in the records at Verdant and as far as getting in. You have a spare somewhere outside your front door. Probably in a bottle under a rock." Thea explained as she crossed back into the kitchen.

"Okay." Felicity leaned over to Oliver, drawing his ear close to her lips. She whispered, "Thea may not be scared of anything but I just added her to my list. Kangaroos, pointy objects and your sister."

"Now you see why it was so hard keeping secrets from her. She knows everything." Oliver laughed but Thea slugged him playfully in the arm. "What? It's true. We could never keep your Christmas or birthday gifts a secret. You always knew."

"That was 'cause I knew where Mom and Dad hid them and I would wait until they left for a dinner party or something and you were busy with either Tommy or a girl then I would sneak up there and look at them."

"Diabolical Speedy. But I think Mom knew."

"Oh yeah. That's when she started either having them delivered the day before or would wrap them in several boxes so it would be easy to tell when I messed with them. She was so good."

"Your mother always knew Miss Thea. She only did that to fool you."

"Seriously?! Wow! Props to Mom." The whole room broke into laughter as the mood lightened again.

"So I guess I am dress shopping at some point today or tomorrow." Felicity commented as they all started finishing the coffees. Raisa was still cleaning dishes to put them away again.

"What do you mean?"

"Felicity and I have a gala to attend on Saturday. Ray had said he would go before he signed the company over to Felicity so we now have to go so that QI doesn't look bad."

"Oh well can I go with you guys? I haven't been to a gala in forever and it would be nice since I will be part owner."

"I don't see why not. I can call them and reserve two more places. That way Walter can come too. It will be fun." Felicity offered up.

Oliver stared down at her. "I thought the whole reason we were going was because Walter couldn't go."

"I said Walter couldn't go as CEO he is part owner as soon as he signs the papers, which reminds me." Felicity looked at the time on her phone and seeing as it was almost 1:30 she turned to Diggle. "Dig, do you have a driver already picked out for us? We need someone to go meet Walter at the airport and bring him here."

"I can go for you Felicity."

"Thanks."

"I want to ride along. That way I can see Walter as soon as he lands. It has been far too long."

"Sounds great Speedy." Thea leapt up and hugged Oliver, Felicity and Raisa before moving out of the kitchen with Diggle following right behind. "You know it has far too long since I have seen her that happy."

"You both are the happy children I remember running around this place, Mr. Oliver. I am glad to see the light back in both of you. With everything that has happened I was afraid it went away."

"It just took someone remarkable to help us find it." He smiled down at Felicity who was blushing brightly at his praise. "Okay so that house is all set. Dig has security taken care of. Mr. Marks and Mr. Carter will see us at 5 to sign all the papers. Anything else we need to do?"

"Well since we are going to the gala on Saturday and I am assuming I am going not only as part owner of QI but also your girlfriend, we need to go over the questions Rebecca emailed me this morning and see if we want to add any more then schedule the interview with Max for sometime tomorrow. That way he can get the story edited and written and to us for approval before Saturday. I hope that is enough time."

"It today's world, that should be plenty. Let me get us a couple more cups of coffee then I will meet you in the study and we can knock that off our list as well. Sound good, Miss Smoak?"

"Sounds perfect, Mr. Queen." Felicity giggled as he kissed her delicately on the lips then she hopped off the stool and took off for the study.

Once she was out of earshot, Raisa turned to Oliver. "She is good for you my boy. She makes you happy."

"She does. I just can't believe it took me 3 years to be with her. I have wasted all this time."

"No you haven't. You may not have been with her in the way you are now but you were still close. You used that time to get to know one another; your likes and dislikes, your passions, what made each other special. You learned about each other and fell in love in a way that most people never get to. That is why it seems so right, because all the normal stuff new relationships go through you two have been doing for years."

Oliver considered what she told him and realized she was right. The last few years weren't a waste because they were the trials and victories that they shared and overcame together. He had learned more about Felicity in the last three years then he knew about most of the women he dated before. "Yeah you're right Raisa. Thanks." Oliver kissed her on the cheek before taking the two coffee cups and moving out of the room.

"Mr. Oliver?" Oliver turned around to see the small older woman turn slightly shy.

"What is it?" His concern grew as she did not meet his eye for a moment.

"Будьте осторожны с этим. Она имеет доброе сердце, и она это хорошо для вас. Ваше сердце выбрал хорошо, мой мальчик. (Take care with this one. She has a good heart and she is good for you. Your heart chose well my boy.)" She patted his cheek and smiled up at him.

"То, что это сделал, Раиса. Я обещаю любить ее так, как она заслуживает. Я хочу, чтобы она всегда видеть мужчину, который вы видите меня. (That it did, Raisa. I promise to love her the way she deserves. I want her to always see the man you see in me.)"

"Good. You be good man I know you can be. The man in your heart. She will be happy with him."

"I hope so, Raisa." With that Oliver moved out of the kitchen and on to the study to prepare for their next step on their relationship.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: So I have finished getting the polyvore for this story caught up to it... check it out because it was fun doing them... I have 3 chapters ready for updating and will try to have more tomorrow or over the weekend... enjoin all the love and support in the comments do keep it coming**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but Sunday is my 30th birthday so maybe if I have been a good girl this year I will get something then! Just kidding!**

"Are you sure about this Oliver? We don't have to go public about us yet if you don't want to. I mean I know how private a person are you and this is not something we have to do. We could just announce the plans for the company and talk about our history and my connection to Ray. We don't have to say anything about us now or our future plans." Felicity had been worried about the reason Oliver was willing to be open with the press. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to know what he thought but she wouldn't put him in a position he was comfortable in again.

Oliver glanced up at Felicity. She had been standing by his side, leaning against the massive desk in the study. She was glancing over his shoulder at the computer screen in order to view the email with the list of questions for their interview. He pulled on her wrist slightly and set her in motion so that she would fall into his lap. "Felicity, I don't want to hide. Not this. Not us. You mean too much to me to ever hide how I feel for you. I have hidden my feelings or run from them in the past and all it did was cause us a lot of pain. I am happy with you and I want the world to see that. I am not just doing this to make the company look strong or to protect you, which are two other reasons this is a good idea. I am doing this because I want the world to know that I am head of heels in love with you and nothing is going to stop that."

"Oliver you are too good to me." Felicity smiled then wrapped her arms around him and kissed me, happy that in one short speech he had disproven all her fears.

"How about we call Max real quick and let him know the good news."

"We need to tell Rebecca as well."

"Okay. Is there a way to do both at once? Walter should be here soon and I know that Thea will be tearing through the house for us so putting that off may be bad."

Felicity chuckled and started dialing Rebecca's office number on her cell. She placed it on speaker and when the call connected it was answered by an assistant. The assistant was under strict orders to put them straight through if they called so with a matter moments they had her on the line. "Hey Rebecca!"

"Hey Miss Smoak, Mr. Queen. How is my favorite power couple and QI owners doing today?"

"Great!" Oliver chimed in. "Listen first of we went over the list of questions. We liked them and only had a couple changes to make. Felicity will email them to you as soon as we are done on the call."

"Great. Then I can get the ball rolling."

"Well there has been a slight development come up this morning that we need to discuss."

"Development? What happened?"

"Nothing yet." Felicity stated. "We are planning to attend a charity gala that Ray had promised our support of Saturday night so the press are going to see us together."

"And you want Max to get his exclusive so that means either we do it quickly or..."

"Or no gala. Which is not an option."

"Correct. We cannot have your first public action as new owners and future heads of the company to be snubbing a charity function. You said the gala is Saturday?"

"Yeah. I know it is short notice but I only got into my email this morning and there was a reminder about it sitting there waiting for me."

"Oh please I have had shorter notice than this to work bigger miracles. I can explain the situation to Max. I am sure he will be willing to do the interview tomorrow morning and then should have it done and posted before you two step foot on the red carpet Saturday night. I will call him right now."

"Actually." Oliver interrupted. "We were kind of hoping to explain our dilemma to him. Make sure he understood that we are still very much dedicated to our deal but we are dealing with a situation out of our hands."

"Of course Mr. Queen. That sounds great."

Felicity grabbed the phone and started setting it up in order to call out to Max and conference the three parties into a call together. "Can you hold for just a couple minutes while we call. I just want us all here to nail down any final details for the interview."

"Of course. Let me know when you are back and ready to go." Felicity placed her on hold the called out to Max's desk phone. He answered on the second ring and after their short greeting and explaining that she would be bring Rebecca onto the call, she connected the two calls. "Hey Max!"

"Rebecca, my favorite PR rep. How are you today?"

"Great. We have a bit of a situation that we wanted to inform you of."

"Fire away."

"Well first off Max, we have your questions ready and are still fully committed to the deal for the exclusive. Felicity will be sending them on to you as soon as we are done so that you can look them over. Please do so as soon as possible. We again are okay with you asking any and all of these questions but only these please." Oliver replied. Felicity took her tablet and started tapping away. Moments later she had sent the email ahead to both of the other parties of the call.

"I understand. Wow! Your girl is fast. I already have them." Max opened the email and scanned over the questions, surprised to see a long list with a few questions he knew Oliver had avoided in the past. "And you two are sure you're comfortable with me asking these questions and printing their responses?"

"Yes. We have nothing to hide. We want the company to be held to a standard of honesty and would look like hypocrites if we didn't stand up to that same standard. This is going to be an all new kind of management for the company. Hopefully a better one." Oliver smiled as he knew their plans were starting to fall into place.

"Okay. So when do we do this?"

"Well that's the thing. We need to do this tomorrow morning. We have a board meeting to attend at 9 am and it should be through within the hour so we could meet up say 10 or 10:30 to sit down for the interview. We still want to do it at the office."

"Why the rush?"

"Ray Palmer had promised the support, both financially and physically, of Palmer Tech to a charity. They are hosting a gala on Saturday that we have to attend so the press are going to be all over us. We wanted to make sure you still got your exclusive, but we can't walk away from the charity. It would be wrong." Felicity explained, worried that the reporter would not like the new development in their deal.

"I understand Felicity and trust me I am not one to stand in the way of people actually trying to do a good thing. This wouldn't happen to be the Open Up to Save A Life charity ball?"

"It is actually. Do you know about the charity?"

"It do. I had a friend that served in the military and came back with PTSD. Through the charity he was able to get help and even his amazing service dog, Max. He named him after me. I say because he is ruggedly handsome and lovable like I am but Sam says it's cause he was a bit hard headed when they first started working together but is better now. Plus he keeps Sam on his toes."

"That is great. I personally had not heard about the charity but Felicity did some research into it today and it looks amazing."

"They're life savers there. I am glad you two are planning on helping out."

"Of course any way we can. Great charities like this one can make all the difference to someone. So Max, we were wondering if maybe we could do the interview tomorrow morning then leave you to work on it and have you get us the drafts by end of the day? That way you can still get your exclusive and we won't have to worry about saying too much to the press on Saturday night."

"Are you kidding? I could have the drafts to you by mid afternoon tomorrow I just need an hour or so after to edit everything. I have the best camera and producer in the biz right now. We can turn a story out in about three hours. It will be posted and printed by the evening issue. If you two are okay with that?"

"As long as we see everything first to sign off on it, we have no problem with that at all." Oliver commented, wanting to get reassurance over the last part of their deal.

"Of course Oliver. As soon as it's done, I will email them to Felicity and you two can look them over. Just email me back with your comments. If changes have to be made, I will make them and send it again to get the final sign off. Once I have it, they can my posted or printed in minutes. I already told my editor I would have an exclusive that was being kept quiet right now but would need a lot of space so we have claim on as much of the front page as we want, when we want."

"Sounds perfect Max. I feel great about this already."

"Don't worry Felicity. This will be easy and a lot of fun I promise. I hope you don't mind that I did a bit of research on you."

"I would expect nothing else."

"This is going to be your first interview, right?"

"Well I had a story written about me when I was in high school about getting awarded a full ride scholarship to MIT at age 16 but this is a lot more than that."

"Well I promise, I will make this as easy and painless as possible. It's going to be a lot of fun."

"See I knew Max was perfect for this." Rebecca perked up after hearing the full discussion.

"Thank you both for all your time and effort. We will see you both tomorrow morning."

"Good night, Mr. Queen. Miss Smoak."

"See you then Oliver and Felicity."

With that Felicity released both calls and sat back into Oliver as they both released a breath of relief. "I can't believe this is actually going to work out." Oliver wrapped her up in his arms, trying to ease his worry.

"I know what you mean. I keep waiting for a new bad guy or someone to come barreling into our lives and disrupt all our peace and happiness." Felicity that he had been slightly worried about this since that first call brought them back to Starling.

Just as the two lovers found themselves melting into the quiet and peace of the moment, a shout filled the halls of the house. "Ollie! Lis! Come on guys. Knock off being all lovey dovey and get down here to say hi to Walter."

"Never thought Thea would be that force to disrupt our happiness." Oliver noted only to get a playful slap on his arm as Felicity rose out his lap and started for the door. Oliver followed just moments later, shaking his head and how much his life had changed and how much he never wanted it to go back.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: 2 of 3... enjoy and review**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow**

As they moved into the main living space, Felicity would later learn was referred to as the sitting room, she came face to face with a dark skinned older man sitting next to the small brunette. During her first years at QC, Felicity had grown to care about the man. He had been friend and kind to her anytime she had to work near him. He would always say hi and be pleasant towards her when they crossed paths. It was a different interaction the she had expected from the CEO of a major Fortune 500 company. He made it a nice place to work.

They moved into the room and Walter stood up. Thea was beaming with excitement on the couch beside him. Oliver dropped her hand as he reached out to greet Walter. Walter had extended his hand in greeting but Oliver only grabbed it the pulled him into a slight hug, a smile breaking across his face. Thea had tears in her eyes at the scene, knowing that she was getting some of her family back finally. After Oliver released him, Walter turned towards her and smiled. "Miss Smoak. Thea had not informed me you would be here."

"Please call me Felicity, Mr. Steele. Thank you so much for stepping in. I know it means a great deal to Oliver."

"It is my pleasure and please call me Walter. You are the owner of the company after all."

"She's more than that." Thea added in a sings on tone.

Oliver glared at her only to see a confused look brush across Walter's face. Oliver then turned his eyes to Felicity and found her staring at a spot on the floor. "You didn't tell him?"

"It wasn't sure if you wanted to when I talked to him so no. I just wasn't sure this was news you want to tell him over the phone, if at all until it was officially public." Felicity blushed as her worries resurfaced.

"Of course I want him to know. He is family after all."

"Know what? I feel like I have missed something."

Oliver sighed and shook his head then answered he, "Walter, Felicity is my girlfriend. We have recently started dating." Oliver slid his arm around her and laid his hand on the spot that it always seemed to find on her hip.

"Really?" Walter looked around the room to take in all their faces. Thea was still smiling broadly, Oliver seemed to be beaming down at the small blonde next to him and Felicity was blushed a deep crimson color and trying to hide her smile by burying her face into Oliver's chest. "Well that is great. Tell me how this all started."

"Well I actually have you to thank for that." Oliver chuckled as they a crossed the room so that they all could sit down. Walter returned to the small couch next to the a whole Oliver and Felicity took a seat on a near by arm chair, Oliver settling down on the arm of it and propped himself on a single arm on the back of it while his other hand stayed intertwined with Felicity's on his knee.

"How is that my boy."

"About 3 years ago, I asked you for a name of someone who could help me with a laptop issue. You directed me to Felicity and changed my life." Oliver smiled down at her then pulled her hand that his was tied around to his lips to place a delicate kiss on the back of it. "She became someone that I relied on to help me with all the technological advancements I had missed out on while on the island. Soon she was a good friend, one I trusted well. When I decided to take over the company, I couldn't imagine having anyone else next to me all day to help advise and guide me. She knew the company so well and loved it so much. I just wish I had listened to her about some matters with the company and those running it."

"She didn't trust Isabel?" Thea gasped, surprised that the sweet bubbly blonde could ever dislike someone.

"Oh yeah. I know there was no way she could look that good unless she had sold her soul years ago." Felicity blurted out before catching herself. She threw her hand over her mouth and apologized behind it as a blush reappeared on her cheeks.

"Felicity has great instincts about people. I just wish I had listened to her and trusted her more back then. I was stupid. I was running and hiding from so much that I ended up losing my family's company and home, lost a sister and mother, and almost lost a dear friend." Oliver looked at looked at around stopping on Felicity as he ended his speech. "Something I will never do again."

"Good to hear that, son. I am glad for the both of you. You seem to have found your own happiness finally, Oliver."

"I have and I am never going to lose it again. That is why we asked you to step in as CEO for me for a few months, Walter. So we can just be together and figure out what we are."

"I understand fully, Oliver. Taking on a company while trying to figuring out a new relationship can be detrimental to one or the other. I must commend you on being level headed enough to be willing to step down for a time. The company will always be here but the right person only comes around once so you two needs this time."

"Thank you so much Walter. This means more than you can imagine." Felicity glowed as a deep happiness filled her heart and soul. "We actually have two other items to discuss with you."

"What are those?"

"First off, and most importantly, we want to share the company with even after you leave. Oliver and I will be taking ownership of 70% total together. The Board still owns 10%. That left 20%. Oliver and I decided that Thea deserved some of the company since it is her inheritance so we offered her 10%. We would like to offer you the last 10%. It just means that after you are done at QI as CEO you will still be apart of the company that you have done so much for over the years."

"Felicity, that is not necessary."

"We know Walter but we want to. You have been pivotal to this family and the company for years. If it weren't for you we would not here in this home today. You have always tried to do what was best for both the company and our family which makes you a permanent part of it and nothing will change that." Oliver explained, softly smiling at him.

Walter grinned back at the young couple and was moved by their thoughtfulness. "I will accept it gracefully and gratefully. You and Thea have been my family for years. I am glad that we will be able to stay close." Everyone beamed at the news at that point. "Now what is the other matter, Felicity?"

"Well Oliver and I will be attending a charity gala Saturday and we would like for both of you to joins us. We will all go as a united front of QI."

"Really? Oh my god! We have to go shopping. I have a few ideas of dresses for you Felicity. And we could do your hair and makeup. We could get ready here and all leave together. If that is okay?"

"Of course Speedy." Oliver chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Well we have tonight filled up but I am free tomorrow after for shopping Thea. I would love for you to join me." Thea squealed in excitement as she launched up off the couch and towards Felicity in seconds, engulfing her in a huge hug.

"You're going to look perfect Lis. I'll make sure of it. Ollie will have to pry his jaw off the floor when he finally sees you!"

"Sounds perfect Thea."

"I would be glad to join you at the gala Felicity and thank you for inviting me."

"Always Walter."

Walter grinned warmly at her then asked, "I have to ask though, what is the QI you two keep referring to? I thought we owned Palmer Technologies."

"It's the same thing. We are changing the company name to Queen Incorporated; to respect the company's past but also look to its new future at the same time."

"Brilliant touch my dear."

"Thank you Walter."

"Wait if you guys are going to the gala together then what's happening with the news article?" Thea inquired.

"Oh we are finalized everything with the board at nine in the morning; a meeting that we would like both to join us for as well. Then meeting with Max for the interview and by dinner tomorrow it will all be out. So we can be together at the gala with no problems." Oliver explained gleefully smiling at the idea of finally enjoying a gala because of who his date will be.

"Wow! You guys have really thought everything out."

"It is all Felicity. She seems four steps ahead of me on everything."

"Something I feel that she has been doing for years." Thea snickered. Oliver glared at her as Walter and Felicity bit back a laugh.

Raisa came in to ask about their dinner plans that night and informed them that she was cooking for them all. "Could you make a few extra plates. We could see if Dig, Lyla and Baby Sara could swing by."

"Of course Miss Felicity. Oh and there is a nervous young man at the door for you."

"Who could be here for me?" Felicity moved towards the front door, followed closely by Oliver. Upon seeing the young man both of them relaxed. "Jerry what are you doing here?"

"Oh Felicity. There you are. This place is huge. Someone could get lost in a house this big."

"Jerry?"

"Right sorry. Scatter brained right now. I mean who wouldn't be. Finding out your old boss signed a contract with her boss to take over a company only to resign days later then the main boss blows up a lab and leaves a huge mess when he goes missing. Then when your old boss comes back, she makes a whole lot of changes; everything from the company's name to who the CEO is now and will be in the future. Not to mention her own position. It is just a lot going on."

Oliver chuckled under his breath before asking, "Are you sure you two aren't related?"

Felicity just shot a glare towards Oliver that he was glad she could not kill with, otherwise Thea would have lost him again. "Okay Jerry. Take a breath then tell me what you need me for."

"Right sorry. Mr. Carter sent over the paperwork for you to look over for your position before signing it. I figured you would want it as fast as possible." Jerry pulled the file from under his arm and handed it to her.

She started to read over it quickly, making sure all the terms seemed right for the position. "Okay Jerry, I will read over this. We actually need to leave for the meeting soon." She glanced at her phone and saw it was just after 4 pm. She turned to Oliver and he smiled and moved back to the previous room to inform the other members of their small party of that fact. "Jerry how did you know I was here?"

"Tracker app. That way I can know where you are at all time and when it is a good idea to interrupt you. I only use it when I am desperate and you haven't answered me when I have sent at least 5 messages and called 3 times."

"We may have to talk about boundaries when I get back to work Jerry."

"Sorry I just was trying to make sure you always made it to all your meetings. You have a tendency of getting absorbed into a project and lose track of time."

"That you do sweetheart so don't give him a hard time." Oliver whispered as he passed behind her.

"This coming front the man who is late for everything. I pretty sure you were late for your own birth."

"He was. By two weeks." Thea laughed being him. Felicity and Walter both laughed at the groan that came from Oliver as he rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Are we ready to go? Dig has the car ready outside for Walter and Thea. Mine and Felicity's car has been here all day but is ready as well. Jerry I assumed you would be taking your car back."

"Yep."

"Okay bro let's go get our company back." Thea smiled up at him as they all crossed out of the home and to their waiting cars.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: last update for now... more to come soon... in love with this story and hope are too**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but I wish I did**

Felicity felt as if the air was charged. She was excited to sign the papers and get the changes started. It meant they were one step closer to leaving for their vacation but also closer to a happy ending she had only allowed herself to dream of and never hope for. She knew that hoping for it could open her heart up to a hurt that would never be mended. She barely recovered from Oliver giving up on them, she was still finding that she was holding back with him even now. Believing that she would learn to lose that hesitation in terms of him, she just worried that he would not stay around and wait her out this time. Oliver had reassured her several times that he was all in this time and with everyday and touch, she was starting to feel it sink in that this will be her life. A smile crossed her face as she leaned further into Oliver's arm.

Oliver felt her shift and looked down at her. "You okay?"

"Yep. Just really happy."

A sweet smile graced his face and he rubbed his nose through her hair and placed a delicate kiss there. "Good. Me too. More than I have been in... actually I have never been this happy." Felicity tightened her grip on his arm and smiled broader, her dimples causing her lips to curl elegantly.

"Man, you two are going to give me a cavity. I say we make a couple rules on the whole PDA thing." Thea groaned. They were all riding up in the elevator together to meet with Mr. Carter.

"I second that." Diggle snickered behind them. Walter stifled a laugh as Oliver rolled his eyes and Felicity blushed.

"Fine! We will try to keep it a bit more subdued in public." Oliver huffed then grinned as he slipped his lips to by right by Felicity's ear. "Try being that keyword." Felicity giggled at his playful and seductive tone.

The elevator doors opened to their destination and they all disembarked. Thea and Walter followed the couple through the office space as Jerry directed them to the conference room. Diggle was at the rear of the small party, a watchful eye scanning as he always had done.

The couple was still giggling over the last comment when they entered the room. Mr. Carter had been seated in a nearby chair; leaving the rest of the table open for his guests. "Miss Smoak. Mr. Queen. I hope you are doing well." He greeted and shook their hands as they grinned at him.

"We are Mr. Carter, thank you. Please allow me to introduce Mr. Walter Steele and my sister, Thea Queen." Oliver waved his hand through the air to indicate to each person.

"Pleasure to me you both." Mr. Carter replied as he shook their hands as well. Each member took a seat and he started to present each of them with folders full of paperwork. "Well I thought we would do this in a certain order, if that is alright?"

"The table is all yours, Mr. Carter." Felicity smiled at him in an form to assure him to continue.

"Great. So this first is the transfer of ownership contract. Each states the correct percentage and assets of the company for each person. Each will need to be signed by you Felicity once they have each signed theirs."

"That is fine." Felicity watched as Thea and Oliver went ahead and signed as they scanned over it. Walter read through his quickly and seeing that everything was in order, he signed it was well. Then Mr. Carter gathered them and handed them all to Felicity sign, which she did quickly as well.

He collected the folders up again and set them aside, intent of have official copies of everything made for each person. "Next, we have the name change paperwork. It just states that all assets and properties owned by Palmer Technologies Starling City will now be under ownership of Queen Incorporated and that the formal name will change at start of business tomorrow. Again everyone will need to sign. Miss Queen if you would like to start. Just sign and date where indicated." Slowly each person glanced over the form then signed it. The final person to sign it was Oliver, who smiled at Felicity as he did. He closed and passed the folder back to Mr. Carter, who placed it with the others.

"Okay now the final bit. Each of these folders have your employment contracts in them. Mr. Steele yours goes over the terms of your temporary CEO position and the time frame of 6 months starting Monday. Mr. Queen yours states that after the 6 months period, you will take over as permanent CEO of Queen Inc. It also states that you will report to the company 2 months prior to fulfill an internship under Mr. Steele to prepare to take over the CEO position." The two men started to read over the contracts before them. "And finally Miss Smoak, yours states all terms of your Head of Applied Sciences position. It includes benefits and pay level. It also states that you will help hire a replacement VP to be in charge of the department in your absence for the next 4 months. I wanted to make sure all term benefits and terms met your liking so I went ahead and sent it to you."

Felicity turned to Jerry who had been holding onto the folder since she finished reading it in the car on the ride here. He handed it over to her and she signed it. "Yes Mr. Carter, thank you for that. I was able to read over it and I must say you are very thorough. These are incredibly well done. You did a lot of impeccable work in a short timeframe. I see why Ray brought you into the company. I hope you are considering staying on with us here."

"If it would be okay with you all Miss Smoak, I would like that very much. I have enjoyed my time here in Starling this last year and I am excited to see what you all do with the company."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say it would be our pleasure to have such a hard, passionate and devoted worker with us, Mr. Carter. You have been a great help with this entire process. We will need more of your dedication and help with projects to come." Walter had signed his contract and stood to shake his hand. He then watched as Thea stood and shook his hand as she thanked him as well. The two left the room and waited for the couple next to Diggle.

"If there is anything you two need and are concerned about, don't hesitate to call me. I will always be willing to help." Mr. Carter shook Felicity's hand as he took her signed contract from her and placed it with the rest.

"We will see you at the meeting in the morning correct?"

"Of course. Give up the chance to watch you all put Mr. Reynolds in his place; I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"Is he difficult to work with?" Oliver was curious as to why so many people were having issues with this one board member and was anxious to meet him. Mr. Reynolds had joined the board after the issues with Isabel and Oliver had only briefly meet him the one time before the meeting to decide the fate of the company last summer.

Mr. Carter began to clean up while answering. "I wouldn't say that as much as... precise. He likes things to be a certain way and done to his standards. If not, you hear about it instantly. Even if there is no way to meet his demands, he expects you to figure it out on your own and still meet his deadline. He is the only one I dread to continue to work with." Mr. Carter looked at to see the expressions on both Oliver's and Felicity's faces. Believing he had crossed a line, he stated, "Not that I like to speak poorly of anyone here at Palmer Tech. I mean Queen Inc. That is going to take some getting used to." He chuckled nervously.

"First of, always feel you can speak freely in front both Felicity and myself. We need straight forward, honesty around us to do a good job with this company. Secondly, I have a lot of things about Mr. Reynolds, both from you as well Felicity. If you haven't noticed, it takes a lot for Felicity to not like someone so when she was upset with her interaction with him a couple days ago I knew there was something there. You are just confirming it for me. And as far as the name thing, don't worry too much. There have been a lot of changes in just a few days for us as well so it will all take time to fall into place right but I know it will."

"Thank you Mr. Queen." Mr. Carter shook his hand again.

"Please call my Oliver. Soon we will be working together a lot so first names will be easier."

"Okay Oliver. It's Rick." He smiled at the taller man then turned to Felicity. "It was a pleasure to meet and help you with everything Miss Smoak."

"Felicity please and it was my pleasure. We will see you in the morning, Rick."

"I will have copies of everything for everyone."

"Sounds great. Now we have a family dinner to get to. See you tomorrow, Rick. Have a good night."

"You too!" Rick called from behind them as Oliver lead Felicity out of the conference room.

"We really need to look into Mr. Reynolds. Maybe Walter could help us with that."

"Thea too. We could even use the computers at the Foundry. I still have a few programs that could make it easy." Felicity offered. Oliver had his arm around her and his hand long on her back as they moved to the rest of their party.

Oliver stopped walking and turned her to look directly at her. "Only if I go with you and only to look into him. The team can go after him if need be. We are only behind the scenes for now. I want to eventually get to our vacation and I want us both safe and healthy when we do." He cupped her cheek and stared deep into her eyes. "Your safety means more to me than any justice or taking do any bad guy ever will. I can't lose you, Felicity. I think that is the one thing that will break me. Not the island. Not Merlyn, Slade or Ra's. Not losing my dad, my mom, or Tommy." His thumb skimmed across her cheekbone and along her lower lip. "You are the most important person in my world and always will be. Promise me no risky actions. You will stay safe."

"I was never the one who would go up against bad guys dressed in green leather and shooting arrows at them while they used guns and bombs. Do you know how scary it was every night watching you walk up the stairs and not knowing if you would be coming back down them. I swear I would hold my breath from when you left until I saw you come back down the at the end of the night."

"I am so sorry, Felicity. I never thought about what it would do to..."

"Me? Those that loved you? If you took a stupid and reckless chance and didn't survive. Oliver we all knew what the risks were. I knew them and accepted them. I just didn't like them. When you were gone after Christmas and Malcolm told us you were dead, I had no idea how I was going tell Thea. I just hope I never have to."

"I promise no more risks."

"Oliver, if you go back to that you are going to have to take risks. It's part of the job. I just want you to slow down and think things through a bit more. Discuss your plans with us, or at least me, so we can plan for anything that could come up. We may not be able to plan for everything or stop it from happening but at least we would not be scrambling afterwards."

"Deal." Oliver kiss her forehead like he was has and she could feel all his love and support in the brief touch. "I love you, Felicity and I am so grateful everyday that you saw through my lies and still trusted me."

"Well they were completely ridiculous. I mean you going to a coffee house in a bad neighborhood? Or my all time favorite a syringe full of a sports drink because you had a syringe available but not a bottle."

"Hey! I can't help if my brain shuts down around you. Maybe it is your fault I can't lie to you." Oliver twisted his arm around her again and started to walked them to rejoin the rest of the group.

"Mine! How?"

"Because when I'm around you you distract me so much with other thoughts that my brain can think straight and I tell terrible lies."

"Smooth mister but I am not buying it." They broke out laughing as they moved up to Walter, Thea and Diggle. Moments later the small group moved back into the elevator and headed to the mansion for a quiet evening in and a home cooked meal.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: First off happy 4th of July to all my American fans... next I will be taking the 4th and 5th off from posting... I have some homework for school to do later today (it's about 12:30 am on the 4th where I am at right now) so I will be doing that and the 5th is my 30th birthday (MAN I'M OLD!) So I will be taking that day and enjoying my life. I will be back next week with more I promise... thank you so much for all the love and support with the story... I never imagined it being so long when I first starting writing it or having so many people liking it... I have some ideas for where the story is heading including so rocky times head for our favorite happy couple... review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclosure: so my birthday is tomorrow but no luck so far on a gift from CW or DC with ownership of Arrow... maybe if I'm good I can get it for Christmas**

Felicity felt like that clouds and gray skies could be an omen for their day. She wanted to stay wrapped up in the warm bed she was in now. Oliver was propped up next to her watching her come back from her dream world. They had stayed overnight at the mansion, sleeping in his old room, after staying up way too late with Raisa and Thea telling stories and reconnecting. She groaned as he reminded her that they would need to get up for the board meeting tomorrow morning as well as the interview. She was still very nervous about that. She was terrified that she would say or do something to embarrass them.

When she finally sat up, stretched and climbed out of the bed; she made her way to the end suite bathroom he had. She loved that even after so long, the room still seemed to smell of him. It's decor didn't fit him anymore but they could always change that. She was finding that she felt right at home in the mansion. It had surprised her how fast and easy staying over last night had put her to ease. After using the restroom, she brushed her teeth and ran a brush through her hair. She smiled at the image of her standing in Oliver's bathroom, after a pleasant night's sleep wrapped in his arms, dressed in nothing but his shirt and her panties.

She padded back into the bedroom to find Oliver grinning at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I just was thinking about how reality is so much better the fantasies."

"What do you mean?" Felicity was moving towards their clothes for the night before so that they could leave for the hotel and get ready for today.

Oliver chuckled then stood out of the bed. He moved to his closet and collected her bags for the day before. "Thea had the driver take her to our hotel room. She explained the situation to Nora and she was able to get into our room and get our stuff. I will never know how she gets so much done. She knew we would need this today. I think she is hoping we will stay here from now on." Oliver sat the bags near the bed and watched as Felicity sorted through them for what she needed for that day.

"Oh! Okay I guess."

"We don't have to if you don't want to. I can get our hotel room back. It's up to you. I just don't want to rush you or do anything too fast. I want this to work."

Felicity saw the concern etched on his face and smiled sweetly at him. "It's ok. I actually like it here. It's comfortable and quiet. We can stay here."

"And we aren't moving too fast?"

"We were already staying in the same room, baby. Does it really matter if it is at my place, your place or a hotel? As long as I get to fall asleep next to you I don't care where we sleep."

"Good because having you walk around my room in nothing but my shirt after sleeping together was always a fantasy of mine but having it really happen makes the dream seem like it never did it justice." Oliver whispered as he walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist while starting to nibble down her neck.

Felicity laid her head back against him, opening her neck up more to his lips. Moments later she realized what time it was and groaned, "Oliver, we have to get ready. We met with the board in less than two hours. I don't want to move but we need to."

Reluctantly Oliver relaxed her and allowed her to finish getting her things together. "I have already showered so it is all yours. I am going to get dressed then go set up a couple coffees to go for us. I will be downstairs when you're ready." He kissed her one last time as she moved into the bathroom. "I love you." was the last thing she heard as she shut the door and set her music to play while getting ready.

A quick shower later, Felicity was drying and styling her hair when she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Hey Lis! My brother said you were getting ready and I was wondering if you wanted any help." Thea called through the door.

"I would love that. Give me a sec." Felicity threw her robe on then opened the door.

Thea brought in a small stool her brother had in his bedroom for Felicity to sit on. She had already started curling her hair so Thea finished it up then tied the stands up in a beautiful high ponytail. She clipped a jeweled barrette into the side of the ponytail to set it off a bit. Then she moved on to her makeup. Thea left it soft, using natural tones on her skin and a light blush. She used nude colors to help Felicity's blue eyes pop and lined them with a dark liner and mascara. She finished the look off with a muted pink lip stain and clear lipgloss. Pleased with the final product, Thea stepped back, "There! You're beautiful."

Felicity was impressed with the work the small brunette had done. "Thank you so much Thea. It looks great!" Felicity moved to great dressed next. She grabbed her dress then entered the closet. A few minutes later she stepped out dressed in a powder blue dress. She moved to her jewelry bag and pulled out a pair of earrings and placed them on her ears.

While finishing up, the two women continued to talk over things as they had while getting ready. Thea told her of always wanting a sister to do stuff like this with and Felicity agreed with that. They discussed growing up the Oliver and how Thea had forced him to learn to braid hair. Felicity slid into a pair of mint green heels and was set.

"Okay so glasses... on or off?"

"Definitely on. Looks so much better. More professional."

"Thanks Thea. I loved this."

"Me too. Um Felicity?"

Felicity noted her shy and hesitant tone and body language. She knew that the young girl wanted to ask something but was not sure if she could. "Thea whatever it is, you can ask me. I will do anything I can for you."

"Well I know today is going to be hard on you so I thought maybe you would like this." Thea pulled out a small silver locket out of her pocket on her jacket. "It was my grandmother's. My mom's mom. She was a tough cookie. She was willing to stand up to anyone. Crazy strong like that. I know that you are nervous about the meeting and the interview so I thought having this close could help you feel strong too. Always does for me." Thea walked around her and slides the necklace on her.

"Thea this is gorgeous and I will be honored to wear it. Are you sure you want me to?"

"Of course. That's what sisters do. They share things."

Felicity smiled and shook her head. "But we aren't sisters."

"Not yet." Felicity huffed and rolled her eyes. "I mean it. Oliver has never been like this before. He is serious about you too. Hell he never gave an interview about his and Laurel's relationship so I know you're different. Add in the way he acts around you; doting on you and smiling like an idiot all the time. Anyone can see how in love he is and so now it's just a matter of when not if. Trust me. I know him."

"Okay Thea. Let's go or we are all going to be late." Felicity grabbed her mint green bag and started to head for the door.

"Oh please that is not anything new for Ollie. He is always late." The two laughed as they walked downstairs.

"Hey Speedy I take offense to that remark." They heard him call from the bottom of the stairs. Then his eyes landed on Felicity and his heart stopped. She was stunning. The picture of a professional, confident businesswoman but with her signature splash of color thrown in. As she floated down the stairs, he had a hard time catching his breath but a smile grew on his face that felt like it would never go away.

"So. It is true." Thea laughed and then asked, "How does she look? Camera ready?"

"Breathtaking. You like perfect Felicity."

"I must agree. You look delightful dear." Walter added as he entered the room.

"Thank you both. Well if we are ready, its that time."

Oliver crossed to open the door while Thea lead them out of the house and to the car. Diggle held open the car door and commented on Felicity's look when she climbed in, which she thanked him for as soon as he found himself behind the wheel again. Soon they were heading g to QI; Oliver handing tightly onto her hand in his lap.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: I love my beta warehouseluver13... always so quick with the reading and editing so that I can post these for you guys... much love to you... review and enjoy... these chapters will have to hold you guys over for the weekend**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow**

"Just breathe. Everything is going to great. They already offered you the position. They can't change anything. This is just a formality to let them know we signed the contracts. We will be in there 20 minutes tops."

Felicity tightened her hold on his arm and twisted her fingers into his. "I know but I feel like we are so close. I won't be able to relax until after Monday I think. Once Walter is in the office and started with everything the I can believe that we actually pulled this whole crazy idea off."

They had reached their floor and the elevator doors opened wide for them. She sucked in one last breath then stepped out. "Don't worry Lis. Ollie is going to do all the talking and you guys have this down. I mean they love you two." Thea chimed in from just behind her.

"All but one." Felicity huffed under her breath.

"I will handle him." Oliver growled, almost low enough to sound like the Arrow.

Felicity pulled him to a stop instantly. "Oliver, promise me you won't make a scene. We need this to go smoothly and professionally. You get all grrr or yelling at the board members will not go over well at all and we have to work with these folks in the future."

Oliver cupped her cheek and tried to calm her because he could feel the nervous energy flowing off of her. "I promise. I will remain professional and polite until lunch today. Not only with the board but with Max after this."

Thea and Walter walked past them as they entered the conference room to take their seats. Diggle was waiting by the door to open it for them and Jerry was right by him, awaiting his boss. "Thanks for reminding me about that. I swear, us trying to do all this today is going to kill me. What was I thinking?" Felicity leaned into him then continued, "A meeting in front the Board, and interview about the company and our relationship, then shopping with Thea. I am worn out just thinking about all the stress and headache today is going to be already."

Oliver kissed her forehead as he wrapped her up in his arms. He pulled her into his chest for a moment, knowing it would unburden some of her worry. "Then I will take care of some of the extra things today. To help lightened your load and if you need me for anything today, I will be right by your side. Or Dig will be during your shopping trip. I will also explain to Thea to take it easy on you today since it is such a trying day for you. I will take care of you today anyway you need."

"Just keep hugging me throughout the day. That is helping a lot right now."

"Then consider me your teddy bear for the day." He smiled and laughed at her as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Thank you, babe."

"Anything anytime sweetheart." With one final kiss on her cheek, they made their way to the door of the conference room.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Mr. Marks and Mr. Foster filled us in on the ongoings recently with the company. I understand that the parties in question have all signed the contracts needed?" Mrs. Burns questioned after the introductions were finished. Mrs. Burns was a beautiful middle aged woman who was dressed in a soft pink suit. Her dark brown hair was tied up behind her head to finish off the very elegant polished look.

"Yes." Mr. Carter answered pulling out several colored folders out and handing the bundles to each out the new members to the table as the board members had already received their copies before the meeting started. "I have supplied everyone with a copy of each contract and they were filed this morning so all is set."

"So as of open of business on Monday, Walter Steele will be rejoining us as CEO. Until then the position is somewhat filled by the owners of the company: Felicity Smoak, Walter Steele, Oliver and Thea Queen. The position of VP that Miss Smoak vacated will be filled through the normal processes and the new occupant with be standing in for her until you both return in four months. At that time both you you will start the transition into your positions. Is there anything we are missing?" Mrs. Harvey summarized then plan a final time. She was a few years older than Oliver and had joined the Board after the Isabel incident. She was a strong, stern woman with impeccable taste in fashion. She cream colored suit set off her middle dark skin well. Her black hair was loose and wavy around her face.

"Correct Mrs. Harvey." Felicity responded.

"And you two still expect the board to just be okay with the fact that you have taken over the company just to give it away to your boyfriend, who had it before and lost it to a greedy vengeful woman because he was too busy to care about the company's well being. Not to mention that you have given yourself a high ranking position in our most profitable division and both of your our taking a four month vacation right away." Mr. Reynolds argued, still unhappy at the prospect of the couple running the company.

"We do. Felicity did not give me the company because I am her boyfriend. She offered me the position of CEO because she knows how I feel about this company and my plans for it for the future. As for the ownership standings, that was her decision and she did it so that I could run the company on the day to day basis and not have to worry about check every decision with someone. She believes that I will always do what is right for the city and this company."

"Then why did you lose the company in the first place, Mr. Queen. It seemed like you weren't caring for the company too much when you signed over your CEO position to Miss Rochev."

"No I was dealing with personal issues that meant more to me at that moment."

"And now you are taking a four month vacation to deal with personal issues again. So will this always be a pattern? What will you do the next time a personal issue comes up?"

Felicity was about to say something but Oliver places his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "I understand your concerns Mr. Reynolds. I know that I have not shown a proper control over my personal and professional lives. That is why I am asking for these months away. I have never truly dealt with the fallout from coming home from the island. Then with all that has happened in the city and to my family in the last three years, I have a lot to work out in my personal life. That is the purpose of this vacation, to figure out all these issues or at least begin to manage them so that they no longer impede on my life so heavily and I can devote more energy to my professional life. I intend on returning to Queen Inc ready and willing to take on all responsibilities of the CEO position and execute them to my best ability." Oliver smirked as he watched the man down the table glare at him. "As far as Felicity giving herself the position in the Applied Sciences division, she did nothing of the sort. She requested it. It was the board who voted on and approved her request. She never forced anyone on the board to vote a specific way so if you feel a wrong done with that appointment, blame your fellow board members Mr. Reynolds, not Felicity. She has proven yourself over the years through her strong work ethic and devotion to this company and city. No one cares more for the good of this place than she does. And no one knows more about the company and its projects than she does. You can ask anyone here at the company, she is always checking in with every department on their standings; whether she needs to or not. She cares for this company and its people in ways that no one else ever has or will. For me, she is the heart at this company and she deserves her new position. She will accomplish incredible things in that position." Oliver smiled down to her as he stood at the head of the table, the anger he had for the man fading away to a pride deep within for the woman at his side.

"And how are we suppose to feel about that fact that two of the highest ranking officers at the company are dating? Are we suppose to believe you will act with decorum and professionalism besides that fact?" Mr. Reynolds snarled. His sandy blonde brows digging down his face and a fire of distaste bellowing out his ice blue eyes. He was a man about Diggle's age but seemed like he had never had to fight for anything in his life. He had a air of arrogance about him as he glared down the table at the young couple.

It was Mr. Marks who spoke up this time. "I don't see where either of these two in question have displayed any attitude or actions that could warrant this line of inquiry, Mr. Reynolds. In all the meetings we have had this week, both have been respectful and polite. They have been open and honest with their intentions the entire time. I feel that you may be trying to stir up trouble for them by looking under rocks for issues." He turned his head towards Oliver then stood. "I believe I speak for the rest of the board when I say you have our support and we look forward to see what each of you will bring to the company." Mr. Marks moved around the table and shook Oliver's hand then moved on to Felicity's.

"Thank you Mr. Marks. Now if you ladies and gentlemen will excuse us, we have an interview at 10 so we need to get a few floors down before we are late."

"Of course. Enjoy the rest of your day and your vacation. Be ready to work upon your return."

Felicity smiled as she rose out of her chair. "We will be ready. I can assure of that." Oliver reached out for her and they walked out the door Diggle held open for them; followed closely by Jerry and Thea. Walter intended on staying behind to discuss how Monday would go. Once they were in the elevator, she looked and Oliver and could see the aggression he had towards Mr. Reynolds. "I will start looking into him over lunch."

"No. We are going to enjoy today and you have enough going on. It can wait until tomorrow." He smiled down at her as he cloaked her shoulders with his arm, his hand falling to her hip and pulling her closer to him. He lips found her forehead again and she turned and melted into his chest; absorbing his warmth.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note: final update of the weekend... enjoy... I am off to enjoy my 30th birthday ND my nation's 239th...have a happy and safe weekend everybody**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but I wish I did**

"Wow they are really setting a lot of stuff for this interview." Felicity stood taking in the view of Rebecca's office. There were light stands and screens all over room. A small love seat was set up to be showcased across from an armchair. In the middle was Max and Rebecca directing everyone around.

"Hey. Just breathe. You are going to do great. You are brave and smart. This will be easy. We already know the questions so we just have to give the answers like we have a million times before." Felicity sighed a uneasy breath and smiled. "You look beautiful as well so everyone will love you."

"Trying to score points?" Felicity glared at him.

"Never. Just stating a fact." Oliver chuckled then looked over to Thea who was standing in a corner near them. She passed him a small box. "I have something for you."

"Oliver! What's this for?" Felicity looked skeptically.

A blush crossed his cheeks as his smile grew wider. "A thank you in a way. For standing beside me and believing in me all these years. For not ever giving up on my even when I was an idiot or gave up myself. For being your incredible, brilliant, beautiful, remarkable self with you always."

Felicity opened the blue box with a white bow. Inside she found a silver bangle decorated with a small arrow on it. Attached to the arrow were two dangling charms; one was a set of wings and the other was a oval with the phrase "Follow your heart" etched into it. A small gasp came out of her as she saw it. Her free hand shot up to her mouth as her eyes gleamed up to him. "Oliver, it's beautiful."

Oliver lifted to bangle out of the the box then handed the box back to Thea to hold. "Here." He grasped her left wrist and slipped the item there, placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist while closing the clasp. "Like it?"

"Like it? Oliver I love it. When did you do this?"

"Before we met up for lunch on Wednesday. I was leaving the club and heading here when I passed the jeweler. Something made me stop and when I went inside, I saw all kinds of things but a display in the corner was off all this arrow jewelry. They were displayed on a table draped in green and red fabric. I knew I had to get something for my girl and then I saw this and had to get it. It fit you perfectly."

"Oliver Queen, you are too good for me." She leaned up on her toes and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Okay you two lovebirds. Let's get this interview done so we can go eat 'cause I'm starving." Thea groaned from behind them pulling them from the tender bubble.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"So all this started because of a laptop?" Max asked astonished at the simplicity answer.

"Yep." Oliver grinned. "I had been back for about a month and had an accident with my laptop. I spilt a coffee on it. When I asked Walter about getting help from someone at QC, because I figured it's a technology company someone there should be able to fix it, he pointed me to Felicity and the rest is history."

"So it was love at first sight?"

"No way!" Felicity laughed. "He came in my office and made up some lame story about the latte and I knew he was lying right away."

"Okay so I may have not told her the complete truth about the coffee spilling on it. I didn't want to seem like a fool. But she saw straight through my playboy charm and smile. I knew then that she was different." Oliver smiled down genuinely at her. "I started going to her for help on other things I ran into."

"Like what?" Max dug for more information.

"Well he missed out on the growth of a lot of our social networking apps and the technologies we use everyday now because he was gone so he came to me for help with stuff like Facebook." Felicity giggled "he was so lost. It was cute."

"I still am. She is still trying to teach me but I just smile and listen to her."

"So you two connected immediately?"

Felicity knew what he was leading to. "We became good friends after that but it actually did go past that. We stood by one another and supported each other."

"So is that why you promoted her to your EA when you took over Queen Consolidated, Oliver?"

"Part of it. Felicity is brilliant and I knew that I needed to have people around me that could help me build the company up after the Undertaking. She has never been scared to tell me how she feels or thinks about a situation so I was getting someone would be honest with me. I needed that. She was not thrilled at first about it though."

"Of course not. I worked hard at MIT and the company in the IT department to be promoted to your secretary! Who would be happy with that?" Felicity huffed then laughed. "I even tried to quit the first day but then he explained why he did it and I understood that he really needed help. Plus I would be apart of all the great steps the company would be taking and at the forefront of the amazing technology advancements. I couldn't walk away from that and be happy."

"So you worked well together? No office drama?"

Oliver laughed wholeheartedly. "Are you kidding? We were always fighting about something. Just never in front of people. She would be upset about me being late for something or getting distracted during meetings. Hell she told me the first day that she would never bring me a cup of coffee. To this day she has only done that a total of three times and one we were visiting friends in a coffee shop in Central City."

"I don't do coffee." Felicity groaned and rolled her eyes.

"She may not but she was always there when I needed help or advice. She is remarkable." Oliver grinned at her again. "And she babbles. A lot!"

Max and Oliver both laughed at that. "Hey! Only when I am nervous." Felicity snapped back while playfully slapping Oliver's arm.

"Which seems to be all the time around me." Oliver snickered as he pulled her closer into his side.

Felicity blushed and pulled her face down a bit, intending on hiding a bit. "Yes well you can be a bit much to take in sometimes."

"So the rumors of you two being romantically linked over a year ago were wrong?"

"Oh yes. We were just friends." Felicity smiled.

"But that was just because we both were not willing to admit how we really felt about the other. I have felt a connection to Felicity since the first time I saw her but over the last three years I have slowly fallen in love with her."

"Wow that's some public declaration."

"We aren't hiding it, Max. We want to show that we are in love and devoted to each other. I know in the past I have been very private about these matters but I don't want to be anymore. By hiding this from the public, it feels like we are doing something wrong but we aren't. We are doing exactly what every other person on the world does. We have fallen in love and want to be with each other."

Max grinned and stated, "The only difference is that you both own a Fortune 500 company."

"Yeah there's that." Oliver shrugged and smiled.

"So speaking of the company, I understand that you two will be sharing the ownership with the Board as well as your sister, Thea, and Walter Steele."

Felicity nodded and explained, "Yep. We wanted to give part of the company back to Thea. She is a Queen and I know her parents would want that. As for Walter, he has been incredible for the company in the past and he is helping us out for next few months in a way I could never thank him enough. I mean he is putting his whole life on hold and uprooting to come back to Starling and running Queen Inc. for us while we take a break and figure out our personal lives away from the company. We are just grateful for the support from both of them. They know what we plan to do with the company and in our relationship and have been amazing about helping us in anyway they can."

"Speaking of his sister, how do your families feeling about all these recent changes?"

"Thea is thrilled. She told me a couple days ago she always knew there was something between us and she is looking forward getting to know Felicity better. The two are actually going out shopping today for dresses for a charity gala we are all attending tomorrow night." Oliver beamed with a pride and happiness that could never be take away.

"And what about your family?" Max glanced at Felicity, who had looked a bit nervous about the question.

"Oh are you kidding? My mom is so excited. She had briefly met Oliver during a visit this past year but she is already planning another trip here and asking us to come out there to visit. She wants to get to know him as well, but she is over the moon happy for us." Felicity sweetly giggled as the memory of the phone call with her mom entered her head. "When we first finally decided to be together, we decided to take a trip and just get away. Be together alone and figure out our relationship. I didn't want her to worry so I called her. She screamed so loudly, happily of course, but so loudly that I am pretty sure the next universe over heard here." All three laughed at the image. "She can be a bit extreme but she just cares a lot so I know she was just happy to see me happy. She had actually helped me to finally take leap and tell Oliver that I loved him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Ray and I had gone to Central City a few weeks back to get help from some friends at Star Labs on a project. After we got back, he got hurt and ended up in the hospital. While there he told me how he felt, that he loved me. I knew that Oliver loved me because he had told me a couple times before but I wasn't sure I could say it back. Turns out I was just being cautious. She told me she knew I was in love with Oliver five seconds after meeting him and seeing us together. I knew then that I needed to end things with Ray because it wasn't fair that he was in love with me but my heart was Oliver's. So once he was okay again, we talked and broke up mutually. He knew that I was love in Oliver and finally realized that would not change. Then I finally admitted my feelings to Oliver."

"Wow! Incredible. You two's story sounds like something out of the movies. I mean billionaire, lost on an island for years, returns home and meets a beautiful genius by chance. They become friends and slowly fall in love over years then finally give it and ride off together to their happily ever after."

"It does, but it is real. We have been through a lot in our lives, both together and before we meet, but I could not imagine anyone else I would want to share my life with." Oliver expressed. "Life with Felicity is never boring, whether it be because we are fighting over the smallest things or her adorable babbles. She fills my life with a comfort and peace that I have never known. I never have to impress for or be someone I'm not because she sees right through that and loves the real me. She believes me when no one else does, including myself, and never let's me give up. She's my hero." Oliver placed a kiss on her temple as she nuzzled deeper into his side, heart melting at his words.

"So any plans for your first date?"

"Actually we already had that. Didn't end so good." Felicity shook her head and giggled.

"Really when?"

Felicity revealed, "It was last September. After the Siege, Oliver had told me how he felt for the first time. There was so much going on in the city, clean up and sorting through the damage. Oliver had also been through a lot and so we didn't do anything about it for a few months. Then one day we were meeting up after I go off work. One second I was complaining about my job and telling him how I couldn't wait for him to get the company back. The next Oliver asked me out. It was so funny because I froze. I mean I had imagined Oliver asking me so many times but I just couldn't wrap my head around it actually happening." She giggled as she remembered them both stumbling with their words. "I even asked him if he was asking me out on a date date. Then he babbled."

"I did not! I stammered. I was nervous. We had been friends for so long and it was a big step we were about to take."

"Babble. Stammer. Whatever you call it you did it and it was so funny." Felicity smiled widely at him then turned back to Max. "So we went to dinner and it was so funny because we were both so nervous."

Oliver laughed at the memory. "I remember ordering a drink and asking if you really only wanted water and you told me that alcohol wouldn't mix well with the benzoyl you had taken before coming out." The couple chuckled softly at the memory.

"We laughed about being so nervous because we had known each other so long and so well. I mean all the things people usually talked about on the first couple dates we had known for a while. So why should we be nervous. We couldn't explain it." Felicity explained.

"So were the no sparks that night or something?" Max was trying to figure out what had happened this last year.

"Oh no. There were sparks. I remember sitting there talking about the first time we met and Oliver was able to note the color of pen I was chewing on when we meet. I was surprised he would remember such a small insignificant detail."

"Then why are you two just getting together? What happened that made you start dating someone else this past year?"

Oliver's smile fell as the guilt of their situation hit him. "That was my doing." He stated just above a whisper. Felicity laced her fingers around his, feeling their length and callous touch, to help him through this answer. She knew he still felt guilt over the lost time this last year. "I am still dealing with what happened to me during my time away. I have shut myself off and away from people because it is hard to deal with completely. I felt like if I couldn't be with her fully and be open to her like she deserves, then I had no right to be with her. So I pushed her away because I thought she deserved someone better than me. She told me that she wouldn't wait around for me anymore and moved on. It hurt to watch her with Ray but I knew she was happy and that was all I ever wanted for her. She is my friend, my partner, so how could I not want her happy?"

"And now?"

Oliver gazed at her lovingly. "Now she has helped me to see that I don't have to be perfect. I just need to be willing to work on it. On us. And willing to fight for her because she deserves someone who just wants to be with her. We all have pasts and experiences, some are good and some are bad, what matters is what you do with them. How they change you. She is helping me figure out who I am now because I feel differently than the Oliver who left on that boat all those years ago." He kissed her tenderly on the lips as his words sank in for both of them.

"Well it seems that the two of you really are happy."

"Yep. Like I told him a while back, I am happy as long as he is apart of my life." Felicity smiled brightly.

"Now I know that you two stated you were out of town when the explosion occurred. Any ideas what happened and where Ray Palmer could be?"

"We have no idea. I just hope he is safe. My relationship with Ray Palmer may have ended but Ray is a friend. I hope wherever he is he is safe and happy. We are working with SCPD to try to figure out what happened and find him." Felicity's tone showed her concern over the man that just months before she cared deeply for.

"Well I would like to thank you both for sitting down with me. I know that these were questions everyone wanted to get answers to. It is very rare that Oliver Queen is willing to sit down with the press."

"Well I have realized recently that the press aren't going away so we needed to clear the air so that everyone understood exactly who we are, why we are doing what we are doing with the company and how we feel about each other." Oliver replied.

"This was my first interview and it was fun. I was a bit nervous before but it was great to sit down and clear the air on all the rumors the rumors and stories finally. Thank you, Max."

"My pleasure. One last question. Any ideas for where you will be spending your vacation?"

Felicity pondered it. "We really haven't made any plans. We will be staying here for a couple weeks, just to make sure everything goes okay with the company and help out with the investigation as much as we can but after that, no clue really."

"I have a few ideas." Oliver grinned mischievously then laughed.

"Oh really?" Felicity asked shocked.

"Anything you care to share?" Max tried to get the details.

Oliver shook his head and stated, "Somethings are still just between me and Felicity. Sorry Max."

"Had to try. Thank you again for sitting down with me."

"Our pleasure." With that Max signaled for the camera man to shut off the camera. "How was that?" Oliver asked.

"That was great guys. I have tons to work with. I will get to work on it as soon as I get back to the office and should have it ready for you by around six tonight. Can I ask one more thing of you?"

"Of course Max."

"Can we get a few shots of you two to go with the article for the print edition?"

"Sure no problem." Max clapped and grabbed his camera.

He started to snap a shots but they seemed forced and not like the genuine attitude the couple had during the interview. Finally he stopped and said, "This isn't working. I know why don't you two talk to each other."

"About what?" Felicity was confused by the request.

"Anything."

Oliver nodded and smiled at her as he turned slightly towards Felicity. "So tomorrow. I need to get a tux for it right."

"Well yeah Oliver. It is black tie."

"Well I wasn't sure. I never actually saw the invite."

"Yes. Oliver it is black tie so you will need your tux and bow tie."

"Really I was think a regular tie."

"Nope. You look sexier in a bow tie." Oliver chuckled as Max continued to snap photos. His team were taking down the lights and screens and packing up while he finished.

"Okay well since you know what I am wearing, care to tell me what you will be wearing?"

"A dress. Heels of course and some kind of jewelry."

"Felicity." Oliver groaned as he pronounced each syllable of her name. And she giggled at him.

"What? I don't know yet. Thea still have to go shopping."

"Well I could go with you." Oliver grinned mischievously again, trying to get her to agree.

"Not a chance. This is a surprise for you. Thea would kill me if I spoiled the fun she is having with it."

"Fine." He groaned then heard a giggle come from behind him. Finally he looked away to see the Max had stopped taking photos and was finishing up talking to Rebecca. Thea was trying to hide the smile she had on her face but failing at it. "What happened?"

"You two were so absorbed in each other that you spaced out. Max finished five minutes ago and walked over to finalize details with Rebecca." Thea explained as she came around and patted Oliver on the shoulder. "Now if you two are done making goo goo eyes at each other, can we go to lunch? I'm famished."

"Oh yes! I'm starving. Thai sound good?"

"Just as long as they remember the peanut thing." Oliver answered as he stood and helped Felicity to her feet as well then wrapped her under his arm.

"Peanut thing?" Thea asked as she fell into place next to him and they moved out of the office and to the elevator, stopping only to thank Max and Rebecca one final time.

"Felicity is allergic to peanuts so we have to make sure that they know that when we order so that they cook her food a special way and away from anything with peanuts in or on it." Oliver explained as they began to ride down the elevator and out the building to continue their day.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: Okay so plans didn't go as I said... I posted those three chapters and this story wouldn't let me walk away so I sat down and made the polyvore for this chapter then the gala and then started writing... I am still working on the gala but I will keep writing until this story lets me quit... thanks to warehouseluver13 for betaing thins chapter so quickly and the words of encouragement...reviews are welcomed and if you have ideas of something you want to see happen please let me know**

 **Disclosure: I may not own Arrow but this story owns me right now**

"Come on Lis. We can try in here next." Thea dragged Felicity into what seemed like the twentieth store. It had already been three hours and she had yet to find the right dress. She had found plenty of other dresses and other things to buy, which she did after fighting with Thea over it. While she was in the restroom at lunch, Oliver had given his card to Thea and instructed her to get anything Felicity wanted. When Thea informed her of this she was livid to say the least but then Oliver asked her to let him spoil her for once. She was going to fight him but seeing the excitement and joy in his eyes in his eyes, not to mention the absolutely adorable pouty smile he had, made her silently accept.

She was beginning to think she would never find a gown for the gala. They had already found Thea's dress and she stated that they would stop at the vault on the way home so she could get jewelry for her to wear. She offered to let Felicity to borrow something out of it but Felicity refused and stated that those jewels were hers and she would wear something she owned. Unbeknownst to her, Thea had text Oliver about that and he asked Thea to snag a couple pieces that would look good with Felicity's gown for him to surprise her with. "Thea, I don't think we are ever going to find one. Why not we go back for that blue one we found?"

"No way! It was pretty, but you need to look perfect and that dress wasn't it." Thea started to look around the shop to see if she could find something.

Felicity was about to give up and text Oliver to save her when she spotted something out the corner of her eye. She walked over the dress as her eyes took in every inch of it. She was delicately brushing it's satin finish when she heard a gasp behind her. "It's perfect. You have to try it on." Thea squealed then looked around for an attendant to help them.

Felicity continued to study the gown and then she saw the pricetag. Her breath caught in her thought at the large sum noted on the small tag. "Thea, I can afford this dress and I am not letting your brother spend this kind of money on it."

"Why not? He's a billionaire again plus he wants to. And he would drop dead when he sees you in it. Please Lis. Don't make me call him again."

Felicity rolled her eyes and sagged, knowing she was beat. "Fine. I will try it on. It is gorgeous."

"It is beautiful but you are going to look incredible in it." Thea finally spotted an attendant and ask for assistance. Next thing Felicity knew she was being pushed into a small changing room to try it on.

She had tried on several dresses and tops throughout the afternoon, not to mention the shoes. She had some issues when Thea had pulled her into a lingerie shop. Thea helped her find a few pieces that looked sensational on her and she had to admit she was excited to see Oliver's reaction to a single piece more than another else. She had never really bought lingerie to dress up for a guy before so it was a bit exciting for her.

After that, they went into a small jewelry shop, they passed on going to another dress shop. Inside the jewelry shop they found a bunch of stackable bangle with charms on them. Each charm meant something so they sorted through them and found four each for the other person that fit their personality or life right then. Thea had chosen a penguin, a fleur-de-lis, a lemon slice and one that had lol on it for Felicity. The penguin was for taking a leap and being adventurous. The fleur-de-lis was for perfection, enlightenment and life. The lemon was because her cheerful and colorful style and outlook on life. The LOL was Felicity's favorite because it was a bit geeky. Felicity chose an eight-sided sun, which meant new beginnings, and owl for knowledge, an eye of Horus for protection, and one that said love to remind her she is cared for no matter what happens in life. Just as they were checking out, Thea found a best friend's set and got them as well so each could have one.

"I still feel silly spending all this money for one single night." Felicity called over the door as she changed into the dress.

Thea was sitting in a nearby chair waiting for her to venture out in the dress. She laughed at Felicity as she felt her phone vibrate. Looking down at the message caused her to roll her eyes.

 _O: Hey I thought I told you to take it easy on Felicity this first time. It's been hours. You guys okay?_

She decided to text him back to put him at peace.

 _T: We are fine. Think we have finally found the right dress. Once we have it we will get her shoes and bag to match then head to the vault then home. We should be about another hour tops._

 _O: Okay just checking. Just take it easy on her Speedy. She has had a hard day and I really want her to relax._

Thea shook her head and rolled her eyes. She had never seen her brother act like this before. She knew this girl was different but she didn't know quite how much until she spent some time with her. Thea had to practically beg her to allow her to buy the stuff she wanted with Oliver's credit card. She knew she was cheerful and bubbly. It had been easy for them to fall into conversation and soon they were laughing almost constantly. Thea loved Felicity's fashion sense and was impressed with how she could make even the dullest pieces look awe-inspiring with the right accessories. She was happy that this bright, joyful woman was the one who stole her brother's heart because that was all she wanted from him. Not his money, or his social standing or even his connections. She wanted the man Oliver was and that was it.

Thea laughed as she text him in response.

 _T: Yes dad. I will take it slow on her. We stopped about 30 minutes ago for a coffee break to help recharge and give our feet a break for a bit. I will returned her to you in one piece. I promise._

"Oliver texting you?" Diggle asked from the seat next to her. He had offered to go with them at lunch, to make sure they were safe during their shopping trip. Felicity still had the car service from the board until Monday but Diggle wanted to be their bodyguard along with Darren, just to be on the safe side.

"Yep. He is being a mother hen about Lis. He wants to make sure I'm not wearing her out."

"Well you are known for your marathon shopping sprees." Diggle laughed.

Thea rolled his eyes then turned back to the changing room. She was about to call out to Felicity when she heard, "Okay, here goes nothing. I'm coming out." Then door opened and Felicity seemed to float out. The dress hugged her perfectly and the color helped to make her milky skin dazzle. She was a vision. Diggle stood up and scanned over her as a soft smile grew across his lips. Thea had her hand covered her wide open mouth and was fighting back tears. She was perfect. "Well?" Felicity nervously chewed on her lower lip awaiting their answer.

"You're a knockout, Felicity. Oliver is not going to know what hit him when he sees you in that. He's going to be speechless." Diggle responded as he crossed to her and took in the whole dress.

"And she isn't done yet. We still have jewelry and shoes and hair and makeup. Felicity I'm not worried about if Ollie is going to like how you look. I worried about how we are going to convince him that he has to go to the gala and stay there for a while."

"Why do you say that Thea?" She watched the small brunette started to look through the wall of shoes to find a set for the look.

Satisfied with a pair of pumps with gemstones all over the heel and straps. Thea crossed back to Felicity and helped her step into them. Once she was done was done, she stood back up to get the full effect. Thea also handed the beaded clutch she had discovered next to the heels. "Because one look at you Lis and he is not going want to leave the house, if you get what I mean."

"Thea!" Felicity blushed as they am three burst into laughter again. "Well I think we have a winner."

"Definitely!" Thea replied as Diggle nodded and sat back down.

"Fine then I am going to go change out of this so we can pay for it and get out of here." Felicity re-entered the dressing room then called back, "What's next for us?"

"Well we need to stop and get Oliver's tux. I already called ahead so it should be waiting for us then I need to swing by the vault for some jewelry. After that we can head home."

"Sounds great." Felicity was excited to get back and relax. But she was more anxious to see Oliver. She missed him and the peace and ease his presence brought her.

"How would you feel about a movie night at the mansion, Lis?"

Felicity was finishing up getting redressed and putting the dress back on its hanger. She had already removed the shoes and placed them and the clutch in the small shoe box. "I would have to check with Oliver and make sure he doesn't have anything planned but it sounds good to me." Coming out the room dressed back into her outfit from earlier, Felicity was placing her shoes back on and then reached in to grab the dress, shoes and clutch. Diggle took them from her and she retrieved her bag from Thea. "I mean who would turn down a night in pjs, eating just food and watching good entertainment?"

They laughed and move to the counter to pay for they pieces. Then they left the store and climbed into the waiting car. After a quick stop at the tux shop, Thea ran into the vault and picked out a necklace, set of earrings and a bracelet for her. Then she found a black case that enclosed the perfect necklace and earrings to match the gown. Smiling widely, she signed out all the pieces then went back out to the car, knowing that Oliver


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's note: thank you for the sweet birthday wishes... I enjoyed my day so much... then last night I had this adorable dream about this chapter so I started writing first thing this morning... there was some stuff added to the original idea but I didn't want to separate all the fluffyness so we get one very long chapter tonight... also only one chapter update tonight... but I will have the gala chapters (yes that is multiples) done in the next two days...**

 **Special thanks to my incredible beta warehouseluver13... you rock!**

 **Please review and check out my polyvore for this story... just take out the (space)'s**

 **www.(Space)polyvore(space) escape_to_a_lighter_life (space)/collection?id=4523787**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow**

"Seriously? Ollie nervous around a girl? I never thought I would live to see it." Thea laughed as she and Felicity entered the mansion.

Felicity grinned and nodded in agreement, enjoying bonding with Thea. She had been nervous all day about it. She would never admit it but shopping and spending time with Thea alone was scary than anything else she had done that day. Felicity knew that the board liked her for the most part. She know that the press and public would always look at her as an opportunist and never what she really was. Deep down she was fine with that. But she knew how much Thea meant to Oliver and getting her affection and acceptance seemed to mean more now than ever before. "I'm serious. It was so cute. He was so nervous during our first date that it reminded me of the first time I met him."

"Wow I would have loved to see him like that."

"I don't know what was worse. The almost date or him asking me out. Or when he met my mom for the first time. They were all pretty awkward and looking back now they are moments I love more than the normal day to day stuff. They showed me the Oliver I love. The real him."

"Miss Thea. Miss Felicity. Did you have a fun afternoon?" Raisa asked as she moved into the foyer. She saw the driver and Diggle bringing in the final bags and set them by the door.

"Raisa, we had a great time. Felicity has an amazing eye for fashion. She is going to be incredible as one of the leaders of Queen Inc. She and Ollie controlled the board like they were nothing. Then they turned on the charm for their interview. Starling is going to fall head over heels for this one. They're going to say that Ollie and Felicity are the next Bradgelina." Thea had began gathering up her bags to carry upstairs. "Oh my god! Your names! They make Olicity. It's perfect! Short, sweet, and adorable. Olicity. I love it!" Thea laughed as she snapped up her bags and ran up the stairs.

"Not funny Thea!" Felicity called after her. Then turned back to Raisa. "Today went great. I was a bit nervous but it seems that everything was a success." Felicity smiled at the woman warmly as she shook her head at Thea's antics. Today had been a great extension of their relationship because the two girls had bonded over fashion in ways she had always wanted to with a sister. Felicity had found herself thinking of Thea as her little sister several times throughout the last few months but that never felt closer to being true than she did now. "Oliver, Thea and I are having a night in Raisa. I think Thea planned on ordering pizza."

"Mr. Oliver already informed me. He asked me to tell you that he is in the study tending to some business and wanted for you to go ahead upstairs to prepare for this evening and he would meet you up there in a few minutes." Raisa grinned as she looked over the small blonde that hand brought so much hope and happiness to the two children she helped raise and felt as though they were her own.

Felicity nodded then gathered up some of her bags, noticing that Thea had taken the ones filled with her items for the gala with her intending to hide them from Oliver. She climbed the stairs shaking at the idea that she would need to get used to Thea conspiring against her brother in terms of surprises. She knew that Oliver was not a fan of surprises but his sister won't let him spoil her fun.

She had just crossed into their room, Oliver's old room. The thought that he referred to it as their room that morning warmed her heart all over again. She dropped the bags by the door and turned to see a large, beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting on his desk. A small gasp left her mouth as she crossed to them they were elegant and simple in design but the colors were so vibrant that the view reminded her of a rainbow. There was a mix of mini sunflowers, red roses, peach iris, pink tulips, blue bachelor's buttons, and white calla lilies. They sat in a bed of foliage and baby's breath. Tucked in front of it clear crystal vase was a small envelope with her name printed on it in Oliver's handwriting. She lifted the note and ran her finger over her name softly, studying each pen stroke before opening it to read the note he left for her.

 _To the woman who will always be my girl,_

 _I am so very proud of you for today. You truly are remarkable. I love you more with each passing moment. You are my friend, my partner, my love._

 _My heart is yours alone._

 _Oliver_

Tears formed on her eyes as she read over each word over and over again. She was moved that he wanted to do something like this for her. A single tear fell as she read over the note again for what felt like the millionth time in such a short time. She wiped away the single tear trail the reached over and pinched her arm, checking that she was walking around in a dream. "Ow! Nope still here."

"Here where?" Thea laughed as she watch the girl jump in shock. Thea finally let her eyes fall on the flowers and a gasp came out her mouth. "Are those what I think they are?"

"They're from Oliver." Felicity explained as she turned fully towards the younger girl.

Thea saw the note in her hand and was desperate to see what her brother had written. "Can I?" She motioned to the note. Felicity shrugged and handed to over the her. Thea read it over and her hand fell from her mouth, where it was placed after reading the first line, to just over her heart when she finished it. "Oh. My. God! Ollie has never done anything like this." Thea dropped into a near by chair and she read over the note again then looked up to see Felicity admiring the flowers. She was smelling them and lost in the moment. Thea could see why in that brief second why Oliver had fallen head over heels for the blonde. She had an undeniable inner beauty that snuck up on a person.

"Really? He never bought a girl flowers? I'm having a hard time believing that, Thea."

"Not like this. And definitely not with a note like this one. What have you done to my brother?" Thea's tone changed to a teasing one but it still made Felicity nervous.

"What do you mean?"

"He is turning into a love sick sap. I have never seen him like this. All I have to say is your name and he gets this dopey grin on his face like you are the sun in his world. I was just getting used to the broody, moody, grumpy Ollie and now he is changed again. My head is starting to spin at all the changes."

"Me too Speedy! And I hope it never stops." A voice from the doorway stated. The girls glanced up to see a grinning Oliver propped up against the doorframe, arms folded in front of him. Before he could say a single word, Felicity ran to Oliver and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in chest. He twisted his arms around her and smiled into her hair. "So you like them?"

Felicity leaned back and looked up at him then popped up on her toes and planted her lips on his. A sensual and delicious kiss developed between them, causing everything to fade away except them. "Yes they're beautiful, Oliver. The note was perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome. So how was the rest of the afternoon for my favorite girls? Find everything you two need for tomorrow?" Oliver slid his eyes from Felicity to Thea with the last question, hoping to imply a different meaning towards her.

"Yep! We got everything we needed and then some." Thea stood and watched as Oliver and Felicity walk back towards the desk. Oliver sat down in his chair only to pull Felicity into his lap, not wanting to be away from her touch. "Your girl has a great taste in fashion."

"Thea wouldn't let me go until I had bought several bags of new clothes." Felicity blushed, nervous that he would be upset over her purchases.

Oliver smiled and her as he wrapped her deeper into his lap. "Good. You deserve it. Plus I am sure I will see them around the house or office at some point. You always did stand out there."

"Really? Even with Isabel there?"

"Yeah. You always wear the cutest stuff. I remember your panda flats you loved years ago. My favorite dress was that red one."

"The one I wore for the casino job?"

"No." Oliver chuckled. "The one from our date. I dreamed of seeing you in it again or would just think back to you sitting in the restaurant, nibbling on your lip. Those thoughts and dreams helped keep me together while I was in Nanda Parbat. I thought of everything we had been through and could see you vividly in your colored dresses and shoes with your hair in a ponytail and glasses propped on your nose. That was what I remembered most about my life. You."

Thea giggled as she thought to herself that if Roy or Tommy or even Diggle had heard him talk like that, they would instantly start giving him shit about it. When she glanced at her brother she realized in that moment he wouldn't care because he said that for the woman in his lap and no one else. "Well I am going to head downstairs and get everything set up. Great job on the flowers bro. They're perfect."

"Thanks Speedy. I already ordered the pizza and it should be here soon." The couple watched as the small brunette left the room, still shaking her head and giggling in response to her brother's confession.

Felicity rose to start changing into her pjs but couldn't help herself and bent down to smell the flowers again. "They really are beautiful."

"They also mean things."

"Really like what?"

"Well the roses stand for deep love; the sunflowers are adoration; the iris is for a devoted friend; calla lilies are for beauty and the tulips are for a perfect lover." Oliver stood behind her and placed one arm around her waist, pulling into his body, as he other hand pointed to each flower as he explained their meaning. He lips nibbled on her neck drawing out the sensuality in the act of picking the flowers he did as he referred to each one.

"I know that the baby's breath means everlasting love but what about these?" Felicity asked as she cupped a small blue bachelor's button close to her.

"Those are called bachelor's buttons and they mean felicity."

She turned in his arms to face him, a look of shock on her face. "You found a flower that means my name."

"Sort of yes. It is the other meaning of felicity but I figured your name really fits you so it worked." Oliver chuckled.

Felicity was taken back by the forethought that this gift took. She knew he had really put sometime into this. "Oliver, you know I am in this. I'm not going anywhere."

"Of course sweetheart." He smiled and kissed her cheek then moved to start changing for their comfy night in.

"Then you don't have to do things like this. I know you feel like you need to impress me and spoil me but you really don't. I just want you Oliver. Not your money or gifts or anything."

Oliver stopped and turned as he realized what she was saying. Felicity was sitting down in the desk chair, her head and shoulders hung lower and chin buried into her chest. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her middle, as if protecting herself from something. "Oh sweetheart no." He flew to her side, stopping only to drop to his knees in front of her. "I know you don't need all this stuff. I know you love me for me and no other reason." He bobbed his head around until he was able to lock eyes with her.

"Then why? Why the change?"

"Change?"

"Even Thea had seen it. You are so loving and doting now. I just think you are trying so hard to make sure I know how you feel, like you're scared I will leave nor something." Felicity tried to duck away from his eyes again but he cupped her face and forced it up to view her eyes.

"I'm sorry Felicity. I know I am being a bit much but you deserve all this. You deserve someone who is willing to tell you he loves you every minute of the day and show it. I know words only mean so much. I thought I needed to prove that I am in this to you."

"Oliver, I know you love me just like I have known all year that you did. Your way of loving someone is to give them everything they want or need all while keeping them safe. You were willing to step aside and give up on your happiness to do that for me. Hell you watched me be happy with Ray for months without trying to break us up. You thought he was what I needed. You were only pissed at him when you found out about the suit and the fact that he was wanting to fight crime which could have put me in danger again. I know that was hard for you but you stepped aside and let me have that because you thought I was happy and for a time I was. But I love you for your heart, Oliver. I don't need fancy dinners or huge flowers and gifts to see that. I want the Oliver that is a bit broody and grumpy because he is mad that I am willing to stand next to him no matter how much danger there is there. I want the Oliver that fights me on just about every decision because he worries about my happiness and safety. I don't need a fairytale prince charming. I need my hero. My partner."

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. He had wanted to romance Felicity but was not sure how to do that so he did every sappy cheesy romantic thing he could think of. "I'm such a fool. I just wanted to show you that I really do love you. I thought I had to make up for this last year. All I did was say I loved you but never treated like it or showed you." Oliver let the guilt of the last year wash over him in that moment.

"Oliver, I know you feel guilty about this last year but in a way it helped us." Oliver was stunned by her response. "I mean, it helped us to realize that this right here is where we not only want to be but need to be. We are better together than apart and this year proved that. We need to support each other and talk out all the plans so that we never have a huge blow out like we had. This last year proved that we are better together for not only ourselves but our friends, our family, and our city. Us being together means that we can level each other out and work out the best plan to defeat anything that comes out way." Felicity kissed his lips as she softly wiped away a few stray tears from his eyes. "Now as far as you showing me you love me, Oliver you do that every time you look at me. Smile or laugh with me. Kiss me. I don't need fancy dinners or ball gowns or rooms full of flowers. Don't get me wrong those are nice but I want the real you not a dream. I want someone who will hold me while I sleep and try to drag me back to bed each morning. Someone who knows the best way to wake me is with a cup of coffee. I just want you, baby. Not anything more. You're all I need."

Oliver's heart jumped at her words. A soft smile stretched across his face as he reached up for her face again. "What did I ever do to deserve you? You're too good for me."

"You were you Oliver. A man with a good heart, a caring soul and a mean right hook." Felicity laughed. "Plus you look REALLY good on that salmon ladder."

"Oh really? Well then maybe I can teach you a thing of two so I can drool and ogle over you!" Oliver snickered as he started to tickle her. She laughed and twisted trying to get away from him but to no avail. She launched out of the chair and he chased her into the closet. She finally got him to stop as he twined his arms around her. "I love you Felicity, more than I have ever felt anything for anyone else. And even if I just tell you everyday, please believe that those words are the truth. I could never lie to you."

"That I know. I love you too. I just want you. What more could someone ask for." Felicity kissed him as her fingers danced across the scar on his shoulder from where his mom shot him.

He had noticed that anytime he was shirtless around her, she would do that. She also like to place a more passionate kiss there during their lovemaking sessions. "Felicity, does that scar bother you?"

"No, Oliver. It is because of that scar that I got to meet the real you. I got to fall in love with a caring, giving, and compassionate man because he was crazy enough to get shot and pile into my backseat. I love this scar because it was how we really got started." Felicity lined her lips up with the small scar and pecked the skin softly whispering "I love you." tenderly into his skin afterwards. She felt Oliver's arms tighten around her and she turned into him further, dissolving into his body and taking on his body's warmth.

"If you two don't hurry up, I am eating all this pizza and you have to watch whatever movie I choose!" Thea yelled for the base of the stairs.

Oliver chuckled at Thea's antics before glancing down at the woman in his arms. "We better get going. She is serious and she loves sappy romantic movies. She may make us sit through Titanic if we're not careful." He realized Felicity and watched her pull on her pjs sweater and shorts. The last thing she grabbed were a pair of knee high panda socks, that Oliver couldn't help but snicker at.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"I can't believe you have never seen any of the Harry Potter films. We are so doing a movie marathon one weekend so you can watch all of them. They're fantastic." Felicity snorted at Oliver.

"Well I was on the island for the last four films and the first four were not exactly on my mind before I left." Oliver snapped back. "But the movie marathon idea sounds promising. A day in bed with you, I would not turn that down." Oliver snickered as he started to kiss down her neck sweetly.

"Hey, I am still here people. Gross!" Thea shuddered as if they were disturbing her with their public show of affection. "Don't make me break you two up!" With that all three break out in a guffaw that filled the room.

"So what have you decided on Speedy?"

"A new classic. Frozen!"

"Yes!" Felicity bounced on the couch next to Oliver which just made him even more confused.

"I've never heard of it."

"What? How? It is a worldwide sensation. It came out after you got back. Seriously bro. We need to get you out that cave you called a lair more. You need to live and be among those that breathe more often." Thea shook her head at his confession.

"Don't worry Thea. We will." Felicity smiled at him. "You're going to love this. It is so cute and funny. Olaf is my favorite." They all settled in for a the film's beginning.

/\

/\

/\

/\

Oliver had enjoyed the film but not as much as watching Felicity and Thea sing along with it. He watched as their eyes lit up while watching a dancing snowman sing about summer. The movie was a bit silly for him but he would never pass up on the company.

"I wish I could braid my hair. I have the length just not the skill. I never had anyone to teach me." Felicity stated as she changed out movies. She got to select the second film and was going to Oliver one of her favorite films, Pitch Perfect.

"I could do it for you." Oliver offered.

"Yeah you should get Ollie to. He is really good at it. Or at least he was before the island."

Felicity sat back down and started up the movie. "You know how to braid hair?" She asked stunned at the information.

"Yeah well Speedy wanted hers done a lot when she was little and Mom never had the time. Raisa would do it but sometimes Thea would have to wait for her to be free. One time Thea was really sick. She had a fever and I offered to braid her hair to pull it back. Raisa helped me clean it up and taught me different styles. Thea loved it and for about three months straight she would come into my room and beg me to braid her hair before school. Here." Oliver dropped a throw pillow between his knees on the floor and patted it as a signal for her to sit there. "Sit here and I will braid it."

"I'll go get your brush!" Thea jumped up and headed out of the room before either could contest it.

Felicity moved off the couch and positioned herself between his legs. "Oliver you really don't have to do this."

"What makes you think I don't want to? I get to have you close and play with your hair. I like your hair."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's soft and beautiful. I like when you wear it down but I love to watch it sway when you have it up on a ponytail and you walk. I used to make you storm off just so I could watch it sway."

"Yeah that's what you were watching!" Felicity snapped back snidely to him as she looked up at him.

A mischievous grin grew as he bent over her and kissed her cheek. "Among other things." He whispered into her ear, hearing Thea jump off the final stair and start towards them.

Thea handed the brush to Oliver then dropped the arm full of blankets and pillows she had also brought down with her. She started to arrange them into a pillow pile on the floor around her and Felicity. Felicity started the movie once Thea was done. Thea set the snacks; pizza, popcorn and candies, so that they could reach them. Oliver brushed through Felicity's hair and braided it into a gentle french braid all the way down the back of her head. Once he was finished, he slid off the couch and propped himself up against it while sitting on the floor in front of it. Felicity crawled down further and stretched out beside him, laying her into his lap as she song along with the movie. Thea had moved down and was curled up on her side, arms wrapped around a pillow. Before the film ended both girls were passed out on the floor and Oliver was absorbed into the film.

As he let the credits roll, he slowly and careful rose off the floor. He covered Thea in another blanket, to make sure she would be warm through the night. Then he bent and lifted Felicity into his arms. He carried her up to their room, stopping only briefly to turn out any lights needed. When he reached the bed, he deposited her on her side and tucked the covers up around her. She stirred quietly and grasped his hand. "Stay?"

"Always sweetheart. I am never leaving you again." Oliver whispered against her skin as he kissed her forehead. He crossed around the bed and climbed in behind her, sliding his arms to wrap her up and pull her into him. Her back was pressed close to his front, legs twined together under the covers. He kissed her neck then whispered "I love you Felicity Meghan Smoak and always will." into the skin just below her ear.

He nuzzled deeper into her neck as he heard, "I know Oliver. I love you too." Felicity patted his hand that she had pulled up with hers to sit just above her heart then fell asleep in her favorite place in the world; Oliver's bed and arms.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's note: sorry it took so long to get this done... life got in the way... I am working on a bad guy for this story and changing the dynamic a bit...we will see... so you will finally see her dress... check out my polyvore to see it as well... enjoy and review**

 **Special thanks to my incredible, remarkable beta warehouseluver13... you're the best!**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but I'm looking forward to the next season**

A warmth danced across her skin as the light peered through her eyes. She slowly opened her eyelids, finally letting the sunlight of a new day enter them. A smile grew across her lips as she stretched and rolled over to the other side of the bed. When she found it empty and the sheets cold, Felicity bolted upright. She looked around the room, checking that he was not there somewhere. The room was empty as well.

A sadness filled her and she was about to believe she was dreaming it all until she finally placed where she was. The decor was more elegant and masculine than her room. She realized she was at the mansion. In Oliver's room. In their bed. Her smile returned and with it a quiet giggle as she confirmed that these last few weeks haven't been a dream.

Most morning she woke up to Oliver smiling down at her and was able to bask in his incredible nakedness. On the rare occasion Oliver had wanted to surprise her, she woke to a empty bed but he was still nearby or at least left a note. She glanced around the room again, in search of a note. Not seeing one, she reached over to her bedside table for her glasses and found the flowers he had sent her the day before. Her smile grew as a warmth seeped deeper into her chest that made her heart pick up its pace. Propped up behind her glasses and against the crystal vase was a small mute green envelope with her name written on it. She recognized his handwriting instantly and her skipped a beat as she reached for it.

 _Sweetheart,_

 _I am so sorry that I wasn't there when you woke. Walter wanted to discuss a few things and projects for QI. Then Carter called with some news about Reynolds. Seems Carter did a bit of digging on his own. Thea and Diggle already set up the searches with your programs so they are waiting to hear back on them. I would have woken you but you seemed at such peace. I love and miss you._

 _Call me when you wake up._

 _Waiting to hear your voice,_

 _Oliver_

"Geez that man has a way with words." Felicity swooned as she read over the note. She giggled again as she pulled the note to her lips and kissed his name. She felt like she was back in high school but she didn't care. She was in love and he wanted her and nothing more. It was heaven.

A soft knock brought her out her musings. After she ran hands over hair, noticing the braid and remembering how it came to be there, she called "Come in."

The door burst open and Thea charged through it. Raisa followed close behind with a tray of breakfast, coffee included. "About time! I was thinking I would have to come in and wake you up, lazy bum." Thea bounced onto the bed next to her then wrapped her arms around her shoulders, a welcome change in their relationship.

"Miss Thea, Miss Felicity had a very trying day yesterday and Mr. Oliver wanted her to relax today."

"Yes but we have things to do to get ready for tonight. We have to eat and shower then we have stylists coming over to help with hair, nails and makeup. They will be here at 3 so we have a few hours prior."

Felicity looked over at her phone to see it was a little after 11. When did she start sleeping so much? And she had not done anything last night to tire herself out that much. Maybe the stress from yesterday was more tiring than she thought. "Okay Thea. I need to call Oliver first then we can eat and hang out a bit. I have a couple of things to check on for the company first. Plus I need to read over the report from SCPD about the explosion and Ray's disappearance. Then I am all yours this afternoon to get ready for tonight."

"Well we can run over to the club if you want. Diggle and I set up your computers there to do the searches on Reynolds. We can check on them while we're there. Plus you can see the new the place." Thea winked at Felicity to show what she really meant without giving away too much information to Raisa.

"Sounds good. I just need to tell Oliver. He wanted to go with us when we heading that way."

"Sure Lis. Tell him hi for me. I will give you a bit. I have already had my dose of sugar for the morning." Thea laughed as she climbed off the bed and crossed the room, following Raisa out the room. Felicity picked up and chucked a pillow at her that she just sidestepped then turned to see Felicity sticking her tongue out at her. A smile and laughed broke out of her as she closed the door behind her when she exited the room.

Felicity shook her head then turned her head to her phone. She gazed over to the tray and coffee sitting there. She decided to grab the coffee first. After serving up her coffee, she sipped at it as she set her phone to call Oliver and listened to it ring. Two rings then he answered, "Hey Sweetheart. How did you sleep?"

"Good. Great actually. Thank you for carrying me to bed. I guess I passed out on you."

"Yeah. You and Thea did. It's okay. I'm glad you had a good night. You find my note?"

"Yep." Felicity popped a grape into her mouth, too tempted by the smell of her breakfast to just leave it until after the call. "So what did you find out?" she asked as she chewed another grape.

"Walter had a few concerns with current projects but once we sat down and scheduled meetings with their managers I think he has relaxed a bit. He just wants to know what we are working on to make sure the company doesn't build another earthquake machine or anything. As for Carter, he was looking into a few projects and their legal paperwork when he saw a pattern connecting with Reynolds he wanted to show me. I am just about done now so Diggle and I should be heading back that way soon."

"That sounds great. All of it. I have some paperwork on the current projects that Walter can look over in my office. Jerry can get it for him. Did Rick find anything out of the norm with Reynolds? Is there a paper trail there?"

"Jerry already for the papers to Walter. He is here now helping Walter get set for Monday. I think Walter is going to enjoy having him there. With Reynolds, Carter did state there was a certain few projects that seemed to have teams and positions that would not be needed or subsidiaries created that he alone controlled that were not needed. He has a few things for us to look into to start following where the money led to and see what Reynolds is up to. I already had Diggle put that information into our searches that he and Thea started because my brilliant girlfriend set up her work computer to be able to reach out to our other computers, he just had to crack your password. That was what took so long. I would have been home a while ago if I knew that was the hold up."

"Why would you have been able to help?" Felicity was curious about his new found confidence. She sat down at his desk in the room and continued to nibble on her breakfast, not wanting to chew into his ear.

Oliver snorted. "Because I know your password. 0QisArr0w12."

Felicity spit out a burst of coffee as she heard him read off her personal password. "How do you know that?"

"I have my ways." Oliver teased with a sly grin on his face, so much so that she could hear it in her voice.

"Oliver." Felicity warned.

"I may have hacked into the computers in the Foundry once but it was for a good cause."

"You hacked my system?! How?"

"I snuck in one night without you knowing and watched you type in your password so that I could use it." Oliver bashfully admitted.

Felicity shook her head, astonished at the lengths he was willing to go to get do this. "That's it I am buying you a bell." They both laughed and she sighed at how easy they found themselves in this new place. They were happy and laughing and joking about things. Oliver was no longer weighed down by his duty or his past it seemed. He seemed like for the first time in years, he actually was living again. "So what did you need on my computers anyway?"

"Need? Oh in the Foundry. Nothing. It was a while back and I got it covered." Oliver tried to play down the situation in order to drop the topic.

"Oliver, no more secrets remember?"

"It was twice. Once last summer when I was trying to figure out what to do on our date. I wanted to make it special and so I tried to look up things to do but everything just didn't seem like us so I decided on a simple meal out. Too bad that didn't work out so well."

"And the other time?" Felicity knew that their first date would always be seen as a bad night in his eyes but she hoped that one day he would see it how she did. When she looked back on it, it was the first time they were truly honest with one another, even just for a few minutes, about what the other meant to them. He had also been willing to open up to her and that showed her that he trusted her deeply.

Oliver took a deep breath, wishing he could put this off a bit more. She had not known about this and he hoped she never would. He wasn't proud of this. "The other time was to wipe out footage off the security cameras we had down there."

"Footage of what?"

"It's not what you think."

"Oliver?"

"Can we talk about this when I get home? I really think this should be done face to face and not over the phone."

"Oliver, please just tell me." Felicity sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, her heart on the edge of breaking.

Oliver sighed and dropped his voice. "It was the night I battled Cupid. After we finished and I got back to the Foundry, Diggle and I were talking and he told me I should tell you how I felt so I went to find you at Palmer Tech. When I got to your office door, I looked up and saw you and Ray kiss." A soft gasp came over the phone from Felicity as she realizes when he was talking about. "I walked away and went back to the Foundry because I really didn't have anywhere else to go. I got down there and looked around and all I saw was you and what I chose over you. It hit me at that moment that I had really lost you. Then I saw the fern and I just couldn't take it so I dumped a table full of stuff on the floor. Roy came in and checked on me and we ended up at Diggle's for dinner that night but when I got back afterwards, I didn't want you to see me like that. I didn't want you to think I didn't support you in every way so I wiped that footage so you would never find it."

Felicity fought back tears as she realized that she wasn't the only one hurting this past year by him walking away for her. "I'm so..."

"No Felicity. You have nothing to be sorry for. The guilt of that choice is mine alone. I chose to push you away and lost an entire year with you because of it. I know I had no right to ask you to wait on me. You have always deserved someone that makes you happy. Now that I have that chance, a second one, I will never make that mistake again. You will have to leave because I am not losing you again. And even if you leave, I plan on fighting anyway I need to to keep you."

"I love you Oliver."

"I love you too sweetheart. Everything will be fine and we will be too."

"Good. We'll sense the searches are going I guess I could read over the reports from SCPD to start figuring out how we are going to deal with the Ray issue."

"Let that wait until tomorrow. I had Diggle look at it. He said it really didn't have much to go on. I also sent it to Barry to scope out. They are both going to let us know what comes up. Why don't you take today off and relax. I know yesterday took a lot out of you. I have everything else handled."

Felicity exhaled tenderly at the concern in his tone. She was taken back by the controlled, soft compassionate that were laced with each word. "I could do that. Thea has a few people coming over to help us get ready but I will relax until then, if..."

"If?" Oliver was intrigued as to what her response could be. Images danced through his head of all the possibilities, ranging from soft to sensual.

"If you come home and spend that time with me."

Oliver didn't have to be told twice. "I'm on my way home now, sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too, Oliver. Can't wait to see you." With that they hung up, looking forward to ending the short time left of being apart. Felicity turned back to her breakfast in order to finish it before Oliver returned.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and do this only for fun**

 **Please review**

"Sweetheart?" Oliver pushed the door to their room open, carrying the bags of food and drinks in his arms. He had stopped at Big Belly to surprise her with lunch on his way home. He got caught in a meeting a few minutes after hanging up with her so it was nearly 2 when he finally left. He had text her when the meeting started, not wanting her to worry, to explain his delay but he never intended staying another three hours.

He found the room empty and the bed made up as if not touched in hours. The only evidence he found that she was still there were the bags of stuff she had bought the day before but had not put up. He was about to call her and search the house when he heard a burst of laughter come from down the hall. He glanced in that direction and realized it was coming from Thea's old room. A smile grew across his face as an image of his sister and girlfriend laughing together filled his head. These were the two most important women in his life and for the moment they were happy, safe, and together. He couldn't believe that they were getting along so easily but then he remembered it was Felicity. It was hard not to love her instantly.

He walked down the hall, food still in arm, and was about to knock when he heard Felicity huff out, "I'm serious Thea. I don't think this was a good idea."

Thea's tone changed to a very serious one. "What do you mean?"

"I just don't think this looks right on me. I am I have never worn anything like this before. What if he doesn't like it?"

"Ollie? Please! He will love it on you. I am just afraid of what he will do when he sees it."

Oliver became worried over what he was hearing. _What could have happened?_ he thought to himself but continued to listen in.

"Are you sure Thea? I mean it is definitely something. Why did I let you talk me into this? And now I can't take it back."

Thea crossed the room and placed her hands on Felicity's shoulder still smiling at the small freak out the woman was having. "Ollie is going to love it. It will mean a lot to him. If not then I will kick his ass because I love it and why you did it. And I am just glad I talked you out of that other one. This is so much better. Plus we now have something in common that is hidden from everyone but those we love." Felicity grinned up at her. "Now give me a hug then get your butt in the shower. We need to get ready to go." Felicity stood up and wrapped Thea up in a hug before crossing the room to leave.

Oliver, hearing them parting, ran down the hall as quietly as he could. He walked back into their room and sat their lunch down. Then all he heard hit him and he sat on the foot of the bed and his head bowed under the weight of his guilt. _Could she really think that I would not be supportive of her change? What was it that was that bad? New haircut? New hair color? Her dress? What could it be?_

Oliver was so distracted by the million questions in his head that he never heard Felicity enter their room or call out to him. He looked up when she was standing in front of him. She cupped his cheek and pulled his gaze to her face, where her bright smile faulted once she saw his eyes. The impact her words had on him was swimming in the deep blue seas there. "Oliver, what is it?"

Oliver glanced at her, scanning her body for any changes but he saw none. She was standing in front of him in a simple pair of jeans and a flannel button up shirt. Her hair was still like it was that morning and pulled up in her signature ponytail. He saw no change in her so he was worried at what she had meant before. "Felicity what did you change?"

"What?"

"I heard you talking with Thea. I got home with lunch and was looking for you when I heard you guys laughing. I went to surprise you when I heard you talking about a change you made. What did you change?"

Felicity shook her head and grinned. "Is that what has you so sad? It's not so much a change as I..." She decided it would be easier just to show him. "Here look." Felicity unbuttoned her shirt and dropped it to the floor. Next she removed her bra and added it to the small pile growing on the floor. There underneath her right armpit was a square of gauze taped to her skin. She peeled it off to show the change on her. He eyes soaked in the sight of the black and green ink that now decorated her porcelain skin. It was a blank infinity symbol with swirls on it. In the bottom right of it was the word "love" flowing in it and a small simple green arrow broke the symbol from the top right only to seem as if it was landing in the "o" of the love. The skin around it was a bit red and puckered but she looked beautiful with it delicately floating on her skin like that. "Thea and I went and got tattoos. I had told her I had wanted one for a while and since we had a few hours this morning she wanted to go. She got one too."

Oliver was awestruck. "This is the change you were worried I would freak out over?"

"Well yeah. I mean I don't normally have to check with you about what I do with my body. Not that I don't want your input. But I wasn't sure if we had to discuss energy little thing since we are in a relationship now or if I could do things like this on my own. And I know you have tattoos and you like my piercing but I was sure if you would like a tattoo on me. Plus I kind of freaked out a bit on your sister because you know me and how I get around needles. Well anything pointy really. And I am talking too much again so I am going to stop. In three, two, one."

Oliver had a soft smile that grew the more she babbled but his eyes never left her new tattoo. He wanted to touch it but knew from personal experience how raw the skin can be after getting a new tattoo could be. His thumb brushed the skin just below it, making her skin break out in goose flesh and her breath to stammer a bit.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? Felicity it's beautiful just like you. But why this?"

Felicity snorted at his obliviousness to the meaning behind the new permanent mark on her skin. "It's for you. It is my pledge to love you, my hero and partner, everyday."

Oliver reached up to her right hand that was sitting in front of chest, as she held her arm up to allow him to view the fresh mark. He retrieved the small square of gauze that had been covering it and placed it back in place, dragging his thumb across the tape a little longer than necessary. Then he stood and rested his hands on her hips as his forehead fell to hers. A quiet sigh tumbled out his mouth and over his lips as he felt his heart pound against his chest. "I love it sweetheart. Thank you." Oliver whispered then lined his lips up with hers and breathed one final time before connecting their lips with the passion that was filling his chest.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"I told ya!" Thea laughed as her singsong tone filled Thea's spacious bathroom.

"Yeah yeah. Well it worked out so I freaked out for nothing. Except about needles. I still don't like them."

"I just wish he would have seen it the way we planned. You would have liked that a lot better. Thea smiled as her plucked lightly at Felicity silk robe. The two woman had showered and changed into their undergarments for the evening then wrapped up in robes in order to get their hair, nails and makeup done before dressing in their gowns.

"I still feel silly. I mean did I really have to buy all this fancy underwear for one night?"

"Yes! Plus who says it's just for one night? You have every right to feel sexy and confident anytime you want. That underwear is not just for Ollie's benefit but yours too. I mean the dress makes the woman and the right underwear to go with it can help too."

Felicity blushed as she thought about it. She didn't really feel sexy in it. She looked good but she would never be model level and Oliver had seen beautiful women like that in less before. _Could he really be attracted to her like that? Or more?_ Felicity shook her head to knock those questions out of her head. "I know you said I look good and I think so too but... I mean Oliver has dated models before. I'm not the first woman he has seen in her fancy underwear. I can't hold a candle to those girls."

"Okay that's it." Thea threw her hands up in the air. She stood out of her chair, stopping the makeup artist and manicurist as they were finishing jobs. She stood next to Felicity's chair. "Up!"

"What? Thea come on. We don't have time for this."

"Yes we do and I am proving this to you now."

"Proving what?"

"That you look better than any of Ollie's old tramps." Thea grabbed Felicity's wrists and pulled her out of the chair. With them in the room was three other people; a twenty something female manicurist who had just finished school, a forty-five female hair stylist who reminded Felicity of her mom, and a male thirty year old makeup artist who was known for his work on other celebrities and socialites.

Before Felicity knew what Thea was going to do, Thea had pulled on the string holding her robe closed. It caused the robe to drop open and showcase the black lace strapless bra covering her top half. Lower down she had a pair of thigh high stocking pulled up and held up by green straps attached to a lace garter belt that hung from her hips. Peeking through the garter belt was a black lace string thong, covering just enough to be alluring but showing enough to be tempting. Felicity had already had her makeup completed and the nude shadows just above her eyes and the light blush on her cheeks were set off by her vibrant red lips. "Thea! What the hell?!" Felicity tried to pull her robe closed again but Thea fought her and kept it open.

"Please most of us here are woman and Sean is almost one." Felicity rolled her eyes at her. "Sean tell me what you think. Being a male. How does she look?"

Felicity looked at Sean, the man in question dragging his eyes over every inch of her body. She felt a blush grow as every muscle and bit of skin felt like it was catching flame. "She is not normally what I go for, she being a she, but she looks luscious. Just look at those legs and hips. And don't get me started on your back side hon. If he chooses a model girl over over a real woman like you then he is insane and you need to find a real man." Sean cocked his head and smiled at her as she tied the robe closed again and sat back down in her chair. "One who will worship those magnificent curves you've got babe."

Thea burst into laughter when Felicity tried the hide her face away, fully embarrassed. "Now you see why I love Sean and his team. They are the best and are always honest." Thea sat back down and soon the manicurist and Sean were back to work on her. Felicity giggled as the image of Oliver on his knees kissing and worshipping her curves filled her head and her heartbeat picked up. Just the thought of the man's lips on her could set her off. "Hey! Stop that!"

"What?!"

"Ogling my brother in your head. It's weird. I mean I love you both but I just don't need to see the evidence of how he makes you happy. It's gross." Thea shuddered then everyone laughed as they finished up prepping for the evening ahead of them.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's note: So here it is... Oliver sees Felicity's dress... enjoy and review... if you want to see the dresses themselves, check out my polyvore (address on ch. 30 and bio)**

 **Disclosure: I wish I owned Arrow**

Thea came rushing down the main stairs of the home, her free falling red gown bouncing with every step. "Okay Ollie. She is in the dress and heading this way."

"You sure?" Oliver asked, worried about how she would like his latest surprise. He was dressed looking dashing in a classic black tuxedo with a crisp black bow tie. He had placed the arrow cufflinks that Thea had given him as a gift into his wrists and laughed. Thea had snuck into his room while Felicity was finishing getting into her gown, to give him the jewels for her and those cufflinks. He now had the velvet black cases that enclosed the jewels sitting in front of him on the foyer's circle table as he adjusted his bow tie one final time, nervous about what is about to come.

"Thea!" They heard Felicity shout from upstairs.

"Yep."

"Speedy, what did you do?"

"I had to take her jewelry or she would have put this on and then how were suppose to give her those?"

Oliver shook his head at how masterfully his sister could manipulate any situation to her will. "Thank you, Speedy. I'll gladly take the heat on this one."

"Trust me. When you see her, you really won't mind."

Oliver was about to question her about her response when he heard a pair of footfalls stop at the top of the stairs. Thea's grin grew as her eyes shot up to the woman there. "Thea, seriously give them back."

Oliver turned to view the woman himself. As the vision entered his view, a graceful grin appeared on his lips and his heart swelled. Standing at the top of the stairs stood Felicity, decked out in a beautiful satin mermaid skirt and matching satin and lace crop top. Her hair was curled and pinned up low behind her head, showing off her long neck. He skin gleamed across her arms and midsection where the skirt and top did not meet, making his mouth water to taste her skin again. She began to move down the stairs, her hand draped across the banister and he saw his arrow bangle hanging there on her wrist. As she grew closer he was able to see that her makeup was soft, natural colors danced across the tops of her eyes and a dusting of a quiet pink hugged her cheeks. Her lips were what his eyes locked on. In her normal signature way, her lips popped in a luscious red color that had him wanting to kiss every once of color from them. Those lips curled into the most perfect smile that he never wanted to see go away. He saw the blue of her eyes shine as his traveled up and locked with them again. She wasn't wearing her glasses so her eyes had nothing to hide behind. She worried her lower lip as he inspected her one final time. The one detail that Oliver just could not get away from was her dress color. Emerald. It was like she was clocked in the most beautiful foliage he had ever seen. One thought kept cycling through his head. His color. She was standing in front of him covered in his color from head to toes just about. Thea had been strict about not peeking at the jewels because she wanted the dress to remain a surprise and now he knew why.

An unease filled Felicity as she pondered Oliver's silent response. Her hands ran up and down her sides, front and back; ensuring that the dress was fitting the way it should."Do I look okay? This is the first one of these I have been to. Well not the first one. I mean I have been to the party you threw for your mom and the thing with Isabel for the investors plus the business dinner with Ray. But this is the first time I am going as your girlfriend. I mean I know that everyone thought I was before but now it's true... and I am talking too much again. I stopping... now."

Oliver chuckled under his breath as he was finally brought out his dream like state by her nervous babble. "Felicity, you're breathtaking. I... I just... I don't know what to say." He felt dumbfounded, like his brain had shut off completely and he couldn't form a single word much less a sentence.

"Good. That's good." Felicity smiled. "I mean the looking good not the not talking thing because I was hoping you would be the one to talk most tonight. If we rely on me I can't guarantee they people would hear a lot more than either of us want them to, not that I am ashamed of anything that we do. Especially not the amazing things we do together. And I am babbling again. Why can't I stop ever?"

Thea was the one the laugh out loud this time, causing both of them the exit their small little bubble. "Hey I don't really need to know about my brother's sex life. I am just glad to hear he has one. Maybe I can remind him later on that I am an adult as well and should be allowed one as well."

"Good luck with that." Felicity snorted as Oliver glared at his sister. A glanced back at her showed her the playful shock he had in his crystal blue eyes. "Now can I have my jewelry so we can leave? I found my clutch but the jewelry I sat next to it seems to have grown legs and walked off."

"That would because you are wearing these." Oliver whispered into her ear, watching as her eyes grew in size. He gripped the largest black box from the table and opened it to she her the jewels. Tucked inside was a elegant emerald and diamond necklace. Each of the seven emeralds were set in a starburst shape of diamonds. The necklace wrapped around the back of the neck in diamonds only. Oliver saw the set Thea had selected and knew why she had. "These were an anniversary gift my father gave to my mother. Their first anniversary after they had me. My dad always wanted to decorate my room in green when I was a kid but my mom wasn't having it. So he got her emeralds for the son she gave him." Oliver unclasped and removed the necklace from the box then walked around Felicity and placed it around her neck. That was when he noticed the small floral clip placed tenderly in her hair. He clasped the necklace closed as her fingers grazed over the jewels then he kissed the side of her neck causing her the sigh softly.

"And what is a necklace without matching earrings?" Thea chimed in as she displayed the smaller box to Felicity.

A small gasp came out when she took in the matching stud earrings there. Felicity reached out to remove them but hesitated. "I really shouldn't. Thea should wear these. I mean they were your mother's. It's not my place to wear these. They are your family's not mine."

Thea shook her head and was about to argue with her when Oliver spoke up. "First off, you are my family just as much Thea so never think anything different. Next these were my mother's yes, but she hoped one day I would ask to share them with the woman I wanted to send my life with. She told me that since my dad gave them to her with me in mind, she wanted to pass them down to the woman that would make just as happy and maybe give me a son as well one day. Felicity, these were always meant for you. I had never wanted to share these until you came into my life. Please accept them and wear them."

"Plus they look so much better on you than me. I was never an emerald kind of girl. Now mom's rubies are all mine!" Thea laughed as she wiggled the earrings in front of Felicity.

"Well how could a girl say no to a request like that? I would be honored to wear them." Felicity smiled so big it felt like it was spilt in her face in half. She took the studs from Thea, who had removed them from the box, and placed them in her ears. Once done, she took a step back and spun slowly around. Her skirt bellowed slightly at her calves and Oliver was able to see the beaded sandal pumps. "So how do I look?"

"Perfect." Oliver whispered in response loud enough to be heard but the single word dripped with a want and love that spoke louder than ever before.

"I must agree my dear. You are going to steal the show tonight. You look gorgeous." Walter offered as he finally descended the stairs from the other wing of the home.

"Thank you Walter." Felicity blushed as he joined them.

"Both of you young ladies look lovely but I do believe we need to be leaving or we will be late."

"That is not anything new for Ollie." Thea laughed as the walked out the front door that Raisa held open.

As she passed by her, Raisa reached out for Felicity's wrist and stopped her. "Miss Felicity?"

"Yes Raisa?" Felicity stepped back away from Oliver to speak to the housekeeper. Oliver nodded to the outside and walked out to stand next to the car and wait for her.

"I have been with this family since Mr. Oliver was still in diapers. I know that you are worried about fitting in. Please don't. You don't need to fit into the socialite world. He loves you because you don't so don't feel like you need to change. Be you. They will love you and if they don't then it is their loss."

Felicity couldn't stop herself. She engulfed the small Russian woman in a huge hug. She had no idea how much she really needed to hear that until Raisa had said the words. "Thank you Raisa so much."

"Now go and have fun. You look beautiful. Like a bright shining angel on earth. I have never seen Mr. Oliver light up like he did when he looked at you. I know his parents would be happy seeing how their children are now and how happy you have made them. Thank you." With that Raisa pulled away from Felicity and guided her out the door, waving goodbye before shutting the door behind her.

Oliver saw Felicity wipe a tear away and was concerned with what Raisa could have said to upset her. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect. Tomorrow can I have a few minutes to call my mom? I just need to talk to you a bit."

"Of course sweetheart. Anything you want or need. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm going to my first gala as Oliver Queen's girlfriend. I'm happy. Thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"For giving me a family. A life. A future I would never want to trade for anything. I know it has not been easy but if we had never met I think I would still be working my boring job in the IT department and sitting at home on nights like tonight binge watching Netflix or trying to get out some of the worst dates I could imagine. You truly are my hero because you saved my life from one that was dull and boring and missing out on so many incredible experiences."

"Well you do make my life worth living so I am glad I could give something back." Oliver chuckled as his hand slid to the base of her back and his lips found her shoulder, quickly pecking that spot softly.

They walked to the car and Diggle held the door open. "Looking good Felicity." He smiled at her.

"Yeah you knew what her dress looked like. You couldn't tell me?" Oliver whined.

"What and miss out on the jaw dropping dumb look you had, never." Diggle laughed as she slid into the car's backseat. Oliver slid in next to her. Thea and Walter had taken another car with a bodyguard for each of them, the driver doubling as a bodyguard just like Diggle did. Once Oliver was in the car, Diggle closed the door then moved around the car and slid into the driver's seat and drove off into the night's lights, making their to the gala.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's note: So this took a bit more time then I thought but we are starting to see a bad guy come out in these 3 updates... I wanted to bring back the white collar bad guy style of season 1 for this first story... decided there will be a sequel so things are going to start to speed up to the end... not sure how many chapters left yet... please review and enjoy**

 **Disclosure: Wish I could own arrow and been at comic con this past weekend... the suit looks awesome!**

"Nervous?" Oliver asked as he watched Felicity fidget in her seat.

"Nope. Not at all. I mean I have seen you do this a lot and Thea talked me through it. I just have to remember to walk straight, smile but not too big, look over the flashes, and not freak out over everyone calling my name and grilling me about being your girlfriend. What's there to be nervous about?" Felicity snorted sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"You will do fine." Oliver smoothed his thumb across her knuckles before pulling her hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss to the back of it. He heard her sigh and felt her body relax. "I'm not leaving your side so it will be ok. I'll be right there if you need anything."

"Until we get inside. We need to split up to cover the investors better. We need to strum up support for QI as much as possible and a whole divide and conquer strategy means we can leave earlier."

"Fine sweetheart but I will keep an eye on you or Dig will be with you so if you need anything just ask." His eyes pleaded with her to understand he meant every word. "I love you more today than ever before. Never forget that."

"I won't." Felicity cupped Oliver's left cheek then drew him in for a kiss. The kiss started out as a soft tender thing but grew in passion as they pulled close again. Diggle cleared his throat to stop them from crossing a line in the back seat of the Bentley. Felicity blushed as she pulled back away from Oliver. "Anything on Ray yet?"

"Nope searches on his financials and properties are still running so we may know more tomorrow."

"What about Reynolds?"

"Nothing yet." Oliver answered, upset slightly that he had not discovered any dirt on the unsavory board member yet. "I have a few searches going on for him as well. Hopefully we will have something in the morning."

"You don't think he is clean do you?"

Oliver turned fully to face Felicity. "Felicity, your gut told you that something is not right about him and I trust that gut. It always knows things about people before we do."

"He's got a point. You called it on Nyssa, Isabel, Roy, Ray, Barry and a few others over the years. Your gut has this way of seeing straight through people and seeing their true selves." Diggle concurred from the front seat.

"And because of that I am trusting it. It hasn't let us down yet. I mean look what all your gut insights has done for all of us. Diggle is in a happy marriage with a beautiful baby girl. Roy and Laurel have found where they feel best and happy in their lives. Thea and I have never had a better or closer bond. And we are in love and together. I may have changed lives around me but you gave us all hope because you never let us give up."

Felicity couldn't think of anything to say. Here was Oliver Queen, the man that ran from any emotions just a few months ago, pouring his heart out to her. She smiled and kissed him again. Swept up in the moment, they hadn't noticed that they had pulled up and stopped at the beginning of the red carpet for the event. Diggle parked the car and both he and Darren jumped out.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this right?" Felicity gazed up at Oliver and reminded him of a terrified bunny.

He chuckled and eased his thumb across her cheek. "Of course. I know two reasons why. One because I believe in the incredibly, remarkable, beautiful genius you are and always have been."

"And two?" Felicity giggled reminded how they always use this phrase as their own personal connection.

"I love you. Plain and simple. Tonight doesn't matter. What they say or think doesn't matter. As long as I get to go to sleep with you next to me tonight, wake up that way tomorrow, and have that for the rest of my life, that's all I ever care about." Oliver pecked her one last time then climbed out the car. He adjusted his jacket and buttoned it, smiled at the cameras as they called out to him then held out his hand for her.

With one final breath, Felicity placed her hand in his as her other one held her skirt up slightly. She placed one foot then the other out of the car, making sure to graceful slide out of the back seat and stand straight up. She dropped the skirt as she straightened and once she was out of the car and smoothed her hands over her dress, to make sure she looked right. Oliver watched and a flame formed in his eyes as he took in her full form, desire dripping from his gaze. "Down boy!" Felicity whispered and laughed as she laced her arm in his, after she wiped her thumb over his lips to clear any lipstick she left there.

A mischievous chuckle and grin was his quick response then he leaned into her and whispered into her ear, "It's hard to stay _down_ , when I know what you look like without that dress on. Something I intend on seeing more of soon, _very soon_."

A gasp and blush danced with her facial features and he continued to grin down at her and pulled her closer into his side, wrapping his arm around her waist. He guided her down the red carpet.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Oliver! Oliver! Over here! Just a few questions." A female voice called out over the crowd as they got close to the end of the red carpet. They had stopped periodically throughout the stretch of cameras so allowing the press to take photos but had yet to really be interviewed. Oliver didn't want to push Felicity too much tonight. He knew she had been nervous enough yesterday and tonight was adding pressure to it all.

He was taken back when Felicity pulled slightly to the reporter with the video camera and microphone pointed at them, indicating she intended on talking to her.

Seeing her shot, the reporter started to ask them questions, "So I understand that this you first public appearance with your new girlfriend Felicity Smoak. Any truth to the rumors that your were both lovers in the past but are finally coming out because of the company and Miss Smoak's ties to Ray Palmer and his disappearance?"

"No. Felicity and I were never romantic before. We were friends and over time fell in love. We have only recently started dating itself. As far as her connections to the company and Ray Palmer..."

Felicity could see Oliver was starting to lose his cool. They had heard shouts of questions as they stopped for photos. She jumped in, "I have been with the company, no matter the name, for over five years. It's home for me and I am looking forward to see what Oliver and I can do with it on the future. We both are excited and just want to do the beat we can for the company and city we love."

"And Ray Palmer?" The reporter dug more as Oliver stiffened next to Felicity. She saw she jaw lock for the corner of her eye and she knew they needed to move on soon.

"Ray and I were involved this past year but ending this mutually when we figured out we wanted different things. We stayed friends though. His disappearance has hurt me. I am truly worried for him and hope all is well. We are both working with officials as much as we can to get our friend back. Tonight we are focusing on helping an incredible charity that is close to our hearts."

"Yes, for the men and women that suffer from PTSD, whether it is military related or not, this charity is a life saver. I know first hand what a major trauma can do to not only to the victim but their loved ones. Open Up to Save a Life is a chance for those victims and their families and friends to get the help they need to get back to as close to normal as one can be. Our city itself has been through several very traumatic events. I know we have victims here dealing with their own PTSD and needing help. With such a high rate of such dies in this country due to PTSD on the rise, any help we can give is needed."

"It's good to see you are wanting to truly help."

"Oh yes. This is something that we want to look into helping more with in the future. As technology advances, there may be a way we can use what we create to better treat those dealing with traumatic issues and help ease them back into a normal life again. You never know what is needed to help until you ask and listen." Felicity responded as she gazed up to Oliver knowing he would understand her words were meant for him. She was telling him that she was willing to listen and help him with his own battles and demons.

Swept up in love for the amazing woman on his arm he bent down and kissed her cheek tenderly then pulled back and smiled sweetly as her blush returned. He never knew such a rosy pink could look so sexy in the most innocent way.

"Well you both look great."

"Oh thank you but the credit goes to Oliver's sister Thea. She helped me find the perfect dress and then helped me with my hair and all. She is a master at all this." Felicity laughed.

"So you get along with his family?"

"Yes. Thea and I have become very close and I am glad to say that Walter has been very welcoming as well." Felicity blushed.

"Well that must be a large change for Thea. I mean it's not like we saw Oliver Queen bringing girls home to see his family before. They never lasted long."

Oliver could tell that the reporter was trying to dug into their relationship and see if it was really as they said it was. The reporter was acting as if this was a publicity stunt or something. _Like I would ever use Felicity like that ever!_ Oliver thought as he growled under his breath.

It was Felicity that surprised him next though. She giggled sweetly then stated, "Well I could understand why. The Queen's are a group like no others. They look scary and powerful from the outside but as you get to know them you find that they are all heart and loyal to a fault. I am so glad that I had the opportunity to meet his mother before she passed and Thea has been so welcoming. I just wish I could have met his father. Everyone speaks so highly of him and I know he was a great man because he loved his son and daughter so much. It shows in the stories they have shared with me. I am really lucky to have Oliver and Thea. My family has always been just me and my mom and she lives a good ways away so it is nice to have family close by. I really feel like I am part of their family already. All of them have been so kind about this." Felicity smiled up at him and he felt his heart melt as his stomach flipped. He really could see her as part his family for ever but it was too soon to say that.

"So does that mean we will hear wedding bells soon?"

"No!" Felicity jumped as she replied, shocked by the question.

"Not one to be tied down still, Oliver?"

"She means not yet. We are still trying to figure out our relationship and just want to enjoy being together right now. If you ask Thea she would tell you it is a matter of when not if and I am starting to agree with her. Felicity has meant so much to me over these last three years that I can't imagine my life without her. She is my friend, my partner and the woman I love. She is remarkable." He smiled at her then thanked the reporter and moved inside with Felicity tucked under his arm.

/\

/\

/\

/\

As they entered the hotel for the event, the foyer was filled with a peaceful wooded scene. The flowering dogwood trees and small bushes and trees that filled the space gave a serene fairytale feel to the entryway. She looked all around trying to take in every detail, not wanting to forget a single thing. People were moving from the foyer into the main ballroom. She held tighter to Oliver as they crossed in themselves. There was a winding grand staircase the seemed to flow into a sea of tables, each table was decorated with soft flowers bellowing out a candelabra with crystal and gold plates dishes around them. The lighting was set low as if the room was dusted in a golden glow. Felicity gasped at the seen. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. "It's beautiful."

Oliver chuckled as he held her closer. "My view isn't so bad either." He stared down at her as if his eyes would never be able to peel away from her.

Felicity blushed then turned to take in more of the room. A small orchestra complete with violins, cellos, and a piano was set to the side and now she could see where the tables wrapped around an opening that was beginning to fill with dancing couples. The bar was in the opposite corner and she could see how there were quite a few men standing there looking bored. A waiter walked by her and Oliver as they stepped off the final stair. Oliver reached up for two glasses of champagne. "To us and all we have to look forward to."

"To us." Felicity smiled and tipped her glass into his then sipped at the bubbly liquid it contained.

"Lis!" Thea called as she barged through the crowd, only looking back to smile an apology when she slammed into someone too hard. "How did it go?" Thea joined them quickly.

"Okay I think. I hope. I babbled a bit so I am not so sure."

"Babbled? Did you get interviewed while out there?"

Felicity shrugged and finally realized that she didn't have to agree to that interview but at the time it seemed like a good idea.

"We were but she was incredible. She was able to answer everything kindly but vaguely enough that we didn't give too much away." Oliver complimented her. "She's a natural. She came of as sweet, friendly and in love. Just what she really is."

"Of course she is. She has had to cover for you for so long she has lying through her teeth while being sweet and vague down to a craft by now." Thea laughed and slapped Oliver's arm playfully. This brought a snort out of Felicity, who tried to hide her amusement, and Diggle, who did not. Thea moved to Felicity's side and looped her arm in Felicity's. "We're going to start the cycle. Meet you halfway through."

"Wait! Why do you get to have _my_ girlfriend on _your_ arm? She did come with me."

Thea stepped up to her brother and brushed her hand over his jacket, straightening it out and then checked his tie as well. "Because you need to talk business and not stare at Felicity all night. Sooner you get it done, sooner you can meet up with us and have her back. Now go to work." Thea laughed then grabbed Felicity and dragged her off in the opposite direction as him. Felicity looked worried and mouth 'help me' behind the small brunette, which had him laughing and smiling as he started his mingling rounds.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's note: please review and let me know what you think of my bad guy**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow**

"So you see by replacing the roads in Starling with these specially formulated solar panels, we could not only service the roads easier but also create and collect energy. They collect enough power to power themselves for the roadway signs plus they are developed to by self heating so snow and ice is not a question. They are not slippery either so walking on them is easy. With the built in led lights, a computer system can step up and change to roadway signs as needed. Imagine, knowing about an animal in the road or an accident up ahead just by looking at the ground in front of your car, where you already are looking."

"It sounds fascinating Miss Smoak. I would be interested to see the numbers and tests before committing to the project though. Has anyone actually implemented a product like this?" An older gentleman remarked. She had been discussing new projects and technologies that the company could venture into with a small group of investors for the last twenty minutes.

"Yes! The Netherlands replaced the pavement on the bike lanes with these and have seen amazing success in the last six months. And the opportunities are endless. You could replace any parking lots that are in direct sunlight with this. That way more surfaces are covered collecting and creating more power. We could turn around the city's carbon footprint in a matter of years. And repairs are simple. If something breaks just replace that one section instead of repairing the entire roadway or patching it with a poorly done pothole job. I have done so much research on the project." The older gentlemen could hear her enthusiasm with each word. She was quite animated while discussing the options with this new product. Oliver had seen her and smiled as he excused himself from his small group, intending on getting her so that they could make their way to their seats for dinner.

"So is that where Queen Inc is headed? Green solutions? Is that all you could come up with? Really and I thought you were supposed to be this incredible genius that was going to change the face of the company. We have been looking at green solutions for years, Miss Smoak. If you had been more concerned with the company and kot your social life, you would have noticed. Ray Palmer even tried to create several projects with that in mind." She heard a voice groan behind her. Felicity turned to see Mr. Reynolds standing there, nursing what looked to be a scotch.

"I do know that, Mr. Reynolds, but nothing has turned out in those projects. This is a solid product that has already been tested and could easily be created by Queen Inc within the next year. Now we just need to convince the city that I would be beneficial. Once we get that done, installation takes little effort. Starling could be on the forefront of this technology. Other cities could see us as a guide and example of fully committing to green solutions. We would be a guiding light for the world over."

"Except The Netherlands has already done it."

"Yes but only in their bike lanes and they currently have no plans to expand past that yet. We would install on every bit of roads and parking lots we could in order to collect the most power we could. Who knows we could be one the first cities in the country to be fully self sustainable."

Oliver had seen Reynolds walk up as he moved towards her and decided to stand back and let Felicity handle him. He knew she could because she was passionate about the company and how it could help the city. Hearing her final statement in support of the company and city's future he moved in close behind her. Twisting one arm low on her back and hip, he turned to Reynolds and stated, "I have seen the research into the product myself and know that the city could benefit from it. There are also other solar products that we could create that could help us collect as much power as possible so that we could give it to the city and to keep electric bills and usage to a low level. This would help everyone in the city because then power bills would be lower and people could afford to spend the extra money other ways. I think it is a great way to push the company. Green solutions are the future of most technologies. That and personal use devices, which we have a few ideas on how to combine the two ideas. We are still working on those though."

Reynolds huffed, "I'm just surprised that your big idea to change the company is to keep it the same. Seems as though you just don't want to put in the work."

"We never said anything about keeping the company as is. We want to start completing projects or finding out why they can not be completed in a more timely manner. This way we are not wasting funds on items that will never work and wasting resources as well. We need our scientists and engineers working on projects that will actually see the light of day, not spend years on something that was useless or would have never been possible. We need better time and fund management. That is what we intend on changing. Not the fact that we want to help and support the city. We all live in this city after all. Any good the Queen Inc does, it's employees will see in their own lives by just continuing to live in this great city. I'm surprised to see you so against better the lives of those here in Starling including our employees, Mr. Reynolds."

Reynolds growled and huffed then spun on his heels and walked away, upset that he had lost face in front of the investors and other socialites.

"I must say, Mr. Queen, we all are excited to see what you do with the company now that you got it back. Your ideas sound incredible. And if you continue to employ fresh thinkers like Miss Smoak and keep them on the payroll, there is only one way your company will go. Up."

"Well thank you for your support, Mr. Stein. I will try to do my best. As for our talent at Queen Inc, we intend on trying to hire the best we can and entice them to stay as long as we can. Unfortunately there is only one Felicity Smoak so it will be hard to get someone of her caliber again. Luckily we have the original." Oliver grinned and charmed the investors but Felicity knew that he also meant what he said about her truly. "Now if you don't mind gentlemen, I do believe the dinner will be starting so and I need to show my date to our seats. It was a pleasure." Oliver and Felicity shook hands with each man then moved away towards their table.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"You had them eating out of your hand! How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Charm people to instantly love you. I have yet to figure it out."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Oliver. You're the one who could charm anyone he wanted."

Oliver had watched as she take to the entire table during dinner, engaging about all kinds of topics and even help to strum up extra donations to the charity by telling those around her about the programs and options that the foundation offers to those it helps. He had just sat back awestruck with how well she could work a crowd and bend it to her will. "I can charm woman and only if they have one thing in mind. You were able to raise an extra $50,000 for the foundation just by talking sincerely about it. You really are remarkable Felicity Smoak and I am so glad you are my date."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I got to sit there and watch everyone fall under your spell, the same one I have been under since day one, and know that I was the man you chose to spend the evening with. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"Trust me. I am the lucky one. This is better than I would normally be spending my Saturday night if I had never met you. TV marathons are great but not every Saturday because you have no date."

"Well you will never have to worry about that."

Felicity smiled then stood, "I will be right back. I need to use the restroom." Oliver stood, pulled her chair out and kissed her cheek as she moved away from the table. She entered the elegant restroom at the side of the ballroom still grinning from his words.

Felicity was finishing up when a small group of women moved into the room. "Did you see that new blonde on Oliver Queen's arm?"

"Oh you mean Ray Palmer's ex?"

"No you're kidding me. She moved from one billionaire to another? Why she isn't that good looking. She is very plain and forgettable."

"I know what you mean. She is wear Moira's jewels. Did he really think dressing up his ex assistant would make us forget that he was so busy screwing her he lost the company to the Russian whore of his dad's. Really? Parading her around and saying he loves her. Please that will last a month then he will move on."

"A month? Please he just needs a screw. One time and they're done. Oliver doesn't have a serious bone in his system. She is acting like they will live a fairytale ending but he will stray every time."

"Bitter much Jessica?"

"What that is what he does to all his girls. Takes them out on the town, wine and dime them a bit. Take them to an event and show them off like their his new shoes or something. Then he screws them and dumps them like their last week's leftovers. At least she got some clothes out of it."

"You mean he bought her dress?"

"That's what I heard. Little thing thinks she is a fairytale and she has her prince but he only sees a sucker."

"Takes one to know one, Jessica." The women laughed as they left the restroom.

Felicity was on the verge of tears but she finished in the room and left. She walked back to the table, trying to swallow down all her tears. When she got to the table, Oliver was standing and holding his hand out for her. "Feel like dancing with me now, Felicity?"

Felicity just nodded, not trusting her voice. Oliver lead her to the dance floor and spun her around into his arms. He smiled down at her as they started to sway to the upbreak jazz number. Soon it was over but he didn't let her go. A slow tune started and Felicity recognized it as a cover of So Close by Jon McLaughlin. She listened as the singer softly sing the lyrics as they swayed close, smelling him and feeling his arms around her tight. Her eyes scanned over the room and she saw as others stared at them. The women all seemed to have a similar gaze, as if they were judging her. Oliver spun her as the music swelled and she could feel those words hit her again.

Unable to fight back the tears any longer, she used the spin as an opportunity and dropped his hand then pulled away and ran out the room. She dashed out the back doors and into the garden, heaving air into her lungs as tears streamed down her cheeks. She could hear Oliver just steps behind her, calling after her, but she didn't stop. She couldn't. She knew if she did she would have to face him and solve couldn't take the disappointment in his eyes. She was just not strong enough for all this.

She turned into the garden and ducked behind a bush. She heard him run past her and her breath hitched slightly. She continued down the small path she found to her right and saw that it ended at a small gazebo. She stepped up into it and sat down on the small bench. Finally she let her tears flow as she replayed the words again in her head. All the doubt around her and Oliver's relationship was finally allowed to meet with her reality.

She had been crying alone for a while when she finally felt a jacket drop over her shoulders. Looking up out her hands, she saw Oliver and his brilliant blue eyes. They were dripping in concern and pain. He knelt down in front of her and reached up and wiped away her tears. "Baby, what happened? I thought everything was going good."

"Is this not part of the norm? I'm sorry I am not the other girls. I guess I really am just not right for you." Felicity's voice was laced in heartbreak and anger.

"What?! What other girls?"

"The ones you used to wine and dine and show off at these things."

"Felicity." Oliver tried to explain but she stood up too quickly and pulled away from him again. "Please baby. Let me explain."

"No. I am done. I want to go home."

"Okay we can leave and go back to the mansion."

"No Oliver. I want to go home. To my apartment." She started to pace back and forth in the small gazebo. Soft sobs broke out as she continued. "Who was I kidding? This was never going to work. We are from different worlds and I will never be apart of yours."

"You think I want this world?" Oliver shouted.

"You may not want it but it is a part of who you are. Oliver, I can't be like this. I can't host parties and entertain investors."

"I thought you were doing great."

"Oliver you deserve someone who doesn't worry about saying the wrong thing. Someone who can give interviews without thinking and practicing them for days before. You need someone like that to help with the company. I was crazy to think I could actually do this. I am way over my head." Felicity started to feel a panic attack coming on. "No one in there takes me seriously. They see me as the assistant who slept with both of her bosses. And they always will. I mean I am dressed in the most amazing dress I have ever worn, wearing your dead mother's jewels trying to fit in and be something I was never meant to be. I was meant to be an IT gremlin and never reach for the stars. People like me never get to be happy with people like you. I was just not meant to get my happy ending." She plopped back down on the bench and her sobs deepened as she started to cry harder.

Oliver eased into the seat next to her and heard someone running up at his side. He glanced over and saw Thea there. He put his hand up to slow her to a stop, asking for space. Thea stood where she was and let them have a bit of space. Oliver guided his hand up and down Felicity's back, trying to comfort her as she let out her final tears and sobs. When her breathing slowed and her sobs stopped, he knelt down in front of her again. He cupped her cheeks and wiped away the tears he found there. "I want you to listen to me okay?" Felicity nodded in response, unable to speak. "I love you. That simple. I may have brought girls to these kinds of things in the past but you are the only one I ever really wanted to go with. You are not just my date, Felicity. You are my girlfriend who I love more than I have ever loved anyone before. As for the crying and running away, yes I have never had a girl cry during a gala with me but I don't care. I wanted to know what I did to upset you. I thought I had done something to fuck this up. I don't care about galas and parties. I care about you. If you want to leave then fine we will. If you want to go to your place or mine or anywhere, I will go with you. But I refuse to leave your side. I always want to stand next to you. And forget about all the shit those people think about us. If they are too blind to see how outstanding you are, then we don't need their money because they are too stupid to help us advance our company and its projects. As for being from two different worlds, I love that about you. You are not one of the stuck up, money hungry, proud stepford wife type idiots. Their biggest thing to do each day is gossip and tear each other down behind each other's backs. They are never straight forward and honest ever. I never wanted to be apart of this world. This was my mom and dad's world. Since getting back from the island I have wanted it even less. I want a real life and to one that cares over the frivolous things in life. You are my real Felicity. You call me out and never give me a yes just because of who I am. You're honest and have no other way to be. I never want you to change that and I don't want to lose that in my life. You are exactly who I deserve. You are so brave and strong and are willing to do what is right even if that means putting yourself in danger. You are loyal and kind even when people are mean to you. You always see the good in people and want to believe that with the right influences, anyone can be saved. You don't give up on those you love and never let them give up either. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you Felicity. I and so grateful that I walked into your office that day. It changed my life in ways I never thought it would and I would never regret that because it showed me what love is and how beautiful a life can truly be if the person you love is next to you. Please baby, don't walk away from us. I can't lose you."

Felicity opened her eyes to see that his were filled to the brim with tears and they had begun to fall down his cheeks. His eyes were cloudy and reminded her of a breathtaking waterfall. She wiped away his tears and he did hers and leaned into his touch, enjoying the warmth of his hand. "Oliver. I love you too. I'm so sorry. I'm just going to need more time to adjust to this side of you I guess. The public one I mean. Not the sweet and open one. I like that one. I don't want him to ever go away again."

Oliver laughed and sniffed. "I think I can do that but baby don't worry about getting used to the public side of me. We have four months with him coming back out. For the next four months the only Oliver I'm looking forward to being is just plain old Oliver. No CEO Oliver or vigilante Oliver. Your Oliver. The one I see in your eyes when you look at me. That's who I want to be more than any other."

"I like him except when he talks about himself in the third person. That's still creepy" Felicity chuckled and Oliver joined in.

The couple heard a soft chuckle and sniffles from beside them and looked over. A few feet away was Thea, eyes filled with tears and a smile stretching across her face, which she was trying to hide behind her fingers. "You guys okay?"

"We will be." Oliver sat next to her on the bench, twined his fingers on one hand into hers and his other hand and arm wrapped around her and pulled her into him. He smiled down at her then buried his nose in her hair as she pulled closer into his chest. "We will be." He whispered again to assure them both.

"Good. Now what brought this on? Was it that stupid interview earlier tonight?"

"Yes and no. It started with the questions she asked but then I got over that. Then there was when Reynolds questioned my ideas for the company. I tried to not let that get to me and brush it off but it isn't as easy as you think. Then the last bit was the women gossiping about me in the bathroom. Turns out that Oliver dated one of them in the past and she was stating that I was acting like I was in a fairytale while he was just chasing some tail. She said that he would get bored and move on. One gave us a month and Jessica, the one he dated, said that she thought one night was all he needed to move past me. It just showed me how different we are." Felicity started to tear up again as the words seemed to open their wombs all over again.

"Hey now you listen to me Lis. You and Ollie are different but not from each other. From all these idiots. You both want the same thing. To make QI a huge success, to protect our city and those you love, and to be happy. Ollie doesn't care about the socialite stuff anymore. Hell I had to practically bribe him to move into the mansion. He wanted to stay as is or if change he would go to your place. He didn't need to mansion to be happy. He wanted to get back because it was our childhood home and my folks are there. The money and status stuff doesn't mean shit to him. I mean he did live in my club's basement for half a year." They all laughed at that. "Listen I know in the past he acted that a jackass and was all about the money and partying but that island may have done one thing right. It made him grow up and realize what really matters in life. Family. Friends. Loved ones. It took some time but I finally got my brother back and that was because his heart finally made it home when you entered his life. So forget those bimbos okay? They are just pissed because they weren't able to bag my brother and get their greedy claws into his bank account before you stole his heart away."

"Thanks Speedy." Felicity smiled and hugged her. "You really are a great sister."

"Yep and I can't wait until it is official." Oliver groaned and the two girls laughed. "Now let's get you cleaned up and back in there so that you can show them that their stupid games haven't touched you and you two really are the happy fairytale everyone thinks you are. Ollie will you hand me your handkerchief and go get a glass of water?"

"Sure Speedy. I'll be right back." He handed his handkerchief from his tux jacket down to his sister and kissed Felicity's forehead before leaping into action and running off to get the water.

"Now we are going to get you cleaned up then you are going to march back in their and show them the strong, brave, brilliant genius you are. I mean you have made it through Malcolm and even was even underground during that crazy earthquake. You beat Slade and you gave yourself up as bait and gave him the cure which helped my big bro beat him finally. Then you stood up to Ra's and helped bring down the League of Assassins' psycho leader. You even pistol whipped your ex when he kidnapped you and your mom and tried to get you to steal a butt load of cash. You beat masterminds and criminal nutso on a weekly basis. Socialite bimbos are nothing, okay?"

"Speedy you really are the best."

"You know I like you calling me that Lis. Just don't tell my brother I said that."

The two women were still laughing when Oliver came back. "Good to see you back in better spirits." He smiled down at her.

"Yeah well your sister is a helluva motivational speaker. She helped me realize that I have taken on and conquered far worse things than a bunch of socialite bimbos being bullies in my life. I mean we took down Malcolm, Slade and Ra's. We got this. We can do this, right?"

"Right. There is the fighter I fell head over heels for." Oliver watched as Thea dipped the handkerchief in the glass of water and dampened it. Then she wiped away the runny mascara from Felicity's face. She opened her purse and pulled out a stick of the missing makeup and touched up everything. Pleased with her work, Thea pushed back off the bench and stood up while placing the makeup back in her bag. Oliver smiled because no one could tell that Felicity had been outside crying for the last thirty minutes when looking at her. She was beautiful and nothing looked out of place. "You ready to head back in? We don't have to. We can go if you would like."

"I would like to dance with my boyfriend. I do remember you asking me and we never did make it all the way through before I bolted."

"No we didn't. Shall we ladies?"

"Hell yeah let's show them what we Queens are made of."

"Hey still a Smoak over here." Felicity laughed and waved slightly.

"For now." Oliver and Thea said at the same time making Felicity faulted in her step a bit.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's note: final update of the weekend... more to come... please review and let me know what you think**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow**

Once back inside, Oliver dropped Thea's arm and move he and Felicity directly to the dance floor another slow song started to play. Oliver spun her around again as they stepped onto the dance floor and she spun into his chest. A wide smile painted itself across both of their faces as they sway to it. Felicity hummed along quietly into his ear, causing Oliver to draw her closer to him. He loved the sound of her voice. He hand his right hand low on her back, teasing with the free skin he found there between her skirt and top, and his left held her right hand over his heart. He dropped his head so the his lips fell into the crook of her neck and as he breathed her smell in deeply, he let his eyes slowly shut and the scent take him away. Her body melted into his and their warmth became one. They swayed together not even knowing others were near them. Just moving to the music that dancing along with them in their little bubble. "Baby, do you like this song?"

"Yeah. It's sweet. It's romantic. I mean he wrote it for his wife who didn't speak a word of English when he met her but he just knew she was it for him."

"I know that feeling." Oliver pressed his head against her forehead.

Felicity could feel the glow that was growing from within her. He had warmed her heart and made it swell in a way that no other man ever had. "Sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too baby." Oliver spun her out as the music swelled and spun her around a couple times before pulled her back into him. They were so close that they moved as one.

Thea had been watching from across the room and couldn't help the smile that grew there. Seeing her brother so in love was something she never dreamed she would get to do. Now she was going to make sure it never went away. Both he and Felicity had been through enough to lose this as well. They deserved this happiness. She walked up to Diggle. "Dig?"

"Yeah?"

"When Felicity went to the bathroom earlier she said that she overheard a few things from some of the women in there. Did you see who came out before her?"

"Yeah. It was the small group of women over there." Diggle pointed across the floor at a small table filled with Jessica Reynolds and a few other ladies.

"Of course. I knew she would start something. We'll I am going to finish it."

"Thea do you think that is wise?"

"Dig she made my sister cry and questions my brother's love for her. She almost broke them up."

"She what?" Thea explained what happened and Diggle fought the need to protect his friend. "Go get her." was all he said then moved away to watch over Oliver and Felicity.

Thea crossed the room and walked up to the table, grabbing a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter as she walked up. "Hello ladies. Enjoying your night?"

"Yes thank you. I didn't know that Thea Queen was taking up the hostess duties for this function." Jessica snarled back at her.

"Oh just try to be friendly. It has been such a lovely evening and seeing my brother so happy just makes me happy."

"We'll see how long it lasts."

Thea knelt down next to Jessica so that she could whisper into her ear. "Unless you want me to tell your husbands about the lovers you have on the side, you will play nice. I am pretty sure those prenups you all signed have clauses on infidelity. And don't think this is an empty threat. I have proof like dates and times and you schedules. My mother knew all this and kept detailed notes. I found it in one of her journals after she died. Now back off and let them be happy or I will pull the strings of your worlds lose so fast that you will not know what happened until you are trying to get a job as a waitress and a local diner and living in the Glades. Understand?" Thea looked at all four of the women who were scared and shocked by what she had just said. "Great. Well you all enjoy the rest of your night and tell Chris, Donnie, Mark and Stew hi for me next time you see them." Thea stood and walked off, knowing that the four women were still reeling over the information she just gave them. _Teach them to mess with you family._ She glanced over and saw Oliver and Felicity dancing to a upbeat jazz tune and laughing and knew she was protecting the right thing finally.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Well that was fun tonight." Oliver sighed as he sunk into the backseat.

Felicity curled further into his side. "Yes it was. Well expect that one thing tonight. I'm so sorry for freaking out on you like I did."

"Listen." Oliver turned in his seat so he was looking right at her. "You can freak out whenever you need. You can cry, shout, scream, throw things, punch things. Whatever you need to help deal but just don't run away again okay?"

"Okay." She loosened his bow tie and twirled one of the ends between her fingers.

"I'm serious Felicity. I can't lose you." Oliver hooked his finger under her chin and drew it up so that she was looking into his eyes.

"I will if you will. No more running. We talk. We work things out together. Deal?"

"Deal." Oliver whispered as he pulled her into him again. They sat back in quiet and enjoyed the ride home, the only sounds coming from the car and Felicity humming that sweet jazz song but this time into his chest and heart.

They pulled up to the house and Oliver climbed out. "Thanks for your help tonight Diggle. Darren. I think we got it from here."

"Sure thing . I will go check in for my shift here. Have a good evening." Darren informed them then moved towards the gate and the security office.

"Well I am off. I'll be at the Foundry in the morning so let me know when you are ready to head over."

"Dig go home. Be with your family. I have a feeling life is about to get a bit crazy for all of us. Enjoy them and all this extra time while we have it okay?"

"Sure thing, Oliver. Take care of our girl."

"Always." Oliver shook his hand then was pulled into a hug, it was being to feel like it used to with Diggle.

"Good night Felicity. You did great tonight and was beautiful like always."

"Thank you John. Tell Lyla hi and give Sara a kiss for me."

"Will do. Try to get him to relax."

"I am relaxed."

"You weren't earlier."

"Well I am better now."

Diggle was climbing back into the car and about to drive off when he called out, "Oh and don't be too mad with Thea. She was just protecting her loved ones like you always do."

"Wait what did Thea do?"

"Oh she threatened to out those women that was picking on Felicity."

"Out them how?"

"It seems Moira had a journal of all the dirt she had on all these socialite idiots and Thea found it. Turns out the Jessica was Jessica Reynolds and is having an affair on the side. Her prenup would give her nothing if he produced evidence of infidelity so Thea may have told her that she would give that to their husbands if they didn't let you guys be happy and leave you alone."

"Wow! She did that for me?"

"Felicity, Thea sees you like her sister. Your family to her know and she will do whatever she needs to protect her family. A trait I am glad to say comes from the Queen side." Diggle grinned and chuckled. "Well I am out. Have a good night guys."

"You too John, and thank you." Felicity wrapped her arms around him and drew him into a hug then he climbed into the Bentley and drove off.

Oliver walked inside with Felicity, guiding her straight to their room. "I still can't believe Thea would do that for me."

"I can. Like Dig said, she sees you as her sister now and she is protect you at any cost. I know that feeling well."

"Still blackmailing them like that. She pulled out the serious cards for me."

"Because you are serious to her. To both of us. Felicity, you are the woman I love and you make me happy. Me and my sister are willing to do whatever we need to protect you because of that."

"You didn't feel that way about Roy."

"Because Thea is my little sister and I was not in a good place. I should have been more supportive of their relationship. They were good for each other. Who knows maybe they can figure out a way to be together in the future."

"Does that mean you will be nice and supportive of sister's next boyfriend?"

"Only if the two most important women in my sign off on him. If he clears you and Thea then I think I could figure he is good. Plus if he messes up, you two are going to do enough to him that I really won't have to. I mean Thea is assassin trained and you are killer with a computer and wifi. He won't know what hit him if he crosses you two together. I already know that and will not be making that mistake." Oliver laughed as they crossed into their room. Felicity sat down and slid off her heels and started to rub at her feet,to ease some of the pain they had. Seeing this Oliver crossed over to her and took her foot from her and rubbed it. She moaned as his fingers slid over her skin and pushed her muscles in a relaxing way.

Once he was done, he stood up and kicked off his shoes as well. Felicity stripped off his jacket and threw it over the back of a nearby chair. She was starting to remove her jewels when he placed his hands on her to stop her. "Dance with me?"

"Here? Now? There's no music."

"Yes here and now. As for music..." Oliver pulled out his phone and turned on a soft ballad then tucked in back into his pocket so he could hold her completely. He sway them soft through the room. Felicity could help the giggle that grew out of her. "What funny?"

"Just the fact that Oliver Queen has a woman in his room and instead of stripping her down and having sex, we are dancing. No one will ever believe me if I tell them this."

"Good. First I have you in our room. I am dancing with you because I want to. Felicity, you deserved to be romanced. You deserve flowers and gifts and dates. I want to give that to you. This is more than just sex to me. If you wanted to wait until we left to have sex again I would do that."

"Really?" She stopped swaying and looked up at him in shock.

"Of course. I told you. I would do anything if it was you asking. I may not like it but I will do it. So that you are comfortable and happy."

"Well don't worry. I won't be able to sleep in the same room as you and not enjoy it. Not right now." She giggled as she ran her fingers over his abs. She could feel the shift and tense through his shirt.

"And secondly, what we do in this room is for us to know. No one else. When I make love with you Felicity, that is something I only share with you." The heat and luster in his eyes had her knees shaking already and she was getting moist. "Now one more dance then we can get in our bed. Okay?"

Felicity only nodded, still trying to swallow down to lump in her throat fro his words. They had meant the world to her and turned her on all at the same time. To the point that she felt like she was going to pass out.

Oliver pulled out his phone and turned on one final song that he wanted to dance to her with. Thea had shown it to him and he knew that Felicity would love it. A soft piano started playing as the singer sang about his love for a woman and promised what he would do for her. Oliver felt every word of the song. He pulled her closer to him as the music built up and pulled her hand he had in his to his lips to kiss it. When the song ended, Felicity heard it's message and knew why he chose that song. She reached up on her toes and kissed him deeply, feeding the fire that had building up all day.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's note: sorry for so much time to update... life and school in the way... plus trying to figure out the bad guy in this story... I like where it lead on that front...**

 **Anyway this chapter is completely SMUT and NSFW... again no character development or plot updates so if not your cuppa tea jump ahead now... for those who stick around enjoy and review!**

 **Disclosure: I don't own Arrow but I am in love with the new suit**

Oliver's lips slid across hers as his tangled his hand in her hair. He tilted her head and she felt his lips move down her jaw to her ear before going down the column of her neck. He squeezed her closer to him with the arm that was trapping her to his chest. A soft sigh fell from her lips when his teeth began to nip at her neck. "Oliver." she breathed as her fingers dug into his shoulders. She knew that the heat his lips were bringing to her skin and was making the flame with on her build. She needed him now more than she ever thought possible.

Oliver slipped his hand up her back and slid the zipper on her top down as his lips moved back up her neck. He stopped when he found the spot where her jaw and ear met, knowing that was a favorite of hers. He begun to nip and kiss there, languishing it soft with his tongue after each nip to sooth the tender skin. "You are so beautiful." Oliver whispered as his lips sucked her earlobe in. She moaned and tightened her grasp on him. His hand slipped under the lace of her top and heated up the skin underneath.

"Oliver." She pulled on him trying to step away.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Sit down."

"Felicity, I want you. I want tonight to be about us both, not just me." He pleaded knowing she what she was going to do.

"Oliver, do you trust me?"

"With my life. Always."

Felicity smiled as a gentle desire floated on his eyes. The pools of blue she found there felt miles open and pulled her in until she saw his soul. She cupped his face, "Then sit down. I promise that tonight will be perfect."

Oliver sat down, opening his legs for her. Felicity's hands stayed on his face as she stood over him and leaned down to kiss him, want, list and desire twisting together in both of them like an elegant dance. She pulled back and slid her hands down his arms until she reached his wrists. She pulled his left up first and removed the arrow cufflink she found there and sat it on the bedside stand. She kissed the inside of his wrist before lowering it then repeated the same steps with right one. As she pulled off the cufflink on his right arm, Oliver's left hand slid up her thigh and side until he stopped it in her hip. He toyed with the top of her skirt as his finger smoothed over the skin he found there.

When she turned to place the second cufflink on the table, he leaned forward and placed his lips on her left hip as he continued to trail his fingers over her right, digging in a bit as he nibbled on her other hip. A delicious sounding sigh and moan was the response Felicity gave him to his touch then she rolled her hip closer to his lips. He kissed and nipped up her side then across to her navel slowly, wanting to savor every taste and touch. Her fingers laced into his short hair and her nails dug into his scalp as her head fell back at the touch and heat he was feeding into her skin. She bit on her lower lip as she mewled at his tender touch. He moved to her other hip and treated it to the same care as the previous one.

She pulled his head back away from her skin and rolled her head forward to loom down into his eyes again. She was great with a sea of passion, desire and love in each, the emotions warring over which would dominate the others. She cupped his face again and lined her lips up with his, unable to fight the kiss she wanted so deeply in that moment. Her heart swelled and her stomach flipped as she felt his hand skim over her hips, stomach and back. He clawed softly at her, wanting to touch her deeply but not wanting to hurt her. She knew that this is what he needed, to lose himself and his control completely. Her plan was working perfectly. She broke apart from him only to hear a whimper come from him, due to the loss of her lips. He giggled softly and smiled at him, a twinkle in her eyes that was the most beautiful merriment he had ever seen. He fingers slid under her the hem of the top again, his eyes silently begging to remove it. She laced her finger under it and pulled it slowly over her head, his hands trailing right along with it.

Once the top was clear of her body she threw it across the room to the seat at his desk. A quiet gasp came from below her as Oliver got to see the black lace bra that perfectly showcased her breasts. He could just barely see her plump nipples hiding in the lace. He groaned as she she pulled his hands away from her back, preventing him from freeing those from the lacey cage. "Patience. Good things come to those willing to wait."

"I have waited all day. Seeing that tattoo on you was my undoing. I have have wanted you since and this dress was just the icing on the cake. Please baby." Oliver begged as he tried to slide his hands back up her again.

She took a step back and started to unzip her skirt, leaning forward slightly and giving him a better view of her cleavage. Her lower lip was between her teeth again, something she knew drove him crazy, but she never broke eye contact with him for a second. "Trust me Oliver, that dress wasn't the icing. Or maybe this is the cherry." She grinned as she rolled the top of her skirt down her hips and over her ass. Once it was loose enough, she let go and let it puddle at her feet. Oliver licked his lips as a primal fire and hungry filled his expression. She stepped closer to him and out of the skirt while she pulled the flower hair clip out her hair. She kicked the skirt away as she continued to pull pins from her hair until it dropped loose. She shook out the curls and finally let her arms fall down to her side.

Oliver stared at every inch of her, studying and soaking in the view for her standing in front of him clad in black lace and touches of his green. He hands shook as he reached out for her, unsure where to touch first and scared that if he did touch her he would wake up from this dream. "Damn you're gorgeous. This is so much better than the dress."

"Yeah?" Felicity's voice showed signs of fear and shyness.

"Baby you look so sexy right now. God do you know what you do to me? What you mean to me?" He pulled her towards him, resting his head between her breasts and tickling her skin with his breath. "You are the most incredible," he placed a kiss on her navel, "desirable," another on her right hip right where the bone dips into her skin, "voluptuous," his tongue dragged across her midsection as his lips slid to her other hip, "arousing woman I have been near. I just have to see you smile or bite your lip and I have to have you. Your body drives me crazy and you fill my dreams but they are never as good as the real thing. Seeing you wearing all those dresses and short tops this past year drove me crazy. I wanted to touch you so many times. There were so many nights I fought the need to take you right next to your computers in the lair." He continued to lavish her stomach and chest in kisses. "And your smell. God Felicity it would linger in the lair after you left and I would dream of what it would be like to lock that smell of your skin."

"Oliver." Felicity pleaded as his words and kisses were beginning to make her wet. She wanted him now. She reached down and started to unbuttoned his shirt but Oliver stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He moved so fast that her head spun. He lifted her up off the floor and spun the around the dropped her on the bed, landing with one of his knees between her legs. He loomed over her and pulled his shirt open, sending buttons flying and not caring. He pulled it out his pants and off his body as she struggled with his belt. Once it was loose he leaned her back and started kissing deeply down her body, starting just below her ear again and trailing down to her collarbone and the top of her breasts. She arched up off the bed, trying to take on more of his touch. His hands slid under her back and released the clasp then drew down her bra. As soon as it was out of the way, he mouth attached to one of her breasts, suckling the pebbled nipple between his lips. "Mmm. Damn that feels good, baby." Felicity moaned as she rolled her hips again and her fingers laces into his hair again.

"That is only the beginning. I plan on kissing and tasting all of you tonight."

She moaned again as his words heated core again. His left hand slid down her ribs and hips and rubbed at her apex as she rolled her hips again. As soon as his skin connected with hers there, she trusted up to feel more. "Damn you are so wet. Have you been like this all day?"

"Just about."

"Then I will just have to help you clean that up won't I?" Oliver grinned as he slid down the bed and lined up between her legs. His fingers traced up her inner legs, stopping at her knees to lift them up in the air. He placed quick kisses on the inside of her one thigh as he eased the straps of the garter belt loose. He watched through hooded eyes as she looked down at him and continued to roll her hips. She was entrancing and her smell was intoxicating. He was getting harder just being close to her like this. He flipped to her other leg and slowly released those straps as well, still lining her thigh in kisses and liking the skin to taste it. Once he had the straps loose, he twirled the string straps of the thong in his hands and gripped it tightly. He kissed her lower outer lips through the thin fabric. He could smell her feel the wetness as his lips brushed the soft fabric. "Damn sweetheart, you really are wet."

"Please Oliver. I need..." she pleaded.

"What Felicity? What do you need? Just ask and I will do it for you." His words were laced with a craving she had never heard before. It took her breath away that he could want her that much.

"You." With the one word he lost the last bit of control he had. Oliver ripped the strings of the thing apart causing a gasp to come from Felicity. He dove into her, devouring her and every bit of wetness her could. Her hands clamped down into the duvet as she arched up off the bed, her back bowing into the most provocative curve. "Oh baby!" She moaned as he dove deeper into her. Her feet were sliding up and down his back, toes curling into his back when his tongue flicked across her clit. He slid two fingers into her, feel her walls flutter and suck him deeper in. She threw her head back as one hand grasped out for his hair. Her breathing was shallow and he could feel how close she was. He was rock hard and knew the second he entered her, he would have to battle to hold off for her to go again but he loved hearing and seeing her come undone like this before him. She started to pant as he wiggled his fingers inside her. She rolled her hips into him trying to feel more of him so he placed his other arm across them and pressed them down into the bed. She whimpered softly and he knew she was getting close. He Sam tarter to draw out his fingers and thrust them back into her, pushing hard and further with each pass. His tongue still lapped at the lips and any wetness his finger drew out of her. A few moments of this and he found her tightening up around his fingers. "Oh god Oliver. I'm going... I'm so close baby. Please don't stop." She panted, wiggling and trying to drive down his fingers.

"Cum for me Felicity. Please cum for me sweetheart." She nipped and tugged at her lower lip as she clawed at his scalp with one hand and fisted the duvet into her other one. He started to drive his fingers into her faster and harder as she panted more and more. Finally as he felt her walls tighten around him one last time, he drew her clit into his mouth, locking it between his teeth sharply and sucked on it. That drove her over the edge and she scream his name as she fell, coming around his fingers and feeling him tease her clit even more.

She had never comes so hard. He was still pumping his fingers into her, easing her down from her high. "Dear God what have you done to me." she questioned as she gasped for air, finding it hard to fill her lungs.

Her legs were quivering as she came down and she was still seeing stars when he climbed up her again. Felicity looped her arms around him as he fell on to his forearms and elbows on either side of her head. His broad chest was pressing her into the mattress. He caged her with his body and there was no where else she ever wanted to be. She played with the short hairs at the nape of his neck, teasing it softly. "Glad I could please."

"Are you kidding? That is why I asked Thea to stay at the loft and not in this wing tonight. I knew I would not be able to be quiet."

Oliver chuckled as he kissed and nibbled on her neck, loving how a thin layer of sweat had started to appear and how sweet it tasted. She moaned and rolled her head to the side, opening her neck to him and giving him more skin to taste. She rolled her hip as he grinded into her and she realized for the first time that he had removed his pants and boxers at some point because all she felt was his stiff erection slid between them. She sighed at the contact and rolled her head backwards this time. "Is that what you want? To feel me?"

"Yes." Felicity panted as he grinded down into her again, harder this time and pressing against her clit. "Oh God yes Oliver."

"Say it"

"I want you. I want to feel you deep inside me. I need it. Now."

"Anything you want." Oliver whispered sensually into her ear as he reached down between them. He flicked and teased her clit for a few seconds then when she hissed his name he fisted his erections and lined it up with her. He dropped in to kiss her ass he slowly sank into her. They both moaned and gasped into the kiss and afterwards when it became too much and they needed air. "God Felicity you're so tight. You feel so good."

Felicity whimpered, needing him to move and help her chase the growing orgasm within her. "Baby please." she pleaded as she rolled her hips showing what she wanted.

Oliver pulled her arms up above her head and intertwined his fingers with hers. He held on tight to them as he prepared to drive in to her. "Hold on tight, Felicity." She felt he withdraw from her only to plummet back into her and she moaned loudly. He keep driving into her, stretching her wider and reaching deeper with each thrust. She looped her legs up around his hips, locking her ankles behind his back. The new angle had both of them close. Oliver rolled his hips as he slammed down into her, causing him to hit that spot she loved with ease. She arched up into him, her breasts pressed against his sweat covered chest. She dropped down with the next thrust and sank into her neck, suckling on the meeting of her shoulder and neck. She knew it would result in a hickey but she had no care about it in that moment. Having his lips on her was spiraling her closer to the edge. Her walls fluttered around him as he continued to drive further and future into her. She gasped and moaned, trying to get as much air as she could into her lungs. She felt like she was on fire but she never wanted it to end. "Oh baby. You feel so good. I am so close, Felicity."

"Me too." She panted. Oliver kept driving into her as he tightened his grip on her hands, trying to hold on. "That's it baby. Right there. Oh god Oliver. I want you to cum. I want to feel it. Cum with me baby." He felt her walls flutter then tightened and grasp on to him as he continued to slam into her.

His thrust became erratic and frantic as he started to fall over the edge. She fell first calling his name and clawing into his hands. That sent him over and as he spilt his seed in her, her name was the one word he groaned out. She felt him pump into her as she continued to milk him for everything she could get out of him. Finally he dropped his head to her shoulder, his lips finding her skin. He panted as he placed tender kisses all over her shoulder. He then moved up her neck and to her lips. He gave her one last breathtaking kiss before clasping down on his arms. She tightened her grasp on him, not wanting to ever be separated from him again. "I love you so much Felicity." A soft sigh of content parted his lips with his word that had heart trying to break out of her chest.

"I love you too Oliver." She melted into the mattress and welcomed the weight above her.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's note: a special thanks to my incredible beta for working so fast to get this ready for posting... warehouseluver13 you are the best**

 **Don't forget to check out my polyvore for this story**

 **Disclosure: Wish I had a chance to own a bit of Arrow but no luck yet**

A soft pain filled moan stirred him awake. He pried his eyes open to find Felicity stretching out next to him. Her porcelain skin shining in the sunlight. He could see a few of the marks he left on her during their second round the previous night. A grin that was laced with mischievousness and pride curled on his lips. He snorted as he reached out for her and his fingers danced across her hip. She turned and smiled down at him. He saw yet another mark on her skin from him and a possessive side of him flared up seeing it and knowing others would know what it meant if they saw it. "You don't have to look so proud of yourself. I'm not the one that is going to get the dirty looks from Diggle when he sees this." Felicity pointed at the hickey on her neck.

"He won't say anything to me either. I mean he was the one that would try to talk me into to telling you how I felt just about every week for the last year. Now that I have and we are together he can't complain. He was asking for this to happen for the last year." He sat up and nuzzled into her, pulling her back into his embrace.

"He wanted us to get together and figure this all out. He didn't want to see evidence of it plastered all over my body. Seriously Oliver we are going to have to talk about boundaries when we get back. I can't go into a board meeting or presentation with an investor covered in these things."

"Okay sweetheart. I will keep them to where we can see them and only when we are in here. Better?"

"Much. Thank you." She leaned in and kissed him. The kiss got out of hand quickly as she feed of his passion for her and he devoured her love for him. She slid into his lap as he raised her up. Looping her arms around him, she fell into his embrace and welcomed his warmth. "Good morning." She whispered as they parted to gather air again.

"Good morning beautiful. I could to get used to waking up like this everyday. I never want to be apart from you."

"Well for the next four months we won't be."

"I want longer than that. Felicity, this is it for me. You are more than I ever wanted. You are brilliantly intelligent, incredibly sexy, fun and funny in the most surprising and best ways. You're my best friend. My partner. I never want us to end. I am trying everything I can to not messed this up this time. I never want to hurt you again."

"What are you saying Oliver?" Felicity asked as her worries and fears got the best of her.

"I'm saying that as I laid here last night and watched you sleep a bit I realized what I want in my life. You. I know I am going have to get back into a suit and take up the nightly duties at some point and we are returning to the company but I could lose all that and not care. As long as I don't lose you. Lying next to you last night while you slept and waking up this morning with you next to me, that is all I want for the rest of my life. So Felicity Smoak, will you move in with me? Make this place your home as well?"

"Of course Oliver! I would love too!" A smile broke out on her face that shined brighter than the sunlight that poured into their room. She cupped his face and planted a blissful kiss on his lips, feeling them curl into his own smile against her lips.

Oliver chuckled as she broke the kiss. "Good. I will call a moving company tomorrow."

"Wait what?"

"Well yeah we can get you moved in tomorrow without any problems. I know we have to go to the office for a bit but we have the entire afternoon. It should be real easy. And then we can look into getting rid of your apartment." Oliver slid her off his lap, kissed her head and jumped out of the bed in an effort to get ready for the day. Today they were meeting with the team to figure out what they would do for a more permanent lair and checking into Ray and Reynolds. He really wanted to see what was up with Reynolds after what had occurred last night. He seemed to have his own agenda and that was never good. "Thea is going to flip when I tell her. She may move back in just to spend more time with you. I know Raisa will love it."

Felicity could see his excitement but she was still in shock. It wasn't that long ago that he was still denying himself this chance and now he wasn't just allowing it, he was plunging head first into it. She worried that he was doing this for another reason and didn't really want it right now. She felt like he was trying to prove to her just how committed to her he was after all he had done this year to push her away.

She sat on the bed, frozen in a stunned stance, the same one he had seen on her when he went into the bathroom. Her eyes were wide and glazed over with a deep hurt and fear. "Sweetheart? What is it?"

"Do you really want this?"

"What?"

"Oliver, do you really want this? Us? I know that you love me and you're happy but it just seems like you are doing so much, all of this, to make me happy. To make me know you want to be with me but I want to know if this is what you really want. Not out of guilt over pushing me away for the last two years. Not out of obligation to protect me from being hurt again. I'm a big girl and can handle it. What I can't handle is getting my hopes up again. I was devastated after our date last year and I won't go through that again so if you aren't ready for all this..."

"Felicity no." Oliver mused as he crossed the room and sat in front of her on the bed. He entwined his hand with hers, eclipsing both of hers in one of his. His other hand found its place under her chin and drew her face up so he could see her. He saw her blue eyes were still wide open and reminded him of the sky as he watched clouds filled them and moisture line her lower eyelids. "Sweetheart, I want this. More than I can ever tell you. I am so sorry for the last two years. I was stupid and thought that I could keep you safe if you weren't near me."

"So you are trying to still protect me! Oliver I can handle my choices and their results. I don't need you to protect from everything in the world."

"I wasn't still trying to protect you." Felicity gazed at him as her brows twisted in confusion. "I mean I do want to protect you but that is not why I am doing this. Felicity I denied myself this chance for the last two years not only because of the threats from outside us but also from me." Oliver let out a breath as he settled further in. "I have a darkness in me that is never going to go away. I have done things that would make some look at me and see a monster. I am one. I know you think I am a hero but I haven't always been one."

"But you did what you needed to survive."

"Not always. Sometimes I did things because it felt good. I took lives because those people wronged me. They weren't threatening me but had caused me pain and I wanted them to suffer. Sometimes I wanted them to suffer a lot. I was afraid that if I let you close, let you in, that darkness in me would change you. You have this light in life that should never be changed and I didn't want my past to darken it, darken and harden your heart. But I fucked with it this year. I saw it dissolve because of my choices so much this past year that I knew if we did try this, I would do worse. So I pushed you away further."

"So what changed? What made you finally want to let me in?"

"I was arrested. I saw that fire and passion again. I saw your light. You fought me on everything. Then when Roy was in trouble and I wanted to run off and save him, you pulled me back and made me see reason. You showed me that with everything wrong I had done this year, I had lost you. You were still there fighting for me. For us. Believing in me. Then we went to Nanda Parbat and you told me that you loved me for the first time and I thought my heart would never fit in my chest again. That moment, that entire evening from when you came into my room to when I watched you walk away was what I clinged to and what gave me hope while I was with Ra's. You are why he couldn't get to me. You are the most important thing in my life. I could lose everything, my money, the house, the Arrow, the company, and none of it would matter if you still stand next to me. Fighting with me and believing in me like you always have." Oliver swiped his thumb across her cheek to wipe the tears that had slowly fallen while he spoke. "That is why I want this. Because I finally figured out that you are so strong, not just on the outside but inside your soul as well, that your light can never be changed or dulled by my darkness. If I'm being honest, you and your light make my darkness go away. I can actually feel like I could deal with it if you are by my side. To see me through it all, the pain, fear, sorrow, and loss. As long as your light is there to shine my way through I feel like I can do anything. That is why I want you to move in sweetheart. So I wake up to your radiant light, your compassionate soul and your beautiful smile every morning. That will let me start my day in the best way. Who could be sad or moody with someone like you next to them first thing in the morning? Your smile is better than any cup of coffee." Oliver chuckled as her smile formed across her lips and a gentle blush rose on her cheeks.

"Oliver."

"That is the only way I know that all the darkness of the day will never stay with me. You will help me to chase it all away like you always have. So please know that I want this. With all my heart and soul. I have wanted it for a while but I am finally letting myself hope for it. Hope for a future with you. Yes I will still always try to protect you and yes I'm so sorry for all the hurt I caused you these last few years. But I'm doing this because I am in love and I want to have every moment I can with you. Not out of guilt or obligation. Not to prove my commitment and love to you, though I hope you do know how I feel on both of those. I know I have never been good with talking about my emotions but you were always the one who could see through me and know exactly what I was feeling. What I was thinking. Just because we are together none of that changes. It just gets better. You have helped me open up more in the last few weeks, months, by giving me the chance to tell you and show you my love. All I am doing is trying to make you as happy as you have made me. But I want you to move in for me. I am being greedy again but don't care so please will you?"

Felicity laughed as she looked up to see the cutest puppy dog pouty face he could make towards her. "How could a girl say no with you asking her like that?"

"Good. And I do plan on still showing you how much I love you, in more ways than one." Oliver stated as his lips curled into a mischievous smirk and his brows bounced suggestively, teasing her again.

"If this is how you ask me to move in, what is your proposal going to be like?" Felicity giggled and shook her head. Then she realized what she said and instantly tried to backtrack. "Not that I am expecting a proposal or anything. We just started dating and I know we both have said that we love each other and you did say this was it for you but that could mean a lot of things and not necessarily marriage. You did say you wanted a future with me but never said marriage. Not that I wouldn't mind a marriage. I have dreamt of that a couple times if I am being honest and I would never say no to you proposing but you don't have to and I am talking too much again. Man I wish my brain would start working right. Maybe there is a transplant list I can get on or something. Okay I am going to stop talk."

Oliver guffawed as he twisted his arms around the small blonde. "I think your brain works perfectly. I never want you to stop your babbles. I have missed them so much. How about we get some food and coffee in you and see if that helps?" Felicity nodded and they both climbed out the bed and started to gather their clothes for the day. "Oh and Felicity?"

"Huh?"

"There will be a proposal, marriage and anything else _we_ want. I look forward to the day I can call you mine completely." Oliver commented as he crossed behind her into the closet, dropping a sensual kiss on her shoulder that had her heating up in the best way.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Morning Walter!" Oliver boasted as he crossed into the dining room. He pulled out a chair at Walter's side, waiting for Felicity to enter the room. They had ventured into the kitchen to get coffee and say their morning greetings to Raisa.

"Good morning Oliver. You seem happier today. Did you two have fun at the gala last night?"

Felicity floated into the room dressed in a worn jeans and a beautiful green and blue peacock tank top. She paired it with a pair of denim flats and a thin crocheted sweater. She had her hair pulled to the side and braided loosely. She looked at ease but enchanting at the same time. "We had a great night. It was gorgeous and the band and food was amazing." She chimed in as she sat down in the chair Oliver had pulled out for her.

"It was amazing but you, my dear, stole the show. Everyone I spoke with were highly impressed with you. Several of the attendees loved how passionate you were about our upcoming projects. Not to mention how you looked in that gown last night. You were a success like I knew you would be."

Felicity blushed and looked down at her plate that Raisa sat in front of her. She thanked Raisa then turned back to Walter. "Thank you Walter. I was so nervous. I thought at one point I was babbling and boring them but they would just ask another question or bring up another point and I knew it was okay."

"You're a natural. You handled the press and we're incredible in that interview. I wanted to snap at her several times but you just kept smiling and spun her questions the way you wanted to. Rebecca would be proud. I know I am."

"Here here." Walter agreed as he raised his cup up in the air toasting her.

Raisa refilled her cup of coffee and Felicity smiled up as she started to eat her breakfast. "I saw a photo in the paper this morning Miss Felicity. You looked exquisite. You two looked so happy and so perfect together. See?" Raisa brought her the paper to see the spread. There was an article discussing the highlights of their interview with Max as well as some of the comments they had said the night before. Along with the article were several photos of them from the evening before as well a couple from the photos shoot they had. There was even one of her Oliver, Thea and Walter. They looked so happy. Her favorite was one shot of them dancing with Oliver gazing into her eyes. He looked like he was so in love that her heart jumped in her chest. She had giggled as she read the article's title 'Oliver and his Future Queen'. Seeing it in print just made their conversation this replay in her head and a bright smile grew across her face.

"A good article?"

"Huh?"

Oliver had seen her smile and knew she was lost in the article so he just chuckled when she showed she had missed his question. "I asked if it was a good article."

"Oh yes it is. It's sweet and they didn't spin our words at all. I can't believe how well the press is working out. I'm glad going to Rebecca and Max helped us. He did such a great job with the article on Friday and now every paper, news site and show are using that as our talking points. It's perfect because people are seeing us for who we really are and I talked to several people last night that want to set up meetings with QI to discuss investment options. It's great to see so much interest already in the company."

"Well that is all due to you two my dear." Walter replied. "People see a strong front and confident leaders in you two and they want to see what changes you will bring to QI. You two have brought a fresh and lively breath into the old darkened halls of QI. The investors finally see stability in you two because you seem to have helped to settle Oliver down while also energizing his spark for the company."

"That is so true. I wanted to get the company back to better it. Not to do what my folks wanted me to do with it. I finally see it as my company. Our company. Not my parents' company. I am ready to set out of their shadows and build this company up higher than any of us could ever imagine. And Felicity is the one that helped me see that I could do that." Oliver explained as he ate. He then leaned over and pecked her on the cheek, feeling it's warmth as she blushed yet again.

"So what do you two have planned today?"

Oliver was about to answer when his phone rang. He pulled it out and saw that it was Thea. "It's Thea. I better take this. Be right back." He stood up and started to walk out the room before he turned back around and placed a kiss on Felicity's cheek as he reached out to grab his coffee cup. He smiled widely then exited the room.

"Well we have a few things to catch up on with Thea. She wanted to discuss a few details about the club with Oliver before we left town. We figured we could use this week to get all our business in order before we left town. We also wanted to look into the board. Things with Reynolds just doesn't seem right. He seems like he is hiding something."

"Well if anyone can figure it out, it would be you. You are quite resourceful when you need to be my dear. I still have no idea how you figured out that book and the invisible ink trick."

"Scifi movies and TV shows. Stuff like that is a normal occurrence in them." Felicity shrugged and continued to eat.

"So are you excited to get back to your place? Not that I am not glad to see you and Oliver making yourselves at home here. His mother would be happy that he thinks of this place as home again."

"Um." Felicity wasn't sure if they were telling people yet that they were moving into together or not. She was getting nervous and started to pick at her plate again.

She was about to say something, what she wasn't sure, when Oliver returned into the room. She smiled awkwardly up at him. He had heard Walter's last question and answered, "Actually that is one other thing we have to settle this week. Felicity will be staying here from now on. She is moving in."

Walter was taken back by the announcement. Not that they were moving into the mansion together but that it occurred so quickly. He knew that they had only been together for a few weeks now but looking at the way they interacted with each other and seeing first hand how Oliver's eyes seemed to follow her, Walter knew it was the perfect time. He had seen Oliver and Felicity during the gala and how Oliver's eyes always sought out the small blonde in order to just watch her. He saw how Oliver beamed when he caught sight of her and could watch her as she talked with other attendees and investors. Just watching them on the dance floor together was enough to show that this was different then any relationship Oliver had had in the past. "That is fabulous. I am glad to see you both so happy and I know you mom would be happy too. I know she was tough to get to know but she would have loved to see you happy Oliver. And knowing that Felicity was the cause of it would have pleased her as well." Walter smiled up to where Oliver was standing behind Felicity's chair.

"Thanks Walter. Felicity, Thea is heading to the club. I told her we would meet her there so we need to head out."

"Oh by all means go. Don't let me keep you."

"If you need anything today, just call us okay? We will see you for dinner."

"Would you two be willing to let me treat you to dinner? I would live to have a night out as a family of sorts."

Oliver looked at Felicity who smiled at him then turned back and said, "It would be our pleasure. I will ask Thea about it and see if she is available."

"Thank you son."

Walter stood and shook his hand them Felicity wrapped him up in a quick hug. She pulled away and walked out the room behind Oliver.

They walked out the front door and he walked her to the side of his bike. She shook her head. "You must be crazy if you think I am getting on that death trap."

Oliver snorted as he turned to her and placed a helmet on her head. "I will not let anything happen to you. I promise. Just hold on to me tight." A smirk crossed his lips as he remembered the first time he ever said those words to her.

She saw the smirk and knew what memory was bouncing around in his head. "This is not what I meant by very platonic circumstances."

"Felicity. I promise you will be safe."

"Fine but you owe me."

"I know and who knows. You may like it."

"Not a chance." Felicity waited for Oliver to climb on his bike then she climbed on behind him. She slipped her arms tightly around his waist, locking her wrists together. She pressed closely to his back and squeaked when the engine roared to life. She felt the vibrations for the bike between her legs and up her spine, a sensation she had never had prior. They pulled out of the gated driveway and started to twist through the stress that lead into Starling. Her grip on Oliver loosened as she eased into the experience. A smile danced on her face as she started to enjoy the forced closeness of this type of transportation.

Once they parked outside the club. Diggle stepped up to them. Felicity's eyes jumped between Oliver and Diggle. "Did something happen?"

"We got some very interesting results on Reynolds that Thea said we need to see right away," said Diggle.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's note: So here is when we get into the nitty gritty of the bed guy... I liked the idea of a white collar criminal with ties to the mob so I made it work... I hope... review and tell me what you think**

 **Special thanks to my hubby for helping me talk out my bad guy plans and working it out with me... love you my prince**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow**

"It's about time you two get here. What, had to wake him up a _special_ way this morning?" Thea teased as the couple entered the club followed closely by their friend and bodyguard.

"I would say so. He has had that dopey grin on his face since he arrived and it didn't change when I told him the news." Diggle agreed from behind them as they all moved closer to the bar.

Thea came around and hugged both her brother and Felicity good morning. "You did sound extra chipper on the phone."

"Plus he got her on his bike." Diggle added staring at the couple intently. His brows twisted in question to know what was really going on with them.

Felicity and Oliver locked eyes and their smiles blossomed. Finally Felicity asked, "Should we tell them?"

"We could hold out a bit longer. Tease them since they have no problem teasing us." Oliver answered playfully and snorted a bit when Diggle and Thea scuffed at his words.

"Tell us what? Do you have news as well? Is it about the company?" Thea started firing question after question in rapid fire then stopped and saw as their grins grew in size. "Oh my god! Are you pregnant?!"

"What? Speedy no! I didn't get Felicity pregnant. I asked her to move in with me."

"Oh! You mean like _move in_ move in? I mean she is already practically living with you now, just her stuff isn't."

Oliver and Felicity chuckled as they took in the colorful way Thea responded. "Yes Thea, really move in. He asked me this morning and I said yes. We are going to have to call the movers tomorrow and set it up."

"Oh Ollie, Lis that's great! Fast but great!"

"Not fast enough in my book." Oliver whispered to Felicity as he moved closer to her side when she perched on a nearby bar stool.

"Behave." Felicity warned and everyone laughed at the innocent face Oliver gave in response.

Thea handed them each a bottle of water from behind the bar, showing off the bandage on her wrist. "Speedy, what happened?"

"Oh this is my new ink. I know you have seen Lis'. Here check it out." She pulled back the square bandage to show a small arrow shooting across her inner wrist with an infinity sign looped around its center. It was small enough to be easily hidden if needed but still was in a place that it could be displayed with pride. The arrow was colored to fade from green at the feathers to red at the tip. The infinity symbol was black and perfectly centered on her wrist.

"Looks great Speedy just be careful okay."

"I will. I actually just treated it so the bandage is fresh. Guy said we should be good to uncover them in a week or two. He said probably a week since they're both small like this."

Diggle was leaning over the bar looking at it, stunned. "Wait! Felicity got a tattoo? What happened to your thing with needles?"

"I guess I wanted the tattoo more."

"Are you kidding? She would have freaked if she was by herself. It was hilarious when he turned the gun on. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out her head." Thea chuckled thinking back on the sight.

"I wasn't that bad."

"So where is it?" Diggle had scanned over her body but didn't see a bandage on her.

Felicity looked at Oliver, who was just beaming with pride, then turned back to Diggle, who could not look any more curious if he tried. "Fine!" Felicity stood up and removed the thin crocheted jacket she had on then lifted her shirt so that her side was on full display. She pulled her bra and bandage up so then turned to Diggle could see it.

He studied the newly colored skin and then shook his head when he started to snicker. "You girls really don't understand the secret part of _secret identities,_ do you?"

"Whatever Dig! I think they're cool and super sweet. You just upset that you don't have a color so you can be on them as well. That's it. You're jealous that we are showing our support of Ollie and not you too." Thea huffed as she moved towards the Foundry. Oliver helped Felicity to lower her garments and secure the bandage again.

"I really don't need my secret identity justified but ink on a woman. Plus I would hope it would be Lyla over either of you ladies, no offense." He snickered again as he followed Thea downstairs, Oliver and Felicity not too far behind them.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Okay so I have been using Felicity's programs to look into Bryce and Jessica Reynolds. I figured it was a good idea to look into both of them because they both seemed quite shady after last night." Thea explained as she sat down next to Felicity, giving Felicity her regular chair.

"Thank you for that by the way. Last night I mean. You didn't have to do that."

"Lis, you are my teammate and my family. No one fucks with my family and gets away with it."

"Man, you definitely sound like a Queen." Diggle laughed from where he perched against nearby table.

"And damn proud of it finally. Malcolm has caused way too much hell in our lives. I still don't trust him. Especially with the League at his command. That worries me."

"Me too Speedy but those were his terms and at the time that was all I could give him to get rid of him. He knows that we can stop him permanently if he moves against us so he won't do anything stupid. I hope."

Felicity focused on the computer screens and not the desire to fly to Nanda Parbat to end the man that had lied and manipulated everyone she loved to fulfill his own desires. "We have ways of keeping an eye on him without him knowing about it. Nyssa was kind enough to set up cameras throughout the palace there and I have programs scanning every account I have ever tied to him so if he even buys a water bottle we will know when and where he did."

"So what did your programs find on the Reynolds'?" Oliver asked moving forward to what we could control right now. He was planning on defeating the current battles instead of looking for new wars to fight.

"I found several corporations where he or his wife are listed as the majority shareholder and the financials for those companies show some interested results. It seems that those companies have had an influx of cash over the last year but records don't show any reason why. No patents or products were created by the companies. They are brand new as well but highly successful."

"Shell companies. Fronts for something else?"

"Precisely. And looking at the list of names of the investors it seems they are in bed with the mob. The Irish mob to be exact. There are several ' _board members_ ' who are under investigation with SCPD's RICO division. Seems like the Irish mob is into the usual crimes including: smuggling drugs and guns, corruption, racketeering, and the all time favorite murder. It seems they picked up the gap left when we chased China White and the Triad out of town. They were fourth in line but with the Triad and Italian mob gone, once Bertinelli was dealt with, they saw a chance to jump in front of the Bratva and control the city. Reynolds has been cleaning their money but unfortunately he is really bad at it."

"How's that?"

"I found that he moves the money through three of these companies like clockwork. Always the same amounts and dates and times. He never alters the amounts coming and going. He thinks because his wife is listed on two of them he won't get caught. Too bad I am too smart for that trick." Felicity boasted a bit and continues to tick away at the keyboard. "Looks like their accounts are tied to dealings with Ken Shane."

"Sounds familiar."

"Should. Not only is he the leader of the Irish mob. He is also in your dad's book." Felicity opened the file containing the complete list on one screen. She had kept it in order to ensure those involved with the Undertaking could continue to be watched.

"Wow! That's a lot of names. They were all involved in the Undertaking?" Thea had never seen a complete list or really anything pertaining to the event. Oliver had wanted to keep her away from all of it because of their parents' involvement alone.

"Yep. I have kept it so if I find any extra time, I scan the names through our systems. Just to make sure those still living are behaving."

"Okay so we will figure what a way to take down the Irish mob later. Right now I haven't seen a lot of issues with them."

"Oliver it's the mob. They are just hiding it. We need to take them down."

Oliver groaned at the idea of taking on yet another bad guy when all he wanted to do was sending everyday he could with her alone. "Felicity can we really bring down every mob operation in Starling? We need to pick our fights."

"Fine but I will keep monitoring news feeds for any trends on them. The programs will notify us if there is anything and if we see them doing too much, we are stepping in."

"I can agree with that and if we leave before that happens, the team can handle it." Oliver smiled content he had won that argument so easily.

"So what about Ray. Anything on him and his suit?" Diggle asked trying to move away the tension between the two.

Felicity clicked away at the keyboard again, causing several windows to pop up on another screen. "Well SCPD and SCFD deemed the fire an accident. No devices or accelerants were found on site. No wiring or environmental issues either. There was no biological evidence found so they know that Ray didn't die in the fire. They also stated they did not find remnants of the suit on site so that was also not there."

"Well you said he was still improving it. Could he have removed it from the lab to test it and left it there instead of the lab?" Thea asked.

"No. Ray only worked on it there." Felicity dug further into the files she was looking for. "But we may be able to see what he was trying to improve on it. I didn't find any information about the suit on the servers at QI so I think he may have already uploaded them to his Cloud account. I know he recorded his tests and notes were definitely added to those tests for future information. Give me a minute and I will be in his cloud." Felicity's finger ran across the keys in a feverish pace.

Just a few moments later, Felicity fist pumped the air in victory. "Man, I need to stop that. May hypnosis or something can get me over it. Who knows if it works well enough I could use it on my babbling as well."

"No chance of me letting that happen. I like your babbling." Oliver warned from above her as he studied the screen from above her shoulder.

Felicity rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly at his comment. "Well I got in." Felicity started to look over the files. "It seems that he was working on an improvement to the suit, some kind of change, but their is no information here. Okay I knew he was paranoid about his plans and blueprints getting out but seriously. He kept them secret even from himself. That's crazy!"

"So what do we know?"

"Well he made a lot of videos. There must be almost 250 here. It seems every time he worked on the suit he recorded himself. It's going to take forever to get through all these."

"I'll get lunch!" Oliver offered as she got comfortable in her seat to sort through the various video, audio and document files in the space since none were clearly labeled.

/\

/\

/\

/\

A few hours later found the group in somewhat the same activities. Oliver had decided to work out a bit while Diggle and Thea trained. Diggle had shown her a few moves and techniques to use in close combat. Then Oliver showed her a few tricks when using her arrow to fight in close quarters. The siblings then dueled in an archery contest, resulting in Oliver winning but Thea kept the fight close. Laurel and Nyssa had shown up about three hours after Oliver and Felicity had arrived. Oliver left them to train more, knowing that he needed to trust the team to be able to support each other, and left to get lunch. When he returned, the group ate then he showed Thea and Nyssa how he shaped his own arrows and the different arrow heads he had already designed. Felicity had taken a break to eat but then returned to the files soon after, wanting to sort through as many as she could today. She had been back at it for about two hours, totaling nearly six hours in video scanning, when she leaned back and groaned. Oliver sat down next to her. "Ray taped everything. I have been scanning through video of him testing different components of the suit as well as the documents to support the tests and their results. So far I am about a third of the way through everything. This is going to take a little bit of time."

"Need a break?"

"No I am going to get through this. Google help me, I will make it through this. If I can stay awake all night after a week of high level QC and Arrow work to binge watch Game of Thrones, I can do this." Felicity growled in a determined fashion. She stretched out her arms above her head then went back it.

Oliver choked out a short laugh as she went back to the work on the computer and he returned to arrowhead making. He wanted to ensure Thea had enough made before he left. Mostly he was looking for a way to keep busy. He felt slightly useless right now since he was preparing for the patrol that night. A electronic voice saying "your mom is calling" brought him out his thoughts and made him laugh as he heard Felicity groan out her annoyance. "I should take this. I'll be back."

"Why don't I look at a couple of them while you're gone?"

"Hey mom. Hold on a second." Felicity spoke into the phone before putting in on mute and turning to address Oliver. "That would be a lot of help. Thank you baby."

"No problem, sweetheart. Tell your mom hi for me."

"Will do." Felicity leaned up on her tiptoes and lined her lips up with his the press a simple soft kiss there. Soon she pulled away and headed up the stairs, starting to speak to her mom as she climbed the stairs.

Oliver started reading through one document but nowhere fast as he barely understood a few words there. Deciding that the videos would be better, Oliver opened one and scanned through it quickly. A few minutes he had reached the end and found it of no use. When he moved into the file Felicity had created to know which were watched and which had not, Oliver found a new folder had raised up in the listing for files. It was simply labeled "Felicity". Oliver's curiosity got the better of him and he opened it. There he found a single video file. He opened it and started watching. Halfway through he had regretted doing that.

He could feel his blood heating and an anger like he had never felt being to rise in him. As he watched, his hand had twisted up tightly and now his knuckles were almost stark white. He could feel his nails, short as they were, beginning to dig into his palm. He was sunk down in the chair so that the rest could not see his reaction to what he was viewing. He could feel the tension in his jaw lock into place. So many thoughts were racing through his head as each frame of the video passed before his eyes. Finally he had watched enough. He shut the window down and move the file into the completed file then stood up quickly, snatching his keys and jacket. He moved swiftly through the Foundry and was already up half the stairs when he heard Thea call out for him.

"Where are you going? You find something?"

"I did but not what I was expecting." Thea's brow curled with confusion at his response. "I just need some air." he grunted as through a locked jaw as the images started replay in his mind's eye. With that Oliver moved up the stairs, taking two at a time, feeling as if the air in the room was pushing him down into the floor. Space. Air. That's what he needed. To be away from everything that reminded him of the small blonde that was the subject of the video that had caused the enormous level of pain in him at the moment.

 **I know evil cliffy... first mean one in this story... please don't hate me... needed to shake them up a bit... too fluffy... I hope to have 40 and maybe more up in the next couple days so won't keep you guys hanging too long**


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's note: So I have a few chapters for you... don't worry there will be a happy ending... just a few bumps in the road before they get there**

 **Special thanks to my amazing beta warehouseluver13... love ya doll**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow... that's CW**

Oliver had just entered the main space of the club when he heard a burst of laughter come from the office upstairs. Felicity was up there, facing away from the windows, speaking animatedly to her mother. Seeing her and hearing her laughter stung him hard. He needed to walk away. He couldn't stand the idea of her finding out why he was upset and trying to explain, to make an excuse to him about it all. It already hurt enough to see it right now. He turned and was about to walk out the front door when Barry came walking in.

"Hey Oliver! I was just coming by. Cisco got those things for your sister and wanted me to deliver them. He actually wanted to but knew I would be faster." Barry was dressed on his everyday clothes verses his suit which he had worn the last time he was here just a few days prior. "I also needed to check with the team on Ray." Oliver groaned at the name and reminded of what he had seen. "Everything okay?"

"Just not really on a hurry to find Ray safe and sound at the moment." Oliver growled out through clenched teeth and jaw. He stiffened as he spit Ray's name out, disgusted with the situation again.

"What happened?"

"Don't really want to talk about it Barry. I just need some space."

"Feeling like giving me a training session real quick. I mean I am here and you seem like you could use the distraction. I'll even let you shoot arrows at me. If you don't not hit me with them. Of course, you can at least try." Barry offered, snorting a bit towards the end.

Oliver remembered the promise he had given Felicity but he really needed to let off some of this anger. _Plus she said for that day. It's a different day and I am just doing this with Barry. It's not like I'm patrolling or anything._ He thought. "Sure, sounds perfect."

Barry sat the packages down on a nearby table, deciding to keep the one with green bow with him then moved to the door.

Oliver debated on leaving a note for her but knew she would just call and he needed to distance himself away from her right now. With one final glance up towards the office, Oliver wiped his eye to push away the single tear that had broke free and followed Barry out the door.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Okay Mom. That sounds great. Okay. Okay. Okay I'll see you then." Felicity sighed as she hung up the phone and finished descending the stairs. She had been almost an hour on the phone, much longer than she planned. When she got back into the Foundry she huffed and stated, "Man that woman can talk. I thought I talked a lot when I babble. I finally realized it is genetic because she is so much worse than I am with it."

Thea, Laurel, Nyssa and Diggle all chuckled as they took a break from training and joined her around the computer bay. They would be heading out for patrols soon. "So did you have a good talk?" Thea asked after chugging down part of a water bottle she had pulled out.

"Yeah. She saw the interview and knew that Oliver and I would be here for the next couple weeks so she set up to have a few days off. Now she has a four day vacation so she will be here Tuesday." Felicity looked around to try to locate her boyfriend but found the lair surprisingly empty in terms of him. "Where's Oliver? I wanted to tell him about my mom coming to town. Maybe plan out something for us all to do together."

The other four looked at each other, unsure if they should tell her about his hasty exit. It was Diggle that finally broke the silence. "He said he needed some air. He was looking at things on here and then just seemed like he couldn't get out of here fast enough."

"Did he find something? He promised no fighting unless it was here and for training. I'm going to kill him when I find him."

"Lis, he said that he hadn't found anything. Just needed to air because he found something he wasn't expecting. But he said he would be back." Thea lied trying to ease the woman's worry over Oliver.

"Okay well I should be finished soon. If you guys want I can help out with comms tonight while waiting for him."

"We would love that Lis. I mean you are the best at it." They all laughed at Thea's attempt to ease the tension but it didn't last long.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Okay what is bothering you?" Barry questioned breathlessly as he sat down next to Oliver. They had been working out on set and defending weapons attacks for a little over an hour.

"I'm fine. Just blowing off some steam."

"Oliver I know you man. Something is eating at you and you aren't wanting to talk about it but you need to."

"Why? What good will talking about it do?

"Well for one it will mean less healing for me." Barry laughed as he rubbed at the wound on his arm where Oliver's arrow had contacted with him just moments before. "Another is that maybe I can help. Maybe there is a way to make it better. Fix it. You need to make a plan to do that and ignoring it is not a solution. That is what got you in so much trouble this past year."

"True." Oliver conceded quietly.

"So what is it?"

Oliver considered denying it again but saw his chance to get past it with Barry's help. "You ever see something you wish you could unsee?"

"Yeah." Barry agreed in a breathe lyrics tone, dripping with sorrow and guilt.

"Well that's it. I saw something I wish I could go my entire life without seeing. Now I don't know how to move forward knowing this happened."

"What did you see?" Barry saw Oliver's reluctance to open up that far. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It would be easier for you to understand if you know. We have been looking into Ray's disappearance. Felicity hacked into his personal cloud files to look for clues there. Turns out anytime he worked on his suit he recorded it, not to mention the audio recordings and notes. So there are a bunch of files there. Felicity had been sifting through them when her mom called. I told her to take the call and I would sort through a few more while she talked. She went upstairs and the rest of the team were sparring so it was just me at the computers. I saw a file pop up as I moved another around. It was labeled Felicity so I was curious to see what it was about. When I opened it I saw he enter his penthouse and for a bit she was alone but in his living space. Next thing I saw was Ray standing there in a towel kissing her. I watched as she slept with him."

"What?! He taped that? What a sleazeball. I mean who does that? Does Felicity know?"

Oliver shook his head, "She doesn't know I saw it. I don't know if she knows it's exists."

"So what happened next?"

"Before it got too far, I closed the video down and moved it with the other already check then left. I couldn't handle hearing her defend him or explain the situation to me. I just asked Felicity to move in with me this morning and now I can look at her without seeing that jerk all over her. How do I fix this? How do we get past this?"

"First off, wow. I am sorry man. I know it hurts watching the person you live be with someone else. I haven't had to see that much but watch Iris and Eddie this past year has been difficult."

"Thanks." Oliver grunted out as his head bowed lower, the pain of the circumstances flowing over him again.

"Secondly, you can only fix what you really want to. So the question isn't can you fix it. It's do you want to. I know you and Felicity have been through a lot these last few years and I know each of you has their own baggage but the thing about being in a relationship, fully committing to it, means that you work through all that baggage together."

"What if she is the baggage? Barry I have messed up so many relationships in my life but Felicity has to be different. I can't lose her."

"Listen, there is no her or you. You guys are together. That means it should always be us or we. Where one falls the other is meant to help them back up or support them so they don't fall and fail. You have to trust her to do that just as much as you are willing to, if not more." Barry placed his hand on Oliver's nearest shoulder, in a sign of support. "That is a true partnership. And for messing it up, you can't put so much pressure on yourself like that. You're going to mess up, slip up, that is human nature. It's what you do with that, that will help determine if the relationship survives or not. You can't run off and hide from her every time you have a problem. You need to open up and let her in."

"Easier said than done." Oliver scuffed.

"I know. Trust issues and all. I am finding those myself. But if there was ever someone you could trust with everything you need to say and never worry about feeling judged or being seen as a disappointment, it would be Felicity. She has seen you at your lowest and still stood by you. She watched you through your darkest times and still believed. That should show you at she is strong enough to handle anything you throw at her and willing to still stand with you. Hell Oliver she is still with you after everything with Ra's."

"You know about that?"

"Yeah Thea gave me the cliff notes version when we were in the Foundry that day. A lot of bad choices were done both on yours and Felicity's behalf this year but you two still wound up together. That says a lot about you guys and the care and feelings you have for each other. Trust your heart and let your brain step back for once."

"Problem is it's my heart that is more hurt this time."

"Hey you knew that she dated right? So what you expected her to act like a nun?"

Oliver began to pace on front of Barry, frustration and anger building within him. "No. I mean I know they were together but there was a difference between knowing it and actually seeing it. Plus I know what night it was. I was the same night I told her I was returning to Nanda Parbat to rescue Malcolm. She was upset when she left but I never imagined she ran straight to him."

"Where was she supposed to go?" Barry asked, surprised that Oliver was questioning Felicity's motives. "She needed comfort and the people she usually got it from were the ones that were causing her the pain. She ran to the first person she could think of that was nearby and could stop her heart from hurting. If I know her at all, she was probably scared for you to return there. Worried she would never see you again so she wanted to stop that pain and worry and did so with Ray. Hell if I had been in town, she may have called me to talk it out. She just needed to know that she was cared for when she was hurting, Oliver. And if you talked to her about this she would tell you the same thing."

"Maybe." Oliver ran his hand over his head, Barry's word bouncing around in it and nagging him at how true the really could be. How had he not seen the logic of it before freaking out? Because he was always looking for the darkness in a situation. He was trying to learn to look for the light but he was having a lot of difficulty with that aspect of his new life. "Let's get back to it. I need to think all this over."

Barry looked down at his watch and saw what time it was. Knowing he needed to return to Central City for his own patrols, he said, "I would love to but I gotta jet. Have to get back for patrols."

"Oh. Well thanks. For everything." Oliver answered, emphasizing the last bit so indicate what he truly meant. Oliver reached out and embraced Barry in a masculine hug, realizing just how much closer they have grown over the last year.

"Before I forget." Barry ran off and came back in a blink of the eye. Oliver found him standing in front of him with a box in his hand. It was grey with the Stars Labs logo on one corner and a green bow. Under the bow was a small envelope with his name on it. "Cisco, Caitlin and I wanted to give this to you. Sort of a "congratulations on beating yet another bad guy" gift but you can also call in a welcome back/ belated birthday gift." Before Oliver could protest it, Barry ran off leaving Oliver behind standing on the deck of the abandoned building they used to train in. Oliver sat down and opened the boxed. The snicker that came from him could not be helped.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Where could he be? It's been almost four hours. I'm starting to get worried. You sure he said it was okay and there were no leads on Ray, right Speedy?"

"Yeah. If you want we can search for him. It is pretty quiet tonight."

"Yeah let's do that. I have tried pinging his phone because I know how he is about his space."

"Go ahead and do it. If he tries to yell about it, I'll tell him that he can't disappear for hours on end without calling if he doesn't want us pinging him." Thea instructed.

"I'll call my dad and see if he has heard anything. I know Oliver hasn't been on his good side recently but hopefully he is willing to help." Laurel commented over the comms.

Felicity pulled up her program to trace Oliver's phone's location. Moments after I'm putting the information, the program showed no results. _Great he turned his phone off. Now what?_ "Well ping was a bust. He must have his phone off. Next idea?"

"I am going to check around a few places I think he would go." Thea noted over the comms. "Diggle why don't you swing by the house and see if he is there. Laurel, you and Nyssa take some of the old QC buildings. Maybe he went there to work out. Shoot some arrows. Blow off some steam. Felicity start searching through his financials; make sure he isn't at a bar or something."

"Sounds good. I'll also check the other lair location. Maybe he went by there." Diggle mentioned before cranking the car.

"Oliver where are you?" Felicity whispered to herself after she mutes the comms. She pulled up his financials and started sorting through them but saw nothing there. As she started searching, she decided to try and find out what he had looked at last that made him bolt. She pulled up the programming history on the video viewing program she had been using. She scanned through the ones she had been viewing over the last few hours when one caught her eye, because it was the first one she had come across with an actual label; her name. When she pulled it up and began to view it she was grateful to be alone in the Foundry and that the comms were muted. There plastered across her screen was herself and Ray twisted deep the the thralls of passion. She felt her stomach twist as her mind finally placed that this was what had set Oliver off. Disgusted with the scene, she deleted it permanent, ensuring it would never resurface again. As her fingers moved to erase every trace of the disheartening file, tears fell down her cheeks. She knew this had hurt him more than anything she could have ever done to him. Once done, she knew she couldn't face the team or him. She felt ashamed that Oliver had found that and upset that Ray had actually filmed them and saved it; she wanted to run as fast and far away as possible. She grabbed her bag and called for a cab. While waiting on the cab, she wrote a note explaining that she needed some time alone but she was safe. She asked the team to inform Oliver of this once they found him. She turned to place it near where they stored their equipment and saw something that made her heart break. Their fern. Thea had saved it and given it a new pots and prestigious location in the lair. She sobbed openly as she dropped the note on the table by her computers and ran out the Foundry. Away from everything she loved.


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's note: Enjoy... I have two more to upload after this one thenight back to work to write more for you**

 **Disclosure: CW and DC owns Arrow not me**

"I have checked the mansion and second lair. No sign of him but his back up bow is missing.

"Dad said no sign of him but he had patrols keeping an eye out for him. He can't do much more until he has been missing for 48 hours. As far as the buildings, no signs of him at any of them." They had been searching for thirty minutes.

"Felicity, you got anything on your end?" Thea was beginning to get really worried. Oliver missing like this was scary. "Felicity?" she called out when she didn't get a response. She wait a bit but again no response. "When was the last time anyone had contact with homebase?" Thea used the code they had created in case someone was listening.

"When we divided up the search. Homebase has been silent since. You don't think..." Diggle began to ask but unable to say the words.

"Overwatch return to base and find out what is going on there. I have a couple place left to check. Canary, Shadow you guys head to the house to protect it from any threats."

They all agreed and started to move. Thea had been on the roof of QI, thinking Oliver may have headed to the company to hide out there. She was about to head one other place she felt he would hide when she saw a figure jump off a nearby building. She glanced and noticed a hood on the figure as well as a bow. Deciding to investigate it, Thea shot a grappling hook arrow off then flew through the air. She pursued the figure for several blocks until they landed on the ground outside the city's cemetery. She muted the comm and watched the figure moved through the cemetery as if searching for something. She moved closer, ducking behind gravestones to stay hidden. When the figure stopped in front of one and knelt down, she kept her eye on him. She moved closer and watched as they placed their bow on the ground next to them. Then she watched them drop their hood and lean against the headstone they were in front of. She was about the draw an arrow in her bow when she recognized the face as the figure looked up to the sky.

"Ollie?" she whispered low enough that with her hidden behind a headstone and a slight distance between them, he did not hear her. She stored to arrow back and went to stand when she heard when start to speak aloud. She thought he was talking to her until she heard him utter Tommy's name. She stayed hidden as she listened in.

"I wish you were here buddy. I miss our talks. My life is so messed up. So I finally told Felicity that I love her but then I was an idiot and pushed her away and into another guy's arms. I don't blame her understand. It just hurts that I was willing to wait but she didn't want to. Then all the mess with your dad and Ra's happened and it made me realize just how short life really is and that we can't wait for the future, put things off for another day because it may not come. Felicity followed me to Nanda Parbat to help me save our sister and she told me she loved me. Hearing those words from her was the greatest moment of my life by far. I could forget everything and everyone except that one moment and I wouldn't care. I would know what love looked like. Then we had one night together. One incredible and unforgettable night. One of those nights you and I used to talk about where the world just melted away and all the existed was me and her. Nothing else. Then I had to watch her walk away from me again and I felt like I stopped breathing. Like she had taken not only my heart but my will to live with her. All that drove me through those last week's was the idea of getting back to her and images of her, her face the two times I told I loved her, the feel of her lips during the kisses we shared, our one night together. She kept me sane and grounded during Ra's torture and tests. She was the reason I was able to hold on to Oliver Queen because he wanted to return to he more than anything." He wiped away a few tears that had sprung loose.

Thea continued to listen, shifting so she was facing away from him propped up on the headstone she hid behind. Her arms wrapped tightly around her and she fought off her own tears at her brother's words.

"After Ra's was dealt with I knew that I came back for one single reason, to be with Felicity. So I gave in and told her I wanted to be with her. She was amazing. She is so kind and loving. She has a way of chasing all the darkness away just by smiling. Man, I wish you could get to know her. She is perfect in every way. Better than anyone I have dated before. She makes me want to be better and questions me when she feels I am doing something stupid, which is often as you know." Oliver chuckled softly. "She is so smart and funny. She is beautiful but also has a remarkable mind, a caring heart and a bright soul. I feel so grateful just to know her much less say she is my girlfriend. We actually did an interview and I came out publicly about us. I want her. That's it. Her for the rest of my life. I sat up last night and watched her sleep and all I could do was imagine our future. The company. Marriage. Kids. I want it all with her. That's why I asked her to move in with me today. I know you are probably as surprised as Speedy was. Oh man Felicity is amazing with Thea. She treats her like her own sister. Loves her so much. And Speedy couldn't be happier. Those two are my salvation.

Oliver was silent for a bit as he pushed down his emotions again. Thea thought he had moved and was about to check when she heard him continue. "The only problem is that I just don't know how to let go of my past and what has happened to truly be with Felicity. I have all this darkness I carry around that I don't want her to see. I don't want her to change and lose her light. See me as the monster I really am. I don't think I could stand that. She means everything to me and if I ever lost her I don't think I could handle it. Then there is the baggage of this last year. Tonight I saw what she is like when she is with another man. I hated seeing him touch her. Kiss her. She is mine and that should have not happened but at the time she wasn't. I had given up on us and she walked away. I pushed the woman I love more than anything into the arms of another man and had to watch as he worshipped her as I had wished I could for nearly two years. Her being with Ray was my fault. I know that but I couldn't stand seeing her melting into him like I wanted her to do with me. I try to tell myself it's different because she didn't truly love him but seeing her, watching her in those passionate moments, and seeing her emotions openly like that. It made me question if it really is different with us? Why is different? How is it different? Which does she like better? Did he know her body better than me? For the first time in my life I am really jealous of another man because he had her before me. I have never had this happen. Never felt like this. How do I make sure she stays with me and doesn't go back to him? Will she still want me over him in a few months? A year? Years from now? Does she really want a future, a life, with me or just what we have now? I have started to open up to her but it's scary because she could walk out on me at any point and it would crush me. That is the one thing I would never recover from. I miss you Tommy and your death was hard to deal with but if Felicity left I would not come out of it. And that's just her leaving. I can't even bring myself to think of her..." Oliver faded off, terrified to even speak the idea. He sniffled and wiped away a few more tears away. "I wish you were here to help me out. I need some advice. What do I do about this new information? Bring it up with her, talk it out and get to the bottom of it? Or forget it and act like it never happened and lie to her?" Oliver knocked his head against the headstone as he closed his eyes and continued to face up to the sky.

"You man up and talk to her. Tell her how you feel and let her know that you know she was with him but you want to be the last man she is ever with." Thea stated as she stood over him. Oliver's eyes popped open and stared up at her in shock. He didn't even know she knew where to find him, nonetheless what he had been saying. She kicked him in the leg stiffly but not hard enough to really hurt him. She just wanted him to know she was unhappy with him. "And if you ever disappear like this again, I will let Felicity wipe your accounts completely out that work with her to take everything else from you. Is that understood?"

Oliver nodded then got one more kick from Thea, a bit softer than the last. Thea sat down on the other side of the grave after that. "You scared the hell out of all of us. Felicity the most."

"I'm sorry Speedy. I just had to deal with this."

"So you saw her and Ray... you know."

"Yep." Oliver spit, popping the p to push the idea through.

"Damn that's fucked up. You think Lis knows about the video?"

"No. I think Ray did it and never told her."

"Sicko." she ground out. "Now I want to find him and pummel him. That is just rude and disrespectful. What the hell was he thinking? Especially after she dumped him and got with you. He should have gotten rid of it period but really should have then. What kind of sicko holds onto a sex tape of him and his ex when he is trying to be supportive and friendly with her and her new boyfriend. That's crazy."

"I agree Speedy." Oliver chuckled.

Thea was quiet for a few moments taking in everything he has said. She was replaying all his words over in her head. "Tommy would have liked her."

"You think?"

"Are you kidding? A woman who doesn't always fall for your charm. He would find that entertaining, just like I do. He would be proud of how much you have changed and how you are trying to be better."

"I hope so."

"Ollie, I know he wasn't too happy when he found out about you. Felicity told me that was why he quit the club and started working Malcolm but I know if he was here today and saw how you have stopped killing unless truly necessary, he would tell you that you were finally doing what what you should be doing with your life. You are so happy protecting the city at night and helping it grow during the day with QI. Tommy has always just wanted you happy. That's what we all want for you because we love you."

"Love you too Thea." Oliver wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. They stayed like that until she whacked him on his arm, hard. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot. Do you really think you pushed Felicity into Ray's bed? Yes by denying you guys a chance at a relationship last year you may have pushed her to move on and find someone who was willing to be with her. But you didn't throw her at Ray Palmer. She walked into that relationship knowing what was going on. She knew she had feelings for you and you loved her. But she chose Ray on her own. And you can't be upset that she slept with him. Did you know she had some form of feelings for you when you slept with Isabel?"

"Well yeah but I told you I was trying to..."

"Push her away. To protect her. Yeah we have all heard that line way too much. Especially Felicity. But Ollie she gave you a get out for free pass on that and you weren't dating Isabel. She was a fling. Felicity was trying to build a relationship and life with Ray because she felt like you didn't want her. Did you really want her to not share her love and heart? You know that she loves with her whole heart so would you really ask her not to give that type of love to this world?"

"Never."

"Then why are you upset over this?"

"I guess I just needed to think it over. Let go of the emotions of it and look at it logically."

"Not a strong point for you."

"Yeah yeah. I'm working on it."

Thea nodded in understanding, knowing that that would be an ongoing battle for him. "As far has her seeing you as a monster. I don't think she could ever do that. She loves the man you are. She knows that terrible things happened to you. One look at your chest can show that. She also knows that you had to do bad things to survive. But the point is you care. Monsters don't. If you really were this monster you have painted yourself as in your head, you wouldn't still come here to talk to Tommy. You wouldn't care what other think of you or that you had to end someone else's life to save your own. Monsters don't have compassion because they don't see their victims as people. They see them as a name or a face and that's it. They don't remember them years later except to boast about that life they took. Not wonder what they would be doing now. What kind of person their victims would be, what type of life they would be living if they had been spared. Your compassion and kindness makes it impossible for you to be a monster like you say. You need to accept that you have made mistakes and errors and forgive yourself for what you did. That is the only way you will ever get past all your baggage."

"I really messed up this time huh?"

"Oh yeah. Be prepared to grovel a lot over this one." Thea laughed then she remembered what she saw doing. "What are you wearing? And where did you get it?"

"Cisco. When I was leaving I ran into Barry and we went out to train for a bit. He offered to train to help distract me a bit. Once we had been out there for a while, Barry sat me down and we talked. I explained what was going on and he made a good few points like you did. Then he gave it when he was leaving. Said it was a congratulations/ welcome home/ belated birthday gift. What do you think?" Oliver stood so that Thea could inspect every inch of the new suit. I was a bit sleeker and had more Kevlar inside it to protect him. Gone away were the long sleeves, replaced with padding on the shoulders and firm leather gauntlets for each arms. The green coloration was still there but it had darker hues of green throughout the suit. There were straps around his shoulders to hold special arrowheads and other smaller items. Even the new pants had inlays of a thread fabric to allow him to move and fight easily. The domino mask was a bit darker than it previous one and had intricate designs etched into it. The previous fabric hood had been replaced with a new leather based one. He had even included a arrow decal on the side of the hood, much like Barry lightening blot.

"Looks smooth bro. Do I get one?"

"I guess so. Barry had a few other boxes and said that he had stuff for you as well. There back at the club."

"Oh shit!" Thea jumped up when she realized what had occurred. "I forgot. I muted my comm when I was getting closer to you so you wouldn't hear it. I have told them I found you. We have all been look for you guys." Thea turned her comm back on quickly. "Overwatch? Canary? Shadow? Anyone there?"

"Speedy 'bout time you come back in. We have been freaking out here. I mean we have enough missing people." Laurel responded.

"Well we are two less. I found Ollie. I am with him now. Any word on Lis?"

"Felicity? What's up with her?"

Thea waved her hand at Oliver in an attempt to get him to shut up so she could listen. Oliver's phone started to ring. He looked at it but didn't recognize the number so he ignored the call.

"Yeah. She left a note. Seems something spooked her as well. She left a note saying she needed space but was okay and to tell Oliver when we found him. What the hell did they find?" Diggle informed her.

"I know and trust me you don't want to know. It just is bad for them and not the team so let's leave it there okay?"

"Sure Speedy. So Oliver is there?"

"Yeah he is safe and here. Dig I need you to try to ping her phone and look at her financials. Maybe we can find her. I am heading back with Ollie so we can change and go find his girl. They really need to talk right now."

"Already did and no luck. Wherever she is she doesn't want to be found. She also isn't at her place, the mansion or QI. We checked there already. Any other ideas?"

Oliver's phone rang again and he saw that there was a voicemail but again he didn't recognize the number. Seeing him look at the offending object again, Thea noticed that the number was local but unknown to her. "Hold on Dig." she stated in her phone as she snatched Oliver's from him and answered it, "Hello?"

"Oh hi! I am trying to reach Oliver Queen. Did I call the wrong number?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"I'm sorry. My name is Nora. I work that the Royal hotel in Starling. Mr. Queen was staying with us a couple of days ago."

"Yes I know that."

"Well, I was calling because his guest returned to the hotel without him but tried to charge a room on his card. I need to speak to him to confirm his approval for the charge."

"Guest?"

"Miss Felicity Smoak."

"She's there? Like right now?"

"Yes. Miss Smoak arrived about five minutes ago asking for a room. She did not want the penthouse suite again and told me that I would be charged to Mr. Queen's card. Is this correct?"

"Who is it Speedy?" Oliver asked concerned over the conversation.

"A Nora from the Royal. Felicity's there. She is trying to get a room." She explained then turned her focus back to the call. "Is there anyway you could delay Felicity until we arrive?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No there are just a few personal issues going on."

"Oh no! But they were so cute together the other day and he was so excited that night. I wish I had someone so romantic in my life."

"You were the woman who help my brother set that all up?"

"Yes."

Thea thought for a minute then decided on a plan. "Can you set Felicity up in the room she is requesting but also reserved a suite for them. Is the presidential suite available?" Thea knew the hotel well since it was one of the more expensive hotels in town and friends had stayed there previously for different functions.

"It is but why two rooms?"

"Because my brother will be securing the other one. I also need you to get a couple pints of mint chip ice cream and a nice dinner together for them. Nothing fancy. Just a couple of sandwiches or something and set it up in the suite please."

"Of course Miss Queen. When should we expect Mr. Queen?"

"About thirty minutes."

"Okay I will still be here so have him just ask for me at the desk and I will handle everything."

"I also need you to do one last thing."

"Anything." Nora was excited to help him woo his girlfriend again.

"Well we need a reason for Felicity to go up to that suite. Can you call up to her room, once he is there, and say that there was a mix up and that room was reserved online for someone else? So that she leaves the room. Then you can give her the suite inconvenience. That way she goes to Oliver's room."

"I can definitely do that. I will make sure she gets to the suite."

"Thank you so much." Thea hung up Oliver's phone and handed it back to him. He was about to ask her a question when she held up her finger, stopping him right away. She unmuted the comm to inform the team of the news. "Dig, we found her. She is safe and I will get Ollie to fix this. Trust me okay?"

"No problem Speedy. Well I am heading home then. Laurel? Nyssa? You two can call it a night. Go ahead and head home and please call Lance and let him know we found them."

"Will do." Laurel told Diggle in the Foundry but Thea did hear it over the comm. Thea turned hers off and turned back to Oliver.

"Let's get you back to your girl so you can fix this. First though we need to get you out of that." Thea moved her found up and down in the air emphasizing his current attire.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's note: please review and let me know what you think**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow**

"Are you sure about this Speedy?" Oliver had followed Thea back to the Foundry to get changed. He had his clothes from earlier that day on his bike where he had stored it and it took just a few minutes to change. He was nervous over the plan.

"Ollie you need to be honest with her." Thea had walked him through the plan for the evening after changing herself. She took his suit and placed in with her old one and her new one, which Barry had delivered that day. She was super excited to take it on but there more pressing matters.

"I know it's just... What if she isn't ready to be that open or willing to be?"

"That is why you give the pass option. The person being asked can pass on a question they aren't ready to answer. You can say that you each get so many so that she knows that she can vote a question away." Thea had planned for him to play 20 questions with Felicity to open up about their pasts. This way they could get to know one another better. "It's either that or you two just start talking about everything. You two cannot keep hiding things away. It is tearing your relationship apart already. Do you really want this to work?"

"Yes." Oliver snapped with a moment's hesitation.

"Then talk. I know you two are suppose to go to QI tomorrow but I will call Walter and let him know that you will busy and need it rescheduled. He will be fine. The team and I will continue to look through Ray's files and into Reynolds. Once we have something more definite, we will call Lance and work with him. You and Lis are not to come anywhere near the Foundry for the next two days. I want to you stay at the hotel and talk. Get to know yourselves and each other. Now get the hell out of here. She is already there." Thea ordered and pushed him towards that stairs.

"Okay. And thanks Speedy!" Oliver called over his shoulder as he bound up the stairs.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Hello Mr. Queen. I have everything ready here for you and everything set up upstairs. As soon as you leave I am personally going up to tell her about the mix up. I will get her to the suite door. Don't worry."

"Nora I have no idea how I will ever repay you. You have been amazing."

"It's my job but I really do love to see you two together. And the newspapers have it wrong so much about you two. You really love each other. I can tell. So helping you let's my hidden romantic side come alive."

"Well thank you for all you have done." Oliver waves the card in the air as he bolts towards the elevator. He felt a nervous ball of energy build up in his chest but he was determined to ignore it and make it through this night. Felicity will get to see the real him by the end of it, whether he was ready or not. Felicity needed it.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Are you sure I am not imposing on anyone?"

"Are you kidding, Miss Smoak? It was our mistake that caused the mix up. It is our pleasure to upgrade you to a suite."

"You could just give me another room. I really don't need a suite." Felicity was finishing gathering her things to move to another room. After leaving the Foundry, Felicity had swung by her place to get clothes, unable to fathom going into the space she shared with Oliver at that moment.

"Unfortunately with so much going on in Starling this weekend and it being summer, we are filled up so the Presidential suite was the only available room."

"Well that's okay. I am only going to be a couple of days. Will you let me know when another room opens up so that I can transfer back to it?"

"Of course." Nora smiled pleasantly, knowing that she would not need to speak to her about that after tonight.

"Well that's it for me. I'm ready to go if you are."

"Right this way." Nora waved her arm through the air and held the door open for Felicity and the porter. She they walked to the elevator, she texted a coworker at the front desk to call up to the presidential suite and inform them they were heading up. She didn't want to catch him by surprise. The porter pressed the button for the floor and the doors closed, a faint smile could be seen on Nora's face as she received a single word in response, done.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"You can do this. You need to do this. For Felicity and for you." Oliver spoke to his reflection, try to work up courage for what was about to happen.

Once in the suite, Oliver had quickly scanned through it to make sure everything was set up. Nora had out done herself with the food. He found the ice cream in the fridge along with a decadent looking cheesecake. As for the main meal a basket sat next to the fridge. Inside he found a full picnic, including sandwiches, cheeses, fruit and vegetables. Next to the basket was a couple of wine glasses and three bottles of the best red wine the hotel had. He knew that he owed Nora for the incredible job she had done for him several times over.

Now he was pacing again. He had taken the basket and wine and set it up on the floor in the living room, throwing the blanket from bedroom and a spare he had found o. The floor. He collected even pillow in the room and placed them down on the floor as well. He kicked his shoes off in the bedroom and ridded himself of his jacket and watch. He powered down his phone and placed it aside as well. He planned for he and Felicity to stay on the pillow pad, cut off from the outside world and time itself, intending on knowing each other's dark secrets morning light.

He froze when he heard the door lock click, signaling someone entered the room. Then he heard Nora's voice. "Here we are Miss Smoak." He heard Felicity gasp as she took in the room. A smile broke on his face and he imagined how her face would light up. He wanted to run into the next room and swoop her up in his arms and never let her go. He listened as Nora made her exit quickly and the door shut behind her, closing them off to the world.

He then quietly moved into the living room, seeing Felicity with her back to him. She was still studying the room when she came across the pillow pad and picnic. "That's for us." Oliver announced softly, his words filling the quiet room.

"Oliver? What are you doing here? How did you..."

"I was with Speedy when she found out that you had left the Foundry and left a note for the team. We were finding out what they knew when Nora called me. She was trying to confirm the hotel room on my card. Felicity I know why you left and I know you know why I did too."

"Oliver I..." Felicity started before she faltered. She stepped away from him, unsure what to do next.

Oliver held his hands up to stop her. "Let me explain and if you don't want to do what I have planned then you can leave. Your old room is still ours so you can go back there for however long you want." Felicity nodded in agreement, not trusting her voice. "Okay. We have this room for however long we want. I have us dinner and wine. Plus dessert in the fridge. I want us to sit down and talk. About anything and everything. No running. No hiding. We need to be honest with each other and get everything out or we will keep circling around like this and never go anywhere. So I say we sit down. Turn off our phones and forget about the world and everything outside this room. For now this room will be all that matters. We can just talk or if need be make a game of it like 20 questions." Felicity tilted her head and smiled softly at the offer. "Sorry. It's was Thea's idea. I know it's silly and stupid."

"No its sweet." Felicity moved towards him slowly, scared to see him so vulnerable. "How do we do this? Be completely open?" Felicity's voice was so tender and soft, as if it awaken something in the room with them if she spoke up.

"Well first I need your phone and tablet." Oliver stepped towards her, reaching out for her bag. Felicity looked at him curiously then handed them over to him one by one. As he collected them he powered each device off. "Now I need you shoes." Felicity grinned as she slid off her panda flats and handed them to him. "And lastly I need you bags." She handed him her purse the slid her suitcase over to him. They gathered to load of items and moved to the bedroom to deposit them.

He returned to the living room to find Felicity still standing as he left her. "Next we sit down and start talking. If we find it hard, then we will move on to the 20 questions idea. But we are not leaving this room for the next 24 hours at least. Is that okay?"

"What about QI and Walter tomorrow?"

"Thea is going to explain to Walter and have him reschedule it. It will be fine."

"And Reynolds? We are in the middle of hunting down a bad guy. Not to mention everything going on Ray." Felicity dreaded bringing that back up since it lead them to here.

Oliver moved closer to her, taking her hands in his, then lead her to the pillow pad and sat down. He pulled her down with him and they twisted until they were comfortable on the floor. "The team is covering Reynolds and Ray. They all agree that this is where we need to be right now. Thea knows the plan so if they need us, they can call the hotel. But she was the one who basically kicked us out of the Foundry and told me not to come back for the next few days."

"That sister of yours really tends to be commanding, doesn't she?" Felicity joked causing both of them to laugh and break some of the tension in the room. Tonight was going to be difficult for each of them but they were both willing to lay everything out if it meant making the relationship stronger in the end.


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's note: last update for tonight... going try to get up more soon... not setting anymore deadlines because I meet them**

 **Don't forget my polyvore for this story**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow**

For a few brief moments they are still and silent, lost to their own minds and thoughts. Felicity broke the silence as she turned to look at him more and asked, "Why did you run?"

Oliver breathed deep and sighed. He knew it was going to be hard but they needed this. "Because I was hurt. I'm not blaming you but it hurt. I know you were with Ray and I knew then but there is a difference between knowing something and seeing it play out in front of you."

"Oliver I am so sorry about that. I didn't know. I should have checked. I should have looked over what was there so that that wouldn't happen." Felicity started to cry as her heart broke again, knowing she had hurt him again.

"Hey hey, Felicity. This wasn't your fault. You didn't know. I know if you had you would have destroyed it a while ago. Not to mention Ray himself for that matter." Oliver tried to ease her crying. He cupped her face and wiped away the tears he found. "Believe me. I don't blame you at all. It really made me realize that I messed up so much with you."

"How?"

"I wanted to be that man in that bed for the last two years. But because I couldn't see your strength and trust that we could take on anything that came up together. I pushed you away and practically told you that I wanted a future with you but couldn't choice to be with you. I teased you with a life and my love but then never fought for you. You always fought for me but I had finally pushed you too far and you moved on. So to see another man worshipping you they way I have wanted to for so long but gave up my chance, I couldn't stand it. I was anger that he kept that but I was more pissed with myself. I did that to us. I pushed you away and separated us for the last year. Hell I ignored my feelings for you before that. If I had just been honest and had the courage to go after what I really wanted in my life, it would have been you in my bed in Russia. Not Isabel. I have wanted you so much for so long that I was angry to see you with another man. That's why I ran."

Felicity silently nodded, taking in his confession. "Can I ask you something?" he asked, unsure how she would take his question. She glanced at him and nodded but he could see a bit of fear in her eyes. "Why did you not to wait for me?"

"Because I had already waited a year. I watched you with several women and then when you told me you loved me I thought that we had finally found our way to each other. I got my hopes up. The night of our one date, I must have tried on six dresses before I found that one. I was so excited. I wanted this more than I had ever wanted anything in my life. But at the first sign of trouble, you ran. You didn't give us a chance to try and work it out. Then you called it all off and crushed my world. You wanted to go back to what we're before. I couldn't watch you parade around with other women again all the while you knew that how I felt about you. So I left. I went to someone who did want me. And for a while I was okay but as he grew more attached, the more I saw differences between you and Ray. I still dreamt of you. Then you left to fight Ra's the first time and didn't come back for a while. I spent so many nights crying myself to sleep after Malcolm returned with that stupid sword." Felicity took a breath to gather her thoughts and push down the fresh tears in her eyes. "I can't tell you how many promises and deals I offered to just have you back. I thought I had lost my chance at love. Then you came home. I saw you on my screen and it felt like I was going to float away. I was so happy just for a chance to see you again. To hug you. To smell you. To feel you in my arms again. It was like all my prayers were answered in the best way. But then you told us your plan. I felt like you were casting me aside yet again. I had to leave. I could sit by and watch you throw your life again. Not for Malcolm. That night. The night you told us you were going to rescue him from Ra's, I finally realized that I truly had lost you. That was why I went to Ray. Because I needed someone to see me. Listen to me. Hold me and not give up on what we had. I needed comfort and love and you wouldn't give that to me but he did."

Oliver bowed his head ashamed of what he had put this loyal and loving woman through. All over his stupid pride. "I am so sorry, sweetheart."

"I know that now. But it hurt at the time. So when you returned after the second trip to Nanda Parbat, I decided that I would give up fully on us ever being together and focus on Ray. But my heart had other plans. When you started showing signs of the Oliver I fell for was starting to come back, my heart began to hope again. I started having my dreams about us and a future again. Then everything happened with Ray in the hospital and he told me he loved me. In the moment I knew I would never be able to say those words back to him and mean then like he did. The one person I wanted to say them to was and always will be you. So that was why I finally told you them in Nanda Parbat. You were staying behind and I didn't know if I would ever see you again. I regretted not telling you before you left for the first duel with Ra's and I didn't want to live with that regret again."

They fell silent again, taking in all that they had already disclosed to each other. After a few moments, Oliver looked at her. She looked so small and scared but beautiful all at once. He would never understand what he had ever done to deserve her and her love. "Why don't we open a bottle and eat a bit. We can talk while we eat. Sound good?" Felicity swiped the soft tears away and nodded in agreement. Felicity opened the basket and began spreading out the food items for them to enjoy, popping a grape in her mouth as she looked up to Oliver. He opened a bottle and poured two glasses. Then handed one to her to which she smiled as she swallowed the grape. "To us. May we find our way out of the dark and to each other completely, finally."

"To us."

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Wait! You had a stalker?"

"I wouldn't say that. He was harmless. He just sat outside my dorm room for a few weeks after we broke up during my freshman year at MIT. Once I reported him and also drained his bank account, he left me alone."

"He's still alive?" Oliver took a bite of his sandwich, licking away the little bit of sauce that landed on his lower lip.

"As far as I know yes. And no you are not to track him down and go all Arrow on him. You have seen enough of my exs for me to handle. I mean you saw Cooper, who I thought I was in love with and he died after he used my virus illegally and got himself arrested. I punished myself for that for years. Turns out he didn't die. But he is probably wishing he had now since he really is in prison."

"How can you be sure he isn't out working for another government group?"

"Because I flooded the dark net with his photo and information. I basically did what happens when a spy gets burned so he is completely useless. No one will use him."

"Remind me to never piss you off. First you beat him at his own game and then pistol whip him the you burn him so he has no chance of ever coming back."

"I also may have put in his prison file that he is never allowed near a computer or the library. That way he isn't tempted to try something again." Felicity took another bite of cheese and a grape then swallowed and continued. "Cooper is considered poison or dead to the digital world. No one will touch him or help him. He is toxic now."

"I know I say this all the time but I still mean it. You are remarkable."

/\

/\

/\

/\

"So you had been gone two years? When Waller pulled you off the island and brought you to Hong Kong? How did she know you were there?"

"Seems the Fyers was working for her to shoot down a certain flight. So he and his troops were on that island. Well she found out I was there and saved me off the freighter Ivo had been on before it was sunk. She brought me to Hong Kong and that was where I met Maseo. He was my handler. If Dig thinks I ran away from him a lot when he first started as my bodyguard, he should hear about Maseo having to deal with me."

"Why?" Felicity ran her fingers through his hair again. They had been taking for a while, finishing their picnic then relaxing in to talk more. Felicity had propped herself up against the front of the sofa while Oliver had stretched out next to her, placing his head in her lap so she could easily look down on him and him up at her.

"Once I figured out I was in Hong Kong I kept trying to escape and get word to my family but Maseo had to track me down and stop me." Felicity looked puzzled by this news. "Maseo had a family. Tatsu, the woman you met a few weeks ago, was his wide and he had a son, Akio. Waller had threatened their lives if Maseo didn't control me." A sadness crossed Oliver's face when he mentioned the family that had become friends to him. Felicity saw the shadow and reached out for his hand and squeezed it, encouraging to continue. "I played along until we could figure out a way to get him and his family safely back to Japan and away from Waller. She had us do several missions. She told me that she knew I could be a great interrogator so she trained me. If you count teaching me to use weapons to get answers out of people training. She wanted the Alpha and Omega viruses. In the end a corrupt general, Matthew Shrieve, realised it to test it on innocent people in Hong Kong."

"What did it do?"

"It was lethal. In the worst way."

"What a monster. So what happened?"

"Well Shrieve had created an antivirus to it so Maseo and I went after four vials of it. For us and his family." His eyes darkened again when memories of the results come to him.

Seeing him darken up again, Felicity knew he was pushing himself to open up. "Hey we can talk about something else if you want."

Oliver sat up and stared at her. "No! I want you to know everything. We need to talk. I can do this."

"Oliver I don't want to force this. If it's too much, if you're not ready, its okay. I just want you to be comfortable."

"I am sweetheart. You are the only person. I could imagine tell all this to."

"Well how about we take a break. I know we need another bottle of wine and I need to stretch out a bit. I am starting to go numb." Felicity laughed as she stood up and rubbed at her butt. Oliver's eyes went straight to it, not passing up a chance to check her out.

"I don't mind that either if it means I get to help wake it up." Oliver reached out towards her ass. She slapped at his hand and they both laughed and could feel the tension in the room ease. "How does dessert sound?"

"Wonderful. What's on the menu?"

"Cheesecake and a surprise for you." Oliver moved to the fridge and started pulling out everything.

Felicity let out a squeal when she saw the ice cream. "Mint chip? Oh my god I am in love."

Oliver served up the desserts then opened another bottle of wine and filled their glasses. They sat and ate in a contented silence for a while. "Akio didn't make it. The antivirus was only good for adults, not children, so he died. It shook Maseo and Tatsu to the core."

"And you?"

"He was a friend. He taught my things and I cared for him like he was my little brother. So I was pissed. We captured Shrieve and once Tatsu had Akio cremated, she gave me some of his ashes. Holding him in my hand like that, something in me snapped. I went back and tortured Shrieve. It was bad. In the end Maseo killed him. But I let out all the darkness I had been carrying around from the loss of my dad and stuff on the island, to stuff in Hong Kong. It was bad." His voice dropped low at the end of his confession.

"You did it for hurting a friend. You didn't kill him."

"I didn't want to. I wanted to keep him alive to keep torturing him."

"Because your heart was broken. I can understand that. Did anything else happen while in Hong Kong?"

"Actually about six months after being there, Maseo and I were told by Waller that we would be taking some out. Like assassins. Turned out that person was Tommy."

"What?"

"Yeah. He was in Hong Kong to search for me. I had logged into my email to send a message to my family but Maseo stopped me before I could. But turned out that logging in set of an alert and he came to look for me."

"Was that why Waller wanted him dead?"

"Yeah she couldn't have me compromised by having Tommy showing my photo everywhere so she put a hit out on him. I ended up kidnapping and convincing him the I was just a hacker looking for a payday and he went home. Maseo helped me save him. That time."

"Oliver you couldn't do anything to change his mind about going after Laurel. Just like I can never stop you protecting me. It's what you do for those you love."

"I know. Still hurts though. I know if I hadn't been hiding so much from him and been honest, maybe I could have found out more about what his dad was planning and prevented the whole thing. If I had believed what you and Diggle were saying about my mom maybe we could have gotten information from her sooner and prevented all that damage and death."

"Oliver you can't live in the past. It never changes. Looking back is good because you learn from your mistakes but at some point you have to come back to the present or you will never have a future."

"I know and I want to. I do. Getting over Tommy's death is just hard. It was the first time I really hurt him and I never got to make it better." Oliver bowed his head under the weight of his pain and guilt.

"Baby, he would not want you to live like that. He was all about living in the moment right?" Oliver nodded only, swallowing around the lump of emotions in his throat. "Then live in this moment. With me. That is how you can continue to honor his life. To live yours to its fullest so that if he was standing next to you he would see you happy. That is what he always wanted, his friend alive and happy."

"I love you so much." Oliver looked up to meet her eyes, his filled with tears that caused the blue in them look like waves. He cupped her cheek and pulled her head to his and placed his forehead against hers, gathering strength for her. "You always pull me out of my darkness."

"I love you too baby." Felicity fought back the tears and emotions in her own throat to give him the words he needed. She moved her head to line up her lips with his and placed a tender, emotional kiss there. It only lasted a few moments but the silence that lingered filled the room with a gentle support that could be strongly felt between the two lovers.

"So that's why you don't like or trust Waller?"

"Yeah we have always had issues but after everything that happened with Akio, Tommy and Maseo I can never trust her again."

"Well she helped me find you but then tried to blow up Diggle once then the city just weeks later so I don't trust her either."

"Amanda Waller was in my father's book. So was Isabel. I should have known not to trust them at all but I just was a fool."

"No you weren't Oliver. You want to see the best in people. That doesn't make you a fool. It means you have hope in humanity. They are the fools for letting you down."

"How can you stay so optimistic after everything you have been through?"

"I guess because if I let them drag me down then they keep this hold on me and control a part of my life like that. I refuse to let that happen. I am in control on my life and only me. I guess that was the one thing my dad taught me best. Him walking out like he did made me realize that people will let you down but it has nothing to do with your actions. You can do everything right but they still walk out because they want to. You can't do anything but what is your best and hope for the best."

"I haven't helped much with the either. But I promise I am done walking away. I want to fight for us whether it is with others, you or myself. I will fight anyone and anything if it meant I get to keep you in the end. Seeing that disappointment on your face that night in the alley broke me. I never want to see that again."

"Then we will both fight and I will not let you walk away. Deal?"

"Sounds perfect." Oliver kissed her again, a lightheartedness returning to him.

"So what else happened in Hong Kong?" Felicity asked as she started to clean up from their desserts.

Oliver stood and took her hand, walking them back over to the pillow pad. He waited for her to sit back down as she was before he stretched out next to her and placed his head back in her lap, a favorite position for him he found. "Well I learned how to cook and do laundry."

Felicity chuckled and smiled down at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. Tatsu was not happy to have me in her house but she refused to wait on me so she and Akio taught me a lot of chores and things. It took me a bit to get it but I was pretty good at it. And when everything in my life was crazy, it was a way for me to control something in my life."

"Well that's good. Anything else happen that year?" Felicity and Oliver had started at the beginning sharing a year at a time, revisiting memories they both had try to swallow and ignore for so long.

"I came to Starling once." Felicity's shock was written all over her face as Oliver glanced up at her. "Waller had Maseo and I come here on a mission. I had to get some files from QC. Since I was already in the system and no one thinks to remove dead guys out of it, I could get in and get what she needed. While I was there I saw a file of my dad's for me and was downloading it. Then before I could leave, you came in."

"What I never saw you."

"I know I hid in the shadows but I remember you talking to a picture of me and my dad my mom had on her desk."

Felicity covered her face as a blush of embarrassment flushed over her. "Oh God! What did I say?"

"That you thought I was cute and it was a shame I was dead." Oliver pulled her hands away from her face to look lovingly into her eyes. "Then you babbled about talking to yourself and left."

"How embarrassing. I must have looked so stupid."

"You were adorable. You made me smile. I hadn't had a reason to smile in nearly three years so that was why it stayed with me. I think that was the first moment I started falling for you. When I got back and my mom gave me a tour of the company, I caught myself looking at every blonde at QC to try and get a glimpse of you again. When I didn't see you again, I figured you weren't with the company anymore. Then I walked into your office. I was so glad that I found you again. That was one of the reasons I kept coming back to you that first year. I needed to see you. To have a reason to really smile again. You always make me smile in the best and most genuine way."

Felicity smiled down sweetly at him and blasted softly. Oliver felt his breath escape him as he looked up at the woman he loved and saw all the love he felt been returned to him ten fold. His heart jumped as if it was going to leap out his chest and he knew this was where he always was meant to be.

"So what happened next?"

"Well after everything in Hong Kong, I wasn't ready to be near my family and friends. I had a lot to work through so I said goodbye to Tatsu and Maseo then boarded a boat to Coast City." Oliver and Felicity spent the rest of the evening talking about every event in their lives that they had not shined a light on in years, wanting to filling rid themselves of all their baggage and darkness.


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's note: sorry for the long break... life got in the way and I wanted to get lol of these chapters updates together since they all happen to to one another... hope you enjoy reading them as much as I did writing them...**

 **story should be wrapping up soon... what do you guys think of a sequel? Review and let me know**

 **Disclosure: as always I own nothing of Arrow**

A familiar scent and warmth greeted her as she nuzzled deeper into him. She felt his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, drawing ever closer as he stirred awake. She burrowed further into his chest, not wanting to release this dream and wake up to reality. She heard a low growl and then, "Good morning sweetheart." Her eyes popped open as she jumped up. He smiled at her. "How did you sleep?"

"You're here? I didn't just dream that?" Felicity started to remember the events of the evening before. They played quickly through her head. Finding the video. Leaving the Foundry. Her apartment. Packing a bag. The hotel. The suite and dinner. The sharing. It all started to rush back to him but she thought it had been a dream. She couldn't believe how willing and open he had been the night before.

"Yes I am here and no you didn't dream last night." Oliver snickered as he sat up and pulled her into his arms again, not wanting to be far away from her at all.

She scooted into his lap and sunk back down into his chest, her ear over his heart, then wrapped up around him as if he was an anchor holding her in that moment. She sighed softly as she let her memories replay in her mind. She knew they needed to check in with the team and Walter about the company, the Reynolds', and the search for Ray but she just wanted this, just them, for a little bit longer. She was content in the moment and quiet.

"So? How did you sleep?" Oliver asked again, wanting to make sure his dark secrets had not caused her any turmoil.

"Like a dream." Felicity sighed as she melted into him. She heard the concern in his tone but that only furthered her love for the man.

"Good. That's good." They fell silent again just holding one another as the eased back into reality and into the new day.

Felicity finally reached up and pinched her arm, still unable to believe this was really her life. "Ow!"

Oliver tensed in worry. "What? What is it?" He watched as she rubbed at her arm then scanned the room, trying to determine if they were in danger. No one except Thea and Nora knew they were here but he stressed that maybe he let his guard down too easily and someone had been watching them.

"Nothing. I pinched myself." When met with Oliver's confused look, Felicity responded, "I needed to make sure I was awake. Sorry but this has all felt like a dream these last few weeks. I mean, you here. With me. Opening up and telling me everything. Saying and doing all the right things. Telling me you want to be with me. Whisking me off for a vacation. Asking me to move in with you. Surprising me with flowers and romantic evenings in hotel rooms. All this after I thought I lost you to Ra's and Nanda Parbat. It's just a lot for my head to take in."

"If it's too soon or you're not ready to move in we can slow down."

"No. I want to move in. I want this. All of it. Always. My heart is beating so hard that it feels like I ran a 10k in 3 minutes. It feels like my whole body is buzzing and jumping just being around you. I want you. I miss you for the craziest reasons. Like when I was at QI that morning, all I could think about was you. Your face, your smile, your lips, your hands, your arms. I wanted you near me. I wanted to kiss you and hug you and smell you and feel you and never let go. I want this to be real. More than I could ever say. I want a life with you. I want to wake up to you and feel your arms around me. Have your warmth wake me and not just the sun's. I want to be here next to you everyday as we work to create a better and safer Starling. I want to worry about if you are taking too many risks with yourself as you leap from roof to roof at night. I want to be the one in your ear; relaying information, encouraging you forward through your fights, bringing you back from your darkness. I want to be the one you come home to every night, the reason you come home. I want us to be a family. You, me, Thea, Diggle, Lyla, Laurel and Sara. That's what we are. I want a future with you Oliver and I want to be there when we are _both_ old and gray and you look at me with the same love-filled eyes that you are now and help me to realize what an amazing life we have had. I want you to smile at me like you are now because I have babbled on about something crazy or said something completely wrong and dirty and you loved every second of it. I want that."

Oliver cupped her cheek; palm planted against her cheek, fingers scooping around her neck below her ear, thumb dragging across her cheekbone. He gazed at her so deeply, his azure irises expanding to the size of oceans. She felt as if she was not just looking into his eyes but deep into his heart and soul. Her breath caught at all the emotions written there. Lust. Passion. Adoration. Want. Desire. Need. But above all there were two she had come to see more recently and would never want to lose. Understanding and love. He understood what she said because in that moment that was all he ever wanted as well. Her. In every sense of the word. And love because he could never deny his feelings for her, nor would he ever again. Felicity knew in that moment that things had changed for them.

Things had been changing over the last few weeks. If she was honest things had been changing since he returned home from Nanda Parbat the second time. Something changed in him. It wasn't the deal Ra's offered him. It was how he dealt with it. At first he tried to cut himself off more but then when they talked about the real reason he still wanted to fight for the city, he knew why. Because he wanted to believe he could make a difference. He could be the man she saw every time she looked at him. During his soul searching at the time, he realized he wasn't doing this for his father or for Tommy any longer. He was still fighting because she believed in him and he needed that. More than air of life itself. He needed her. So he went back to fighting for his city and turned down Ra's offer, so that he could become that man she saw in him. She saw that now. And from that came a love like she had never known. One where he was willing to give her up and his life away to a psycho in order to secure for safety and future happiness. He wanted her to live and now she knew why. So that she would always see him the way she had before.

Oliver just stared at her, thumb soothing her and eyes dripping of every emotion he had in his heart and soul for this woman. "First off, your babbles are adorable." He smirked as she blushed and a soft giggle came out of her. "And secondly, I love every second I get to spend with you. Whether you are babbling or not. Felicity, you are the reason I am still here. You never give up on me. You believe in me when no one else does, including myself. You push me and yell at me and question everything I do but you do that because you know I can do better. You know I can be better and be a man worthy of a woman like you and your love. I want to be that man, more than I can ever tell you. You are my..." Oliver stops afraid he will say too much and scare her away again.

"Your what? Friend? Partner? Girlfriend? Oliver you have given me so many names over the years but I want to know what I am to you now. What you want me to be. I _need_ to know."

Oliver answered without thinking and overanalyzing it. He just leaped. "You're the one I want to marry." Felicity gasped at the directness of his confession. She had never thought he would ever say that. Oliver jumped up and started pacing, nervous that he had crossed a line that they weren't prepared for yet and anxious for her reaction. When he only saw shock on her face and heard nothing at all, he needed to fill the silence if only to drown out his racing heartbeat so he continued talking. "You're the woman I love that I want with me for the rest of my life. Asking you to move in was only my first step towards that. I want to marry you, Felicity. I want a family with you. And not just you and me and Thea and the team. I want us to have kids because they would be the best parts of both of us and I hope they get more from you than me. I want a home with you. I want to come home to a house full of kids after a long day of work and see your smile on each of their faces. I have dreamt about that every night since I told you I loved you standing in my family's empty mansion. I want it all with you but I thought if I told you I would scare you away and I almost lost you too many times. I can't lose you again. I won't. So I held back in order to give you more time to adjust to us. I don't need time to adjust, Felicity. I have known you were it for me since you stood on a deserted island after jumping out an airplane to try to get me to come back here. I know the moment you asked me for a coconut because instead of yelling and screaming or giving up on me, you stood there and looked at me and tried to ease my pain and stress with a joke. You always think of everyone else before yourself and I love that about you, along a very long list of other things that would take my life to tell you them all. But I would do it. I would spend every moment of every day of the rest of my life telling you just how much I love you if it meant I got to spend that time with you too."

Tears were started to flow down her cheeks, ones that had collected in her eyes as he spoke but she didn't notice. Her breaths became short and quickened, as if she was drowning in an ocean and pleading for air. But again it went unnoticed to her. Her body tingle and felt weightless and numb. The only conscious knowledge she had were his words filling her head and instantly replaying over and over again in her head. After what seemed like ages since he had finished, his words finally caught up with her and she realized just what he had said. "Oliver, did you just propose?"

"What if I did?" Oliver surprised even himself with his answer. He had heard Thea joking about it and he had dreamt of them, happy and married, but he had never truly voiced his desire for it before. Yes he joked or made vague smart remarks but never openly admitted it like this. Things had just shifted between them so quickly and he was tired of holding back. He had done so for the last few years and all it did was make them both miserable and ended up pushing her into another man's arms.

"Oliver, we have just started dating."

Oliver turned to her and sat back down next to her, gathering her hands in his. "We have but we've known one another for 3 years. We know each other better than anyone else. I am tired of holding back my happiness. I want this."

Felicity was stunned. She had never expected this. It was she that stood and started to pace this time. "We can't... I mean we shouldn't... What would people think? That you got me pregnant or you are just marrying me because that or you are marrying me for the company. I have to deal with my mom coming for a visit tomorrow and getting the team ready and Walter ready for when we leave not to mention dealing with Reynolds and the Ray issue. I have enough on my plate Oliver. We just handled the press I don't think I can handle that kind of circus again right now."

"Hey!" Oliver leapt up and stopped her where she stood, grabbing her elbows and pulling her to him. He hooked his finger under her chin to make her face him as well. "We are going to handle everything together. We're in this together and always will be now. We can handle the team and Walter. As for Reynolds and Ray, the team will help us with that. That's what we all are good at. And your mom's visit will be great. We will spend time with her then you and her can go and have some time together as well. Hell I know Thea is looking forward to meeting her. But you don't have to do any of that by yourself ever again. We are a team, partners, whether we are married or engaged or living together or not. I am by your side and will be for as long as you let me. Okay?"

Felicity looked up into his eyes again and saw a certainty that could have swept her off her feet. She saw that he really wanted to stay with her, stand by her, and never leave again. She didn't always have trust issues. However, when her dad left, he broke her ability to trust anyone; they only got worse over the years with past boyfriends and dates that seemed too good to be true and turning out that way. But Oliver was different and now she saw it. "Yes." she whispered as she cupped his cheek and pulled cower to him.

"Good. Now as for proposing. I..." Oliver was cut off my Felicity's lips meeting his passionately. She felt him give into the kiss and feed off it, looping her arms around his neck and drawing her even closer to him until there was not even an inch between them. His arms caged her into his chest and she never wanted him to release her. He lifted her up slightly, in an effort to deepen the kiss, one of his hands twisting into her hair as the other dug into her hip and lower back. A tender moan escaped both of them but was swallowed by the other in the kiss. They became one, unable to tell where one ended and the other began.

Finally the need for air became too great to ignore any longer. As they separated, Felicity smiled and whispered, "Yes. Yes is my answer."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Oliver, I will marry you. There is nothing I want more." Her smile grew as she spoke. Her eyes teared up again.

Before she knew what happened, Oliver scooped her up and spun them around. A smile painted itself across his face that would never wash away. She giggled lightheartedly as he spun them and the joy of the moment touched them both. As he stopped spinning, he pulled her into another deep passionate kiss. "You're sure? I would understand if..."

Felicity kissed him again, this time just a chaste kiss but still laced with all the love she had for him. "I'm sure but do we have to say anything yet? I mean publicly. I want to tell our family and I want my mom to get to know you first. Maybe we can wait to announce until after we get back so that the press don't eat me alive."

"Anything. Anything and everything you want. As long as I get to one day call you my wife I don't care who knows right now. I want our family to know but other than the people that matter to us, I don't care what others think." Oliver picked her up again and hugged her to him. "Felicity, sweetheart, you have made me the happiest man ever to breathe. I love you so much. I promise I will do right by you and give you the life you deserve."

"I just want a life with you."

"A happy one."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "You above all others should know that life is not always happy and it never follows our plans. I want the bad with the good. The bad makes the good even more so. I want to share everything with you, understand?"

"Everything. I can do that as long as you are next to me." Oliver smiled taste his forehead met hers. They fell silent of a few brief moments letting everything that happened settle into them. Oliver gave a soft snort at something and when Felicity moved into his view, face contorted with curiosity. "Felicity Meghan Queen. I like the sound of it."

Felicity snickered as well as she heard him say her future name for the first time and knew that she would never want any other ever again. "And what makes you think I would just take your name? I could hyphenate it."

"As long as I get to call you my wife, I don't care what name you choose. I have become rather partial to sweetheart anyway."

"Oh you are not calling me that while we are at work. Professional at all times, remember?" Felicity stepped out of his grasp and stared daggers at him.

"I'm sure I will forget but you will remind me often enough." Oliver smirked as he drew her back into his arms for another kiss. As the kiss grew heated a knock at the door drew them back to the present. "Who could that be?" Oliver pondered as he crossed the hotel room. Checking the peephole, he saw a familiar face on the other side of the door.


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's note: so there is a total of 5 chapters updating tody... this is #2...**

 **you guys interested in a sequel? Have an idea you want included? Review and let me know**

 **Disclosure: CW, DC, and Warner Bros owns Arrow I just love it**

"Good morning. I was contacted and instructed to bring you breakfast as well as a message personally." Nora explained as she stood outside the door.

"Come in." Oliver pulled the door open and waved his arm through the air, inviting her in.

"Thank you." Nora rolled the cart into the room just as Felicity stood up from where she had been sitting on the couch. "Good morning Miss Smoak. I hope you will forgive me for deceiving you last night. Mr. Queen and Miss Queen requested that I get you to this room under whatever terms were necessary."

"It's fine Nora. I know how having the two Queen siblings plot against and manipulate you can feel." Felicity playfully replied as she stared at Oliver who had closed the door and followed Nora into the living room. "What's this?"

"Requested for you by Miss Queen this morning. She called with special instructions that I was to have these made for you two and bring them up." Nora lifted the cover to show off the golden brown chocolate chip waffles enclosed under it. Along with the thick waffles were some fluffy scrambled eggs, bacon and fresh fruit. Also sitting on the cart was some orange juice and coffee.

The sweet smell of warm chocolate filled the room and Felicity could feel her stomach started to growl at the food. "Thank you Nora. Is smells divine." Felicity moved over and took a strawberry and popped it into her mouth, moaning softly as it's sweet juice moved over her tongue and down her throat.

"Enjoy. I also have a message." Nora pulled out a small piece of paper that had her writing on it. "Miss Queen told me to tell you that everything was fine on all fronts. She has the searching under control and will call if she needs you. Walter has rescheduled your meeting for Wednesday morning and Ms. Smoak will be picked up and set up here in your other room tomorrow by a Mr. Diggle. She also stated that she has begun the moving process for Miss Smoak as well. I am not sure what she meant by all that. She was quite cryptic and would not elaborate." Nora's eyes followed Oliver as he moved past her and stood next to the cart and made Felicity and himself a cup of coffee.

"It's fine Nora. I know what my sister means. Pleasure of living with her for most of her life."

"Well if that will be all Mr. Queen, Miss Smoak. I will let you enjoy your day. I will be back tonight but if you need anything please don't hesitate to call down to the front desk. Cameron is on duty and one of the best assistant managers we have here."

"We are fine Nora, thank you." Oliver escorted her back to the door and thanked her again. He tried to tip her but she refused, stating it was her pleasure to serve them. Moving back into the room he found Felicity sitting in the couch studying her coffee and staring off into it as if she was looking through it. "So I say we eat then we can shower and enjoy the rest of the day? What do you say?" When Felicity didn't respond, he crossed and sat next to her. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

A delicate smile grew across her face. She looked up at him as a light shined through her soft blue eyes, one that was soul deep. "We're engaged. It's crazy right. We have only been together for about 3 weeks. But we are moving in together and we are _engaged_! Can this really be happening? When did this become my life? Part owner of a Fortune 500 company, Head of Applied Sciences at said company, _fiancé_ to its CEO who was also a crime fighting vigilante who saved our city every night which I helped with. I mean I am the future Mrs. Oliver Queen. I had only dreamt of this and even then I laughed at myself for it but it is really happening. This is real, right?"

Oliver took her coffee cup from her and sat it on the nearby end table the turned back to her and smiled. "Yes. This is real but I can't quite believe it myself. QI is ours; I am CEO again and you are the Head of the Applied Sciences division. We are moving into my family's mansion together, yes. And yes we are engaged. But nothing else matters but that last one. At least for me."

"Oliver Queen, you are making this really hard on me to believe. You saying things like that just makes me think this is a dream and I am going to wake up any minute and lose is all."

"Not going to happen but if you would like I can pinch you and prove it." Oliver smirked mischievously.

"How about we eat instead."

"Sounds good." They stood up and made their way to the cart to fix their plates. Oliver couldn't fight the urge any longer and before Felicity grabbed her plate, Oliver pinched her butt. When she trumped and gasped at him. "What? Just helping you double check. Need another check?"

"Oliver!" Felicity snapped then laughed as they eased into a comfortable banter. They talked more over breakfast, sharing childhood stories and more of their past.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Man, I have found a lot of money laundering this Reynolds guy did over the last 3 years. Seems that he picked up a lot after the Undertaking. He really got in after some bad investments and his wife started living a specific type of lifestyle. She has very expensive tastes. And I grew up a billionaire so me saying that means something. Anything on the Ray search?" Thea asked as she spun to find Diggle looking through more files from Ray's cloud account.

"Well he was very thorough with his notes and videos. I can find where he built every part of the suit but I can't find what was recorded the day of the explosion. I did find some notes he made a few days prior but they aren't something anyone normal can understand. I'm not sure any of us can. I think it's time to call Felicity."

"No! They need this Digg. If they are going to work out, they need this time right now."

"You never did tell me what they saw that upset them so much."

"Not sure it is something you want to know." Diggle looked at her unamused so she gave in. "Fine! But I warned you. You remember when I gave Malcolm to the League and you and Ollie went and got him back?" Diggle nodded his understanding so she continued, "Well, the night Ollie told us the plan, after we all left, Felicity went to Palmer and slept with him. Turns out that he had been working on the suit for a while at his loft at Palmer Tech so he had cameras in their as well. He recorded them together and kept it. That's what Ollie found and freaked over. When Lis found out he saw it she took off. That's all I know."

Diggle ground his teeth as he clenched his jaw shut. "I'll kill him."

"Ollie? What did he do?"

"No Palmer. He is lucky he is missing right now. Oliver's original plan of putting a few arrows in him is sounding better and better by the minute."

"Why 'cause he recorded him and his girlfriend together and kept it. Yeah that is a jerky thing to do but arrows seriously?"

"He put everyone on this team in danger with that stupid suit of his."

"He also saved us all with the antivirus and that suit helped Felicity save my brother. He may be a brain dead, insensitive, know it all duck but he did good with that suit. Plus if anyone is going to pummel Palmer, Felicity gets first crack then Oliver. I mean, Palmer knew they were together and he still kept it so they get first chance at killing him okay?"

"Fine but Felicity won't kill him. She will take out her revenge sitting behind one of these." Diggle laughed as he remembered her interrogation tactics. Thea joined him, remembering what Oliver had told her about the small blonde's skills on a computer. The two got back to work trying to gather even more information on both issues at hand.

/\

/\

/\

/\

Oliver watched her gnaw at her lower lip. He knew she had something she wanted to ask but was worried to. He buried his nose into her neck, sitting behind her on the couch. After breakfast and a lengthy shower that included a round of steamy love making, she had demanded her tablet back at least so that she could check her email. She had been tapping away at her tablet while he did the same on his phone for his own accounts. Now something had caught her interest. "What's going on in that remarkable brain of yours, sweetheart?"

"Nothing. I mean there is something going on. I am not some brainless blonde. Just nothing weird or suspicious or anything like that." Felicity babbled.

"Fe-li-ci-ty!" Oliver answered drawing out each syllable to emphasize them each.

"Fine. I was just thinking about our engagement. I know I asked that we not tell others, just our close family and friends, but does that mean we can't do anything else?"

"We can do whatever you want. What are you wanting to do?"

"It's more like... nevermind it's silly." Felicity laughed as she brushed it off but Oliver was finally able to see what she had been looking at before. It was a banner ad on her email for rings. Engagement rings.

"Sweetheart, I have a ring in mind for you I just need to go get it."

"You do?"

"You really think I would propose empty handed?" Felicity blushed and shook her head. "I just didn't plan on proposing when I did or you would already have it." Oliver pulled her left hand to his lips and kissed where the missing ring belonged.

"Well it's not like we are telling the world. I won't even be able to wear it. Not in public at least."

"Yes you can. We just won't answer any questions if you don't want to."

"No Oliver it's easier if we don't have signs of it in public."

"You know Thea is going to want to see it."

"I want to! Oliver I am not putting down the ring. I know it will be perfect because you are picking it out for me. I just think it would be safer if I didn't wear one out in public so that there are issues before we leave. It's two weeks. We can handle that."

"What if you wore it but on another finger or around your neck? That way you would have it and could wear it in private."

"Baby you would be okay with that?"

"I want you to have it. Holding on to it for two seconds longer would drive me crazy. So yes, I'm okay with it as long as you wear it."

"Okay I will wear it around my neck. I can get a chain to put it on. That way when it's not on my finger it is still close to my heart." Felicity twisted in his lap and reached up to cup his face and kiss him.

"Then let's go get it."

"What about cutting ourselves off from the outside world?"

"Well these already broke that rule." Oliver pointed at his phone and her laptop. "Plus we can still stay cut off. New rules. No QI. No Foundry. No business calls. Today is about fun and us. We can just hang out. Go bowling or something. Just us together. Then tomorrow we will make sure your mom is settled once she comes in. We will also meet with Walter about your replacement and the team about the searches. Okay?"

"Sure. I love that plan. Why don't we get dressed and head out? That way Nora can have this room back and we can make sure your sister hasn't gone crazy with my stuff at the house."

Oliver stood up, slipping out from behind her and helped her up as well. "That is perfect. I need to change anyway. Plus if Thea is at the house we can tell her."

"Well shouldn't we get the ring first?"

"That will be just a quick stop for us. We can do it on the way to the house." Oliver pecked her lips with a chaste kiss as the excitement of everything hit him again. She truly was his, forever now.


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's note: #3 of 5... enjoy and please review... I love reading your notes**

 **Disclosure: arrow is not mine... unfortunately**

"It was a pleasure to hear that these items were back in the Queen family's ownership again. I was worried for a bit."

"Thank you Victor." Oliver smiled graciously. Victor had been the bank manager and family friend as far back as Oliver could remember. As a little boy, Oliver would sometimes accompany his mom and dad to the family vault when needing to pick up or drop off some of the rare jewels found there. Victor had always been very friendly and welcoming, even giving Oliver and Thea candy from time to time during those trips.

"Miss Queen came by on Friday to borrow some of the items. Seemed odd that she was taking two sets but then I saw the paper and could not but help admire your mother's emerald around your young date's neck. She was quite stunning."

"Yes she was." Oliver allowed the images of her that night fill his head. Both her in her gown, what the public saw, and her out of that gown, the one only he saw. A pleasant grin formed on his lips as he moved closer to the vault.

"We did receive them back for storage yesterday but if you would like to check."

"That won't be necessary Victor. I am here for another piece of jewelry. A specific one." Oliver moved into the vault towards the rack of his mother's and family's rings. As soon as Thea put the idea in his head of proposing to Felicity, Oliver knew exactly which ring he wanted her to wear for the rest of their lives. Finding it there amongst the other more lavish rings, Oliver wondered if Felicity would like it or if she would want something different. Something all her own. He glanced at it again and knew she would accept it. Something in him just felt drawn to it, as if he was meant to give it to her all along. Then he remembered the family legend that went along with the ring and knew it was perfect.

Suddenly a wave of regret washed over him. He had not proposed right to Felicity. She deserved a proposal that she would tell over and over for years to come. Not one offhandedly mentioned during a heated conversation. She deserved the romance of it all. Determined to make this right, he gathered it and a box to place it in then set on his way to redo the proposal and make it one she would never forget.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Okay that is the last box in there. Make sure that all the boxes marked are headed to the mansion and the furniture and other items are headed to the storage shed. I have someone waiting there to meet you and lock it all up." Thea instructed the movers. She had been packing all morning after a failed attempt to find a more solid connection between Reynolds and the Irish mob. She had left searches running back at the Foundry in hopes that they would find what she missed. She knew Felicity would have been able to figure it out had she been there. She felt a small nagging feeling of guilt and disappointment grow within her. She felt as though she had let her brother down.

"You really can move. I think Speedy still fits." She heard a deep voice chuckle behind her. She turned to see Oliver standing there smiling openly as she heard Felicity talking to one of the other movers in the living room. "Don't worry. She isn't here to change plans or anything. We stopped by to see how it was going at the mansion and Raisa said you were here organizing this. Felicity wanted to make sure the right stuff was sent to the right place. Seems you can read her mind now because you went ahead and sent her computer stuff to the mansion."

"That girl of yours is really into computers. Parting her from them would be like parting me from my shoes, clothes, purses, jewelry. Hell my whole closet." Thea laughed then gave her brother a hug. She noticed something different about him, a deeper happiness than she had ever seen. As if he had finally settled all the demons in his mind and was fully back from the island. "So how did it go?"

"What?" Oliver was a bit on edge with all the changes and revolutions he had had over the last 24 hours.

"The suite? Last night? Opening up? Ringing any bells?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I was great. Thank you. We talked all night long it seemed. We fell asleep and then talked more this morning." A secret grin washed over this face as the words replayed in his head of him telling Felicity that he wanted to marry her and she saying yes. He would never forget those moments for the rest of his life. It was as if they were now permanently etched in his heart.

Thea saw the grin and knew something had happened, something he wasn't saying. "Okay spill it." She crossed over and sat on the edge of Felicity's bed then patted near her for her brother to follow suit.

"Promise not to freak out or yell?" Oliver questioned tentatively. Thea silently agreed while rolling her eyes. Oliver crossed to her and pulled out the box in his jacket. He had told Felicity an excuse as to why they had stopped at the bank. Something about having to sign documents about the jewels from Saturday night. He told her while he was there he received a call about the ring and stated it would need to be ordered to fit her size and would take a couple days to come in. She was disappointed but understood.

As Thea opened the box, she knew instantly what the piece inside it meant. "You're going to propose?!"

"I sort of already did." Oliver explained as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Ollie that's great. I'm so happy for you two." Thea hugged him tightly around the neck but then pulled back. "Wait if you proposed, why do you have the ring and why is it not on Felicity's hand?"

"That's the sort of part. We were talking this morning and one thing lead to another and next thing I know I blurted out that I wanted to marry her. It wasn't how I wanted to do it. I didn't have to ring. I didn't even ask her. But she said yes so we are sort of engaged."

"Oliver!" Thea's horror over the issue was easily read on her face and heard in her tone.

"I know. I know. I screwed up, Speedy. I never wanted to do that with her. So when we stopped by the vault today it hit me that she deserves to be actually asked and not have it shouted at her like a command. She deserves a story she wants to tell every single person who even glances at the ring how she got it. Seeing this ring made me realize that even more. I want to make this right so I told her that I had to sign some documents at the vault and that her ring is being ordered. I need you help Speedy. I need a perfect way to propose to her that will make her forget the dumb way I did it this morning. Can you help me please?"

"What happened to 'I know how to propose to a girl'?"

"Well I proved myself wrong. Again. Please help. I want this to be perfect."

"Fine. I'll help. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Not really. I just want it quiet and special and private. She doesn't want the press to get wind yet because she thinks they will say the worse instantly."

"She's learning." Oliver gazed at his sister, confused by her statement. "Ollie, you two just started dating. She is already moving in and now you're engaged. If you were looking in from the outside and didn't know how well you two really knew each other and all that you two have been through together these last 3 years, you would think she is doing it for money or because she is knocked up. I get why she is holding back. Being tied to you so closely that year as your EA did damage to her rep. She is trying to prevent even more damage. She's smart. When is she willing to come out about it?"

"After we get back. I was thinking we would do another exclusive with Max. Show a little behind the scenes at QI and announce it then. He did a great job with the last piece so I trust him."

"Sounds perfect but what about now. Do you two have anywhere special? Anywhere that is all yours? That you haven't taken someone else or maybe something you haven't done with someone else before?"

Oliver thought hard about his sister's question. Being that they were so early in the relationship and had been trying to avoid the limelight as much as possible there really wasn't a place to call their own, except the Foundry. "All we ever shared really were nights in the Foundry."

"Sorry bro but even with my crazy mad skills I don't think I could make that place seem romantic. Not with all the bad memories haunting down there."

"I know."

"What have you guys been doing together since you left?"

"Just being together really. Nothing special. Staying in bed and sleeping in. Walks in parks. Picnics on the beach."

"Picnics?"

"Yeah. We would stop at a store and buy everything we needed for the day the start driving and just stop at a rest stop and go down and sit on the sand and eat. It was so peaceful. She would sit between my legs and we would just watch the waves."

"That's it then. A picnic."

"But if we try to do that near the waterside, the press will have a field day."

"I never said that. How does a moonlit picnic sound? I can get some lights thrown up in the garden, we have that gazebo. I could lay out some pillows and blankets and maybe a speaker. Raisa could make the basket of food and then you two just be together and when the moment feels right you pop the question. And I mean actually ask this time."

Oliver could picture it in his head and knew it was perfect. "Thea, you're a genius!"

"I know I'm good." Thea boasted then the two siblings laughed.

"Why are you praising your sister now?" Felicity asked as she entered the room.

"Because she was able to get you completely packed up and moved in and knew exactly what you wanted to take to the mansion. The rest she has going into a storage shed for us to sort through later." Oliver explained while passing a quick wink and smile at his sister.

"Well I agree; she is a genius then." Felicity giggled and moved to place a kiss on his lips. She then turned to Thea and said, "Thank you by the way. You didn't need to do all this."

"Are you kidding? It was a great distraction from the fail I had this morning trying to tie Reynolds to the Irish mob. I got no where with that but there are a few new searches going that I hope will do better."

"Maybe I should..."

"Not a chance Lis! I told Ollie now I'm telling you. You both are banned from the Foundry and QI until Wednesday. Walter has everything under control at QI, as normal, and the team has the Foundry and city patrols. You two need time together. A lot has changed for you guys recently and you need time to deal with it. As a couple."

Felicity conceded her defeat gracefully. "Fine, Speedy. I was just trying to help."

"I got this. We will find what we need to bring down Reynolds. Carter called Walter with new stuff for us to look into and Walter is scouring through the records at QI. We will get them. As for the search on Ray, Digg had a few more files to sort through when I left earlier so maybe he got lucky. We found some notes of improvements Ray was planning on the suit near the explosion. We couldn't make them out so we sent the to Star Labs for Cisco, Barry and Caitlin to help with. We should know more soon."

"Wow Thea you really do have it all under control."

"Are you judging me? Think I can't handle it?"

"No Speedy." Oliver wrapped his arms around her small frame. "I am just realizing how grown up you really are. I'm proud of you. No matter what you will always be my little sister but I guess I have to get used to you handling things on your own."

"I may be older and able to handle my life and not need you as often as I have in the past but that doesn't mean I don't want you there. You're my big brother, Ollie and I would be crazy to walk away from the only true family I got." Oliver leaned down and kissed her forehead and Felicity felt her heart skip at the tender moment the siblings shared. "Now I got stuff to do so I need you two to move along. I still need to finish up here then head to the club and check out how we did this weekend then start setting up for Friday night. I'm going need to check that the booze is good and filled for that one."

"What's happening friday?"

"Oh well I have decided that we need to show Starling City that we really do care for it as a family so I am hosting a private charity party that night. Dresses, boozes, and money. Three of my favorite things."

"Thea, that's great. Count us in of course." Felicity added. She was looking forward to a night out with Oliver where they would not worry about anything but having a good time.

"Of course. You two were at the top of the list. Barry is going to help Laurel and Diggle keep an eye on the city so I figured we could all go and so could your mom. Make it a family affair." Thea grinned devilishly at her brother with her last words, implying more than what they should.

"Sounds good Speedy."

"I'll check with my mom tomorrow when she gets in." Felicity hugged Thea and thanked her again for all her help then moved to the living room to gather up the couple things she had come to pick up.

"Keep her away from the house this afternoon. Be back around 7 and then it will be all yours. I'll tell Walter as well so nothing happens."

"Thanks Thea. I owe you so much." Oliver hugged his sister again, grateful to have her back in his life.

"I say a shopping trip for me with your future mother in law and wife on your credit card will cover it."

"Done but only if you find out a couple good stories about Felicity and share them." Oliver's grinned turned into an impish one.

"Deal!"


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's note: #4 of 5... enjoy... a bit of fun for Thea and Oliver in this one**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow**

"So why are we doing this again?"

"Because my brother is an idiot and I am trying to save him from himself." Thea groaned as she stretched out more of the lights.

"Okay what did he do this time?" Diggle dropped the lights he had been struggling with and stared at her. Thea had stopped by the club to check on things before heading to the mansion to start the setup for the night. When she had gone down into the Foundry to check on the searches, she had found not only Diggle but Laurel and Nyssa as well. The two women were training while Diggle finished up sorting through the files. She decided to ask for their help setting tonight up.

"Let's just say Felicity brings out a side of my brother I never knew existed. A very dumb, brainless side."

"Thea!" Now Laurel and Nyssa wanted to know what she kept from them all.

"Okay fine but you have to act surprised when they tell us or he will kill me." Thea pointed at them all and the continued once she received a nodded for each member of the team. "Ollie and Lis were talking this morning and it got heat and he sort of yell out..."

"He yelled at her! I'm gonna kill him. It wasn't her fault!" Diggle shouted.

"No he didn't yell at her he just blurted out loudly that he wanted to marry her!" Thea snapped back at Diggle, defending her brother.

"He what?!" Laurel gasped as both Nyssa and Diggle stood there dumbfoundedly.

"He told her he wanted to marry her. I guess they had been talking all night, about everything, and he filled he in on a lot of things; both before and during the island. So when they started talking today she wanted to know where they stood and he blurted it out. He didn't mean to. I mean he does mean it but he never intended on proposing that way."

"So he was actually going to propose to her?" Laurel was still stunned that the same man she had been with for three years and who seemed to drag his feet every step of their relationship was now leaping head first willing into everything she had wanted with him at one time.

"Yeah. I was joking with him about it the last week he has been home but he knew he really wanted to. Just not yet so he messed it all up."

"What? Did she not accept?"

"No that's what he messed up. He blurted out the he wanted to marry her but did it in such a bad way the he never actually asked her to marry him. But she still said yes. So he wants to make it right and give her a better proposal. One with him nervous all night long and romance and him on one knee and with a ring this time."

"He did it without the ring?"

"Yeah like I said complete fuck up."

"Still doesn't explain what we are doing here now."

"Well he needed help so I gave him an idea and we are helping make it happen. He would be here but he is currently keeping Felicity busy and not worrying about QI, Reynolds, Ray and her mom. She is stressed as it is so I said I would help. I asked you guys to help out to save some time."

"That is very considerate of you to help your brother woo and secure a future with his beloved." Nyssa responded.

"Okay that is going to take some getting used to."

"What?"

"The way you talk. Kinda weird and not how normal people talk nowadays. You sound like something out of a Shakespeare play." Thea laughed as Diggle and Laurel fought the chuckles they had over the small brunette's comment. Nyssa only rolled her eyes and huffed at her. "Now let's get the light spread out. Barry will be here any minute to help string them up for us."

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Can I at least see a picture of it?"

Oliver snorted as he looked over at her in the coffee shop booth. She had been asking for details on her ring for nearly an hour now.

They had done some light window shopping that afternoon to just simply be with one another. When they entered a home goods store he asked her if she wanted to start looking at things to bring into their home with at would be theirs and not his parents'. He wanted her to be comfortable in the home in the future. They walked around, looking at different things and discussing design ideas. They decided that they would hold enough until the got back to redecorate and would hire a interior designer but they did find that they had somewhat similar tastes in home design. They would have a slightly modern look with warm bright colors mixed in. Felicity was excited to finally have a true place to call home.

After the home goods store, she pulled him into a nearby bookstore with a coffee shop connected; in dire need of a caffeine jolt to get her through the rest of the day. So as they sat and drank their coffees he wondered what she wanted out of their big day. What their dream wedding would be. On the nearby newspaper stand, Oliver not only saw the stories about them splashed across every cover but also a few bridal magazines, which only brought the idea further into his mind. _Would she want a large wedding or a small one? Would it be a Jewish ceremony or something else? Would she want some crazy theme? How would he look? How would she?_ Suddenly the flood of images of Felicity in a white gown floating towards him made him heart race and he smiled at her then leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Because you trusted me all those years ago and I am so grateful you did. I would never be this happy with anyone else."

"Oliver Queen you're turning into such a sap." She joked as she lightly elbowed him in the side. "And don't try to distract me or change the subject. Tell me about my ring."

Oliver chuckled as he leaned in close to her. She could smell his cologne, it smelled of cedar and sea water. But she could also smell something that was uniquely Oliver. Her heart jumped as his scent surrounded her and she felt the warmth of his breath on her neck. She tilted her head towards him, desperate for any closeness and connection she could get; desiring how touch more than anything in that moment. He whispered into her ear, "I love how you call it your ring. As if it was always meant to be yours." Oliver placed a tender kiss just below her earlobe on her neck that sent a shiver down her spine and added fuel to the heat that was burning for him at her core. This man could have her ready in a matter of moments, whenever he wanted. All he had to do was be near her. "Now enough talk of that ring. I know you hate mysteries but this is one that you will have to deal with for a short while longer. How about we go find you a dress for you to wear to dinner tonight. I want you and I to have a special evening together celebrating. What do you say?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes I am. Just because you are my fiancée doesn't mean I will stop wooing you. It just means it will be my honor to do that for the rest of our lives." Oliver kissed her cheek then slid out of the booth and held his hand out for her. "Shall we?"

/\

/\

/\

/\

"That's perfect Barry. It looks amazing."

"Yeah this is really nice what you're doing. Remind me to use you if I ever need help. I would never have thought of something like this."

"Perks of having girls as friends. We are willing to let you in on our most romantic dreams. Trust me. Lis will love this."

"So what's next?"

"Well we got the lights up now to figure out how to hide the cords."

"On it." Before she could say anything, Barry was digging a small trench the length of the garden. He then wrapped the wires in electrical tape and covered the in duct tape to prevent damage and dropped them in the trench. Lastly he covered them up to camouflage them from now on. He left a bit of wire at each end so that it was safe.

"Barry that's perfect. Thanks. Now we can keep these here." Thea looked at the iron gazebo covered in the soft small twinkle lights and the bushes surrounding it the had them tucked in the as well. It was the most romantic setting she had ever seen.

"We got the delivery you wanted. Why did you order from three florists in town if they are in the garden and already surrounded by flowers?" Diggle asked trying to understand what she was planning.

"Because those aren't flowers. She took one box and sat it down then sliced through the tape keeping its top closed. Inside she found the battery operated candles and flower petals she had requested. "See?"

"Okay so what are we doing with these?"

" _I'm_ going to place them in a pathway through the house and towards the garden. So when they walk in this is what they see."

"It's perfect Thea. Ollie really owes you for this one." Laurel smiled, proud of the little girl she remembered watching grow up.

"Oh trust me his credit card will feel it in a couple days." The team laughed as they finished up setting the final pieces in place.

They ventured back into the house just in time for Raisa to come out the kitchen. "Miss Thea, it looks lovely out there. I have their basket all ready for them. I also got a couple bottles of Miss Felicity's favorite wine for them as well. Where should I put it?"

"Here I'll take that for you." Barry smiled as they walked back into the sitting room that lead to the garden. Next to the door, Thea had moved a small table to sit everything on so that when they showed up and we're ready to go out, the food would still be good.

"Why thank you. So many nice young people all trying to help their friends find happiness. Makes me happy as well."

"We are all lucky to call them family, not just friends." Diggle commented. Thea knew that he was really trying to give Oliver a second chance. Maybe this time Oliver was spending at home had helped to mend the fences between the two men more than she expected.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Oliver, I really don't see why we can't just go back to the mansion and I can wear one of my many dresses that your sister moved there today. It's not like I need yet another one."

"I know that but I want you to have a new one."

"Why? What makes tonight so special?"

"Well for one, it will be our first official date, that isn't a business function or team meeting, since our first one."

"And that one ended badly so what trying to prevent a repeat? I did wear a dress I owned already that night." Felicity stuck her head out of the changing room curtain to stare at him.

Oliver rolled his eyes and just waved his hand at her to scoot her back inside to finish trying on the new dress she had found. "Is it such a bad thing to want to start fresh and try to actually give you a date you love?"

"Hey!" Felicity popped her head back out the curtain, angry and hurt painted across her face. "I did love that one. I may not have ended how I wanted it to but up until everything... you know went boom, I was happy and enjoying it. I got to see the great suave playboy Oliver Queen nervous over a date. It was adorable."

"If I remember correctly, I wasn't the only one nervous. You did babble about the med you took before showing up and how we had talked about everything people talk about on the first three dates. Not to mention seeing me shirtless, something you seemed more inclined to revisit for a few moments in your mind." Oliver coyly leaned near the curtain and teased her.

Felicity slapped his chest playfully. "Yeah well if you were going out with someone like you, you would have been nervous too."

"I was. That's why I was nervous. You are just as impressive and awe-inspiring as I could ever be, Felicity."

Felicity reached up and caught his chin between her fingers, threading her nails through his scruff. "I love you too."

"Now will you just try on that dress so I can see it. You're driving me crazy with the waiting. You know I am not really a patient man."

"But I'm patient when it comes to you so you can wait a couple minutes. I had to get out the last one."

"Want help?"

"No. Your idea of 'helping' would just mean the police would be called in, unless you want Lance called in."

"Not a chance. I am already having to deal with the overprotective brother you have in Diggle and the persistent younger sister. I would hate to see what Roy would say about all this." Oliver laughed as Felicity moved back into the room to change and he started to wonder the store again. He passed by the jewelry counter and found a beautiful set of pearl and diamond necklace and earrings. They looked to be inspired by the calla lily and he could not pass up the chance to spoil her from head to toe. Catching the eye of the store clerk, he had them pull the pieces and put them on his bill, along with a simple pearl bracelet that matched the pearls in the set. "Which one are you trying now?"

"The cream one!" Felicity called over the curtain.

"Okay." He started to look at the shoes as well, knowing all she had with her were flats and she would want a dressier pair. He found a delightful pair of cream sandal high heels that had open toes and delicate white lace overlaying the cream fabric of the shoe. Finding her size easily, Oliver lifted them from the shelf and held them out of the clerk as well. He had already found a shirt and pants plus shoes for him at one of their earlier stops. Now was all about Felicity. He looked down at his watch and knew he had to keep her busy for another hour before he could head home. Once she found a dress she liked, he wanted to take her to get her nails done to take up that time. He knew it was a pleasure she never really time for over the last few years, what with her two jobs and all. "How does it look?"

"You tell me." Felicity stepped out as she smoothed the fabric down a bit more.

Oliver spun in his heels to find the vision in front of him breathtaking. Felicity was standing in a soft cream sleeveless dress. The top was nude sateen with a cream lace overlay, which started at her collarbones then fall down tightly across her chest only to stop high on her waist. From there, soft folds of sateen wrapped around in an asymmetrical shape. The skirt of the dress floated in the air as she swayed and danced across her mid thigh where it stopped. He knew his jaw was hanging open as he watched her sway side to side, the skirt dancing and following along, on her tiptoes.

"Well? Will it work? Since you know what we are doing and won't tell me. If I knew more about this date, then I could pick my own clothes out and would have known a while ago what I wanted to wear. But you and your secrets. You like them so much. You know how I feel about mysteries."

Oliver smile as he was pulled back to the present. "You look perfect." Oliver stepped up to her and placed his hand on her hip while he continued to study her. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He whispered into his ear as he placed a small chaste kiss to her neck. A shutter skated across her skin.

A warm blush and a bright smile grew across her face as she moved to nuzzle into his chest. She was barefooted so the height difference was evident. "Thank you." She whimpered softly in a way that sounded like her sensual bedroom voice.

This time it was Oliver's turn to shiver. He spun around and looked for the clerk. "We'll take this as well. She will be wearing it out."

"No problem Mr. Queen. I ring you up now. Is there anything else you need?" The clerk assured him as she moved behind Felicity and gently removed the security tag and price tag off the dress.

"Just this and the other items." Oliver answered but never removed his eyes from Felicity. He held his hand out for her and as she put hers in his, he lead her over to a near by seat. Once she was seated, he looked over to the clerk and nodded at her. She gathered up the shoes and jewelry that she had already rung up for him and removed their tags.

"Other items?" Felicity asked.

"Well you can't get a stunning new dress and not get some accessories to go with it." Oliver grinned mischievously as he reached up and took the shoes from the clerk. He then knelt down in front of Felicity and place the shoes on her, one at a time, his fingers lingering around her ankles softly petting the skin there.

Felicity tilted her feet to gaze over the shoes he chose. They fit her perfectly, both in size and style. She looked up at Oliver, amazed yet again that he could surprise her like this. "They're perfect, Oliver."

He smiled at her then stood and held his hand out again. He moved her over to a nearby mirror and while she glanced over herself, he got the jewelry from the clerk; smiling yet again. He walked up behind Felicity and hung the necklace around her neck, closing the clasp behind her as her hand reached up for the pearl and diamond calla lily pendant. He then wrapped his arm around her midsection as his other hand came forward with the earrings and bracelet in it. She gasped when she saw it all then excitedly placed the earrings in her ears and Oliver helped her place the bracelet on her wrist, kissing the inside of her wrist softly.

"Oliver, this is all too much. Don't get me wrong, it is beautiful but you really don't have to do this."

Oliver tenderly gathered her in his arms, nuzzling up to her cheek as he gazed at her reflection. "I know but I want to. You deserve to be spoiled. Not to mention, I love how you blush when I do it." Oliver chuckled as she pushed into his chest and snapped his name at him under her breath.

"Mr. Queen?" The clerk has bagged up all of Felicity's stuff for them and was handing Oliver the credit card slip.

"Thank you."

"May I just say, you look fantastic and you two make a cute couple. You're lucky. I wish I had someone that would spoil me like this. I can barely get my guy to step away from his phone long enough to even tell what color dress I am wearing most days."

"Word of advice?" Felicity offered. "Show him what he will be missing out on if he doesn't treat you like his day begins and ends with you. And if that doesn't help, trade him for someone who will treat you that way. Worked for me." Felicity winked and started to walk out.

Oliver grabbed her bags and and followed after her quickly. "Felicity!" He growled. "What did you mean by that?" He asked as he caught up with her by the car.

"Just that seeing Ray treat me as if he could buy me with fancy dresses and jewels, made me miss you but it also made you miss me. Or am I wrong?"

"No. I did miss you. More than ever could tell you." Oliver kissed her, letting his love wash over her through their connected lips. When he pulled apart he asked, "You don't think that's what I am trying to do is it? Buy your love?"

"No! I know you love me for the right reasons. You love me for everything that's makes me me; my babbling, my awkwardness, my brain, and the fact that I can lose myself in codes and databases."

"Not to mention your obsession with tv, including sci-fi shows." Oliver smiled down at her.

"And that I hate to be too far from a tech gadget, and like coffee a lot, and I am creeped out by kangaroos and needles."

"One fear you put aside to give me one for the most personal gifts I have ever seen. Thank you that again."

"You're welcome baby." Felicity leaned up on her toes and kissed him. Being always over observant, Oliver heard the paparazzi starting to head towards them. He broke the kiss then silently helped her into the passenger seat before circling the car and jumping in the driver's seat; ignoring the questions and shouts from the reporters. "So where to now?"

"You'll see."


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's note: #5 of 5...this is it for today... trying to have this story finished by the end of the month... enjoy and review... a little bit of Olicity romance in this one**

 **I have also updated my polyvore was well... link in bio... check it out**

 **Sequel? What are your thoughts on that?**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow**

"There. Perfect. Okay so the food is on the table for them, the blankets and pillows are set up outside. The champagne is here in his room and the candles and all are all set up. Walter has already eaten and is up in the other wing; I am staying at the loft. It's perfect. Man, he owes me so much. He is going to hate to see that credit card bill next month but we are going to have a blast!" Thea smiled as she pictured shopping with Felicity's mom and her future sister-in-law. She pulled her phone out to send him a text.

 _T: It's all set. You owe me soooooo much! You better be good to her. Not just tonight but from now on. Or you will wish I gave you an arrow in your arm again. TRUST ME!_

Not a minute later, as she was gathering her things to leave, her phone chirped with a message. She opened it and laughed.

 _O: I will be expecting a large credit card bill and hope you will work your retail magic on her and her mother. I want them to enjoy themselves but not worry about the cost. As for as taking care of her, I intend on doing that until my dying breath. Trust ME_! _And thank you again for everything Speedy. I really am glad your my baby sister._

She shook her head then checked over the walkway to the garden one last time before sliding out the house, locking the door behind her.

/\

/\

/\

/\

Oliver parked the car in the drove and jumped out. He came around and opened her door for her, holding his hand out to help her out the car. Once she was standing outside the car, he looped her arm in his and walked her towards the house.

"Oliver what's going on?"

"You'll see. Just trust me." His grin grew as his excitement and nerves began to wage war inside him.

He unlocked the front door, walked in then held it open for her. She gasped as she took in the state of the mansion. It was filled with soft candles scattered along a rose petal pathway. "Shall we?"

"Wait, our date is here?"

"Yes. I wanted some place that was quiet and personal. I have never had a date here. And this way we can both drink and enjoy ourselves with having to worry about driving and best of all no press or on lookers to worry about. I want to be greedy and keep you to myself until tomorrow. Then we have your mom and the real world comes back. Tonight is just about us." Oliver explained as he moved them through the house and towards the garden. He stopped and grabbed the basket and wine bottles.

"And what's in there?"

"Dinner courtesy of Raisa and Thea. And wine of course." Oliver smiled as he hinted at the forethought he had for tonight. Little did she really know.

"You planned this?"

"Yep! I wanted tonight to be perfect."

"So where are we eating?"

"There." Oliver pointed through the windows on the French doors towards the garden.

Felicity's heart skipped a beat as she saw a soft glow of lights comes from the iron gazebo in the garden. The bushes and trees surrounding it were laced with lights as well and she could see a few hanging lighted later as well. A graceful smile curled across her lips as the thought of just how much he planned this out crossed her mind. They started to walk towards the garden, arm in arm, when her heel sank down into the gravel path. "Um Oliver? I think we have a problem."

When her step faltered and she stopped, so did he. He looked down to see the stiletto heel spiked into the ground. Without a second thought, Oliver asked, "Would you mind?" He passed the basket full of food and wine bottles to her.

"Sure but what about my heels?"

"I have an idea." Once he saw she had everything in a good grip, he turned into her side and lined himself up with her. "Hold on tight okay?" Oliver didn't give her a chance to protest before he slipped his head under her arm so it fell around his neck and then lifted her up in a bridal carry.

"Oliver!" Felicity's shock was evident in her tone and how her brows shot up her face. But then the giggles that followed eased the worry in Oliver. He carried her through the garden path and up to the gazebo. There was a cement base there so as soon as he was close enough she looked at him and said, "You can put me down now."

"Maybe I never want to."

"Oliver. I have our dinner. We wouldn't want to miss out on our dinner again on this date, right?" Felicity coyly inquired as she batted her eyelashes at him.

Oliver conceded to her point and placed her down on the ground, making sure she was steady and so we the basket and bottles in her grip. Then he took them from her and placed them down on the blankets laid out for them.

"I am sensing a pattern here. Picnics. We tend to have a lot of them."

"I like them. They were intimate and personal while being romantic at the same time. You don't like them?"

"Are you kidding? Getting to cuddle with you, under the stars or on a beach somewhere, with no one watching us. I love it. It let's us just be us. When we are out I am always worried I will do something stupid and it will wind up on the front page of one of the rags. This takes the pressure of."

"Well then sweetheart, how about we start this date? You ready Miss Smoak?"

"Always, Mr. Queen." Felicity smiled as she laughed and played along with his game.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"I'm serious. Tommy got Thea stuck up that tree and my mom was so mad so had it cut down the very next day. From then on, there were never branches low enough to climb on. Those trees over there had some cut off and burned to prevent them from growing back." Oliver chuckled at the memory of the kids watching all the trees being cut and ending their rough horseplay.

The couple was cuddled up on the blankets; Oliver laying on his back looking up at her and the stars while Felicity was on his right side curled towards him and propping her head up on a few pillows and her right hand. She gazed down at him as her left hand moved through his hair. They had enjoyed the caprese salad, fresh fruit, and grilled chicken paninis Raisa had prepared for them. There had also been a couple pieces of tiramisu for them packed away as well. After eating and sharing a few stories, they stretched out and listened to the soft jazz that played through the speakers and kept the stroll down memory lane.

"Thea was always wanting to be apart of what we were doing. I guess things haven't changed much."

"Nope. She idolizes her older brothers. While we were shopping she told me a couple stories of you guys before the island and a few from while you were gone."

"Yes well I am just glad she had Tommy here for her. As much as I wish I was, if she had been alone I hate to think what would have happened."

"You'd be surprised. She is strong, Oliver. Stronger than any of us really know. Look at all she has been through this year. Finding out Malcolm is her dad and alive. The Siege and Slade. Losing her mother. Then 8 months training with Malcolm only to be used to kill Sara. Returning home only to find out her brother is the Vigilante he denied being for so long. Then losing you like she did. Plus all the mess with Ra's and Lance's vigilante hunt. Losing Roy the way she did only to find out he is alive. Going to see him and having him leave her again. Then you coming back but not as you for a while but fixing that in the end. If a normal person went through all that in a year, they would crack halfway through, if not sooner. But not Thea. She is strong. Something that I think you both share and so did Tommy. As the kids of the Queens and Merlyns, you had to go through so many crazy things but you all stayed strong. You just have to believe that she will be strong in the future. And if something comes up, she has the team to back her up plus she knows she can always call us."

Oliver rolled over on his stomach and cupped her face with the one hand he wasn't propping himself up on. "God how did I ever get so lucky?" Felicity whimpered happily as she tilted into his touch. Then he stood up and held his hand out. "Can I have this dance?"

Felicity giggled and nodded as she placed her hand in his. He pulled her up and into his arms then started swaying them back and forth. She listened to the song and recognized it as the one he had selected for them to dance to in their room on the night of the gala. She had looked it up the next morning while he was away from his phone. It was called Never Stop by Safetysuit. She loved it's message. It was a declaration of devotion from a man to his love. As they turn and sway she let the song wash over her, each ping of the delicate piano notes matching heartbeat. Suddenly Oliver stopped them and kissed her.

"Felicity, you are so much to me. You are the reason I wake up in the morning. I want to see you, hold you one more time although I know it will never be enough. I can't wait to fall asleep at night because I know you will be there in my arms and I get to dream of you now. You have chased away all my nightmares." Oliver moved his hands so that he was now holding hers. He pressed his forehead to hers, hoping the closeness would help give him courage to say all he wanted to and say it right. "When you walked into my mother's office that night, I never imagined how much of an impact you would have on me. You are my light. My hope. My air. When you aren't near me, I feel like my world is empty and I am missing the most important part of me. You believe in me without question. You see the better man that I not only want to be but who I am meant to be. You have stood next to me through all the craziness of my life these last few years, through every challenge and villain. You never faltered. You are the strongest, bravest, most determined woman I have ever known. Your brain amazes me daily. To have all that knowledge and only want to do good with it, which makes you such a good hearted person. You never want to see anyone suffer. You are beautiful inside and out. I find myself searching a room, whether it be when I enter it or have been just standing there too long, just so I can get a glance of you." Oliver took a breath to compose his nerves. It was crazy to be nervous since he already heard her answer but he was. "I fell in love from that first moment. And ever since my heart has been racing for you. You are the only woman who has ever had this kind of power over me. Watching you walk away from me this year, filled me with a pain I had never felt and never want to again. I never want to hurt you like that again either." Oliver took a deep breath. His whole body felt as if he was trembling. He knew this was it. It was right. Perfect. "So I promise to always be honest with you. To tell you how I am feeling, what I am thinking and planning unless it is a surprise for you of course." Felicity giggled and that one soft sound eased all the tension in him as he saw tears forming in her eyes. "I promise to be by your side. Stand with you through everything. Take on your battles with you and share mine with you. I promise to love you and treat you as you deserve. Be the man you deserve. I promise to always be amazed and enamored by your beauty, no matter how you look or your age or weight. I promise that I will never want or desire another woman over you because I will never stop needing you. I promise to hold you, kiss you, whenever I can. I promise to tell you how much I love you and show you how I choose you each and everyday. You're my everything, sweetheart. I will never just get used to having in my life because I know that you choose to be here with me and I could lose that at any moment. I promise to live and fight for us and our life together so..." Oliver knelt down on one knee and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. A tender and emotional gasp left Felicity as he looked up into her crystal blue eyes that seemed to be swimming in tears, a few had fallen down her cheek. "I am asking you this time. The right way." He opened the box to display a tear shaped emerald embedded in a loop of diamonds which all sat atop a white gold band. "Felicity Meghan Smoak, will you please do me the great honor of sharing the rest of your life with me as my wife? Will you marry me sweetheart?"

One of Felicity's hands had shot up to her mouth when her eyes caught sight of the ring. Tears were streaming down her face now and it seemed as if all time had stopped. She continued to look down at Oliver on his knee with the ring open to her but it all seemed like a dream. Finally, he shifted his head to get a better view of her, concern and worry laced in every feature on his face. She realized he was still waiting on a response. Unable to speak for the first time in her life, due to a lump of emotions in her throat, Felicity only nodded vigorously.

"Yes?"

"Yes." Felicity whispered then began to repeat it over and over, each louder than the last. Finally she said, "Yes. A thousand times yes. I will marry you Oliver. I want nothing more than that."

Relived Oliver stood up and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her high into air. His shoulder was at her waist so she was still looked down on him. She cradled his head to her chest as he spun them around, his nervous energy for moments before now changed to elated energy. Felicity giggled brightly as she clung to him tightly. He finally stopped spinning and dropped her to her feet but refused to let her move too far from his body. He pulled the ring out the box and placed it on her finger, stumbling a bit because of all the excitement rushing through him at that moment.

"Oliver, it is beautiful."

"It was my great grandmother's. She was in love with a soldier. The night before he shipped out for war, he gave her this and married her on the spot. They wrote each other and when he got hurt and was sent home, she stayed by his side; refusing to give up on him, on them. He was gone for the first year and half for their marriage then spent three months in a coma. When he came out, he had a hard time remembering her due to his injury. It was hard but she never gave up. She was strong for both of them when he needed it. She started telling their story to him whenever he forgot. She put together photo albums to help him. He would look through them and remember for a bit. Finally about a year after he came out of his coma, they were in their home, eating dinner, and she wasn't wearing her ring. She had taken it off to cook and forgot to put it back on. He went over in his chair and picked it up then came to her and put it back on. He looked up to her and said the same thing he said when he put it there for first time. 'This means you have me forever. I am yours if you'll have me.' I want you to have this and know I am making that same promise. From tonight on, as long as you wear this ring, I am yours if you will have me."

"Always Oliver. I will always have you. I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." Oliver leaned down and kissed her. As their emotions for each other took over, the kiss deepened. Oliver bent down a little and lifted her off her feet again but she wasn't much higher than him this time, their lips never separating. A few moments into the kiss, Oliver felt his phone in his pocket vibrate. A frustrated growl came from him that had Felicity break their connection. She looked into his eyes, puzzled by his response. "Sorry baby." Oliver reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone. He saw it was a text from Thea that had interrupted them. He groaned again and rolled his eyes.

 _T: I left a surprise for you two in your room. Enjoy and let me know how it goes. I expect details and a look at that ring tomorrow. BTW I had the movers place Felicity's stuff in the room across the hall until you guys get the room all set for sharing. Take good care of my sister or I will end you bro. I mean it!_

Felicity guffawed at the text. Oliver looked at her. "See! She is my own blood but she is protecting you above me."

"Well she knows the track record we have." Felicity commented then saw a flush of guilt pass over Oliver. "Hey! We have both hurt each other but that is done now. We made it. We lived through it all and came out the other side together. Completely." Felicity held her hand, displaying her new ring on it, up with her last word. She had an idea at that moment. "Come here." Felicity turned so that she was facing away from Oliver but pulled him into her back. She grabbed his phone from him and pulled up the camera app on it. She made a couple changes to the settings then pointed it at them. They could see the image on the screen. Oliver had his chin resting into the spot where her neck and shoulder met on her right side. Felicity used her right hand to steady the phone and then pulled her left hand into the shot. She had it so the ring was visible. "Okay smile big."

"Not a problem." Oliver snickered as he saw the sight on the screen; her looking beautiful as ever, her smile stretching across her lips which were swollen and plump from their kissing and her cheeks coated in a fresh rosey blush. Seeing his ring on her hand next to her face just gave him more of a sense of pride and adoration and peace than he had ever felt before. This was how it was suppose to be. To feel. He wanted to tell the world. Shout it to anyone who would listen.

Felicity snapped the shot then sent a quick message back to Thea along with the photo.

 _O: She said yes! And that's the ring. Now leave us alone._

Oliver laughed wholeheartedly as he read the message over her shoulder. She waited a few moments for Thea's reply.

 _T: Gammy's ring? Nice. It fits her and both of you. Make sure to tell her the story. She will love it. Well I am off to patrol some more. Just wanted to make sure you didn't mess up all my hard work today. Enjoy you two. I will see you guys for brunch? Felicity's mom is due in at around 9 so I figured we could all go out as a fam. What you think?_

Oliver took the phone from Felicity but don't move at all. He liked having her in his arms and was not about to change that. She looked at the device as he typed out his response.

 _O: Sounds like a plan. Already told her the story. Be safe tonight. Call if you need anything._

 _T: Not a chance. You are still banned from the Foundry. Both of you. Wednesday remember?_

 _O: Yep. Then just be careful. Love you sis and thanks for everything._

 _T: No problem bro. Now go and take good care of that sister of mine. And I mean care in every sense of the word. ;P_

Oliver chuckled over his sister's antics. "Guess that is something I am going to have to get used to. Your sister saying inappropriate things and conning me into trouble." Felicity smiled.

"It's what she does best." Oliver joked as his voice linked each word with a playfulness and pride he had for his sister. He slid the phone back into his pocket then twisted his fingers around hers. "How about we go check out what she did to our room." Felicity nodded then reached over and shut down the speaker.

When she turned to clean up, Oliver lifted her into the bridal carry again. "Oliver! What about..." she began to question as they moved away from the setting.

"It will be taken care of in the morning. My focus is only you right now."


	49. Chapter 49

**Author's note: so we are getting close to the end of the story... I have decided to do a sequel so hope you all enjoy the end of this one and should have it completed in the next week or so... final chapters will be posted with the first couple chapters of the sequel**

 **Again please review and check out my polyvore for this story**

 **Much love and thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all she has done**

 **Disclosure: Wish I had a part ownership of Arrow but I don't**

"Oh!" Donna smiled wide when she saw Felicity which only echoed through the hotel lobby. Thea was standing beside Donna, the two had been waiting on the couple before entering the hotel's restaurant for brunch. Oliver had called first thing this morning to set the reservation with Nora before she left for the day. She assured him that Donna would be taken care of during her stay and the reservation would be no problem either.

"Hi Mom." Felicity said with care and a bit of anxiety mixed in. She and Oliver had decided that telling her mom in public would be a bad idea so they planned to have her over for dinner at the mansion and announce it then. She hated not wearing her ring already. She refused to take it off since Oliver put it on her. When it was time to leave, she tucked it into her purse, determined to keep it on or near her at all times. This action only made Oliver smile more.

Donna squeezed her daughter into a tight hug, wiggling excitedly as she squealed again. When she pulled back, Donna inspected every inch of her daughter; taking in the subtle changes over the last few weeks. She then looked around for Oliver. "Where's Oliver? Scared to meet me already? He already did once before. It counts even if it was only for a few seconds."

"No mom. He is looking forward to getting to know you. He said he would be right back. Not sure where he ran off to. But he did say that we should go ahead in. He has a reservation for us." Felicity turned to Thea and smiled then leaned in to hug her. Oliver had already texted Thea about the engagement announcement plans earlier that morning to prevent any issues. "How are you this morning?"

Thea gave her brother's name to the hostess then they started to follow her through the restaurant to their table. "In desperate need of coffee. I only got 4 hours of sleep before getting up to get ready for today."

"Well if you would allow us to _help_ , maybe you wouldn't be so tried."

"And ruin last night? Not on your life. I know how much Ollie and you needed last night. I was glad to take command last night so that you guys had last night and can remember it for a long time to come."

"Thank you for that may the way. It was so sweet and perfect. I loved it."

"Good." Thea smiled and winked as she took her seat.

"Wait. What happened last night?" Donna asked, seeming to have missed out on something.

Felicity smiled as she sat next to her mother, who had Thea on her left. They left the seat between Thea and Felicity for Oliver. "Oliver surprised me with a romantic moonlit picnic."

"Among other things." Thea whispered under her breath but Felicity heard and instantly began to fix her gaze on the small brunette.

"Well that was sweet of him. Good to see he is treating my baby girl right. She deserves nothing but the best."

"I couldn't agree more." All three women look up to the deep voice that had joined them. Felicity smiled lovingly up at him. "I am so sorry for being late. I had a stop to make. I hope these make up for them." Oliver pulled forward what he had been hiding behind his back. In his hands were three bouquets; a colorful mix of dahlias, a small bundle of light yellow gerbera daisies, and a loose collection of soft pink and blush roses. He handed the dahlias to Donna, "Welcome to Starling and thank you for coming to visit. I am so glad I will get a chance to really get to know you this time."

"Me too, Oliver. Thank you so much. They're just stunning." Donna replied as she stood and wrapped him in a hug as well.

Once free, Oliver turned to his sister and handed her the gerbera daisies. "Speedy, thank you again for all your help yesterday."

"Hoping this will help lessen the dent I plan for your credit card? Not a chance bro. I already told Donna about the plans and she and I have decided that this shopping trip is far overdue since Lis hasn't had a lot of time off in the last 3 years and you will be wishing her off soon for 4 months of globe trotting fun. This is just time for us girls and we intend on getting the fullest out of it. But these are pretty." Thea smelled the daisies as she smiled up to him.

Oliver bent down and hugged her then moved around the table to Felicity, "I have no doubt and I want you all to enjoy yourselves. You all deserve it." Oliver crouched down next to Felicity's chair and smiled over his shoulder at his sister then turned his attention back to his love. "Hi."

Felicity's smile warmed his heart and made the room seem brighter as he handed her the roses. "Oliver they're beautiful. Thank you but you didn't have to do that. I still have those from last week."

"I know but I wanted to get your mom something to welcome her to Starling then I saw the ones for Thea. Just as I was checking out this popped out to me and reminded me of you."

"Why?" Felicity asked puzzled a bit.

"Because they are the exact shade of your cheeks when you blush. See?" Just as he referred to her cheeks, a soft pink glow filled them and matched the roses. This prompted a hearty laugh from Thea and a murmur from her mom.

"Thank you." Felicity cupped his cheek with her free hand and leaned in and gave him a kiss. They fell into their own world as their lips met and all reality slipped away. The sound of a male clearing his throat was what drew them back to the present. Oliver looked up to see the waiter eyeing them. "How about we order?" Oliver questioned, trying to hide the awkwardness of the moment.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"No Mom! Not that story. You are not allowed to tell that one." Felicity pleaded as the others at the table laughed.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad! No one was hurt much."

"No!" Felicity was horrified by the trip down memory lane her mom had taken them down during their brunch. They all ate and enjoyed telling stories not only about the last few years but the past as well. Donna was somewhat filled in on how Oliver and Felicity's relationship began and lead up to now, leaving out the Arrow stuff of course. Thea had helped share a few stories from Oliver's childhood and before the fateful Gambit voyage. Now Donna was sharing some of Felicity's more colorful stories from her early days.

"It can't be worse than any of mine." Oliver snickered out, still fighting the wholeheartedly laughter that filled him.

"Of course to me this one does."

"Please Lis! I want more info on you. Getting these stories is making so much make sense now. Especially why you would want to be spend the rest of life with this fool." Thea laughed openly and pointed her thumb at her brother.

"Wait! Rest of your life?" Donna had caught the words before the rest of the table. Suddenly all the laughter stopped and the three younger members of the party looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do. Finally tired of waiting for a response, Donna pulled out her mom voice which she rarely used, "Felicity Meghan Smoak, you better answer me know. And with the truth."

Felicity looked to Oliver who only silently nodded in agreement and gathered her hand in an attempt to support her through the next few minutes. He knew this was going to be hard for her to explain. It was crazy to think they were already engaged when they had just started dating so they would need to explain to her mom. He planned on helping anyway he could. Felicity then turned her attention to Thea for a brief moment, just long enough to glare at her and make Thea squirm in her seat. "Mom, I am about to tell you something but I need you to remember we are in a public place and so I need you to keep your voice down please." Felicity begged with her mom all the while prayer to every god and entity in the universe to make this go well. "Okay here goes. Oliver asked me to marry him yesterday and I said yes. We're getting married."

Donna was uncharacteristically silent for few minutes, only her eyes moved between Oliver and Felicity. She seemed to be in shock.

"Are you pregnant?"

"What?! Mom no! I'm not pregnant."

"It's a valid question, Felicity. You two just started dating. What is everyone going to think or say when you start announcing it?"

Picking up the nervous and uncomfortable state of the setting, Oliver spoke up. "Ms. Smoak, I love your daughter more than I ever thought possible. I know it is early but we have known one another for years and everything just feels right. I want to care for your daughter, make her feel loved and happy for as long as she let's me." Oliver lifted Felicity's hand up to his mouth and place a tender kiss on her knuckles. "As for announcing it, we are holding off until we get back. That way we can control how it is released and covered by the press. I want to protect Felicity in every way including her reputation. She is the most important person in my life. My sister a close second. We no longer have much family. We have lost both of our parents but we would live for you to consider let us include you in the small family we do have here."

"I would be honored Oliver. You and your sister have been through so much in your lives. I know that when someone goes through very hard times, family is very important because that is who we turn to for help. I'd love to be there for you. I can already see how much you love my daughter and have taken care of her these last few years. I heard it in her voice when she would talk to me about you. It was never much but she did always have nice things to say about you and your sister. You two seem to have welcomed her so easily so I would love to be included as well."

"Trust me when I say she makes it easy to want to welcome her and be near her. She is remarkable and so humble. She has changed my life for the better and continues to do so daily." Oliver smiled softly to her.

"So I know you are keeping it quiet but do I at least get to see the ring?"

"Yeah I haven't seen that ring since I was like 5." Thea perked up figuring the worst was over.

"Of course." Felicity dug through her bag to find her ring. She had slid it into an inner pocket of the purse. She slid the ring on her finger and then slid closer to her mom to show her, making sure no one near them could see it.

Donna gasped quietly when she took in the delicate stones on top of the white gold band. "Felicity, it's beautiful."

Thea looked over and saw it as well. She gave a soft awe as she saw the prideful smile grow on her brother's face. Anyone who looked at him for even a second could see the love he had for this woman. "Ollie, it's perfect. You said you told her the story right?"

"Yep. I told her Speedy. I think that sold her on the ring more."

"Story?" Donna was mystified by the ring but was baffled by what the two Queen siblings were talking about.

"The story behind how his family hot thebring, mom. It is so sweet." Felicity filled her mom in on the story and then told her what Oliver had told her after he told her the story the night before.

A chorus of aws came from the other side of the table, causing the lovers to blush and smile as their hands met under the table. Oliver ran his thumb over the ring on her finger, enjoying knowing that he would see it there for the rest of their lives. "I would like to propose a toast. To my beautiful baby girl and the family she has found. May you both love and cherish her as I do. She is the smartest, most successful, loving girl I have ever known and I am blessed to call her my daughter. Now she will be adding a couple of titles to her life, wife and sister, but I hope that is all that changes. I hope she has finally found her happiness and love that will stay no matter what."

"Cheers!"

/\

/\

/\

/\

"I need to use the restroom before we head out. Be right back." Felicity smiled and gave Oliver a chaste kiss before turning towards the ladies restroom. Thea followed behind, intending to check her appearance before leaving.

"I must thank you, Oliver. I have never seen my daughter so happy and in love like this. I knew she loved you. I could see right through her. I saw the want for you when I was here the first time. Then a couple weeks later she finally told me that you two had tried to date but it ended badly and she walked away from you."

"That was my fault. I thought that being around me was bad for her. I was just upset over losing my company and felt like I was pulling everyone I loved down a rabbit hole. Even my sister had been gone for a few months by then. Your daughter tried to straighten me out but it was no use. I can be a bit stubborn at times. Something I am learning to let go of."

"I see that now. I couldn't understand why you two weren't together. Then she started dating Ray and I knew that move as well. I taught it to her. When I would break up with a guy, I would find another fast so I wouldn't feel the pain and heartache. That was why when I saw her in the hospital a few weeks ago and she told me you had told her how you felt and she had Ray, I knew she was ready to really think with her heart and do what was best for her. I told her I could see she was head over heels for you within 5 seconds of seeing you two near each other. And I was right. You make my baby girl happy and feel loved, something she hasn't always received from men in the past. All I ask is that you keep making her happy and safe. That's all I want for my baby. To have a love that is willing to stick around through the tough days."

"Felicity told me about her dad and what happened. I won't do that. Felicity in everything to me. I can't live without her now. If this last year taught me anything it's that I am meant to be by her side always. So I promise to protect, support, encourage, nurture, and love your daughter in whatever way she needs for as long as she will let me. I am all hers now."

"Good. Then I know her heart is safe. I know you didn't ask and usually it's the dad that gives it anyway, but I give you my blessing to marry my daughter. I want you both to have a life filled with wonderful moments you will remember and treasure."

"Thank you, Ms. Smoak."

"Please it's Donna. We're family now." She hugged him.

"Everything okay here?"

"Yep. Perfect." Oliver smiled at her as her looped her arm on his.

"Well I am going to go take a nap before dinner tonight. I will see you kids later."

"I will send a car for you, Donna."

"Thank you. You don't have to do that though."

"I want to."

"Trust me Mom, don't fight with the Queens on stuff like this. They never play fair and always win." Felicity joked. Thea responded simply by sticking her tongue out at her.

"I just don't want your mom worrying about get to the house."

"Thank you again for brunch. It was fun."

"Love you Mom. Have a good nap. We'll see you at 6." Felicity hugged her mom to her and kissed her cheek.

"Love you too baby girl." Donna whispered into her daughter's ear. Then she pulled back and smiled at Oliver. She turned to Thea and hugged her as well. "Thank you again for coming to meet me at the airport. And for the fun at brunch. We will have more when we go shopping."

"Definitely. I'll see you tonight Donna." Thea hugged the woman then left, followed shortly by Felicity and Oliver.

Climbing into the car, Felicity looked over at Oliver and smiled. "Thank you. I needed today. I haven't seen my mom that happy in a long time. If ever. I think she really likes you and your sister."

"What's not to like?" Oliver chuckled as Felicity rolled her eyes at him.


	50. Chapter 50

**Author's note: so we are getting close to the end of the story... I have decided to do a sequel so hope you all enjoy the end of this one and should have it completed in the next week or so... final chapters will be posted with the first couple chapters of the sequel**

 **Again please review and check out my polyvore for this story**

 **Much love and thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all she has done**

 **Disclosure: Wish I had a part ownership of Arrow but I don't**

"So how did brunch with your future mother in law go?" A boastful voice asked as the footfalls on the stairs ended.

"Great. Donna had a great time and Thea enjoyed being able to just have a family again. We even had dinner with Donna and Walter last night." Oliver smiled as he stopped his training with the dummy and grabbed his towel to dry off the sweat that had gathered on his form. "Wait! How do you know about the engagement? Felicity didn't tell you and neither did I because neither of us have talked to you since we ran out on Sunday."

"One word. _Thea_! She had the entire team at the house Monday setting up everything. She even called Barry in from Central City."

"Oh." A shy grin curled on his lips as he thought back to that night and all that had happened. He knew he owed words of gratitude to the entire team for helping him give him and Felicity that perfect night.

"Congratulations by the way." Diggle slapped him on the shoulder while happily smiling at him. "Just so know you break her heart and what you have lived through the last 8 years will be heaven compared to what we will all do to you."

"Understood, Dig. I won't hurt her. I am trying to be better."

"Good she deserves a happy story in her life."

"And I am trying to give that to her. I just don't want to fuck this up."

"Well you are learning to make right when you fuck up. I mean your first proposal was terrible."

"Thea told you guys about that?"

"Just me. I needed to know why I couldn't call Felicity about the computers running their updates last night. She told me about everything from when you left Sunday to last night's dinner party."

Oliver bowed his head, ashamed of some of his actions and reactions over the last few days. He knew he needed to do better. Think before acting. Maybe even talk it out with Felicity, Thea or even Diggle first. Every time he acts before thinking things through fully, things only got worse after. "Sorry about all that."

"Hey man! I understand. If I watched Lyla _be_ with another man, I would have been considering the several different ways to kill him in the most painful way."

"Oh I did that too. Ray is lucky he is missing right now. If not he would probably be in a cell next to Slade on that fuckin' island." Oliver and Diggle both chuckled a bit at the idea.

"I am just glad you guys finally talked. And I mean about everything. I don't need to know unless you want me to but you running around with all that happened to you on the island bottled up inside was never healthy for you. I started watching you over the last year, making sure we didn't lose you to that darkness. With Felicity being gone so much and the everything with Thea and Ra's, I was really scared for you man."

Oliver nodded his head slightly, dropping his gaze to the floor. He knew that this last year had been hard on him, but he never really knew how hard until he started to open up to Felicity about everything. "I know. Thanks for keeping me together this year. I know that isn't in your job description and you had plenty going on."

"It may not be in the bodyguard description but the partner and friend ones, it is definitely there." Diggle smiled softly at him as Oliver looked up at him, seeing a little of the old Diggle he had come to love as a brother over the years."So everything good on the home front?"

"Yep. Thea got Felicity moved in and stored the rest of her stuff away. Donna is enjoying staying at the hotel. They are all meeting up tomorrow for a girls shopping day. Walter has the company already in great shape. Thea is happy and elated with all the time she can now spend with her future sister-in-law."

"And Felicity?"

"She is happy I think. She was a little worried about her mom's visit but when Thea outed us at brunch, Donna became ecstatic about the wedding. She even gave me her blessings."

"Wow! That was a hell of a brunch."

"I never knew it could feel like this."Oliver sat down in Felicity's chair, pulling his shirt on before leaning back into the chair. "Like you were finally accepted for who you are. It still surprises me. I keep expecting to wake up alone on that damn island or in that godforsaken dungeon in Nanda Parbat."

"I know what you mean. Standing over Sara's crib, I can't believe I was lucky enough to have that. A kid and a wife that I love more than myself and would do anything for."

Oliver felt a pinch of guilt as it held tight to his heart like a vice grip. "I really am sorry about taking Lyla, Dig. If I had any other option, I would have taken it. I was stupid and didn't think everything out; like always. I seem to just jump without really thinking things over properly."

"Okay. Who are you and what have you done with Oliver "Control freak but closed off" Queen?"

Oliver rolled his eyes as his friend laughed at him. "I am trying to be better about a lot of things."

"It really is amazing what the right woman can do for a man." Diggle continued to laugh.

"Yea. Yeah." Oliver growled back, but a contented smile shown on his face. He knew that Diggle was right completely. He looked back at the computer, checking on the searches that were still running to find whatever evidence they could to tie the Reynolds' to Ken Shane and Irish mob of Starling City.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Okay. I have escaped the office for the day. I have to swing by tomorrow for a few moments but I think we have found the replacements for me and Jerry, since Walter has requested to use him until I return to work. Man, can Sally in HR talk a lot. And that means something if I'm commenting on it. It took me 30 minutes just to get out of her office after refilling all my paperwork. Which I will have to do again when we get married. Man I am not looking forward to that."

"Your marriage?" A young male voice asked that had her finally pull her eyes up from her tablet.

"No the paperwork. What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard about the company and all and wanted to check on you and Oliver. So I guess they left something out of that article I read. Something major too. You're engaged?"

Felicity walked over and wrapped her arms around the small male form. Roy was back. Even if it wasn't for good. He was here and had been keeping up with them. She had been drawn to him and had come to love him like a young brother. Of all the people she had expected to be in the Foundry that afternoon, Roy definitely was one of the last on that list. "Yes but it is very recent. When did you get here?"

She smiled as she pulled back to look at him, taking in every inch of his figure. He seemed to be happier. He looked as if he was still working and and eating well. The bag under his eyes were gone, showing instead a bright vibrant youthful pair of eyes. "I just got here. I didn't get time off until last night but I set off this morning. I'm here for the next two days."

"That's great! I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you. Well those that know you are still alive. Where are you staying?"

"Not sure yet. But let's get back to this engaged thing. He didn't do it as a ploy or anything? You don't have to be married to get the company or anything right?"

"No Roy! The company was mine before we got engaged and currently we have a couple bad guys were chasing but nothing concrete yet." Felicity rolled her eyes and laughed at Roy.

"Wait! Are you pregnant? I know you guys hooked up in Nanda Parbat after I left. Thea filled me in when she came to visit."

"Roy! Really?!" Felicity slapped his arm hard, upset that he would jump to that situation.

"What?"

"You really think that the only way Oliver would want to marry me is because I'm pregnant?"

"God no! I know he loves you. Shit that was easy to know over the last year. I saw him erupt here once. Turns out you had kissed Ray that night and he had gone to tell you had he felt about you. But you have to admit it is weird that he is jumping to sharing the company with you and marrying you so soon. You guys did just become a couple for real."

"Yes but Oliver has changed. I can't explain it but he is really trying to be with me, instead of pushing me away. We even sat around Sunday night and talked. He told me about things from his past and about the island years."

"Really?" The shock of this information was evident on Roy's face.

"I was just as surprised as you. He was willing to tell me. All of it. I still can't believe all that has happened. One minute I was thinking Oliver was going to run away again and I had finally broken my heart to the point past repair. Next thing I know, we are sitting down to dinner with Walter, Thea and my mom and talking about the house and possible travel plans during our vacation and shopping here in town before me, Oliver and my mom leave. My head has been spinning for weeks and I don't think it will stop anytime soon."

"Well good. I am glad he is finally stepping up. So do I get to see the ring?"

"Yes!" Felicity bounced in her chair as she dug through her purse to find it. Pulling it out, she slid it on her finger then held her hand out for him to look at.

"Nice. It's beautiful. And of course it's green."

"Hey, I love it. Plus it was his great grandmother's. It's a family heirloom. It has a story to it and all."

Roy smiled down at her, glad to see her fully happy for the first time in a year. "It's good to see you so happy. I missed this Felicity. She was always my favorite. Nauseating but my favorite." Felicity slapped his arm again playfully. A question had been bouncing in his head for the last few moments ts so he decided to ask, "Hey, what did you mean by 'Oliver was going to run away again and finally broken my heart to the point past repair.' Did something happen?"

Felicity bowed her head a bit, embarrassed by all that had happened but in a weird way grateful it did to. It caused her and Oliver to really open and talk. It all lead to the ring that was now shining on her finger. Felicity filled Roy on all that had occurred since he left., making sure not to leave out any major development but keeping out a few more personal details.

"So he saw the video and bolted? I'm surprised he didn't wind up killing some bad guy since he couldn't find Ray. I would still be careful when you guys do find him, Oliver can hold a grudge like it is nothing and you are very important to him so he will be out for blood."

"He's not the only one." Felicity mumbled under her breath, still slightly upset that she had been recorded like that.

"So that lead to you guys talking and him proposing. Man, he really has changed."

"Yes but only to be better for Felicity." Oliver stated from behind them. He had come into the Foundry from the back door, bags of food in hand. He walked over and sat them down on a nearby table, clearly away from Felicity's computer systems because she had perched about that in the past. Then he turned towards her, as she had stood and walked up to him to greet him, and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "Hi."

"Hey! I was wondering where you had headed to."

"Diggle had to head home to check on Sara and Lyla. I tagged along then stopped on the way back with food. I ordered plenty because Thea, Nyssa and Laurel should be here soon." He turned to face Roy and reached a hand out for him. The younger man grasped it only to be pulled into his mentors embrace. "Good to see you, Roy. What are you doing?"

"I came to visit and see for myself the settled down and domesticated Oliver Queen."

"He saw the article about us and what to see what it was about."

"And I take it you have been filling him in." Oliver smiled as he lifted up her left hand, his ring displayed beautifully on her finger.

"I may have been rambling about all the paperwork I had to do with HR and how I am not looking forward to redoing it when we get married when I came down here. Roy heard it all so I had to tell him."

"Well it seems your sister has told everyone else."

"First of, she is your sister not mine. And secondly if you hadn't blurted out your proposal the first time, which I did like, then you wouldn't have had to redo it. I didn't really need the redo, I really like the first one."

"Yes but I never really asked you until that night."

"True."

Roy laughed as he watched the two bicker back and forth, just like they had previously. He could see the ease in Oliver's form and the twinkle of happiness in Felicity's eyes. He knew they really were content in their lives finally.

"So how long are you here, Roy?"

"Couple days. Why? Looking for a sparring partner?"

"I could use a change from Diggle yeah. But mostly just wondering how long we have you for." Oliver missed the younger man. He was like a younger brother and had a sense of humor and lightness that reminded him of Tommy in some ways.

"Well if Felicity is okay with it then you're on."

"How about we eat first, boys?"

Both of them nodded as they started to dig through the bags and fish out the food. While they ate, Felicity filled Oliver in on her day at work and Roy told them about what he had been doing since he left. Oliver also filled them in on the current standing with the Reynolds', explaining the background to Roy as needed.


	51. Chapter 51

**Author's note: so we are getting close to the end of the story... I have decided to do a sequel so hope you all enjoy the end of this one and should have it completed in the next week or so...I have two more updates left on this story then the one with the final chapters and beginning of the sequel**

 **Again please review and check out my polyvore for this story**

 **Much love and thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all she has done**

 **Disclosure: Wish I had a part ownership of Arrow but I don't**

"Don't you two look good. Ready for a day full of shopping?" Oliver asked as he came down the stairs towards Thea and Donna.

"Almost." Thea holds out her hand, expecting him to place his credit card in it. When he didn't at first, she curled her fingers in anticipation of the card and huffed at him while rolling her eyes.

Oliver pulled out his wallet and handed over his credit card after whispering a soft apology to the object in question. "Take it easy on me okay? Remember everything you talk Donna into buying has to fit on the plane and we have to store all of Felicity's stuff somewhere in this house."

"Like we are hurting for space. There are 9 bedrooms alone in this house. We could always turn one into a closet for me and still have plenty of space." Felicity snickered as she floated down the stairs. He looked over his shoulder to find her in a soft mint and white sundress that showed off her beautiful legs and arms. She had her hair pulled up into a ponytail and her glasses perched high on her nose, something he always found alluring and pleasant about her.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, his eyes fell to her feet where she had a black and cream pair of stiletto peep toes on, causing her legs to look even more delectable to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. "You look beautiful, sweetheart." He whispered into her ear after placing a tender kiss on her neck, just under her earlobe. A gentle blush raised up to her cheeks.

"Okay you two. Enough of that. You really are starting to make me nauseous with all your lovey dovey stuff." Thea rolled her eyes then handed Felicity the coffee they had stopped and purchased for her.

"Sorry Thea." Felicity took and sipped at the coffee, a quiet moan escaping her lips. "Thank you for this. I have to run by QI really quick then I am all yours for the day. Walter just needs me to sign something for the replacements. I am just glad I am going to see him and not heading to HR again. That would take all day." Oliver chuckled as he remembered her telling him about her last trip to HR the day before. "What are you up to today?"

"We are going to go workout. Dig had to run home because Sara has a doctor's appointment but he will meet up with us later." Roy commented as he flew down the stairs.

"Hey! When did you get into town?" Thea asked as she moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him. He embraced her back and each let the single moment sink in.

"Just last night. I can only stay a couple days but I heard the news about these two and had to see it with my own eyes. I still can't believe it."

"Me either. Ollie actually pulled his head out of his ass and did something right."

"For once." They laughed as Felicity and Donna fought back they only giggles.

"Hey! Knock that off now. I have done things right in the past."

"Name one." Thea challenged.

"Well..." Oliver fell silent as he thought back over different things he has done over the years. "I know. I trust Felicity and Diggle with my life and they helped me do so many things that changed a lot of lives."

"Yes but you still kept them at arm's length for how long?"

"3 years or so." Felicity mumbled under her breath but not low enough to have it miss.

"Oh yeah?" Oliver laughed as he moved in and began to tickle Felicity. She twisted away from him but not fast enough. Soon he had her wrapped up in his arms and was still tickling her as she thrashed around and giggled.

"Oliver! Knock it off!" Felicity screamed as she continued to struggle in his arms.

"Fine." Oliver smiled as he pulled away after making sure she was steady on her feet again. She playfully slapped at his chest which just made him chuckle more. "Roy, you ready to go?"

"Yep boss."

"Okay. You ladies have a good day and enjoy yourselves." Oliver grinned at Donna and Thea then turned his attention to Felicity. "I love you. Try to relax and enjoy today, okay?"

"I will. Love you too. Be careful and only working out. Understand?"

"Yes dear." Oliver snarled as sarcastically as possible.

"Ha! You already have him trained. Nicely done Lis!" Oliver groaned as they three ladies giggled and walked out the day.

He turned to Roy, who was trying to fight off his only laughs. "So I see a lot has changed. Seems like I have been gone a lot longer than just a couple months."

"Shut up, Roy. Let's get to the Foundry."

/\

/\

/\

/\

Oliver slammed Roy to the mats again. They had been training for near 3 hours, both enjoying getting back into a normal routine. "Okay man. Let's take a break. Otherwise I am going have to explain why I can't work on Monday." Roy groaned under the older man.

"Sorry just been a while since I have sparred."

"I thought you guys have been home a couple weeks now. What have you been doing?" Roy asked as he reached out for his water bottle and towel.

"Looking into Ray's disappearance, dealing with QI and the board, not to mention the Reynolds'. Every second I am not doing any of that I am trying to spend as much time as I can with Felicity."

"Man its good to see you finally going after that."

"What do you mean?"

"Dude I knew you two had a thing early on. Anyone that looked at you guys back then could see it. Last summer it was different. There was this softness you had towards her. I saw it whenever you would talk to her or look at her. And anytime she did anything around here, you got this sappy grin on your face." Roy looked at him and saw the grin there as Oliver started to remember how close he and Felicity had gotten the previous summer. "That one!" Roy points at him and Oliver just rolls his eyes but the smile never drops away. "Anyway, we all saw it there and knew you just needed to deal with whatever it was inside you that made you think you could have her."

"More like don't deserve her." Oliver mumbled as he stood and crossed to the computers. He had checked on the searches before starting training. He was hoping they were getting closer to something on the Reynolds'. They still had nothing on Ray and Barry was still looking over those notes they had sent to him but a few newly freed metas had him busy right now.

"Please tell me you don't think you don't deserve Felicity and her love." Not hearing Oliver deny it, Roy continued as he crossed to sit next to him at the computer bay. "Listen, I was there too with your sister. Wanna know what changed that? You did. You made me see that I was no longer who I was in my past. I was a better man who cared for others and had amazing people who loved and believed in him. You gave me not only a mission but a mentor, and confidence, and a belief that I could be better than where I came from. No one could tell me that I wasn't a hero because I was. You gave me that and something I had wanted for a long time. A family. A really one full of those who cared for and worried over me. Believed me and was willing to follow me even when they knew it would hurt to do what I asked of them." Roy's voice dropped as he remembered the last time he had been in this room. It hurt to deceive Oliver and Thea but it was the only way to help them at the time and he knew it.

"I really am grateful for all you did. You are better, Roy. You're not that angry teen who stole my sister's purse anymore. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks but Oliver you need to see the change in you too. You aren't the same spoiled rich kid the washed up on that island. You also aren't the same guy that returned here 3 years. You're better. He wanted to rid this city of its bad guys yes but he didn't care how he did that. All that mattered was the mission. You killed at the beginning. Now for you, justice matters more than vingenous. You save lives and make those guilt get the right punishment by handing them off to the cops. You let someone who meant you a lot of harm live cause it was the right thing to do. You aren't a monster. You're a hero. You have changed so many lives around you and have inspired us all; me, Dig, Thea, Laurel, Sara, and even Felicity; to do better and be the best we can. Before you saved me, I never knew what I was going to be doing and didn't care. All that mattered was my next mark and getting paid. I was a gangbanger. Then I snatched the wrong purse and my life changed after that. Having you and Thea in my life these last couple years have meant more to me than you can ever know. I know we didn't have it easy but that's what makes it better. I had to work to earn for all I got from both of you; your trust, your support, your belief. I finally had to work for something and it made me want it more. I know it was a messed up road here but I really wouldn't change a thing if it means I would lose having all I have had with you guys. Everything I still have. I may not be here but know if you need me, I am just a call and a plane ride away."

Oliver had been taking in every word the young man had been saying, hearing the praise and adoration he had for his mentor. It touched Oliver in a way he never would have imagined. He really felt a closeness to Roy over the last year. He had even begun to regard him as a younger brother of sorts. So to hear how much he had meant to him effected Oliver to his soul. He was going to miss having the younger vigilante around not only for all the help he gave but just the fun and support as well. Oliver looked at him with a deeply endearing gaze and nodded. "Thank you Roy. I know I have changed but I just can't shake this feeling that Felicity could do better. Deserves better. I have this idea of the perfect guy for her in my head and I am not it. I have way too much damage and baggage to be him."

"Well see there is your problem." Roy laughed. "You are trying to think for her again. Trust me when I say we will never understand them and trying to think for them just ends badly all around. When I tried to think what was best for Thea, she either completely freaked out on me or ran away pissed off that I did it. They know who is best for them. They choose that person. And Felicity chose you. She has been choosing you since the day you walked into her office with that damn laptop. She knows what kind of guy she wants, she needs, and I doubt she would be marrying you and signing on to share the rest of her life with broody and grumpy Oliver Queen and that the craziness that comes along with you if she didn't believe that you were that guy." Roy slugged his shoulder playfully but immediately regretted some of his descriptive words when he saw Oliver's angry glare. "I'm just saying she could end this just as easily as you can if she didn't really want it but she wakes up everyday and chose to stay with you. To stand by you. No matter what. Hell she still believed in you even when you were working with Malcolm and she _hates_ him. That alone should tell you how much she wants you. But she also has moved in with you, having family dinners with you and Thea, planning a vacation where she would be only with you for months on end, then coming back to go to work beside you everyday at Queen Inc and marry you. She wants you in her life, and not just as her friend or partner at work or hero. She wants it all. If I had that, I would not been looking to why I have it. I would be thanking what God and universe or lucky star that gave it to me."

"I know being involved in my crusade didn't make things easy with my sister. I am sorry for that."

"You mean telling me that I had to break up with her or making me lie to her for almost 2 years?" Roy chuckled but saw the guilt that hung heavy off him. "Hey. I know why you asked me to do it. You were trying to protect her and thought that was the best way to do so. You were wrong but that's okay. We make mistakes. We're human. Hell if you ask the girls, they would say we're men. He mess up all the time. Just know that even after Thea knew, we decided that we both needed to work out a lot on our own first. How knows we may get back together later on or just be friends. But I am not sorry for a single second of the time I spend with this team and everyone on it. You are my family." His words filled with a sincerity that struck at Oliver again.

"You will always be family to us, Roy. Thank you for all you have done. I can never say how grateful I am."

Then Roy snickered, "Then don't mess it up. If you fuck up or slide back into old Oliver I know Thea will straighten you out so not worried. Just make it up to Felicity when you piss her off; we both know you will." Oliver glared at him with a look that reminded him of Oliver's night time alterego. Roy held his hands up in defense and just chuckled again. "You know I'm right man."

"Yeah. Yeah. How about I get us some food and we can eat."

"Sounds great boss. Hey while you're gone, mind if I look through this stuff. I'm curious."

"Miss it?"

Roy considered lying for a second but he knew Oliver would see right through it. "Yeah a little."

"Me too." Oliver smiled down at him then grabbed his shirt and jacket. "Go for it. Let me know if you find anything."

"Sure thing. Hey Oliver?"

"Yeah?" Oliver glanced over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs.

"3 things. 1. Congrats again man. I'm glad you're happy. You really do deserve it. 2. Break her heart ever again and I will kill you. I don't care who you are. I had to sit with her when she thought you were dead and watch her cry. I never want to do or see that again."

"I promise Roy. She is all I want and I mean to make her a life she will be happy in."

"Good."

"And number 3?"

"Oh. I will be expecting an invite to the shindig." Roy threw over his shoulder with a laugh as he turned to the computers to start looking through everything.

"Already on the very short guest list Roy. You're family after all." And with that Oliver climb the rest of the way up the stairs and out the Foundry, a smile on his face as more weight seemed to lift off him. He was doing the right thing, being with Felicity, and he was starting to really feel an assurance deep inside himself.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"So what do you think?" Thea looked up and saw Donna wiggling around in a soft pink skin tight dress. It had spaghetti straps and cut outs just above her hips where a matching lace material started and wrapped around to her back. The skirt ended just past mid thigh.

"Wow! You look stunning. I hope I look that great at your age and after having a kid. Damn!"

"Thank you Thea." Donna continued to gaze at her reflection in a nearby mirror.

"I have the perfect stuff for you to wear with that."

"Oh I couldn't. You and your brother have been kind enough. What with the hotel room and this shopping trip."

"Oh please. My mom had a ton of this stuff and most of it really isn't my taste. I was just going to sell it but I would rather to give it to someone who would treasure it."

"Well if you're sure." Thea nodded and smiled at her. "Okay. Plus I am just borrowing them for the night. Can't show up at a fancy function and not look my best."

"Yep exactly." Thea agreed but already the wheels in her head turning as who she would get Donna to take home some of the pieces she wanted her to have. Thea had been serious about getting rid of some of the jewels that she and Felicity didn't want out the family vault. She was ready to start her life fresh and so she had started purging herself of a lot of extra stuff that they didn't need. With all the clothes she wanted to get rid of, she had reached out to Laurel to get a woman's shelter that she could bring them to. They were so grateful for them but Thea knew she couldn't do that with the jewels. She was going to sell them and take all the money to a clinic in the Glades that could use it, in Tommy's name.

"I still don't understand why we need these dresses. Where exactly would I wear it? I definitely can't wear this to work. They already think I slept my way to the top and passed between billionaires just to take of the company. Man, I sound worse than Isabel. Never thought I would say that." Felicity groaned behind the door of another changing room.

"First off, we all know you were the brains there for years. Secondly, they're just jealous because those billionaires wanted you and not them. And lastly, you will never be worse than Isabel." Donna turned to Thea and mouthed the name to her while looking confused. Thea shook her head and Donna knew it was a good person to talk about. "She slept with my dad as an intern and when he dumped her to go back to his family, she got mad and seeked revenge against my brother. She got her twisted fingers on him one time and the company and tried to wipe it out. She was nuts. You are so much better. You have a heart and soul and care for others."

"Fine. I'm not that bad but you still haven't told me why we need these."

"Because you and your mom will be enjoying a private table in our V.I.P. section at Verdant tomorrow night. Already have you on the list."

"What's Verdant?"

"The club that Oliver used to own that his sister now owns and manages." Felicity explained as she exited the small changing room. "Are you sure about this, Thea?"

"The table. Of course. The dress. Definitely. But you actually making it to the table once my brother sees you in that dress. That is becoming more and more doubtful with each passing second." Thea teased. Felicity was standing before her in a sapphire blue dress with a deep V cut neckline textured top that meet a lace draped high waisted skirt. The skirt ended a little higher than mid thigh, teasing just enough of her legs to be alluring but not too short.

"Thea!" Felicity was shocked by the young brunette's remark. They had been shopping all afternoon and she was realizing just how not only she but the other two women needed this trip as well. They were all enjoying just been in the moment and sharing in the fun of the day. They had been to several shops already. Thea had promised a break for lunch after this one but she intend a couple more hours of shopping after that. Felicity knew Thea was enjoying having Donna there just as much as she was. That Thea missed her mom so she couldn't turn it down if it gave the younger Queen, who had become just as much a part of her life as her brother, some joy. "So is there something special going on?" Felicity asked with a glare, wondering if Thea was getting ahead of them as far as the engagement was concerned.

"Yeah. My brother is home, happy and in love. We have the company back as well as my family's properties back and no one will ever take them from us." Thea came up to her smiling and whispered, "Plus our little family is about to get one person bigger. I am glad you are marrying my brother. You make him happier than any girl I have seen. He is better with you. You challenge him everyday and he needs that. He has always had people either paid to do what he wants or people wanting to be near him because of the perks. You are the first person ever to call him out and never see him as the rich prince charming kind of guy. You see the real him. All his scars, bumps, and cracks and still love him."

"I love him more for them. The each mean a battle he fought and survived, overcame. To me, they are badges of honor to show all that he fought through to get home, where I could met him."

"I know Lis. So since I am the last Queen to do this, I am officially giving you my blessing. All I can ask is that you make him as happy as he is now if not more everyday. I could never picture a better person for my big brother. I am glad you are going to be my one and only sister." Thea hugged her, a peace in her she had never known. She knew this was who her family had been missing. Not money or jewels or anything that could be bought. But someone summed up easily in one word. Felicity. Simple as that. They needed someone like her to balance them out and make them better.

"Aw!" Felicity and Thea heard a quiet whisper come from behind them and giggled when they heard Donna sniffle next.

"So it looks good? I never know if I can pull of dress like this. I just feel like they look better on other people. Like models."

"You are beautiful, Lis."

"Yeah, a model has nothing on you, baby girl. Did you see those shots from the gala. You stole the show. Plus with that dress I am pretty sure you won't be the one pulling that dress off at the end of the night." Donna laughed as Felicity blushed and Thea made gagging sounds.

"Fine. I'll take it. Can we please go and get something to eat now?"

/\

/\

/\

/\

"I hope Chinese is okay. Felicity has had me on this kick for light foods recently so I have started eating a lot of veggies. This place has the best stir fry." Oliver looked around the Foundry but found it empty. "Roy?"

Oliver listened, waiting for a response but got only silence. He sat down the bags of food, preparing to search the basement when his eyes found a note and a small gift box with a note attached. He grabbed the note to read it.

 _O,_

 _Sorry I had to head out. Emergency back at home. Boss called while you were out. I promise this is not the last visit you guys will have from me. Tell Blondie and Speedy I say that I am sorry for cutting out early, that I love and miss them both, and that I will be back. Like I said, I'm only a call and a quick drive away. Enjoy your vacation and and take good care of our girl. She loves you man. Treat her and that like the gift and treasure it is._

 _I'll be expecting an invite soon,_

 _Roy_

 _P.S. Thought you and Felicity would like this for the house. Yours in the green. Thea has one too in the red._

Oliver sat the note down and looked at the gift, wondering if he should go ahead and open it without Felicity. He knew it would be okay so he went ahead. Oliver chuckled as he found a sticky note stuck to the top of the gift inside reading, " _In case you forget who love and believe in you above all_."

What he found made his legs shake under the emotional wave that washed over him. Inside, tucked in with mounds of tissue paper, was a medium sized picture frame. Enclosed in the frame were photos of Felicity and him with their loved ones. Somehow he had been able to get the shot Oliver had on his phone to place on the middle, around it was the family shot they took at the Christmas party his first year, another candid shot of him and Felicity Thea and snapped right before they left, one of Felicity and Thea at lunch one day, a shot of Felicity and her mother from earlier this year when Donna had visited, one of Diggle in the Foundry, a couple of him and Thea hugging, and one of Felicity and Roy in the back of the car they had taken messing around once. What stunned Oliver was that there even an old picture of him and Tommy displayed there.

A tear broke free and he studied the photos again and tried to remember when each was taken. A laugh bubbled out of him as he gazed over some of the silly or happy faces on display. Oliver wiped away the tear on his cheek as he knew he would have to do for Felicity when she saw this. This was the perfect addition to their home. It was their family.


	52. Chapter 52

**Author's note: so we are getting close to the end of the story... I have decided to do a sequel so hope you all enjoy the end of this one and should have it completed in the next week or so...I have two more updates left on this story then the one with the final chapters and beginning of the sequel**

 **Again please review and check out my polyvore for this story**

 **Much love and thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all she has done**

 **Disclosure: Wish I had a part ownership of Arrow but I don't**

"Hey shouldn't you be upstairs? The girls are up there." Diggle asked as he stepped down the stairs. Diggle, Nyssa and Laurel were keeping an eye on the city tonight so that Oliver and Felicity could enjoy their last night with Donna before she left the next day.

"Yeah. Felicity and Thea both texted me. I am heading that way now. I just wanted to see if anything has come up."

"Hey no shop talk or thoughts tonight. We have this all covered. You need to be up there for your girl. She has had a lot of fun having her mom here so she is not looking forward to tomorrow too much."

"I know. Having Donna here has been great for all of us. Felicity has gotten to know her mom, Thea has had another mom figure again and I have enjoyed hearing about Felicity's early years."

"Any good ones?"

"Plenty but I am under strict 'do not share' instructions." Oliver shuddered remembering how Felicity had threatened him.

"How strict?"

"Arrows in difficult places, bank accounts wiped out, cars donated and no sex for the rest of my life." Oliver listed off quickly not wanting to linger on any idea as it would produce images to match and he did not want that.

"Damn. She is serious." Oliver chuckled as he pulled on his coat. He was about to turn away from the computers when an image on the screen caught his eye. Diggle gazed at it as well seeing Oliver frozen in a stunned glare, his jaw fallen open wide. "Is that Felicity?!"

On the screen, in the middle of one of the security feeds for the club, was Felicity. She was a vision of blonde hair and skin tight sapphire blue fabric. She was twisting and dancing with her mom to one of the many pop hits the new DJ mixed into his set. While her hair again in a ponytail but she was without glasses tonight. She was dancing and smiling and all Oliver could think was that he wanted to be up there next to her. He never really danced at clubs, most watched the girls he was with wiggle as he drank in the corner. But for Felicity he would be on the floor if it meant she would be rubbing up next him. His mouth started to water just thinking of all things he wanted to do to her tonight. That dress inspired so many images in his head. He could see every curve, every dip, on her and he loved it. Just as a devilish grin crossed his face, Oliver saw some guy behind her wrap his hands on her hips and draw her into his hips. In a flash that even Barry would be proud of, Oliver was up the stairs and leaving the Foundry.

He entered the club and instantly crossed towards her on the floor. Thea saw him and the look on his face and knew something bad was up and about to happen. As Oliver got closer he could see her try to pull the guy off her and away from him; only to be pulled into him again. Oliver got closer and heard Felicity asked, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah who I will have bent over in my bed soon." He laughed as she pushed and twisted away from him again.

Just then Oliver was close enough to strike him and started to pull his fist back as he reached up for the guy but Felicity saw him and screamed out his name, "Oliver! No!" He stopped dead in his track, freezing with his fist in midair. The guy, who smelled of more booze and cheap cologne than anyone ever should, turned towards Oliver in shock. It was just the distraction Felicity needed to get free, after kneeling the dude in the nuts and smashing him across the nose with her elbow at the same time.

He hit the floor and groaned in pain. "Damn crazyass bitch! The fuck?"

"Be glad it was me and not my boyfriend, you dick! Maybe now you will remember no means NO!" Felicity kicked him in the gut one last time then turned to Oliver, who had a smile beaming of pride.

"You were amazing!" Thea just as proud as Oliver. Felicity watched as Thea instructed the bouncer to lift the dude off the floor. "Max Fuller? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Wanted Oliver to get a taste of his own medicine."

"Too bad for you I picked the right woman. She loves me and only wants me. If your ex really loved you she would not have slept with me at your rehearsal dinner."

"Plus that was the old Oliver. The new one is a much more sincere person and thinks of others more than himself now; something a pity idiot like you will never understand." Felicity defined Oliver, upset Max had planned to pick her up as a pawn in his revenge game.

"That's just what he wants you to think. He will always be a heartless bastard who cares for only himself. Get out while you can and prevent getting hurt sweetheart."

"And now you're out Max. And banned for life!" Thea shouted as the bouncer held on to him.

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can. It's my place, dumbass!" Thea stepped to him and leaned in so she could whisper in his ear. She wanted only him to hear the next part. "Oh and I promise you, cross me, my brother or Felicity again and I will make sure I wipe out your club so badly that you will beg me to buy it off you. And that's just what I will do. Oliver and Felicity have their own ideas for retaliation. And trust me when I say, mine is a walk in the park compared to theirs." Thea patted on his chest a couple times then pointed out and the bouncer carried Max out the club, forcefully.

Oliver had taken Felicity back up to the table while Thea finished up dealing with Max. Thea crossed through the club and saw Diggle in the corner near the bar, worried look etched into his features. "It's cool. We got this. Just a drunk douche trying to pick up Felicity to get back at Ollie. We got her covered but I will tell her you say hi."

"Tell her I am damn proud of her take down. That was great."

"Will do." Thea smiled and began to climb towards the vip section. Once at the table, she saw both Oliver and Donna fretting over the smaller blonde. "How we doing up here?"

"I'm fine. I swear. I got used to ducks like that. Saw it all the time with my mom. Plus guys at work weren't always the nicest to me when I first started at QC. I think they had a game or bet going to see who would bang the sexy librarian nerd in IT. Needless to say, they got maced and I got peace because they stopped."

"Okay. I officially want to be you when I grow up. You are badass!"

"Thea!" Oliver groaned, still concerned that Felicity had been attacked because of him and his past yet again.

"What? She is!"

"I kind of have to agree, Oliver. She did take the guy down well." Donna smiled weakly, knowing she didn't want to step on toes but wanted to stand up for her daughter's independence.

Oliver huffed and conceded. He knew they were right and that Felicity was okay. It just still bothered him. "Yes she did. Where did you learn that?"

"Well after a few of my close calls, I had Dig teach me a few moves for self defense. Guess it worked. Although being thrown down to those mats, I personally don't recommend it. They aren't the softest things in the world."

Oliver smiled as he leaned into her and whispered, "Depends who is doing the throwing." He fell back into his chair again, a devilish grin painted again on his face and he raised his brows in a suggestive way.

A blush grew across Felicity as she fought back the shock of his heavy flirting. Was he really suggesting what she thought he was? Images flooded through her minds eyes and the blush darkened. She shook her head slightly to knock the images back to the back of her mind, gone but not forgotten.

The music stopping and a mic squeal brought Felicity out of mind. "Damn. It's time already."

"Time? Time for what?"

"Well I know your birthday is going to be while you're gone and Ollie's was just before you guys left but we didn't get a chance to celebrate. And since we are all here I wanted to kind of make this be a birthday party of sorts. So I got you a present. This isn't the only one and we will need another get together so everyone can be there."

"Speedy, what did you do?"

"Nothing like that! I just know how much Felicity loves a certain artist and so I made a few calls and worked some magic and got her here."

"Her who?" Felicity was nervous and excited all at once.

"Wait and see!" Thea left to head to the stage. Once there, Thea took the mic and smiled. "How are you guys doing? Having fun?" The crowd screamed back at her, cheering with merriment. Thea watched as Felicity, Oliver and Donna all moved to stand at the railing of the vip section, Oliver behind Felicity with one arm wrapped low on her waist. Felicity's head laid against his shoulder and she had a happy smile on her face. "Well my family has had a couple birthdays recently and a lot of great news so I decided to celebrate it all tonight. And as part of that celebration, I have the great pleasure of introducing Meghan Trainor." Screams erupted as the beautiful blonde singer walked up on the stage, including ones from Donna. Felicity was stunned silent. Her jaw was wide open as she was floored Thea would go to this kind of work just for her.

"You okay with this?" Oliver asked.

"Of course. I love her. Your sister is incredible." Felicity babbled quickly as she was finally pulled out of her awestruck state.

"She is soon to be your sister too." Oliver smiled pleasantly at her as he snuggled further into her neck. They eyes fell back to the stage as Thea pointed at them. The singer smiled and waved towards them. Felicity waved back only to have Thea sweep her arm through the air, trying to pull her towards the stage. Felicity pointed at herself and mouthed "Me?" To which Thea and Meghan Trainor nodded. Oliver let her go and she walked to the stage quickly.

Once she was on stage, Meghan took her mic and explained, "With every concert I have a Queen for the night. Tonight I would like that to be you. So would you be my Queen?"

A huge smile bloomed on Felicity's face as she said "Of course. I would love that." The singer placed a light up crown on her head and then Thea and Felicity walked off the stage so that the concert could start. As soon as the first few notes started, Felicity knew the song and as she climbed the steps to the vip section, Oliver was all she saw. He held his hand out to help her up then instantly wrapped her back up in his arms as they swayed and wiggled to Dear Future Husband.

During a music break in the song, Thea leaned over and asked, "Taking notes bro?"

Felicity let out a loud laugh as Oliver glared at his sister. Then he leaned in and kissed her neck. "Definitely." was the only word he let melt into her ear but it was all he needed to say. She knew he was and would always do so, so that he could keep her happy no matter what.

/\

/\

/\

/\

They had listened to the most of the setlist, wiggling and swaying along with the melody as Felicity sang along to the songs. Her smile had not dropped the entire night and he knew she was happy. When a slow song he knew because she had played it a couple times for him started, he spun her into him and pulled her away from the railing in order to have a bit of privacy. Donna had headed back to the hotel, sleepy already and knowing she had a bit of packing to do before the next day. Thea was busy at the bar and she had made sure that the vip section was empty that night so that they could enjoy it. As they slowly swayed to Like I'm Gonna Lose You, Felicity sang each word softly into his neck and he knew this was where he always wanted to be more than ever before. The woman he loved, who made him the happiest he had ever felt, was safe, healthy and happy in his arms. A contented sigh escaped him and he allowed his public mask to slip so she could see just how happy he was.

Felicity finished singing and the artist moved on to the next song but Oliver and Felicity didn't tell. They were lost in each other eyes. Oliver's hands were skating up and down her back and sliding over her sides and hips. She could feel the heat of his touch through the skin tight dress as if she was naked. That was what she wanted right now.

"Do you know how much the sight of you in this dress has been teasing me all night? How badly I have wanted to take you up to the office and strip you out of it and have you? Do you know what you do to me? Your body, you lips, you eyes, your smile, your voice. They drive me crazy with desire for you. I want you so badly. I need you."

"Well you aren't the only one in that boat. Your eyes and shoulders and chest and arms drive me nuts. I catch myself staring at them all day long. Even before I knew what it felt like to make love to you, I would dream of those arms wrapped around me, eyes boring down into my soul, chest pressed against me, shoulders under my hands. I would daydream about you. What it would be like, feel like. And know that I know, I can tell you reality is so much better than fantasy."

"Come on."

"Oliver!" Felicity pulled him back and stopped his movement. "We can not have sex in the office of of the nightclub that your sister owns while there is a concert going on and the place is packed."

"Trust me. I know. What I plan on doing to you will have you shouting so we are going home. I want to celebrate all our good news as well. But I have a completely different party planned. One that is just you and me and clothing is not allowed at all." His devilish grin was back but the heat in his eyes that accompanied it this time had Felicity become wet as he pulled her to the door of the club.


	53. Chapter 53

**Author's note: I got inspired the other day and wrote 5 chapters... so I will be posting them tonight... I am planning on completing this story's last few chapters tomorrow and also do a short one or two shot piece that will follow it then start on the SEQUEL! That's right I said sequel. I have loved writing this so much that I am going to keep it going. So please review and let me know what you think...**

 **Also check out my polyvore**

 **Special shout out to my incredible beta warehouseluver13... thank you for all your help with this story**

 **Disclosure: Wish I owned Arrow**

Oliver quietly stepped back into his room. Their room. As he did, the image of Felicity asleep in their bed met him and his smile grew. Her blonde hair was tossed untamed across her pillow, giving her a halo in the morning sunlight. Her skin glowed and shined in the the rays of light as they bathed her in the warmth. Her eyes were still closed as she dreamt the morning away but a soft smile twisted her lips up towards them and gave her a sparkle that took his breath away and made his heart leap in his chest. Her arms were tangled around his pillow as the sheets precariously covered just a bit of her body, her arms as well as most of her legs and upper chest in full view. It was just enough skin to tease Oliver with the memories of how it felt and tasted the night before. Finding her is yet another set of sexy lace panties and matching bra had feed his need for her last night.

He crossed the room and placed the breakfast tray on the nightstand next to his side of the bed before sliding in next to his beautiful sleeping love. His fingers gently dragged across her cheek as he pulled her twisted hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear, his lips falling to place a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose then moving down to her lips and lingering there a bit after. He heard a quiet moan come from the resting form and knew she was slowly waking. He moved his lips up to her forehead and pushed a few more tender kisses there as well, pressing his nose to the delicate skin when she started to stir. "Good morning, sweetheart." He whispered, each word dripping with a devoted adoration for the woman next to him he never thought he would feel.

"M'rning." Felicity mumbled as she reached up to rub the sleep from her eyes. She stretched her arm up then wrapped it around his form, laying it loosely over his hips. As her eyes finally adjusted to the light of the room and they fell on Oliver's joyful face, a contented sigh and smile presented themselves. "Hi!" Felicity always took a minute to wake up but waking up to Oliver like this was something she hoped she never lost or got used to. These moments were her favorites of the day because it was just them and filled with so many tender and lovely emotions. She felt like she was still in her dream every time.

"You're not dreaming. I'm really here." Oliver assured her. After waking her up this way their first couple days, Oliver found out that Felicity would pinch herself to make sure she was awake. He had begun assuring her that he was really there to prevent her hurting herself to do the same.

"Prove it." Felicity challenged with a glint in her eyes and a mischievous grin on her lips.

Oliver grinned back then launched himself at her, rolling them both so that he was atop her as their lips met. A playful giggle escaped Felicity but was quickly swallowed by Oliver's mouth and tongue. The kiss became heated and needy, showing the desire each had for the other at all times. They may still be in the new honeymoon stage of their relationship but both knew that the cravings for the other would never go away, and neither had a problem with it. "Better?"

"So much. Mmm." Felicity tried to twist away from him and she felt the sting her muscles were giving off from their love making the night before. It had been heated and passionate but worth it. She had been quite sated when she finally found sleep nearly 3 hours after leaving the club, several rounds of lovemaking wiping out all energy she had left. A pleasant smile creased her face as she remembered just how it felt as Oliver licked and kissed every inch of her skin to help relax each muscle after one rather wild round.

"I brought breakfast." Oliver spoke the words into her neck, tickling the skin with his hot breath.

"Coffee too?"

"Of course!" Oliver sat back and watched as Felicity pulled herself up off the bed, the sheets slipping down her chest showing off her plump breasts. "God you're beautiful." The desire he had for her was evident in his tone and eyes but so was the admiration.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Felicity blushed as she pulled the sheets back up her chest.

"Not since you woke up." Oliver chuckled as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her chest just above her heart. A fluttering sigh left her lips in response.

"I love you Oliver."

"I love you too, future Mrs. Queen."

"You like saying that don't you?" She raised her hand and stared at the emerald ring she found there. She has begun to wear the ring anytime they were in private, never wanting it off her hand. When it was, it could usually be found in her purse or on a chain around her neck. She never wanted it too far away from her because it was her sign that this really was her life and not a dream. It was something tangible she could hold and remind herself, besides Oliver of course.

"Better get used to it. Everyone's going to be calling you Mrs. Queen before you know it." Oliver handed her a coffee as he beamed at her.

"Something I am looking forward to Mr. Queen." They ate the breakfast and talked about plans for the wedding and for the rest of the week. "Thea asked if we could stick around a bit longer. 4th of July is in two weeks and she wants to have a family BBQ with the whole team. Since she hasn't been able to celebrate your birthday with you for the last 8 years she wanted to do a belated birthday party for you and an early on for me."

"I don't see a problem with that. It is our vacation so we can do whatever we want right?"

"Yeah plus I'm just not ready to leave yet. I'm so happy here."

"Then it's settled. We leave when you're ready. I want you happy and if that means spending the entire four months here, I don't care. As long as you are with me, that's all I need."

"That reminds me. I got you something while we were out shopping the other day. I saw it and knew you would love it." Felicity beamed as she dug through the draw on the nightstand on her side of the bed. She pulled out a small box wrapped in white tissue paper with a white and green bow on it. She smiled as she handed it over the Oliver.

"What's this for?"

"Just because. No real reason." Oliver smiled as he ripped into the paper. Once it and the bow was removed, he was able to slid the small box open. Inside he found a keyring with a small silver charm on it. It was a bow and arrow with a target. "Since I have my tattoo and bracelet, I thought you could put this on your keys and remind yourself who you are and all that you have overcome in the last 8 years.

"I love it. Thank you sweetheart." Oliver kissed her cheek then he reached over for his keys to add it to the ring immediately. "I have something for you too. Something you are going to need." Oliver pulled out a small gift wrapped in white paper and a bright yellow bow on top.

"Oliver! You shouldn't have."

"Just open it." He watched as she dug into the paper and tore it and the bow away. As she pulled off the top of the box, she found posts and rose petals. She started pulling the posts out one at a time, reading each one. Each had a love note he had written out for her. One said "A house is made of walls and beams. A home is made of love and dreams." Another had "The best thing to hold onto in life is each other." written on it. One other had, "Having a place to go is Home. Having someone to love is Family. Having both is a Blessing." Felicity was beginning to sense a common meaning. The more she dug around, she finally felt the gift itself. She hooked her finger in the ring she found and pulled it up to find a brand new set of keys on a keyring with a small pink coffee cup and sweet cookie on it.

"Oliver! It's perfect, baby. Thank you! I love it." She leaped into his lap and hugged him.

"Now you have a key to our home."

Felicity smiled and gave him a chaste kiss as she stood and slid on the lace panties from the night before and her new Doctor Who tank top she had bought as for a laugh with Thea and Donna just two days prior. As she did, Oliver watched her move around their room; naked and looking more gorgeous than any other woman he ever had been with. "Now that is a sight I could get used to."

"What?"

"You naked. In our room. Our bed. My arms. My lap. Take your pick." Oliver snickered as he shrugged, a bit of the playboy coming back.

"Oliver!" Felicity snapped as she picked up his shirt for the night before and threw it at him. His only response was a gleeful chuckle as she crossed towards the bathroom. As she shut the door behind her she heard his phone ring.

She listened through the door as he answered it and his tone changed. She exited the bathroom just moments later after finishing using it, she heard his serious tone as he spoke into the phone. "Barry, slow down and say that again." She watched him listen to whatever Barry was telling him, anxious and curious to know herself. "What do you mean you found him?" Felicity mouthed 'Found who?' but Oliver was trying to pay attention to Barry and missed it. "Okay we will be there as soon as we can." And with that he hung up.

"Found who?" Felicity asked as soon as he hung up, unable to keep her curiosity at bay much longer.

Oliver let out a huff and stood off the bed, moving towards the closet to get dressed. "Ray! Turns out he is in Central City but something is wrong with him. Barry kept saying something about him being small. Not sure what he means but I have to go there."

"Okay. _We_ will go."

"Felicity, you don't have to. Enjoy your time off. Your mom leaves today so stay with her and Thea and have fun."

"One, my mom leaves at lunch so not much more time to spend with her anyway. And two, your sister has a lot to do for the team and the club. Walter has the company in perfect standing so I am free to do what I want. And right now, I want to be with you so I want to go with you. Unless you don't want me to for some reason."

Oliver was instantly at her side, a hand cupping her cheek and staring g deep into her eyes. "Never. I want you with me at all times. I just thought that you would want to keep relaxing and not have to deal with the craziness."

"It's our life Oliver. When is it not going to be crazy?"

"True." Oliver chuckled. "Okay. I will pack us a bag. Will you buy the tickets?"

"Tickets?"

"Yeah for the train or plane. Plane would be faster but we can take the train if you want."

"Why not take the company jet?"

"Because it is bringing your mom home. She had so much from shopping the other day that I wanted her to be able to bring it home with her without any hassle so I got up and talked to Walter about it this morning. He agreed and set it all up for her."

Felicity looked down at him and smiled. "You are too good to me, Oliver Queen."

"You deserve it sweetheart." was all he said as he stood and kissed her then moved back to the closet.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Thanks again for coming, Mom." Felicity hung her mom goodbye as they dropped her off at the airport. They had a flight to be on in 20 minutes to head to Central City so they decided to go early to the airport with her mom.

"Of course, Baby Girl. I had so much fun. Seeing your friends and the family we are joining, knowing that you will be taking care of and happy, makes me happier than you can know. Maybe you will one day, when you have a baby of your own." Donna hinted.

"Mom! I'm not even married yet. Can we plan the grandchildren later, like after that has happened?" Oliver chuckled under his breath at Felicity's shock. He knew that both blondes could speak their minds, Felicity just tried to control it while her mother enjoy the spontaneity it gave her life.

"It was a pleasure having you, Donna. Please come to visit whenever you want. And next time, let us know, we will send the plane for you."

"I am already getting it to ride home. With all the shopping, fancy dinning, expensive hotels and free plane rides your promising me, I might start to think you are try to buy my affection Oliver." Donna teased.

"Nope. Just taking care of family." Both blondes cooed and swooned at that. It still moved Felicity that he had accepted her mother so openly as part of his family, not to mention all that Thea had done during the visit. The Queen siblings had been so gracious and welcoming that it made her fall further in love with them both, Oliver more than his sister though.

They watched her mother move towards the private strip terminal of the airport then started towards their gate. Even though it was not a private plane, Oliver refused to take a seat in anything less than business class. Since the only seats she could find together, on a plane last minute like this, were in first class, they were allowed to board first. He allowed her to have the window seat but she knew it was because he would want to put him between her and any danger that came up of possible and that was easier to do from the aisle seat. Once seated and set for the quick 3 hour flight, Oliver's hand found hers, twisting his fingers with hers. He brought her left hand, sans her engagement ring, up to his lips and placed a soft kiss where the ring was less than 30 minutes prior. She already missed it's touch on her skin so his kiss helped.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"For everything you and Thea did this past few days with my mom. She had such a great trip and she was already planning out the next one with Thea before we left the house. I'm not sure who is going to miss her more me or Thea."

"Yeah. Thea liked having your mom here. It gave her a little of the fun side of my mom back." A cloud of guilt passed in front of Oliver's eyes.

Seeing it, Felicity tightened her grip on his hand. "Hey. I know you two miss her. I promise, anytime you need a mom fix, you can have mine. She would love it. I sure Thea could show her how to snapchat or skype so that they could visit easily. I can only imagine the online shopping Thea could do with my mom. Not to mention, anytime Thea wants to go to Vegas, we have someone to keep her in line out there."

"That is another bonus." The couple laughed as the plane move to taxi off the runway.

Once up in the air, the attendant came over and asked if she could get Oliver anything, seeming to ignore Felicity all together. "I would like a water and my girlfriend would like?" He turned his head towards Felicity.

"Water is good for me too."

"Coming right up." The attendant grumbled as Oliver leaned over and kissed Felicity's cheek.

Once the attendant was out of earshot, Felicity rolled her eyes and snarled, "Guess I will have to get used to that too."

"What?"

"Women hitting on you, even in front of me."

"It won't be that bad."

"Really?" Felicity eyes the attendant area, the two attendants were standing there staring at him and whispering about him amongst themselves.

"Okay so yeah there's that but once it comes out about us _fully_ ," Oliver skated his thumb over her ring finger so she understood what he was implying, "things will be better. They will all know what you really mean to me."

"You think that after we announce that and later on after we take that step, they will just stop because you're off the market?"

"It won't matter what they try to do, what will matter is that I will always say no or ignore it because to me there is only one woman that I ever want. You. Simple as that. I love you sweetheart and I will tell them that every time they say anything."

Felicity blushed and chuckled softly under her breath. "You know you really are getting sappy now that you opened up. Were you always like this?" The attendant showed back up right as she asked this, two water bottles in hand.

"Only ever with you, sweetheart. Guess I needed the right woman to show me what life with love could be like." Felicity blushed and laughed into his shoulder as he realized what he said and groaned. "Okay yeah. I am getting sappy. Tommy would've kicked my ass for that just now. Not to mention, immediately demanded that I go out for some much needed 'guy time' to undo whatever brainwashing you had done on me."

"Well if there is time, maybe you and Barry can go out for some practice to fill the 'guy time' quota." Felicity teased with a devilish grin on her face. This only brought a laugh and nod from Oliver.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Lance is already here in town. Barry said he and Joe have been working down at S.T.A.R. Labs since it happened. Guess we will head there first. See exactly what they need us for and for how long. Go from there."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Just promise me that you won't try to kill him."

"Why not?"

"Oliver!" He and Felicity had had this fight earlier that morning as well. She stopped right outside the arrivals terminal as they moved towards the doors to the outside. "If anyone should be pissed about that video and the hell he has left in his wake, it should be me. I was the one that had to deal with the board judging and questing me every step of the way. I had to play clean up all the while the press made it seem as if I had something to do with all this so that I could have his company. Then he violated my privacy and trust by keeping that video. So if anyone gets to rip into him first, it's me. Understood?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry you had to deal with that."

"You helped whenever you could, even if it was just a hug or a kiss when I needed it. So please just stand by me now too, okay?"

"Of course. I trust your judgment, Felicity. If you want to hold off, we will. I may not like it but I will do it for you. I just want him to know how badly he hurt you and that he will never do that again."

"I understand you are just wanting to protect but you have to trust me to fight my own battles. I am not as meek as I used to be. Maybe being around you, Dig, Roy, Thea, and even Sara and Laurel and Nyssa has rubbed off on me." Felicity shrugged as she kissed his cheek. "Now let's go. I need to see what is going on so we can get this fixed and get back to Starling so we can start getting for our vacation."


	54. Chapter 54

**Author's note: I got inspired the other day and wrote 5 chapters... so I will be posting them tonight... I am planning on completing this story's last few chapters tomorrow and also do a short one or two shot piece that will follow it then start on the SEQUEL! That's right I said sequel. I have loved writing this so much that I am going to keep it going. So please review and let me know what you think...**

 **Also check out my polyvore**

 **Special shout out to my incredible beta warehouseluver13... thank you for all your help with this story**

 **Disclosure: Wish I owned Arrow**

"Okay Ray Palmer, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Felicity marched into S.T.A.R. Labs, Oliver following close behind, with a fiery that he had only seen directly at him when he had done something very wrong. A small grin crossed his face, glad that her glare of annihilation was currently pointed at someone else.

"Felicity?" They heard Barry's voice right as they entered the room. Scanning over the room, found that the was filled with scientists and engineers but lacked in the billionaire department.

"Really? Is he hiding or something?" Felicity huffed.

"Not really. He is just hard to see right now." Caitlin commented.

"Yeah unless you are a metahuman with super vision."

Oliver and Felicity both had a confused and concerned gaze pass over their faces, respectively. Barry saw it and knew he would need to give them the full story quickly. "Ray is here. He is just really small." Barry motioned to a small container on the desk. When Felicity and Oliver moved closer, they could make out a small figure about the size of an eraser on the end of a pencil. Barry moved a monitor around and that was when they were able to pick up the sight of Ray's smiling face and him waving. Shock washed over them instantly as their minds pieced together what Barry had said.

"How?" Oliver asked and it was the only word either of the two new occupants of the room said for several moments.

"Well I was looking through some of those files you sent me to decipher when I came across one that looked strange. Turns out Ray was in it. He had been testing a theory on the suit, trying to shrink both him and it, when things went wrong. Somehow he ended up in the file and got stuck."

"Okay but how is he here?" Felicity pointed at the small container again.

"Well that took a bit more work. Cisco and Dr. Stein had to work to create a machine that would allow us to transport him from the computer file, which it all binary and coding, is a more physical state. Needless to say it was a bit of work. They had been working on a similar machine to take Martin and Ronnie apart finally but without much success. We finally were successful with Ray just this morning. As soon as he had him in a position where you guys could talk to him, we called. We figured all that we have done over the last few days would just frustrate you because there wasn't anything you could do to help." Caitlin explained. "Barry has been driving us crazy as it was, trying to help but unable to."

"Plus we knew you had plenty going on, especially with the engagement." Barry chuckled.

"Engagement?" Caitlin and Cisco's surprised tone was joined by Joe, Iris, and Lance's, who had just entered the facility. Oliver glared at Barry, who only ducked his head down and mouthed 'Sorry' towards them.

"Well since cats out the bag." Felicity pulled a the platinum chain around her neck and retrieved her engagement ring from it. Oliver stepped behind her as she unhooked the chain and removed it from the ring. Oliver held his hands out for the chain and replaced it around her neck while she slid the ring into place on her finger. Oliver's hands fell to her hips as they both looked up and beamed with a happiness that no one had ever seen on them. "Only fair that Team Flash knows since Team Arrow already does."

"Really hate that you call it that."

"I love it! Sounds so cool!" Cisco chimed in. Glaring at Cisco, Oliver smiled back down at Felicity as she showed off her ring to Caitlin and Iris.

"Congratulations guys. That is great. I knew there was something between you two. I mean you guys had eyes only for each other last time you were here. And those gazes at Jitters. Man there was definitely something there."

"Thank you Iris."

"Queen." Oliver know that harsh tone and knew he and Lance needed to speak but he wanted to put it off as long as possible. Seems as if he had that just that and now it was going to happened whether he was ready or not. Felicity looked up at him and silently asked if he wanted her to come too. He smile and kissed her cheek then left, assuring her it would be okay with his eyes and they continued their quiet conversation.

Joe and Lance were standing in the hallway, waiting for Oliver. Before he could start to explain, Lance jumped in. "What the hell are you thinking, Queen? She has already been kidnapped and almost killed countless times for you. You really want to endanger her more? Ruining my two daughters' lives wasn't enough for you? Now you have to ruin hers too?"

"This has nothing to do with any of that. I know you are upset about how I handled things this year, especially Sara."

"Don't say her name. You robbed me of the chance to properly mourn my daughter twice in my life. You don't get to talk about her."

"I understand and I am sorry that my choice hurt others. It was my choice all those years ago that had her on the boat and it was my choice to include her in my crusade that ended up getting her killed. I am so sorry for all the pain I have brought your family and Sara."

"That's not true." Felicity spoke so assuredly that it made all three men's heads spin around directly to her. "Sara chose to get on that boat. She chose to fight with you. To protect her city and her family. It was her choice just like this has been mine too. You may have asked every single one of us at first but we chose to stay for one reason or another. When I first started with you, I wanted to find Walter. I stayed because I saw all the good we did and could do as a team. That is why I choose daily to stand up and stand by you, believe in you and all we fight for. Because in the end, the city and our lives will be better for what we do and all those we have lost along the way. That was what Sara gave her life for."

All three men were silent for a bit as they took in Felicity's words. Finally Joe spoke up, "Now I know why she is apart of your team Oliver. She can give a hell of a pep speech."

"And means every word." Oliver lovely gazed down at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side.

"As for our engagement, we are doing this because we love each other. Simple as that. Detective, I know you don't understand why I believe in him so much because you always see the worst due to his past with you. I see who he is now and who he is trying to become. He wants to be better not only for me but for his friends and family like Thea and your daughter Laurel. And for the city, so he can continue to do amazing and heroic things for it when it needs him."

"Sara saw the light in and one of the things she ever told me she wanted for me was to find someone who would help me harness it. To save me from her fate. She felt that she gave her soul to a devil, with all the things she had done, and could never get it back. She never wanted me for that. I think she knew that I was meant to be with Felicity even then."

"Oliver has always meant well. He just has a backwards way of doing things sometimes. And you can't blame him for me getting kidnapped. The three times I have been taken, or almost taken, I either volunteered for the job or he didn't know what I was doing. He was there when I needed him and will always be there for me. But everything you are blaming him for wasn't his fault because it was my choice to follow him into this life. One I would make again if it meant I got a chance to do some real good and meet incredible people like your daughters. They are both so strong, but so stubborn, something I think the have in common with you. I mean you were told no more field work yet here you are."

Lance stared at her like she had just slapped him. He couldn't help to think that the meek, quiet hacker he had pulled in for questioning just a few years ago was all but gone and in her place was a strong determined woman. "Well at least I know he will have someone to call him out when he steps out of line." He chuckled. "But I promise you Queen, break her heart or hurt her in any way and I won't have to call in a sniper in to shot you, I'll do it myself."

"I understand sir. And again I am very sorry about everything else. I never did get to thank you for what you did for me on that night or for the last few years."

"Yeah well you once told me you don't do it for the thanks. Neither do I. My girls believe in you so you must be doing something right. Just be a bit more careful with this one. She tends to get herself in a lot of trouble."

"Don't I know it." Oliver chuckled.

"Hey! I'm not the one we had to patch up on a weekly basis, mister." Felicity snapped as she slapped at his chest in a playful mood.

"Yes dear." Oliver smiled, a weight lifted off his shoulders again. It still amazed him how just have Felicity in his life meant he could handle the heavier parts without any trouble or difficulty.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"So how do we get him big again?" Felicity asked as she moved towards the table, her dinner in hand. Oliver has suggested a break and so they ventured out of the lab with Barry in tow.

"That's what Stein, Cisco, Ray and Ronnie are working on. We're dealing with technology that is very advanced and we don't want anything to go wrong so we are triple checking everything. In the mean time, we have everything covered as far as Ray. Lance will be issuing a statement stating that he has located Ray and he his own security his current location is being kept classified. Joe has been great to. He helped smooth things over between CCPD and SCPD so there is no red tape. We just needed you guys to see what we are dealing with and wanted to know if you had anything you needed to talk to Ray about. Now that we got him out the computer we can talk to him so it is helping."

"I have a few things but they can wait." Oliver all but growled out.

"Oliver, you promised."

"Yes and I am going to wait but I did tell you I wouldn't like it."

"Not asking you to like it. Just to do it. For me. Please?" Oliver smiled at her and kissed her hand again. She had left her ring on so he was enjoying being out in public like this, not hiding any part of who they were now. "There are a few things I need to talk to him about. Mostly yell at him."

"Okay. We'll head back after dinner. Until then can I ask about the engagement?"

"Sure." Felicity's mood changed as soon as she saw she would be discussing something that brought her a lot of joy.

"Well first off, congratulations. I never got to really say that back at the lab." Oliver and Felicity smiled at him in thanks as they ate. "I guess I was just wondering how is that going to work? I mean I'm assuming that you will be coming back at some point to put back on the hood, Oliver. So how is that going to work? I thought you were worried about her safety."

"I still am."

"So what changed?"

"Felicity showed me that she can handle things better than I thought. She showed me that she was always in danger whether we were together or not so why not enjoy life the way we want it. We don't know how long we get, especially with our night jobs, and I don't want to have a mission go bad and my last thought be a regret of not sharing my life with her. I've been there. I stood on a mountain top with a sword in my chest and my last thought was of Felicity and how much I would miss her. I never want that again. I want to look back on my life and see all the happy moments we have shared together not the sad ones I wanted her by me and she wasn't because I pushed her away."

"Well I knew you would clear things up with the video tape issue but why get engaged? Why not just date?"

"Because I want a life with him and he wants one with me. In a strange way we have been dating for years. We have watched each other struggle and fall. We have stood by and helped when it was needed. And we have also watched each other be successful and victorious. We just didn't do it as boyfriend and girlfriend. We already know so much about each other and we are still talking so that we know more each day. It felt right. It is right. This is what we both want more than anything else." Felicity smiled.

"Man, you guys really are serious about this."

"Well of course. It's a serious thing. We are promising our lives to each other." Oliver commented as he leaned over and kissed Felicity on the lips chastely.

"Wait what did you mean the video tape thing?"

Oliver bowed his head as Barry told her about his trip to Starling last and the training with Oliver that ended in a deep conversation. "So that is how the new Arrow suit showed up. I was wondering where it came from."

"That was Cisco. You know how he likes to make a lot of things. He heard that the old suit wound up in evidence lock up so he made a new one. He says it's better."

"It doesn't have his hood on it."

"Maybe that is a good thing." They all stop and stare at Oliver after his words fall over the table and a silence fills the space. "That hood is connected to all the damage and dark things I have done in my past. It is time for me to stop holding on to the past and live for the present and future. Maybe replacing the hood it a way for my night time job to do that too. I need to stand for good and I have had a hard time doing that, wearing a hood that has been apart of so much bad."

"So you are coming back?"

"We haven't really talked about that yet. For right now, the team has the city under control and I believe in them I know they may lack in a few things but so did I when I started out. Luckily I found Felicity and she helped me find the right way to do things."

"So what is the plan?"

"For now? Get Ray settled and things with him completed. Make sure the team is set then go on vacation. After that? Not sure. We have a few months to figure that out. And we are going to enjoy those months." Oliver beamed at Felicity, his happiness showing ever more.

/\

/\

/\

/\

Felicity stood and moved towards the bathroom, leaving Oliver and Barry to handle the check. "So I need to ask. Was this how you saw things happening all those months ago?"

"What do you mean?"

"The last time you were in town as we talked, we sat at this very table and you told me that guys like us don't get the girl. So what changed from that guy to the one sitting across from me now, the one with a fiancée who has moved in with him?"

"She did." Oliver looked over to see Felicity talking with Iris at the counter again. Her smile and laugh was contagious and Oliver couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face in response. "Her and my sister. Those two women are the most important people in my life and they both made me realize that I was still just surviving and not living. I hadn't let the island go and stop punishing myself for all the things I did in those years to survive. Talking about those years with Felicity made me realize just how much I was ready to let go and start really living so I did that." Oliver shrugged. "I do want to thank you for everything you have done for me. Here recently it seems like I have relied on you more."

"It's cool. That's what partners and friends are for."

"And Barry, I was wrong. Guys like us deserve the girl but we have to allow ourselves to have her."

"I wish it was that simple."

"If it is worth it, it never is simple but all the hard work pays off in the end." Felicity walked up smiling and laughing just as they finished talking. The three ventured back to the lab, Felicity telling Barry about all that had been happening in Starling recently.

/\

/\

/\

/\

They had just walked back into the lab when Oliver got a call. He stepped out to take it. Felicity walked over to where they had Ray on a camera to speak to him, finally.

"Hi." Felicity said, unsure how to proceed.

"Hey. Listen I know I left a mess on your hands that I need to clean up. I am sorry."

"Damn right you are. You should be. How can you give away the company to me and have me sign the paperwork under the guise of 'just some corporate papers' without discussing it with me first. I didn't plan on being the CEO of a company. I never wanted that and if you knew me or talked to me you wouldn't have done that. I spent a week being looked down on by everyone from the board to the press because they think I was only with you for the company like I am so kind of gold digging tramp. Then you are experimenting on the suit by yourself and end up blowing yourself up. You didn't leave anything to go off of to find you, if you were still alive, which it turns out you were. So I had to pry into your private cloud account and what do I find there? A video of us. Together. In your bed. Really Ray? You recorded that? And kept it? Why? Especially after I broke up with you and left town with Oliver. And of course with my luck, Oliver was actually the one that found it so I had yet another mess to clean up that you caused." Felicity huffed as her frustration with him mounded in her. "Be glad that you are small or you would be wishing you had blown up. Do you know how much I had to beg Oliver to hold off and let me handle you. He wanted to use you as target practice then turn you into his newest training dummy."

"I'm sorry. I forgot that that video was even there. If I had remembered, I would have deleted it. You know that right?"

"I want to but you have done some things in the past to violate my privacy a lot. I mean you hacked my system to get QC's numbers for your presentation that got you the company in the first place. Well now that it is mine and Oliver's again, that will never happen again. The company will stay exactly where it is."

"Wait you gave him the company?"

"She didn't _give_ me anything. We will be running the company together, as a team."

"And this was his idea."

"No. Actually it was mine. I never wanted to be CEO and he could do great if he had the right people supporting him. Now he does. Queen Inc is going to be better and bigger than you or anyone ever thought. _We_ will see to it together."

"You're changing the name back to Queen?"

"Yes. You don't want anything to do with the company. You got what you wanted. Your suit. You never really cared for the company. Oliver does. He wants to use it as a way to better the lives of those the work at it and live in Starling."

"Still trying to play hero?"

"Hey! He is one. You were the one playing. He wanted to stop the evil that people were doing and he put himself through hell and gave up almost everyone in his life to do that over the last three years. You weren't even willing to find a way to save him when his life was on the line."

"Yes because the lives of the city mattered more."

"Oliver works to find another way to make it all happen. The lives of the city are important but so are those of his team. They are his friends. His family. He is willing to give his life for us without a second thought. He has even tried but we wouldn't let him. He means too much to us to just give him up when times are hard. That is what makes him a hero and not you. You were never will to sacrifice what you really wanted for the greater good." Felicity snarled. She was pissed. She couldn't believe that just a few weeks ago she had been defending Ray. Seeing him like this, all that he had done and how narrow-minded he was, made her reconsider her stance on him.

Oliver could feel her anger as her body tensed next to him, her hatred washing off of her in waves. He reached out and grabbed her hand, wanting to confront and ease her. He hated seeing her so upset. He had a lot on his mind now but that would wait. He needed to be here for her right now. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, lingering a bit afterwards as if battling the last shreds of anger she had and chasing them away.

"So now _we_ will run our company how we want and protect _our city_ as we always have, without _you_. Barry and everyone here will help you figure out how to clean up your latest issue and if they need help from QI they will receive it but until you can prove that you are willing to be a team player, you will not come to Starling to protect it. Is that understood? The city is under our protection."

"I thought he hung up his hood?"

"Oliver may not be out in the streets but the team is and they have it under control. They don't need your help. They have enough to do without cleaning up your messes as well." With that, Felicity turned and said goodbye to everyone. Oliver informed them that they would be staying g in town tonight at a hotel if they needed them and said goodbye as well. Leaving he was impressed with how well she handled that. He only hoped that she would handle his news just as well.


	55. Chapter 55

**Author's note: I got inspired the other day and wrote 5 chapters... so I will be posting them tonight... I am planning on completing this story's last few chapters tomorrow and also do a short one or two shot piece that will follow it then start on the SEQUEL! That's right I said sequel. I have loved writing this so much that I am going to keep it going. So please review and let me know what you think...**

 **Also check out my polyvore**

 **Special shout out to my incredible beta warehouseluver13... thank you for all your help with this story**

 **Disclosure: Wish I owned Arrow**

He had spent the entire restless night battling on how to tell her. Hearing the news the day before was a shock. He knew this would change their plans drastically. He knew he had been throwing a lot at her recently, what with giving up the hood, wanting to run away with her, their plans for the company, moving in with him into his parents' home, and proposing. Would this be what pushes her over the top? Would this be what breaks them and makes her run?

"Stop thinking so loud. You're waking me up." Felicity mumbled next to him, still half asleep but too adorable for him not to laugh at.

Oliver shifted closer to her and felt her nuzzle her nose further into his neck as a soft sigh slipped from her. "Morning sweetheart."

"Morning. How long have you been up?"

"Didn't really get much sleep. Had a lot on my mind."

"Like?" Felicity twisted so she was on her side and propped her head up on her hand.

Oliver sat up. He needed to be able to see her fully to tell her this. Then he pulled her up as well. As he did, she stretched her arms up and a tender smile crossed her face. He knew she was stretching out the tight muscles she had after their lovemaking the night before and enjoying the memory of those moments. This made him even more nervous. Was last night the last night he would have with her? Was this the last time he would wake up next to her?

Felicity saw a dark cloud of worry settle over Oliver and hers grew. "Baby, what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"I do. I just afraid that this is too much."

"What is?"

"Well first, I love you. More today than I have ever loved anyone. I know, without a doubt, that this is where I am supposed to be. That you are who I am supposed to be with."

"I love you too baby." Felicity smiled trying to encourage Oliver to open up to her. She stayed silent afterwards because she knew given time he would tell her. He just needed to be ready to.

"So here goes. Yesterday when we were at the lab I got a call. Seems that there was a car accident here in Central City where a woman was killed and her young son was injured. He is in the hospital now and is stable but they wanted to reach out to me and let me know."

"Did you know them?"

"I knew the woman."

"Oliver I am so sorry."

"That's not all of it. Do you remember the last time we were here and we stopped at Jitters before leaving for coffee. Remember how I had stopped to speak to a woman for just a moment?" Felicity nodded but stayed silent, knowing it was better to let Oliver keep talking. "Well that was the woman. She had I had been together. Back before the island."

"Oh."

"Yeah well I was with Laurel and Sara was not the first time I had cheated on her. I got Sandra pregnant. When she told me I freaked out. I wasn't ready to be a dad. Then a few days later she called and told me she lost the baby. I was relieved but also saddened by that. I'm not quite sure why."

"Because you lost a part of you."

"But I didn't."

"I know it feels like that Oliver but that baby was part of you. Even if you hadn't met them, they were a part of you. Maybe deep down you wanted something to love."

"No what I meant was I didn't lose him. Sandra gave birth while I was on the island to a baby boy named Connor. He is now almost 8 years old. He's my son. When the police tried to reach out to someone for the kid, they pulled his birth certificate to get his father's name since his mother has no family anymore. Turns out her mother died two years ago and Sandra was divorced. That's how they found out about me. Joe called me to let me know, not wanting one of the officers knowing." Oliver stopped, wanting to let the news sink in for Felicity. She was silent and it was unnerving. She was never silent like this. He needed her to speak, needed to know what she was thinking. "Please say something, sweetheart."

"So you're a dad?"

"Seems so. I am so sorry Felicity. I didn't know. I thought she lost it. I didn't know. I swear."

"I know that Oliver. It seems that she didn't want you to know. Not sure why."

"If this is too much for you, I will understand."

"What?"

"Well it seems that I am the only person that can take the child or he goes into the foster system. I don't want that for him. He just lost his mom. He needs someone there for him. Even if I am a stranger."

"I get that Oliver. I wouldn't want him to go into the system either."

"So if you don't want to stay anymore I will understand."

"Stay?"

"With me." Oliver whispered so low so barely heard him.

"What?! Oliver, I am signing on for a life with you. Good and bad. No matter what. You having a kid is something we didn't plan on but we will take it on like everything else. Together. I am not going to leave you just because life is a bit messy and complicated. If that was the case I would have left a long time ago. Like when I found my boss' son bleeding out in my back seat." She cupped his cheek and raised his head to look into his eyes. She could see the tears that had formed there and she watched the fear disappear out of his eyes as he realized she was going to stay. "I love you Oliver and this only makes me want to stay more. You want to drop everything to care for a kid you haven't met yet. That is why I love you. You care for those who need your help without question."

"So you're okay with this?"

"Well it is going to be a lot of work. We both have no idea how to be parents. But likely we have Raisa to help right? She helped raise you and you turned okay. Could have been worse. So we have her and Dig and our friends and family. They will all be happy to help."

"I can already see Thea spoiling him rotten."

"Oh that's not happening." Felicity chuckled as she stood and started to dress. "No kid of ours is going to be spoiled. They will know what hard work is and how to be gracious and kind." Oliver beamed at her and jumped up off the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He then dropped his lips to hers and gave her a kiss that had her heart leaping in her chest. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but what was that for?"

"For being you. For being incredibly remarkable yet again. For being too good for me. And for say our kid. I was afraid you wouldn't want him part of our life because..." Oliver trailed off, ashamed he ever thought this about her.

"Because he isn't mine? Oliver, family has nothing to do for blood. Roy is as much a part of our family as Thea same with Dig and Laurel. Even Barry is family. We just got to choose that family. So he will just make our family a little bigger that's all."

"You truly are remarkable. I love you Felicity Smoak. Like I said more today than ever before." He kissed her again, his heart felt like it would burst with the emotions he had for the small woman in his arms. When they broke apart, she pushed his shirt into his chest. "What's this for?"

"Well I think it is time we go meet your son."

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Hi. My name is Felicity Smoak I am looking for a small child that was brought in due to a car accident." Felicity smiled at the nurse. He turned to check the computer as Oliver rocked on the heels of his feet next to her.

"Yes. Name of the child?"

"Connor. Connor Hawke."

"Yes, here he is. Relation to the patient?"

"Father's girlfriend."

"Only family is allowed to see the patient right now." The nurse explained politely.

"I'm his father. Can't she just go back with me?"

"Sorry no."

Oliver was about to start yelling at the absurdity of that as Joe walked up. "Hey Phil. How's it going?"

"Good Joe. How can I help?"

"I'm assigned to the Hawke case."

"It's a homicide?"

"No. These guys are friends of mine. There are a lot of special circumstances with this one. You understand right?"

"Yeah no problem Joe. I was just telling them hospital policy is family own when in ICU."

"Oh but Felicity is family. Well almost. They're engaged."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?"

"Sorry we aren't ready to go public with that so only family and friends know. You understand." Oliver explained.

"Of course. Don't worry. I don't gossip about private stuff like that. The press can be hounds sometimes."

"Funny coming from you Phil. Isn't your brother one of those hounds?"

"Yeah but he is strictly sports thankfully. Why don't I take you guys back. Maybe we can find his doctor so you can get the full story on him. It's a sad story. Poor kid losing his mom. I am glad to see he has some family still."

"We would appreciate that. Thank you." Oliver acknowledged. The three of them followed Phil through the halls and into the ICU where Connor was laid up on a bed. There they found a smaller version of Oliver laid up in the hospital bed that seemed way too big, a cast on his arm and bandage on his head. Phil looked around but didn't see his doctor. He told them that they could sit with Connor while waiting for his doctor. Oliver thanked him again before he left.

"What happened to him?" Felicity asked as she moved some of the sandy blonde hair out his face. He had his father's jawline and hair. She hoped he had also gotten his bright blue eyes as well.

"They were driving down the road when some fool ran a red light and ran right into the driver's side. They said that Sandra was pinned and by the time they got Connor out the back seat and got to her, she had bleed out. She died on site. Connor must have knocked his head because he was unconscious when first responders showed up."

"You said that Sandra had no family?"

"Yep. Her dad died when she was a kid. Her mom died of cancer couple of years ago. No siblings. She has an ex husband but he didn't seem to care when we called. A friend of hers told me that the divorce was because he never could get over Connor not being his. Poor kid has had a tough life early on."

Oliver remembered Barry telling him about when Joe took him in and knew that the man had a history with the process. "So what is the next step?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want Connor to stay with me. What do I need to do?"

"Well there is some paperwork that needs to be filed. Luckily you are listed on the birth certificate so we don't have to worry about child services too much. He is your son after all. And since it's June, school's out. I am assuming you want to bring him back to Starling with you." Oliver nodded. "Well then once the doctor says it's okay he can go with you. I will have the papers pulled together and have them ready for you to sign. I'll bring them by later."

"Thank you."

"We will also need to get into Sandra's home. He will need clothes and things."

"I'll have an officer come by with everything you need in a couple hours. Let me know what the doctor says."

"Will do. Thank you Joe." Felicity hugged him.

"No problem. Just take care of that kid."

"We will." Oliver assured him and he shook his hand.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"He really does look like you." Felicity whispered watching Connor sleep. Oliver had pulled a chair to one side of the bed and Felicity say down in his lap, knowing he needed her close by to handle all that was going on.

"Yeah he does. Let's hope you got his mom's good sense and heart."

"Your heart is good to have as well." Felicity snuggled deeper into him.

Just then the curtain moved and a doctor stepped in. He looked up from his chart to see them sitting there. "Mr. and Mrs. Hawke?"

"No doctor. Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. Connor is my son."

"Oh. Well Connor is a lucky boy. He broke his arm but other than that and some bumps, bruises and cuts from the glass on scene; he is going to be fine. The cast has to stay on for a few weeks until the bone sets but then we can cut it off and he will be fine. Once he wakes up you can take him home."

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief, not sure how he had begun to worry so quickly for someone he hadn't actually met yet. "Thank you Doctor."

"You're welcome. I will have the discharge papers drawn up. As soon as he is awake, he is all yours. I have a packet of paperwork on how to handle the cast that you will need to read through."

"And that is my department." Felicity joked as she took the packet from the doctor. The doctor left them at that.

"He's okay." Oliver sighed again.

"Yes he is. Oliver, he will be okay. I promise."

"Mom?" They heard stirring and turned to find Connor starting to wake up.

Felicity jumped up and reached for the child instinctively. "Hey!" She cooed at the small child as his bright blue eyes met hers.

"Who are you? Where's my mom?"

"Connor it's okay. I'm a friend. My name is Felicity. This is Oliver. We are just making sure you're okay." Felicity stated unsure how to tell him what happened to his mom.

"What happened?"

"You and your mom were in a car accident. Do you remember?"

"Yeah we were going for ice cream. She was laughing because I was telling her what I wanted. Is my mom okay?" Connor's voice broke as he said his mom's name.

"Oh sweetie. You and your mom's car was hit on the side by a guy that ran a red light. She was really hurt."

"She's dead?"

Felicity eyes were flooded with tears and a lump of emotions made it impossible to speak. Oliver stepped up and said, "I am so sorry."

With that the small child fell apart, pulling Felicity close for comfort. Felicity curled up beside him in the bed and let him cry into her shoulder. That was how Barry found then an hour later, the young boy asleep in her arms.

Oliver stepped out the room to talk to Barry. "So a son?"

"Yeah news to me too."

"How is she handling it?"

"Remarkably like she does with everything else." Oliver smiled with pride at the fact that she was his.

"Well I went ahead and went by the kid's house to get him a few things." Barry handed over an overnight bag he had packed. "I threw in some toys and a video game I found. He had a couple books by his bed and I was sure which one he was reading so I grabbed them all. If you need anything, just call. We are all here for you."

"I need to start handling Sandra's arrangements. And I need to figure out what we are going to do with all his stuff and hers."

"Hey you have time. Right now just focus on him. I will have Iris start on the arrangements. She will be glad to help out."

"Tell her simple. Quiet. Also can you call the team and have Laurel, Dig and Thea head this way? I want Thea to meet him and need Laurel to help with all the legal stuff."

"Sure thing. Lance is heading back today so I will let him know if he needs anything to call me. I can cover both cities for a couple nights while you all deal with this."

"Thanks man. I really do appreciate it."

"Are you kidding. Kid is a Flash fan. I get to help a fan. This is awesome." Barry beamed as he walked away. Oliver rolled his eyes and entered the room.

/\

/\

/\

/\

Connor started to stir again. When he felt arms around him and nuzzled into the body that held him until he noticed that he didn't recognize the perfume. His head jolted up and his eyes popped open. He looked at Felicity as she shushed him and everything came flooding back. His eyes started to tear up again at the thought that he was all alone in this world. He had no one who loved him. "What's going to happen to me now?"

"Well Oliver and I wanted to know if you wanted to come stay with us in Starling City. We have a huge house and a backyard with gardens and all. We could even see about getting you play set or something. What do you think?"

"Stay like a visit?"

"Or permanently."

"But what about school?"

"They have a great school there too. When it starts up, you will make all new friends."

"Why would you want me to stay with you? I'm just some kid. You don't even know me."

Felicity looked up at Oliver, unsure how to answer that. Oliver came to sit next to Connor. It was time to tell him. "Hey Connor, what do you know about your dad?"

"Mom said that he went away on a boat but he never came back. Did you know him?"

"Well you see, your dad and his dad, your grandfather, went on a boat trip and for years everyone thought they were both lost. But your dad came back a few years ago."

"Why didn't he come back to us?"

"Well before he went away him and your mom broke up. So he didn't know about you."

"So mom didn't tell him about me?"

"Nope. So when he got back he didn't know or he would have come for you."

"How do you know? Do you know my dad?"

Oliver looked down. Into the big blue eyes of his 7 year old son and instantly knew that he was in love again. He knew that he was already ready to give up everything to make the small blonde boy happy, healthy and safe. "I do. Do you wanna meet you dad?"

"Well is he cool?"

"What do you mean?" Oliver laughed, curious why his son needed to know that first.

"Well is he superhero like the Flash? He is cool and can kick butt. And he is friends with the Arrow in Starling. Does he know either of them? Can he shoot a bow and arrow? Is he a ninja or something? How did he get off the island? Was it like Captain Jack and he rode sea turtles?"

Felicity giggled at the constant stream of questions out the young boy's mouth and the confused and overwhelmed face Oliver had. "He is sort of a hero like the Flash. He does know both him and the Arrow. He definitely can shoot and arrow with a bow. And no he didn't ride sea turtles off the island but neither did Jack. He was rescued when the bad guys came looking for their rum, remember?" Felicity answered.

"Wow! You're really smart. And really pretty. I like your laugh." This caused Felicity to laugh again because it was just one more thing Connor got from his dad, his charm.

"Thank you Connor."

"So when do I get to meet my dad?" Connor looked between the two others.

"Well..." Oliver held his hand out and said "Hi. I'm Oliver Queen and I'm your dad."

Connor studied him and then stated, "You're sure he's a hero. He doesn't look like one." Felicity and Connor both laughed as Oliver stared at them shocked. "So you're my dad?"

"Yep. How do you feel about that?"

Connor studied his face and seemed to find something there. "I can see it. I have your eyes and hair. Well except that here." Connor reached up for he the scruff on Oliver's chin. Then he turned to Felicity, "So who are you?"

"I am your dad's girlfriend."

"Because you're pretty and smart?"

"Among other things." Oliver answered.

"So I would stay with you both or just him?"

"Both of us. We have a huge mansion we live in. You would have your own room. Plus you have an aunt, Oliver's sister Thea, and his stepfather Walter is like your grandfather."

"The one from the boat?"

"No sorry buddy that grandfather was lost."

"Like Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie. But you also have my mom. She will love you. She lives far away but she will always want to take to you and see you when she comes to visit."

"So this will be my family now?"

"If that's okay with you buddy. I know all these people plus all our friends in Starling are going to want to meet you."

"Like the Arrow?" The boy's excitement was easy to see. He was right in the age where superheroes were his main focus right now.

"Maybe but you have to be very good." Felicity stated.

"What about my birthday? Mom and I always go to the park and have fun. This year she said I could have a party."

"Well when is your birthday? Oliver's is in May and mine is in September."

"Mine too! It's the 17th. When's yours?"

"Mine is on the 20th. Thea wanted to have a birthday party for your dad to go along with the 4th of July. Do you like hamburgers and hotdogs?"

"Yeah but Mommy didn't let me eat them too much."

"Well these will be okay. Plus we'll have watermelon and veggies and healthy stuff too. What else do you like to eat?" The three sat there and talked a bit longer; getting to know the newest addition to the small close knit group.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"You got it buddy?"

"Yeah. I am having some trouble with my shirt. The cast is not helping but it looks cool." Connor was changing his clothes so that they could head back to the hotel for one more night. They would meet with Laurel and Iris later tonight to figure out what was going to happen next.

"Wait til Thea gets her hands on it. She can draw anything you want on it."

"Want me to help?" Felicity asked.

"I can dress myself. I'm a big boy."

"She never said you weren't but with your hurt arm you have to be careful. She just wanted to help so you don't get hurt again."

"Okay fine but once my arm is better I do it by myself again."

"Sure thing." Felicity agreed. "Wonder where that stubbornness came from?" Felicity snickered as she entered the curtain area again.

With a matter of moments, Felicity emerged with Connor next to her, dressed in a Flash t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His shoes were green and looked like he had drawn arrows all over them. Oliver had a bit of pride come up while looking over his son in his color. "All ready?"

"Yeah. Can we stop and get something to eat? I'm really hungry."

"Of course buddy. Where do you wanna go?"

"The diner! The have the best mac and cheese. They make it with real cheese not the powder stuff. Ever have that?"

"The powder stuff. Yeah a lot as a kid. But I have never had real cheese in Mac and cheese like that." Felicity answered as they moved out the hospital.

"What about you?" Connor looked up at Oliver.

"My housekeeper Raisa makes the best real cheese mac and cheese. She uses three different kinds of cheese. Maybe she will make you some when we get home."

"But she is at your home not mine."

"I thought you were going to stay with us?" Felicity asked confused.

"Yeah but my home is here. Mom would not like me leaving it forever."

Oliver stopped as he moved to help his son into the cab. "Connor, your mom isn't here anymore. It's not safe for you to stay there alone."

"So you can stay with me."

"We can't. We can for a few days but we have lives and jobs in Starling. That's where we live."

"So you want to leave me?"

"No. Never Connor. We want you to move to Starling with us. To live there permanently." Felicity answered as she knelt down in front of him.

"To be my new family."

"Yep. Exactly. You, me, Oliver, Thea, Dig, and everyone else."

"Who's Dig?"

"He is your dad's best friend and who I talk to when your dad does something dumb or scary and he yells at him and makes him act right."

"Mommy had a voice for that too."

"So does Felicity. It's her loud voice. It is really scary. Even for the Arrow."

"You scare the Arrow?" Connor was astonished by this.

"When he is acting stupid or doing something really dangerous or scary, yeah."

"Then you must use your loud voice a lot with him." Connor laughed.

"More than he likes." Oliver chuckled as Felicity rolled her eyes and climbed into the cab, the boys following right after.


	56. Chapter 56

**Author's note: I got inspired the other day and wrote 5 chapters... so I will be posting them tonight... I am planning on completing this story's last few chapters tomorrow and also do a short one or two shot piece that will follow it then start on the SEQUEL! That's right I said sequel. I have loved writing this so much that I am going to keep it going. So please review and let me know what you think...**

 **Also check out my polyvore**

 **Special shout out to my incredible beta warehouseluver13... thank you for all your help with this story**

 **Disclosure: Wish I owned Arrow**

"So why the big rush to Central, bro? You kind of have us freaking out. Felicity said everything was okay with Ray, well except that he was super tiny." Thea was just walking to the lobby of the hotel they were staying at when she spotted him. As he stood and turned she saw what Oliver had been messing with. Who more like. Her jaw hit the floor. Standing in front of her was the siting image of Oliver when he was about 8 years old. The little boy had the sandy blonde wavy hair, the strong jaw line and of course the ocean blue eyes that he brother had. The little boy smiled up at her and she could see all the joy and happiness he had at such a young age but she also saw Oliver's dimples, the same dimples she was mesmerized by on Robert Queen's face when she was a child.

"You are Thea. I'm Connor. Lis and Oliver have told me all about you. They said you are going to try to spoil me rotten but Lis said she won't let that happen."

Thea was still awestruck at the sight and couldn't say anything. She watched as Connor pulled on Felicity's hand then whispered something in her ear. Only once Felicity smiled and nodded did he move. He walked up to her and reached up and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thea, meet your nephew, Connor. My son."

"Son? Ollie what's going on?" Laurel asked from behind Thea as she and Diggle walked up. Connor looked up at them and they both stopped dead, taken back by the miniature mirror image of Oliver who was currently walking to stand by Felicity again; reaching up for her hand in comfort.

"Why don't we all go to the park? Connor can show me how to swing really high and you can all talk." Felicity smiled and offered, feeling the tension building and not wanting to upset Connor anymore today. He had been through enough already.

The group agreed and the walked out the hotel hailing cabs to get to the park near by. Oliver, Felicity and Connor all rode in one together and the other three in another. During the ride, Connor looked up at Felicity and asked, "Do they not like me?"

"No sweetie. They're just surprised is all. Trust me they will love you." Felicity tried to soothe his worries.

"Yeah what's not to love? You are a great kid."

"How do you know?" Connor challenged.

"Well you have great taste on superheroes. And clothes and your books sound cool." Felicity had read a little to Connor to calm him when they got to the hotel.

"True. Plus I like Felicity. That makes me cool right. Cause boys usually don't like girls but I like her."

Oliver laughed at his son and nodded. "Definitely makes you cool. She really is the best huh?"

"Duh. I am glad you like her. She is nice and she eats real food. All Mommy's friends only ate salads or green smoothies that tasted terrible. Felicity likes grilled cheese sandwiches and hamburgers instead. That makes her cool."

"Is your dad not cool?"

"He is cause he can shoot an arrow with a bow."

"Maybe one day I will show you how."

"Really?!" Connor almost leapt off the seat in excitement.

"We will see. I want to make sure you are safe about it though." Felicity glared at Oliver, already feeling like she will be playing bad guy a lot more than she wanted to.

"Now you sound like Mommy." Connor pouted, arms across his chest and lips curled into a frown. Felicity had to bite back the chuckle that the image brought to her because again Connor had reminded her of his father.

"It's okay to worry about safety. You want to be healthy and not have to go back to the hospital right?"

"Yeah. You're right." Connor agreed. Then he started thinking about something. "Can I ask you something and you not get mad?" he asked as he glanced up at Oliver.

"Of course buddy." Connor had told him he like that name at the hospital so Oliver is using it as much as possible.

"If you're my dad, do I call you Dad or Oliver?"

"What do you want to call me?"

Connor studied Oliver for a few moments then smiled. "Dad!"

"Then Dad it is, buddy." Oliver gleamed with happiness. He never knew that he could feel this complete. He had been so scared when he first heard about Connor, both when he was conceived and even now. But having Connor call him dad for the first time made it feel like a piece of him he had been missing fell right into place.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"So you're saying that he was conceived when you were with Laurel before you left on the boat trip and wound up on the island for 5 years then came home and have been home for 3 years but you didn't know he existed because his mom called you and told you that she lost the baby after moving to Central City."

"In a nutshell. Now she has died in a car accident. Her only living family is right there. Her dad died when she was young and she lost her mom a couple years ago. So Connor has no one left but me."

"Wow. So what's the plan?"

"Well the plan is for him to come home with us. Now that I know he actually exists and needs someone, I can't just walk away from him. I refuse to let him go into the system."

"But this isn't like a puppy you bring home Ollie. This is a child. It is a lifelong commitment. You can't give him up later because it is too hard." Laurel noted.

"I know that. I don't plan to."

"And what about Felicity? How does she feel about all this?" Diggle asked.

"She has been amazing. I told her and her first response was to get dressed so we could go meet him. She sat with him while he cried over his mom and helped me tell him who I was. Now she is has found out everything important like allergies and his birthday and what he likes to eat. I couldn't do this without her."

"So she is okay with this?"

"Well she hasn't freaked out and started researching a lot on it yet but she says she is. I was terrified to tell her. I found out yesterday but I just didn't know how to tell her so I ended up not sleeping and worrying for nothing. She wants to stay. She wants him with us just as much as I do."

"Well that's good. He needs both parents right now. Since the mom is not possible, Felicity will definitely be able to fill that void." The group watched as Connor and Felicity played and laughed on the slide. "She's great with him Ollie. And he looks so much like you. How is this going to work into your vacation though?" Thea asked.

"Well we talked about that. We decided that Connor needs us right now. Plus everything we were going to do we can do in Starling. So we are still going to stay away from QI and the Foundry. We are going to focus on us, as a couple and as a family with Connor. We want him to feel comfortable with everything before we shake up his world by throwing him into a new school."

"So how can we help?" Diggle wondered, surprised by how committed Oliver was to the small child he had known less than 24 hours. But then Diggle thought about how he felt about his daughter and knew it was Oliver's parental side coming out.

"Well Laurel I need you to look into whatever paperwork I need to make Connor completely mine. I am listed on his birth certificate as the father but if there is anything I need legally get it so I can handle it. I also need the find out about Sandra's estate for him. We need to clear out her stuff and get him moved to Starling as quickly as possible. Thea can you handle the move?"

"I'm a pro by now so yeah no prob."

"Thanks. Diggle I will need a bodyguard set up for him once school starts and also need security checks done on all the employees at his school to make sure he is safe. We can cover him until then. I will be calling Rebecca to set up a small story with Max about Connor so that maybe the press will leave us alone and let him just be a kid."

"Sounds good boss."

"Oh and Thea can you get one of those jungle gym things we always begged Mom for as kids? Maybe one with a tree house or something? Have it set up in the back yard as soon as possible."

"You don't want to go through the fun of putting it together yourself?" Diggle teased.

"And go through what you did with the bassinet from hell. Not a chance." Oliver laughed as Connor ran towards him.

"Hey Dad! Felicity can get higher than me on the swings. She made it hop. But then she got scared cause she hates heights so she had to stop." Connor looked at all the faces staring at him. "Do I have dirt on me? Lis said she got it all off but you are all staring. Which is rude."

Oliver chuckled, "You're right buddy. It is rude. Wanna say hi to everyone?"

"Sure." Connor shrugged.

"Okay well you already know my sister, your aunt Thea."

"Yeah she is the one the Lis won't let spoil me."

"Not just her. All of them." Felicity added and laughed.

"That's Laurel. She is a good friend. We have been friends for a long time."

"Like you and Felicity? She is your girlfriend?"

"She was."

"So she isn't a friend."

"No she is."

"And she is a girl. So she is a girlfriend like Lis." Connor concluded.

"No Connor. Girlfriend means that I am dating Felicity."

"What's dating?"

"Well we going out together. To dinner or for drinks or dancing. Or we stay in and watch a movie together."

"But you can do that stuff with friends too right?"

"You can."

"So what's different?"

Oliver was getting frustrated. He didn't know how to explain this so Connor would understand. Finally Thea saved him. "A lot of kissing. On the lips. And really nice talk that makes other people feel sick because it's really sappy and nasty." She laughed and made a grossed out face which had Connor laughing as well.

"Thank you Speedy!" Oliver groaned.

"So who's he?" Connor nodded towards Diggle.

"Remember how I told you that when your dad does something stupid I tell Diggle and he straightens out you dad?" Connor nodded. "Well he is Diggle." Felicity explained.

Connor studies the big form of the man. He was taken back by the man's large build and stern gaze. Diggle smiled and stuck his hand out for Connor to shake. "John Diggle. Call me Diggle or Dig."

"Connor Hawke. Call me Connor or buddy." Connor tried to say in the deepest voice he could, just like Diggle had.

"Deal buddy." Diggle chuckled.

"So do you guys play?"

"Sometimes." Oliver laughed thinking of the training sessions and patrols they have had every once in a while that was more of fun sparring than anything else.

"Hey Connor, ask I ask you something?" Laurel asked.

"Sure."

"Did your Mommy ever tell you about your daddy?" Everyone had been wondering just how much he knew about his dad really. Connor had told Oliver and Felicity a little the day before but not all of it.

"Just that he went on a boat trip but never came back. I guess she was wrong about that. She also said that he had long blonde hair like mine and big blue eyes. I see the eyes but not the hair."

"Thank god!" Thea exclaimed and Oliver just glared at her. "What that haircut was terrible."

"Do I have to cut mine off like yours Dad?"

"Only if you want to buddy."

"I like mine better so no." The group laughed at the young child's ease when talking to Oliver.

"Guess what his favorite color is, Oliver." Felicity teased.

"Green!" Connor shouted and Oliver looked amused instantly.

"Why green?" Felicity asked.

"Cause that is the color the Arrow wears and it is so cool! I like him better than the Flash even though they said he was bad at first. I don't think he was. He just messed up a bit."

"How do you know about that?"

Connor looked ashamed that he had read up on the Arrow and the Flash. His mom had been upset when she caught him doing it. "Turns out that he is an advanced reader and really good on a computer. He looked them up. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah but Mommy got mad." Connor became sad for a minute, worried that they would be mad too.

"Hey. It's okay to be curious but how's about we make a rule. If you're curious, you ask one of the people at this table. If we think you need to know or can handle it, we will tell you. Deal?" Oliver offered as an option.

"Deal!" Connor looked at Oliver's stuck out hand but just reached up and hugged him. Oliver pulled him up of the ground and sat him on the table they were sitting at. "So what's for dinner?"

"Yeah we should be heading back. It's getting dark." Oliver started to gaze around as the last rays of sunlight started to fade in the sky.

"Can we go camping? Billy, a kid in my class is going with his dad this summer. I've never been."

"How about we get to Starling and we can stay in the backyard at the house. We'll get tents and everything." Felicity said as they began to gather up their stuff

"And s'mores?"

"Definitely can't go camping without those."

"Okay but no girls."

"Why is that buddy?" Oliver was surprised that his son wanted to exclude Felicity. He had taken to her so quickly and seemed so comfortable around her.

"Cause camping is boys stuff. Girls can't do stuff like that."

Oliver and Diggle laughed as the three women around the small boy huffed in annoyance at the statement. "Careful there buddy, these girls think they're just as good as us boys." Diggle chuckled.

"Well that's just silly. Girls are nice and smell pretty. Boys get covered in dirt and sweat so we stink. Why would they want to be like us?"

Felicity, Thea and Laurel all laughed as the waited for a couple of cabs, listening to the young boy's logic. "You got a point there, Con." Thea answered. "But we can do whatever we want just like boys can."

"I know. If you girls wanna come I guess it would be okay."

"And give up my big comfy bed. I may eat outside with you guys but I am sleeping indoors myself."

"Okay. And you'll have a s'more?"

"Of course. They are the best part of camping."

"Hey. Why not have it when we do the party on the 4th? Us girls can stay in the house and the boys can rough it!" Thea added, trying to give Connor the best camping experience ever.

"Yeah! Can we? Please?" Connor begged, his hands tightly squeezed together.

"I don't see a problem with that. What about you, Oliver?"

"Sounds great buddy!" Oliver lifted his son up into his arms and they said goodbye to the team, each member having work to do. Thea decided that they needed a family dinner so she said she would meet them at the restaurant. With that Oliver, Felicity and Connor headed to the hotel to clean up.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"So you like pizza with veggies on it but not peppers and onions?" Thea asked, surprised that she had found something in common with the newest addition to their family.

"Yep. Olives are the best!" Connor laughed as he took a big bite of his slice.

"Me too. Your dad and Lis like pepperoni and sausage."

"Yuck!"

"Hey! It is good. Even try it?" Felicity huffed. Connor shook his head in response. "Then how do you know it is yucky if you haven't tried it. Here, wanna bite of mine? You can take a small one and just see. You have to try something before you say you don't like it. Who knows you may like it."

"Okay." Connor shrugged and take a small bite of her slice. Oliver watched his fiancée and his sister interact with his son and he felt a small ping of regret that his parents weren't there to share in it. In that moment he missed them and Tommy more than he ever had because he wanted to share Connor with them.

"So what do you think?"

"It's spicy." Connor made a face that brought Oliver out of his memory and made him laugh. Soon the whole table was laughing.

"Can I ask something?" Connor requested. Oliver nodded so Connor continued. "You said your daddy was lost like my mommy but what about your mommy? Does she live at the mansion with you?"

Oliver and Thea's faces fell as they remembered the better times they had there with the woman in question and the fact that there would not be anymore shared. "She was lost too sweetie. Just over a year ago." Thea answered, her voice low and laced with the pain she still felt over it.

"I'm sorry. I remember my mommy being sad when she lost her mommy too. But then she would show me pictures and tell me about her and it made her smile again."

"It does and we have a lot of photos and stories to tell. I promise you will know about her and my dad too." Oliver smiled at the way young boy tried to make them feel better.

"Can I ask something else? I only have three more questions, I promise."

"Go for it, buddy."

"Well my first question is does Felicity have a daddy? She didn't say anything about him earlier."

Oliver looked over at Felicity and watched as she thought about how to explain her relationship with her dad in a simple way. "I do have a dad but he isn't in my life. He didn't want to stay so he left when I was a kid."

"Like my daddy?"

"No, Connor. Oliver never met you. He didn't know about you or he would have been there for you. My dad knew about me, was apart of my life, but decided he didn't like it so he left. Oliver would never had done that."

"Okay. My next question is why does Dad and Thea not look alike?"

"That is because I had a different dad than her. But we had the same mom and she loved us both. My dad helped raise Thea because to him she was his daughter, even if she wasn't."

"Oh like Susie. She is a girl in my class. She has two dads, her old one and her new one."

"Yeah something like that, buddy." Thea smiled, impressed how well he was understanding everything.

"So what's your last question?" Oliver was dealing with the check and smiled up at the waitress as she took it and left.

"Is Felicity going to be my new mommy?"

The table fell silent at this. They didn't know how to handle this. The child had just lost his mom and gained a father in less that 24 hours. How do they explain this?

"I know you like her and Thea said you guys kiss and all so does that mean you are getting married?"

"We are getting married sweetie but not sure when. As far as being your new mommy, just because I am marrying your dad doesn't mean I am your mommy."

"You don't want to be my mommy?"

"Of course not sweetie. I would love to be your mommy but you already had one. I could never replace her."

"Yeah she was great. But I can have more than one. Just like Susie. She has two mommies and two daddies. She gets a lot of stuff for Christmas and her birthday because if it. She even had two birthday parties this year."

"If you want me to be you new mommy, I would love that but how about we let think it over for a bit okay? Nothing has to be decided tonight." Felicity was trying to help him grieve his mother, not replace her.

"Okay!"

"So how does ice cream sound for dessert?"

"Yeah!" Connor's enthusiasm could be heard through the restaurant as he jumped up and started out the restaurant, pulling Thea along with him and Oliver and Felicity followed close behind.


	57. Chapter 57

**Author's note: I got inspired the other day and wrote 5 chapters... so I will be posting them tonight... I am planning on completing this story's last few chapters tomorrow and also do a short one or two shot piece that will follow it then start on the SEQUEL! That's right I said sequel. I have loved writing this so much that I am going to keep it going. So please review and let me know what you think...**

 **Also check out my polyvore**

 **Special shout out to my incredible beta warehouseluver13... thank you for all your help with this story**

 **Disclosure: Wish I owned Arrow**

"Okay that is the last signature. Connor is all set to head to Starling. I will have copies of these sent to you guys as soon as I get home."

"Thank you Laurel. For everything. I know this wasn't the easiest thing for you to do."

"Oliver I knew you had done some bad things in the past. I had to be naive to believe Sara was the only girl you cheated on me with. But what matters is you are getting better and learning from your past. As you friend I am proud that you are stepping up for your son. He needs you now. So does Felicity so don't mess that up. She is good for you. When I first met her, I knew she meant something to you. I guess I was a little jealous because she got to see a side of you that no one else did. But working with her all these months, I see now that she saw that side because she found it in you. She helped you find it. It wasn't something you hid away from me. You didn't know you had it until you met her. So as your friend I am telling you, _don't_ mess that up. She is the best you will ever get."

"I know and this whole Connor situation only proved it more."

"Speaking of her and Connor, where are they?"

"Thea got a moving company this morning and wanted to go ahead a start packing up the house so Felicity and Connor went with her. She wanted Connor to tell her what he wanted to keep and take with us to Starling, as far as his toys and things. We have no idea what we are going to do with the house."

"Well I can call around to the local real estate companies. Since she owned her house outright, it is part of Sandra's estate and goes to Connor. If he is willing to sell it then we can do that or we can look into renting it until he gets older if he wants to keep it."

"We haven't really talked about it. Guess that is one conversation I just don't want to have with him yet. Can we bury his mom and get him settled in Starling first? I just don't want to overwhelm him. Tomorrow is going to be hard enough as it is."

"Yeah Iris and Barry gave me the details. I got in touch with her lawyer and explained the circumstances. He said he will meet with us tonight to go over the will completely. I think it would be best that Connor not be apart of that. He may not handle it well."

"Yeah I think you're right. I talk to Felicity. I know she wants to be there for me but Connor is going to need her more. Maybe her and Thea can take him out to get a suit for tomorrow and some ice cream or something."

Laurel laughed. "Now that makes you sound like a dad. This really is going to take some getting used to. This new domesticated Oliver Queen. Husband, family man, businessman. It's crazy. I can't even see the old Ollie in there. Tommy would have a field day picking on you."

Oliver chuckled along with her. "Trust me it surprises me just as much as everyone else. If someone had told me years ago that I would be the CEO of my family's company by day and a vigilante by night who was engaged to his techie partner and had an 8 year old waiting at home, I would have thought they were crazy. Life definitely has changed over the years."

"That is the understatement of the year, Ollie. It is good to see you finally happy. I mean really happy."

"I am. I hate the circumstances. I wish he didn't lose everyone. I wish I had known about him all these years. I missed out so much. First breath, first step, first word, first day of school. I won't ever get to share those with him."

"No but think of all you will get to share with him now. First dance, first date, first crush, first heartbreak, first car, first day of college. Maybe even his wedding day. The birth of his first kid. Plus who knows. Maybe you will gets those firsts with your second kid."

"Yeah. I never knew I wanted kids until I knew I had one. Now I can't imagine my life without him on it. I had I missed the last 8 years but I want to make the rest of his life better because of that."

"Just be there for him. Don't over do it. He needs a dad, not every toy in the world. Think about your dad. I know you guys had a rocky relationship but there had to be days he was just your dad. Be that for Connor. The rest will work out on its own." Laurel grasped his shoulder gently, showing understanding and support instead of judgement. Oliver could see in that moment just how far they had come from who they both were when he stepped on that boat that day. They had both had to come to terms with a lot in the few years but they have also become stronger because of them. Their friendship was stronger now than it ever was and he was glad she was still in his life.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Okay big man so this is all you want to bring with you? I mean you have a huge room waiting for you back at the mansion so you can bring all this if you want. We can even bring your bed."

"Really?"

"Well yeah you're going to be there for a while so we can bring it to or we can get you a new one. Your choice." Felicity explained as she packed the last of his toys into a box. Thea had been battling the closet, knowing that all his clothes would need to be relocated as well.

"Well okay. Then why don't we take all my toys except the broken ones. Can I replace those?"

"Of course Con. We will go to the big toy store in Starling when we get there. Just you and me little buddy. And you dad's credit card of course." Thea teased as she pulled the last of his clothes out the closet. She had packed him a week's worth of clothes in a suitcase for him to live out of while they were in Starling and then packed the rest. She had already set it up for the moving company to bring everything to Starling as soon as the truck was loaded. There they would unload it and Raisa would have them move it into his room. Thea had shown him pictures of the Manon and he had already picked it out. Is was just two doors down from Oliver and Felicity's room and three doors from Thea's. Connor like the green color on the walls and fell in love with the fact that he would be able to see the backyard from his window.

"Making plans for my credit card again, I see." Oliver laughed from the doorway.

"Dad!" Connor jumped up off the floor and ran to him hugging onto his leg.

"Hey buddy having fun?"

"Yeah. I picked out my room and now we are packing up all my toys and stuff so I can put it in there when we get to Starling. And it's green! Look!" He picked up Thea's phone but wasn't able to pull it up. "Thea can I show my room to my dad?"

"Sure Con. Here." She took the phone and unlocked it, pulling the photo up to show Oliver. "It is two doors from yours and three from mine. So he has space and privacy but still close enough if he needs us."

"Us? Moving back into the mansion?"

"I may stay there a little bit more to help get him used to everything. It is a big house. Don't want him getting lost."

"You are always welcome Speedy."

"Dad why do you call her that?"

"It's a nickname just like buddy or Con is. I call her Speedy because when she was about your age I would have to chase her around the house and she was super fast."

"Like Flash fast?"

"Not quite but it seemed close sometimes." Oliver chuckled.

"Cool!"

"So are we almost done in here?"

"Yeah. I already had the movers wrap up or cover the furniture. I wasn't sure what we were doing with it. I also had the pack and seal up the other rooms. I figured her stuff we could donate to a worthy charity. That way she can keep helping out. I think she would like that. I kept all the personal stuff; photos and such."

"Well all the paperwork is done. He is all set to head to Starling when we are done tomorrow. Laurel and Sandra's lawyer will be here later. How about while I deal with that, you and Thea take him out to find a suit for tomorrow and maybe something sweet."

"Ice cream again? Mommy never let me have it twice in one week."

"Well then how about we head to Jitters and get you a cupcake instead? Then you could meet our friend Iris. She was the one that planned everything tomorrow for us."

"Okay. Is she nice?"

"Yeah she is great! She is the one that writes about the Flash as well do maybe she will let you ask a few questions if you ask nicely." Oliver bribed his son with yet another addiction he had found.

"You know I think you're getting hang of this parenting thing, Ollie." Thea laughed as she finished the last of the clothes. Felicity was putting the final toys in the box and taping it up. "So what is the plan with the bed big man?"

"I want to leave it. I need a new one anyway so we can get one there right?"

"Yep. We will shop for one while we shop for toys. We can also get you whatever sheets and blankets and towels you want for your bathroom."

"I have my own bathroom? So cool! Does it have a tub?"

"Yeah it does and so you can have bubble baths in there but you have to keep it clean okay?" Felicity told him.

"No problem. I keep my room clean all the time. I even know how to do laundry. Mommy taught me."

"Well Raisa takes care of that as long as you keep the clothes up in a hamper. You will just need to put it away and keep you room straightened up. Sound good?"

"Yeah that's easy."

Oliver smiled as he helped Felicity up off the floor. "Hey buddy how's about you make sure you have everything packed up in her with Thea while Felicity and I check the other rooms."

"Okay Dad!" He walked up to Thea and whispered something to her which he laughed at.

"Yeah I would say that is there code but I think they are going to go kiss. Yucky!"

"Gross!" Connor and Thea started making gagging noises and laughing.

"Real mature Speedy." Oliver groaned towards her as he pulled Felicity out the room.

As soon as they were down the hall, he turned her into his chest and kissed her deeply. Her arms twisted around his neck as she gave into the kiss more. They heard a quiet set of giggles and looked down to see Thea and Connor's head poking out the doorway of his room. Just as they caught on, Thea ducked back into the room but Connor stepped into the hall and waved at them, a huge smile on his face. Then Thea pulled him back into his room, both laughing the whole time.

Felicity blushed and shook her head. "I don't know who is worse, your son or your sister. Must be something in the Queen blood."

Oliver just smiled and kissed her. "Hi!"

"Hi. So everything go okay with Laurel?"

"Yep. He is all mine. Well ours. So once we bury his mom tomorrow I figured we could stay one more night then head home. Tomorrow is going to be hard enough on him. I don't want to push him too quickly. Iris was able to reach out to Sandra's job and get a few of her friends to come so it won't just be us. Laurel and Diggle are heading home tonight but Thea said she would stay with us."

"Yeah. I know. We set up the plane this morning so we will have that ready and waiting when he is ready. I understand not wanting to push him. I don't think it has really hit him yet. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah. I just hate that this what it took for my son to become part of my life. I feel like I am stealing him away. All he has ever known is here. Now we are asking him to just bury it and leave it behind. I hope we are doing the right thing."

Felicity cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes. "We are. You are doing great. Just remember that the most important thing right now is that he knows we are here for him. It's going to be a rough few days but it will get better. And he knows that we will talk to him and let him tells us about her whenever so she isn't completely gone. That was what I told him when we took the picture books. I want him to keep her a part of his life. Just like your mom and dad is a part of our life and always will be."

"I have no idea what I did to deserve you but I am so glad I did it." Oliver rolled his head into her left hand and kissed palm.

"You were really bad with computers and lying. Two things that made me curious about you. I mean who brings a bullet riddled laptop to someone they didn't know?"

"Someone who had done his research and knew he could trust that person with his whole life and always would."

"I love you too. Are you sure you don't want me to be with you for the lawyer meeting?"

"No. I don't think Connor needs that right now and he needs you more than I do. Like you said, he is what matters right now."

"Well if you need me I am only a call away okay."

"Yeah I know. You have been so great with this whole thing. How are you doing that?"

"Easy. I love you Oliver and I am falling for Connor every minute I spend with him. I want both of you happy so I am doing what I need to to make that happen for you. Easy as that."

"And you're okay with this. I mean you didn't exactly sign on for a ready made family when you agreed to take off with me a few weeks. In less than three months, you have gone from thinking I would never come back the same to being the woman I love, my girlfriend, and now my fiancée who has moved into my family home and who is packing up my son's stuff to move him in with me too. I will understand if you need to freak out or step back for a bit."

"First off I never thought you wouldn't come back to me. I could never give up on you completely. And secondly, I want this Oliver. I want a life with you. Yes sure it is moving a bit fast but I want this. I want to live with you, whether it be in your childhood home or my place or in a shack somewhere. I want to be with you. I want to be your wife. I want to help you raise that amazing kid in their. I want this life and wouldn't change a thing. My life. My choice."

"You are too good for me."

"Finally something we can completely agree on." Laughed a deep voice behind him. Diggle had come back in after showing the movers what needed to brought out of the garage. A lot of Connor's outdoor toys had been stored there that he wanted to make sure made the trip.

"We are just about done in his room. Once the movers take those boxes we can walk through with Connor one final time and make sure we have everything."

"What's the plans with the furniture and house?"

"For now we leave it and lock it up. We will have Barry or Iris swing by and check on it for us. I don't want to throw this on him yet. He already lost his mom. I don't want him to lose his home and everything he knows all together too."

"But this is my Mommy's home. I can't lose it. She said so. It would always be ours. You can't take it!" Connor shouted as he ran back into his mom's room.

Oliver huffed, knowing that was the worst way for his son to find out the plans. "I got this, Oliver." Felicity patted his chest then moved towards the same room. "Connor? Can I come in? Can we talk about this please?" Felicity asked through the door.

"Only you!" Connor called as he sobbed in the room. Felicity looked down the hall, smiled, then turned the doorknob and walked in, shutting it back behind her.

/\

/\

/\

/\

Felicity cuddled up closer to Connor, hearing his quiet sniffling and feeling his breathing ease. "You ready to talk about it now sweetie?" Connor nodded and shrugged as he reached up and wiped his eyes. Felicity reached over and got a couple tissues, sitting the small boy up and helped clean him up. "I know it is a lot of changes and very scary. Everyone is scared right now."

"Even Oliver?" Felicity's heart broke as the small boy referred the Oliver my his name instead of 'dad' like he had been doing. She knew it was a defense mechanism but it still hurt her heart.

"Yes even your dad. He wants you to be safe and happy and he is new at all this. It's scary having to take someone for the first time in your life."

"You don't seem scared."

"Trust me I am. I am scared that something will go wrong and you will get hurt. Or Oliver will get hurt. Your dad means so much to me."

"You love him."

"Very much. And he loves me. But I can tell he loves you too. I have known your dad for years. He isn't the best about talking about things like how he is feeling. But him trying to get all this taken care of with worrying you is your dad's way of showing his love. He really wants you happy all the time and he knows dealing with all this stuff is not happy. He just wants to help so that you aren't sad. He likes it when your happy."

"But why do we have to leave my home? This is where I always have lived. I don't want to leave it. My mommy made it our home."

"I know sweetie. Oliver didn't say we would get rid of it. It is yours so you have a say in what happens with it. But we can't stay here. Our lives are in Starling."

"So you go there and I can stay here."

"You are too young sweetie. You need someone hear to keep an eye on you, to cook for you and drive you to school and things like that."

"Like my mommy did?"

"Yes sweetie. I know it hurts that she isn't coming back. If I could change that I would. I know your dad would too. If it meant he never got to see you again but you had your mom back, he would give you up because you would have you mom and would be happy. But that is just something he can't do. No one can bring your mom back sweetie."

"Not even the Flash or Arrow?"

"Not even them, no matter how much they want to. Oliver felt the same way when he lost his mom and dad. He was really sad and scared. He didn't know what to do. But he had friends and family to help him. Now he is there for you like we were for him."

"You're going to stay right?"

"Of course sweetie. I told your dad this and now I am telling you. I want to be with you and him. I love him and I am falling in love with you every second I get to spend with you. You are an amazing kid and I will be honored to live with you. So I am not going anywhere."

"Okay."

"Neither is your dad or Thea. They love you too. We just can't stay in Central City but you will love the house in Starling. You got to pick out your own room and your dad and aunt are going to make sure you have plenty of toys and fun. Oliver is even taking you camping remember? Plus Raisa is planning on cooking all your favorite sweets all the times. And Walter can't wait to meet you. Then there is Diggle, Lyla, Sara and Laurel. Even Nyssa will love you. We have all summer together so we will have tons of fun."

"Don't you guys have to go to work?"

"Not really. Oliver and I took a 4 month vacation from work."

"For your wedding?"

"Nope. We needed it to get settled together. We have known each other for years but we only just started dating a few weeks ago."

"And you're okay with changing your plans."

"Not changing them sweetie. You are just making them better. So we can hang around the house and do movie marathons. Or go to the park so you can meet kids you age and play. If you want I am sure we could find a sport for you to play."

"Would you let dad teach me to shoot a bow and arrow?"

"I will but Thea will help too. She knows how to as well and I trust her to keep you boys in line. Although she does get a bit competitive with Oliver so I may need to watch too."

"Do you know how?"

"No. I really don't like pointy things like that."

"Maybe Dad can teach us both."

"I'll think about it. We can go out to dinner or cook at home. Raisa can cook all kinds of good food too so we can do whatever you want." Felicity saw the small smile fill his face as images of the activities filled his head but then it dropped away. "I know you are going to miss you friends here and your mom so if you need to come back we will. We have a lot of friends here too so we would love to come visit them. Plus the company your dad and I own has a really fancy plane that we could use."

"Really?" Connor's enthusiasm was back in full force at that.

"Yep. In fact we sent my mom home on it just the other day and we will be flying in it home in two days."

"Cool! That is awesome! None of the boys in my class has ever been on a fancy plane. Jimmy went on one of the big ones but there were a lot of people on it. How many can fit on yours?"

"It seats 8. And the seats are huge and leather. The cockpit on it is so cool. We can let you see it before we take off. It is really nice. I have been on it twice and it is really fancy."

"So awesome! I knew my dad and you were cool!"

A knock on the door pulled their attention away from each other. "Hey buddy, can I come in and talk?"

Connor looked up at Felicity, who smiled softly and nodded her her head. That he called out "Sure Dad!"

Oliver slid the door open slowly and he saw Felicity stretched out on the bed with Connor sitting in her lap, his head pressed into her chest and her arms wrapped protectively around the small boy. "Hey buddy! I'm sorry about before." Oliver entered the room and perched himself beside Felicity on the bed, close enough that he could reach out the touch his son but still giving him so space.

"It's okay, Dad. Lis explained it to me.i know why I have to go with you guys. I am just going to miss this place. It is home."

"Well I hope that the manor will feel like home to you too."

"It will once you have your room all set up. Trust me. I just moved on myself and I already love it. There are so many rooms that hide and seek games are going to be so fun." Felicity laughed as she pulled the small boy closer to her chest.

"Yeah Thea used to beat me bad at that. She was always so good at the hiding part."

"That was cause I know all the best hiding spots. Something I will be passing down to my nephew as soon as we are home." Thea smiled from the doorway. She moved into the room sat at the foot of the bed. "So what do you say Con. Wanna come live with us in Starling?"

Connor studied the three faces staring at him, all had a smile on their face but also a bit of fear in their eyes. Finally he shrugged and said, "Yeah it sounds cool. But how will I make new friends?"

"Like I said we will go to the park or find a team for you to join and then there is school in the fall. You will make new friends in a hurry. Don't worry."

"But I get to hang out with you and Dad all summer right?" He looked up to Felicity with his bright azure blue eyes and reminded her of a her puppy in the moment so badly.

"How could I say no to eyes like those?"

"Yeah! Can we go now. I really want to see my room."

"Well we have a few things we have to finish up here first buddy. But if you want to leave tomorrow after your mom's thing we can. We thought you would want one more night here but it is up to you. I can have the plane waiting on us tomorrow night."

"How about we see how you feel about it tomorrow Connor? If you want to leave, it won't take long for the plane to get here for us. So we will leave when you say."

"I like that."

/\

/\

/\

/\

"So as the will states, Sandra's entire estate was left to young Connor. What he chooses to do with it is his choice. There is a substantial amount of funds plus the property here. I just need to know what he wants to do. Of course since he is a minor and you are his father, you also have a say in it. I just don't want a fight to occur over this. Connor is a great kid and Sandra only wanted him to be happy."

"I understand. I want that too. I will talk to him and see what he decides. Whatever he wants is what we will do."

"I have a letter for you that Sandra instructed me to give to you in case you were ever contacted about Connor." The lawyer handed over a sealed envelope to Oliver. Oliver just studied it.

He was so transfixed on it that he didn't notice Laurel showing the lawyer out. "I will give you a couple minutes."

"Thank you." Oliver quietly mumbled as she left the room, his eyes never leaving the envelope in his hands. Finally he ripped it open the pulled out the contents. Inside was a letter and a photo. The photo was of Connor the day he was born. Oliver read the letter.

 _Dear Oliver,_

 _I know that you didn't think you would ever hear from me again. As you know by now, I lied to you all those years ago. I never lost our baby. I had a beautiful baby boy. He is every part of us that is perfect made into one person. He is so happy and curious. He never settles for simple. He wants to know everything. He is a blessing in my life._

 _I know you are probably mad at me for keeping him from you. I just wasn't sure what to do. When your mom offered me the $2 million dollars to tell you I lost the baby and disappear, we hadn't talk at all about what we were going to do and you didn't seem to want the baby. I was scared and felt like I had no other way to take of my baby. I was cowardly but all that mattered was Connor at that point._

 _I thought about reaching out to you when you returned from the island but too much time had passed. I wasn't sure what kind of man you were anymore. Then I saw you in the coffee shop and I knew I had done wrong for you and my son. Our son. He deserves to know his father. I hope I get the chance to tell about him and introduce you two but if I don't, please don't punish him for my actions. He doesn't know much about you right now. I hope that changes. Every boy deserves a father they can look up to. I hope you will be that for our son. He is so easy to love. He has your charm and heart. He cares for everyone and wants to be a superhero and save the world. I hope he does one day._

 _I know that if you are reading this it is because I am no longer there with him. Please love him. He will need you now more than ever before. You are all he has left. You are his family. Show him love every second of every day. Let him know that you believe in him and that he can do anything. Push him to always be the best he can be. And please let him that I love and miss him every day._

 _Take care of our boy. Love him. He will make your life worth so much more and fill it with so much joy and happiness just by being in it. I know that for sure because that is how I have felt since the first moment I held him._

 _Sandra_

Oliver wiped the tears that had fallen from his eyes. He stared down at the picture in his hand and felt his heart break. He felt sorry not only for himself for missing out on the last 8 years of his son's life but for Sandra missing out on the rest of it. It broke for his son who would not ever have both his parents again. But Oliver was now determined to make his son's life one filled with joy, happiness and love like no one had ever had before.


	58. Chapter 58

**Author's note: so here we go... the final chapters of this story... thanks for all the love and support... I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing it... this story changed completely from what I set out to write but I love it...**

 **I created a companion two-shot to follow this story... as well as a sequel... check bio for links**

 **Special thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all her tireless and gard work on this story... you are remarkable!**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow**

"Do I have to wear that thing? I hate ties."

They were finishing getting dressed for Sandra's funeral. Getting Connor into his suit had been difficult not only because his cast but also the fact that he hated suits.

"Hey buddy. Come here." Oliver was sitting on the couch in the small living space of their suite putting on his shoes. He knew today was going to be difficult and he was adjusting to have someone else to make sure was dressed and ready for the day besides him and Felicity. Thea was a floor down from them so Connor had been sleeping with them, camped out on the couch which he had been excited about for the last couple nights. Oliver felt bad about it, even Felicity wanted to get another suite with a room for the boy but Connor liked the view from the couch too much. "I know you don't like this stuff. Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure Dad!"

Oliver felt his smile grow at the new title in his life. He was finding he liked it a lot more than he ever thought he would. The first night he had woken up in the middle night to find the bed empty. Felicity had gone to check on Connor, who had been crying after a bad dream, and fell asleep on the couch with his son. He snuck a photo of them bundled up together on the couch with his phone. It was quickly become one of his favorite photos he had. It was his family and he was happy to have them. "I really don't like ties and suits either but they make us look handsome. Don't you want to look handsome for your mom?"

"Yeah. That's what Felicity and Thea said yesterday. That I looked handsome." Oliver smiled as he tangled the silk tie around his son's neck. It was a mess because he was not used to tying one around someone else's neck, usually they were on him.

"That is because you are. Well once we get this tied right." Felicity chuckled as she came in and knelt down beside Connor, turning him to face her and fixing his tie. She had allowed the young boy pick out his own suit and tie so he stood in front of her in a black suit, white button up shirt and a green and red tie. He had selected a set of black dress shoes to go along with it but was wearing his flash watch. "There we go. Perfect." Felicity smiled as she finished tying the tie and smoothed it down his chest. She looked between him and Oliver and her smile sifted as she noticed they looked like twins. Oliver in his black suit and white shirt with black dress shoes. The only difference was that he had a green and blue tie, one that Connor had chosen for him yesterday during their shopping trip. "You look very handsome, sweetie."

"Just like my Dad?"

"Just like him." Felicity grinned up at him as he stood and held out his hand to help her up.

Connor looked her over as she straightened out her dress and giggled. "Well we are the only ones that looks handsome. Does Lis look handsome Dad?"

"It's either pretty or beautiful for girls buddy but yes she does."

"Which one?" Connor teased.

"Both." Oliver leaned in and kissed her on the cheek as she blushed at his praise. He saw that she was wearing the locket Thea had given her. "You're wearing the locket?"

"Well yeah. It felt right. I bring it with me just in case I need a little courage. I love it."

"I'm glad. You look beautiful. You ready?"

"Yep. I got all we need in my bag and since it will be a quick ceremony then the wake after, I also grabbed a game for Connor."

"Good thinking. Okay buddy you ready to go?"

Connor took a breath. Felicity had explained what they would be doing today to him last night. "Yeah. Let's go say bye to my mommy. You said it's okay to be sad, right?" Connor glanced up at Felicity, he eyes already a bit misty.

"Yes sweetie. It's okay to be sad and even cry. She is your mom and I know you miss her."

"Okay. But I want to be brave like Dad is."

"It's okay buddy. I cried when my mom and dad left as well." Felicity and Oliver had decided not to say Connor's mom was dead because he had not referred to it like that and they didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was about it.

"Really?" Connor asked as he looked back and saw Oliver closing the door to their suite as they exited it.

"Yeah it hurts when someone you love leaves. So if you need to cry or just be sad or quiet, it's okay. We are here for you today. Me, Felicity, Thea, even our friends Barry and Iris are going to be there."

"I like Iris. She gave me an extra cookie yesterday at the coffee shop. She's nice. Barry is cool too I guess. He really like science stuff. But he also knows a lot about the Flash."

"I bet." Oliver chuckled. As the rode down to the lobby in the elevator. They met Thea there and rode to the oceanside spot where they would be scattering Sandra's ashes, as she had requested in her will.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Hey where's the little fellow?" Barry asked.

"Last I saw him, Thea was taking him outside for some air. I think today took a lot out of him." Felicity stated.

"I'll go check on him." Oliver noted. He had been standing next to her, his arm around her waist. He kissed her temple before moving through the small crowd in the backroom of the restaurant Iris had rented out for the wake. It was close to the beach where they had had the ceremony. He walked outside and looked around but didn't see them. As he scanned the small open area, he saw the back of his sister's head as she was slumped over on the beach near the water. He walked down towards them.

"That is so cool! But why red and green?"

"Well there are two heroes in Starling. The Arrow, who wears green, and Arsenal, who wears red. Both have saved my life so this reminds me just how blessed I have been to have them in my life."

"So you like them?"

"I love them! They're the best! I will always support them and what they have done for the city. They are the good guys, no matter what people say. Always remember that okay?"

"Always!"

"Hey guys, what are you doing out here?" Oliver asked as he came up behind them.

Thea looked up and smiled up at him when he stepped in front of her and blocked the sun in her face. "We just came down here to talk. Things were getting a bit tense in there, ain't that right Con?"

"Yep. Dad, did you see Aunt Thea's tattoo?"

"I have. I think it is great."

"I want one. Do you have any?"

"Yeah I have a few."

"Can I see them?"

Oliver thought about the scars that went along with his tattoos and knew he wasn't ready to show those to his son because they would definitely scare the young boy. That was not something he needed right now. "Maybe another time okay buddy?"

"Sure." Connor pouted.

Oliver knelt down into the sand in front of his son, who was sitting in front of Thea as she wrapped her body around him. "I promise to show you when we are in more comfortable clothes and not in public okay?" He was willing to show him if it meant that Felicity would be there and help him explain his scars as well.

"Okay Dad. Do I have to go back in there?"

"Not if you don't want to. But all those people came to see you. Why don't you want to see them?"

"Because some of the kids are being mean."

"What?"

"Ollie it's okay. They are just calling him names and saying some means things but we talked about it, didn't we Con?" Thea explained, trying to calm her brother's protective side.

"Saying things like what?"

Connor started to tear up and sniffle again. Oliver could see where he had been crying, with his eyes bloodshot and his cheek still streak with tear stains. "They called me names and said that I had no one left anymore. No one that wants me. They said that I am moving because I have to because you are being forced to take care of me. That you don't love me and never did. That was why you weren't my dad before I lost my mommy." He sobbed heavily as the words broke his heart again.

Oliver fell back into the sand and opened his legs. "Come here Connor." He said softly as he pulled the small boy between his legs. He pressed the boy's back to his chest and wrapped him up in his arms. "Listen to me okay? I'm so sorry they are being mean but everything they said is wrong. 100%. No one is forcing me to take care of you. I want to. I want you to come live with me. I can't wait to spend the next few months hanging out with you. And I am sorry I wasn't there before. I really didn't know about you or I would have been. You are the most important thing in my life and have been since the moment I found out about you. I want you to be happy and safe and feel loved at all times. And I do love you. More than you can imagine. You are my son and even if you couldn't or didn't want to be with me I would love you. So never think that no one loves you. You have at least a handful of people who love you so much that we are excited for you to come to Starling so we can start all the fun we are going to have."

"Really?"

"Yeah buddy. Barry and Iris plus the rest of our friends from here are going to be coming up for the party on the 4th and the guys are going to stay so we can go camping. And I mean everyone; Barry, Iris, Cisco, and Joe. Caitlin and Ronnie are going to be gone or they would be there too. The girls are going stay inside but us guys all going to camp out in backyard. Felicity has an entire of supplies for that and you know your aunt is planning all kinds of fun. Diggle is even going to get some fireworks for us to shoot off."

"Real fireworks? None of my friends have ever done that!"

"See! So what do they know? We are going to have a lot of fun and it won't just be this summer. We want you to stay as long as you want to. I want you in my life for the rest of it. Okay? Does that sound like a plan?"

"Of course Dad." Connor spun around and hugged Oliver, whispering in his ear, "I love you too Dad."

"I love you so much son. You will always be apart of my family and always be wanted. Okay?" Oliver had tears in his eyes and he realized just how much he loved his son and how much he meant the words he was saying.

Connor leaned back and looked him in the eye. "Can we leave today? I don't want to be around these mean people anymore."

"Anything you want buddy. Are you sure though? They will be leaving soon so you don't have to worry about them." If Oliver had his way, they would be leaving now for how they treated his son. "If you want a bit longer to say goodbye to your mom I will understand."

"No. It's okay. Aunt Thea and I have been talking about that. She said that even with mommy being gone, she is still with me and when I miss her, I can either close my eyes and think about her and she will be there or coming to you or Lis or Thea and you guys will talk with me about her and we can look through pictures until I don't miss her anymore. Plus you said it was okay to be sad and cry when I miss her."

"That is right. We will always talk with you about her or just sit there and hold you if you need to cry. We will always be there for you. That's what caring and loving someone means."

"So I want to head to the mansion tonight. Mommy isn't at home anymore but she will come with me so she will be okay with me leaving tonight."

"Okay if you're sure."

"Yeah. Plus I want to see my room and ride on the plane."

"We can definitely do both of those. I will call the pilots and have them head this way for us. It will take a few hours so we can gather up all the last stuff and get ready to leave."

"Okay. But can we waiting until those mean kids leave?"

Thea wiped away the tears that had been running down her cheeks watching her brother with his son, his love for the boy so evident. "How about you guys head to the hotel and clear us out of there and I will head on the house and tell Felicity the plan. Then we can finish up here and you don't have see those mean kids again."

"That's perfect Speedy. You're sure?"

"Oh yeah. I don't trust you in there with those kids plus I can get Barry to help out running them off and packing things back up." Thea chuckled as she stood and grabbed her shoes. She lifted Connor's suit jacket that he had given to her to sit out, shaking the sand off it. "Sorry Con. Seems I got your jacket dirty."

"It's okay. At least your dress is still pretty."

"Connor, did you give Thea your jacket?"

"It's the gentlemanly thing to do. Mommy taught me that." He stood and grinned proudly at his aunt and father.

"You certainly are a gentleman. You are a great kid too. I am glad you're my nephew, Con. I love you so much and we are lucky to have you part of our family." Thea smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head.

"You are completely right about that, Speedy." Oliver agreed as he stood up and dusted himself off. He check Connor as well and patted a little bit of sand off him before they moved towards the house. He pulled out his phone to call for a cab then call for the plane, ready to start his life with his son, sister and fiancée.


	59. Chapter 59

**Author's note: so here we go... the final chapters of this story... thanks for all the love and support... I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing it... this story changed completely from what I set out to write but I love it...**

 **I created a companion two-shot to follow this story... as well as a sequel... check bio for links**

 **Special thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all her tireless and gard work on this story... you are remarkable!**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow**

"Wow! This place is huge! And this is all yours?" Connor stared out the window as they pulled up to the mansion.

"Ours, buddy. It is your home now if you want it."

"Okay but why is Dig driving us?"

"Part of my job big man. I drive your dad around, run the security here at the house, and protect him from bad things and sometimes himself when he is being dumb." Diggle teased from the front seat, making Connor laugh.

"Yes well you haven't had to do that much here recently."

"No because Felicity has been doing it for me. You listen to her better anyway."

"That's because she gives him better reasons to listen to her than you can offer Dig." Thea snickered and Diggle laughed loudly as he parked the car.

Connor was up and out the seat on seconds, excited to see the new place. He had been studying everything since they boarded the plane. Oliver showed him the cockpit and he asked a lot of questions of the pilot before they took off. Once they were in the air, he looked out the window a few times, mesmerized by how high they were in the sky. He loved being able to look out above the clouds. Then Felicity took him up to the cockpit again and he got to fly the plane for a bit while sitting in the copilot's seat. When they landed, Connor was excited to see the large town car parked by the hanger and Diggle standing beside it. He ran down the stairs and spent the first 10 minutes of the trip home telling Diggle about his first plane ride.

Connor was about to run up to the door and open it when he heard his name being called behind him. "Connor wait for us!"

"But Dad I want to see my room." Connor whined to excited to stand still.

"I know but don't you want to meet Raisa and Walter first. They have waiting days to meet you. It would be rude to make them wait longer. I promise as soon as we say hi, I will take you up to your room myself. Okay?"

"Okay." Connor smiled and jumped up and down.

He chuckled as he took Connor's hand in his and wrapped his arm around Felicity's waist to walked them in their home, Thea walking right behind them with Diggle.

Just as they opened the door and entered the foyer, they heard a bunch of voice shout out, "Welcome home!" Oliver looked around to see Lance, Laurel, Nyssa, Lyla and baby Sara standing there as well as Walter and Raisa. Hung above the doorway to the living room was a large welcome home sign. The room had balloons, red and green, all over. He smiled as he realized just how much his friends had done in such a short time. He looked over the Felicity, who had a contented smile on her face instead of one of surprise. He knew she had a part in this instantly. He leaned over and kissed her cheek in a silent thanks.

"We're having a party?"

"Well of course! We have to welcome you to Starling the right way don't we, big man? So what do you think?" Diggle chuckled behind them.

"This is the coolest! I never seen so many balloons. Ever!"

"You see the sign buddy? Red and green, your two favorite colors and it has lightning bolts and arrows all over it." Oliver knelt down next to his son and pointed up to the sign.

"This is the best ever! Thanks Dad." Connor turned around, his smile stretched across his face and Oliver could see tears in his eyes. He then reached up and hugged his dad.

"I wish I could say I did this but I think you should be thanking other people. They did this for you buddy. Not me."

"Who?"

"Well Diggle, Lyla, Laurel, Walter, Raisa, Nyssa and even Lance. And I have a feeling that Thea and Felicity may have had a hand in it too."

"But why?" He looked around the room that was half filled with strangers but only saw love and compassion on each face he looked at.

"Because they care about you and wanted to welcome you here and show you that." Oliver released his grasp on his son the walked him around and introduced him to every person in the room.

Soon Raisa told them that the food she had prepared was ready and the party moved into the dining room to enjoy a dinner of all of Connor's favorites.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Okay I think he is all settled down finally." Oliver flopped down on his side of the bed.

"I told you you'd regret letting him have that second helping of ice cream." Felicity responded, her tone dancing in a singsong form.

"Yeah. Yeah. Well I'm new at this dad stuff. It's going to take a little while to get it all down."

"Yeah like the rest of your life. My mom once told me that you are always learning from your kids and being with Connor made me realize just how right she was. He is amazing."

"Yes he is. He is one of the best things I ever did in my life." Oliver laid back, a content smile spreading across his face as he tangled his hands between his head.

"And what are the others exactly?" Felicity teased, gazing at him over her shoulder as she finished getting ready for bed.

"Well keeping a close relationship with my sister. I couldn't imagine my life if we weren't close. Becoming the Arrow and protecting this city. It has given me a chance to not only right my family's wrong but also change lives and meet incredible people."

"That's it?"

"Then there is my number one best thing I ever did." Oliver chuckled. Felicity smiled softly as she knew what he was going to say. "It may have taken a long time for me to get it right but I think I finally have." Oliver looked up to the ceiling, fighting back his laughter.

"I would say so." Felicity noted lovingly.

"Yeah I really am getting a lot better with my bow and arrows." Oliver snickered.

"Oliver!" Felicity was shocked by his response but all it did was fuel his laughter as he began to guffaw boastfully. She finally realized that he had been teasing her and she lifted her pillow and hit him with it. He continued to laugh so she laid down on her side, turned away from him and made it seem as if he had really hurt feelings.

"Sweetheart I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it." Oliver apologized, noticing that she had not started laughing along with him. Instead she pulled away from him and hid her face from him, something he knew she only did when she was hurt or worried. "Walking into your office all those years ago was my greatest achievement because it meant I got to spend a life with the most beautiful, brilliant, and loving woman I could ever meet." Oliver snuggled up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and nuzzling into her neck. She bit her lower lip to fight off her own laughter because he was falling right into her trap. "Please baby, you have to know how I feel about you. You mean so much to me. You, Connor and Thea are my world. I can't imagine my life without any of you. I don't want to." He began to lace the line of neck with tiny tender pecks, trying to soak the skin with all the love he had for her. "Please Felicity. Talk to me."

"Doesn't feel good does it?" Felicity giggled as she turned and looked back at him.

"Oh you..." Oliver groaned. "That's it!" And then he latched onto her waist and began to tickle her as her laughter filled their room. She twisted and called out at him, begging for him to stop, but that only spurred him on more. Soon they were laying on the bed, him pinning her under his chest, both panting as they tried to fill their lungs with air. Felicity had a soft rose blush from her laughter still clinging to her skin and it made Oliver want to kiss it away. "I love you Felicity Smoak. You have made my life infinitely better just by be the light in it." Oliver leaned down and kissed her lustfully, his tongue trailing over her lips to tease them open. They opened as she moaned and he used that as his opening to press his tongue further in, twisting it around hers and tasting all of her. His hands skated over her body, tracing the curves of her form from her hips up to just under her breasts. He leaned further in, deepening the kiss, as a small quiet knock occurred on their door. "Yes!" Oliver barked but then was met with Felicity's palm as she smacked him from being rude. He rolled off her and she raised up off the bed, walking towards the door.

She turned the knob and opened the door to find Connor standing in the middle of the hall, glancing between his door and where she stood in her and Oliver's. "Did you need something sweetie?"

"My room is too dark. My mommy had a nightlight for me but I can't find it. Or my teddy."

"Oh sweetie. I'm sorry. They must still be in all the boxes. We will find them tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." Connor bowed his head and stared at his feet. "I'm sorry. I should be braver."

"No. No sweetie." Felicity knew immediately that he thought Oliver yelled at him when he knocked. She had been afraid of the dark as a child as well and spent a lot of nights sleeping next to her mom. "Hey it is okay to be scared sometimes. I was scared of the dark when I was smaller. I am still afraid of heights. A kangaroos. Actually that is more of a freaky thing than a scary thing. They are just weird to me."

Connor giggled as she babbled and she knew it eased him. "You talk a lot sometimes."

"Yeah I know. I'm working on that." Felicity knelt down on one knee in front of the small boy.

"I like it. It's funny."

"I agree buddy." Oliver chuckled from the doorway behind Felicity. He stepped into the hall. "I thought I put you to sleep."

"He got scared of the dark and we haven't unpacked his nightlight or teddy."

"Well then we have to find them."

"We'll do that tomorrow. Tonight I have a better idea. Oliver will you grab our pillows and a few extras and the blanket and meet us in the living room?"

"Sure." Oliver caught on instantly to her plan.

"Come on Connor. Let's go get you pillows and blankets. I have a great idea."

Felicity smiled as she walked with the small boy back down the hall to his room. Moments later the emerged with his blankets and pillows in their rooms, along with his storybook. They walked down the hall and stairs, careful not to trip. When they walked into the living room, Oliver had already spread out their blankets as well as a few he had found in the room and piled up the pillows for him and Felicity. Felicity placed Connor's pillows in the middle of her and Oliver, as the small boy smiled and giggled. "A fort! This is great!"

"Yeah your dad and I did this a few days ago at a hotel and it was so much fun I thought it would be great tonight as well. Now come on and lay down. That way we can tuck in you and snuggle up."

"Okay!" Connor jumped up and landed right in the middle. Once he landed, he scurried up to his pillows and landed flat down. Oliver placed his blanket over him and tucked him in tightly, like he had earlier that night. Then Oliver and Felicity laid down on either side of him, covering themselves up with blankets they found there. "Can we read the story before bed?"

"Sure buddy." Oliver grabbed the book and opened it to the page marked. Sandra had been reading it to him for the last few weeks so they were already a good bit into it. Felicity had been excited to see the title because she knew the series. Since Connor was an advanced reader, Sandra had started to read the Harry Potter series and they were almost done with the third book now. The first night Connor had stayed with them, Oliver listened as Felicity read a chapter to the boy, becoming engulfed in the story. He spent any free time he had had since playing catch up. He personally was about halfway through the second book but he didn't mind listening along as Felicity read along. He handed the book over to her as she shifted into a comfortable position. Connor snuggled deeper into Oliver's chest, his head right over Oliver's heart as he propped himself up on his side with his arm laced under his head. Felicity started to read and before the chapter was complete both boys were asleep in a gentle peace; a smile on each of their faces that showed their contented happiness.


	60. Chapter 60

**Author's note: so here we go... the final chapters of this story... thanks for all the love and support... I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing it... this story changed completely from what I set out to write but I love it...**

 **I created a companion two-shot to follow this story... as well as a sequel... check bio for links**

 **Special thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all her tireless and gard work on this story... you are remarkable!**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow**

"Okay so we have camping on the 4th."

"With fireworks and s'mores!"

"Yep buddy but you have to listen with the fireworks because they are dangerous."

"Okay Dad."

Felicity smiled and looked back at her tablet for all the ideas she had made a list of. Ideas of things they could do this summer. "Then we have a trip to the aquarium and the zoo, even though I wanted to veto it."

"We will avoid the kangaroos, sweetheart."

"Okay. There is the amusement park and the mini golf course."

"With the bumper cars!" Oliver and Connor cheered together, both excited about that aspect.

"And the batting cages. I think I am going to regret that day the most. Promise me now that you two will be safe in those bumper cars."

"Promise!" They said in unison. Raisa giggled as she came in the room to refill the coffees and juice they were enjoying.

"Then there are a couple cute movies coming out and we have a couple movie marathons to do. Oliver has to do all the Harry Potter movies so that he can fully understand the books."

"I understand the books fine, once I have read them. You guys are ahead of me so I have to catch up."

"But the movies are good. Can we still watch them even if Dad catches up on the books?"

"Of course. I love the films."

"Cool!" Connor cheered as he finished his eggs.

"Then we have the trip to the cabin for the long weekend up there and a weekend at the beach. Am I missing anything?"

"Well we have to have a couple shopping trips in there. I know Thea is going to want time with him plus we have to get him a new bed and clothes for school in the fall. And we also owe a trip back to Central before the end of the summer. Barry made me promise to bring back the coolest Flash fan he knows back to town." Oliver explained.

"Okay we can do that. We have 6 weeks before school starts in August so we can make it all work. And we will still have plenty of days laying around the house and hanging out."

"And you're still going let Dad and Thea teach us how to shoot an arrow right?"

"You yes but with careful eyes on you. Me maybe. I am still not sure about pointy things that your dad likes to play with." Oliver snickered and she facepalmed when she realized what she said. "You know I didn't mean it like that, Oliver Queen."

"Uh oh Dad. Careful. Two names is bad but three names is really bad. That was when Mommy's mad voice used to come out."

"Huh. That is when her loud voice comes out too."

"You're not funny, Oliver." Felicity answered not pulling her eyes open. She had felt sick all day. She figured that it was just because of all the stress of the last few days; what with getting engaged, her mother's visit, Sandra's death and finding out about Connor and turning their lives upside down in the best way to include him now. She hoped it would have gone away by now but she was yet again nauseous. This was the fourth day in row that she woke up like that. She ran up the stairs that morning, Oliver chasing after her; concerned about her well being.

"You feeling sick again?"

"Yeah. I can't explain it. I barely ate anything but I feel sick."

"Maybe you should stay home today. Get some rest. I can get Thea to go with us and help me out with Connor."

"Not a chance. I want to help him choose out his bed and the decorations for his room. It is a family thing to do and I will be there."

"Lis it's okay if you're not. I don't want you sick."

"Thank you sweetie but I will be fine. I just need it to settle a bit. Maybe it's the coffee messing with me."

"I'll get you some water." Oliver stood and kissed her temple before walking out the room.

"Thank you baby." She called after him but the froze. One word played over and over in her head. Baby. She quickly pulled up her app that helped her track her period and released that she was late. By two weeks. _Could she really be pregnant? Could they handle that right now too? They just got Connor and now a baby? How would they make a baby and a son work with running the company, planning a wedding not to mention protecting the city_.

Connor watched as Felicity's breathing quickened and she started to shake. He called out for his dad and Oliver came running. He stopped when he saw Felicity, pale and unresponsive. He reached out for her and he continued to call to her. His touch pulled her out of the thoughts and suddenly she leapt up out her chair and ran up the stairs. Oliver chased after her with Connor following after them as fast as he could.

Felicity made it to their bathroom and locked the door before he got there. He tried the knob but found it locked so he knocked on the day. "Felicity, sweetheart, talk to me. What's wrong? You're scaring me. I can't help if I don't know what is going on."

"Dad is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah buddy. She'll be fine. Why don't you go back downstairs and see if Raisa has anything to settle an upset stomach for Felicity. I know it will help her and me, okay buddy?" Oliver knew his son was scared but he couldn't handle that right now. He needed to find out what was wrong with Felicity first.

"Okay Dad. I can do that." Connor took off towards the kitchen.

Once Connor was out of earshot, Oliver turned back to the door. He pressed his head against it and spoke through it again. "Felicity please tell me what's wrong. I am freaking out out here. You are really scaring me baby."

"Please just be quiet for about 2 more minutes." Felicity's voice was laced with fear and tears. She was scared of what was going on and she needed to know for sure. Luckily she had had a scare while they were on vacation too. She thought she had gotten pregnant from their night in Nanda Parbat. Luckily it was a false alarm because by the time she was able to sneak away and buy the test then get a few minutes alone to take it, her period had come. She held on to the test, just in case. She had been on birth control but she missed her appointment to renew it round the time all the mess with Ra's started. By the time life slowed down again, it was the last thing on her mind because she had Oliver.

"No! Baby talk to me. I need to know what's going on right now. If you don't open this door and tell me, I will break it down." Felicity was silent for a bit after that then he heard soft sobs coming from the other side of the door and his heart broke. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just worried. Please let me in."

"Not yet. One more minute please. Oliver I just need you to stand there quietly for one more minute." Felicity sniffled as she pleaded with him.

"Of course. Anything sweetheart." Oliver whispered, a pain growing in his chest that felt like his heart was being crushed into pieces. They were both silent apart from her sobs and whimpering or his reassuring comments that were whispered through the door.

Finally he heard a timer go off on her phone and then he heard her fumble around in the small room. A gasp came next followed by more sobbing. "Baby please talk to me. Or just open the door. Please Felicity." Tears flowed down his cheek as he listened to the woman he loved crying by herself on the other side of the door.

"Dad?" Connor's concerned voice made Oliver snap his head away from the door.

"Hey buddy. It's okay. Felicity is going to be fine."

"Raisa said for her to try this tea." He handed up a cup that was wrapped up in a towel so that he didn't burn his hand.

"Thanks buddy. How about you go get changed and cleaned up. Once Felicity is feeling better we will go out okay?"

"Okay." Connor looked at the door then said loud enough so he knew she heard him. "Please feel better Lis. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie." Felicity's muffled voice called through the door.

Connor walked out the room, still worried about the woman. Oliver waited to make sure Connor was gone again before asking, "Baby will you please just open the door?" He heard the lock click as it was released. He sighed then turned the knob and opened the door. As he gazed into the room, he found Felicity, bloodshot eyes, tear stained cheeks, hair a mess, sitting on the floor with a stick in her hand. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Oliver knew what that stick was but he just couldn't understand why she had it. He figured she had always been on kind of birth control and been safe in the past so he never worried with protection himself when they were together. That was the furthest thing from his mind at those times.

Felicity glanced up and handed him the stick. He looked down it and the one word on it shut him down mentally, positive.

/\

/\

/\

/\

Felicity watched as Oliver pieced together what the stick and it's results meant. He slid down to the floor next to her, never blinking and his mouth gaping for air silently over and over. He stared at the test as if it was going to grow a head any minute and bite him. "Oliver?" Felicity was worried that he wasn't breathing at all anymore. She nudged him and he gasped quickly as if he had just come back into his body. "Say something please."

"You're pregnant? You're going to have a baby? We're having a baby?" Oliver never looked away from the test, see not sure he was seeing what he was looking at.

"Yep. That is usually what positive means on those things." She chuckled trying to cut the tension in the room a bit. When her joke fell flat, she knew that wouldn't work. "Tell me what you're thinking?"

"We're having a baby. We're having a baby! You and me! A baby!" Oliver voice began to raise with each word, along with the smile that grew on his face.

"Yes Oliver we are. What do you think about that?"

Oliver launched at her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, squeezing her and pushing the air out of her lungs. When she tapped on his arm to try to get him to loosen up, he let go completely. "Oh! I'm sorry. Did I hurt the baby or you?"

"Just hard to breathe when you squeeze me like that. The baby is fine." Felicity giggled as she saw he start to study her stomach. He gazed up at her and slowly placed his hand on her stomach, holding just above where their child was inside her. That was when he finally locked eyes with her and she could see all the joy and love he had in that moment. A tear slipped from his eye and fell down his cheek so she reached up and wiped it then cupped his cheek. "Oliver how do you feel about this? I need to know."

"This is the happiness moment in my life. I'm going to be a dad again. I love this baby already and will do whatever I need to do to make sure it is happy and safe and healthy, just like I will do for you and Connor."

"Are you sure we are ready for this?"

"Well guess we have to be. I want this Felicity. I want a family with you."

"But Oliver we just started dating. We have only been together a couple months."

"Officially yes but you and I both know we have been connected since that first day."

"Okay fine yes but then there is the company and Connor and the night job and the wedding and everything else. We have so much going on right now. Can we really handle a baby on top of that?"

"Do you not want this baby, Felicity?"

"No!" A hurt expression flashed across Oliver's face immediately after her answer. "No I mean I do want it. I want a baby with you. A family with you Oliver. I want this so much that it scares me. But I also don't want to mess it up."

"Neither do I so we will help each other to not mess it up. Felicity," Oliver slid next to her so that he could place his left hand on her belly and his right arm around her shoulders. He pressed his forehead against her left temple. "I love you. You are what I have always wanted. Now we are living together, getting married and raising my son together. We can handle a baby with that too. Trust me. We can do this. We just have to want it. I know I have been thinking about it, even before Connor came along. I want a family with you. It is just starting early than we expected but I will love and treasure this baby just like it's brother Connor, you or my sister. Please say you want this too. Please say you will have a baby with me."

Felicity sniffled and smiled happily. "Of course I want this baby. I love it already too. I think that scares me too. I mean that could be a bad test and I could not be pregnant but I am more worried that I am not because of how much I want this baby now. I want a family with you and Connor."

"Good. And I promise to be at every doctor's appointment and class and I will read every book I can so that you don't go through this alone. I will be next to you through it all and will do anything for you."

"Sounds perfect. First we need to set up an appointment to confirm the pregnancy."

"I can do that. I want you to rest and drink the tea Raisa sent up. Wait is tea okay for the baby?"

"I'm pretty sure it is but I will check first."

"Okay. I will call the doctor. Maybe we can get her to swing by today."

"Swing by?"

"Oh yeah. Our doctor comes to us. Family physician. Once we confirm the baby then we will find another doctor. I just want to see if we are pregnant." Oliver hummed with excitement as he stood up and pulled Felicity up off the floor. Before she knew what was going on, he had scooped her up into his arms and was carrying her out the bathroom; placing her on their bed on her back.

"Oliver I might be pregnant not an invalid. I can walk."

"Felicity don't argue. Now you look into the tea and I will call the doctor." Oliver walked away a couple steps only to turn around and kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too Oliver. Thank you."

"For what sweetheart?"

"For being okay with this. I was so scared that you wouldn't want it."

"Never. Like I said last night our relationship, Connor, my relationship with Thea are the greatest things I have ever done. This baby, our baby, is just one more thing to add to that list. This is something I did right and I promise to do right him or her."

"I love you more right now than ever before."

"Good. Now research. If it is bad find something that will settle your stomach and text me and I will have Raisa bring it up." Oliver smiled and kissed her chaste one last time before leaving the room.

/\

/\

/\

/\

"Well Miss Smoak, I think it is good news. Congratulations. You are definitely pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yep. By this it looks about 6 weeks along." Dr. Natalie Carmichael smiled at her as she wiped off the gel on her stomach. She started packing up her equipment while still speaking to her. "Now I will write you a prescription for the prenatal vitamins but I want to see you in my office in the next week so we can do a full work up on both of you. Make sure everything is really okay. For now though you look great."

"Any idea how to stop the morning sickness?"

"Well you will need to restrict your diet. I will email Oliver the information on that and I can also write a prescription for something that can help it. Unfortunately it doesn't get rid of it completely but it does ease it a bit throughout the day."

"Thank you Dr. Carmichael. I will be in your office in the next week. I actually want me and Oliver to get checked out to make sure he is healthy as well. He has had a lot of stress here recently so I just want to be safe."

"Well he did just pass 30 so he should come in for a check up."

"Okay. I would also like Connor to get checked out and get his shots up to date for school."

"Now there is that mom showing. You are going to do great with all this. Just trust your instincts."

"How did you know I was worried about that?"

"Well, besides being on your shoes a few years ago with my own first baby, I see first time moms get worried easily. Here is my number, if you have a question or concern call me."

"Thank you. I usually research everything online. It would be good to talk to someone that has been where I am."

"I would just tell you if you look up things online, remember that anyone with a computer and a little knowledge can post things on there so not everything you read is true."

"Trust me, I know."

A knock on the door to their bedroom pulled Felicity's attention away from the doctor. She lowered her shirt and smiled as the door handle turned and Oliver stuck his head in, followed by Connor a bit lower in the doorway. "Safe to come in?" Oliver smiled. Natalie had run him off when he started firing off a ton of worst case scenarios to the doctor, scaring Felicity.

"Only if you leave the 'what ifs' out in the hall." Natalie teased as she smiled back to Felicity. Oliver pushed the door open and Connor ran in the room followed closely by his dad. Connor jumped up on the bed and looked at Felicity but before he could ask, Natalie chimed in. "She is fine. She is going to get sick a bit throughout the day for the next few weeks. Keep an eye on her and make sure she gets plenty of fluids in her afterwards."

"What does that mean?"

"Drinks buddy. She want Felicity to get plenty to drink after she gets sick."

"Will she stop getting sick?"

"Yes sweetie. It is only for a few weeks then it will go away. I promise I am fine."

"But how can you be fine if you are still getting sick?" Connor was confused about what was going on.

Felicity looked up at Oliver and knew it was time to tell the little boy. "Sweetie, did your mom ever tell you where babies come from?"

"Yeah she said that babies happen when two people love each other so much that magic happens and a baby grows in a mom's tummy for a while them is born. Why?"

Felicity reached up and took his small hand and placed it on her stomach. "Well because sweetie, there is a baby in here right now." She smiled as he stared at her stomach, his smile growing.

"Really?!"

"Yeah buddy. Felicity and me are having a baby." Oliver beamed with happiness and pride.

"Does that mean I have to go somewhere else? I hope not 'cause I really like my room and last night was fun."

Felicity teared up as she sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "No never. You are ours Connor. You will always stay here with us. Plus this baby is going to need it's older brother to protect it and love it just like we love it."

"Okay. I can do that. Wait is it a boy?"

"We don't know yet buddy." Oliver sat on the bed next to him while Natalie finished packing up.

"Why not? Is something wrong with the baby?" Connor looked towards the doctor.

"No buddy. It just has to grow a bit more before we can know. It has to get a bit bigger."

"Okay but I hope it is a girl. That way I have a little sister just like you Dad." Oliver was speechless. He count not feel more fatherly pride in that moment. Both his children were safe and healthy and Connor was happy. He hoped the baby was. He could not wait to hold it and see it grow. He was not going to miss a minute of its life ever. Oliver kissed his son's head.

"So when do we tell everyone else?"

"Well let's wait a few more weeks. I just want us to know for now. Let everyone get used to Connor being here and let settle down a bit before we say anything." Felicity commented.

"Felicity, this is our life. When does it ever settle down?"

"Good point."

"Why not tell them at the party?" Connor asked. "Everyone is there already so it will be easy."

"You are a genius Connor. We could surprise them."

"Okay but that means you can't say anything until then buddy. Can you do that?"

"For you and Lis and the baby? Definitely." Oliver laughed at his son then left him and Felicity talking about the baby and what it would change for them as he walked Natalie out.

"Thank you again for coming."

"My pleasure. She is great Ollie. Hold on to her. It is good to see you so happy finally. You seem at peace."

"I am. Finally." Oliver waved good bye as Natalie walked out then headed back upstairs to get ready for a day with his son and his pregnant fiancée. He never imagined that just by stepping into her office all those years ago, she would show him and happier life filled with more love and light than he ever imagined.

The end.

 **Thank you for reading... please check out my other stories and review. Mrsalh32611**


End file.
